


Пазл

by nokot



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 89,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokot/pseuds/nokot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В этом мире нет магии, живых богов и космических монстров. Есть запретные отношения, любовь, дружба, ненависть, непонимание, немного тайн и столько же разгадок - детали большого и сложного пазла.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> С марвеловскими персонажами у героев этой истории схожи лишь имена, отчасти внешность, некоторые черты характера, отдельные факты биографии.
> 
> История развивается во вселенной, очень похожей на нашу: отсюда столько совпадений в реалиях. Но и различий тоже достаточно.

\- Эй, парень! Картой или наличными?

Продавцу пришлось повторить свой вопрос, прежде чем Тор понял, о чем речь.

\- А! Наличными, - он достал из кармана кошелек. - Сколько с меня? 

Если бы Локи, уходя из дома, не оставил свою банковскую карту на столике в прихожей, Тору бы и в голову не пришло, что стоит снять все, что было на его собственной карте в ближайшем банкомате, и дальше расплачиваться только наличными. Возможно, у Локи были другие причины отказаться от доступа к контролируемому отцом счету, Тор же видел в этом возможность не оставлять таких очевидных и простых для отслеживания «хлебных крошек». Он рассовал выданные банкоматом купюры по многочисленным карманам своих джинсов и куртки, в бумажник положил самую мелочь. Тор надеялся, что у Локи были какие-то свои сбережения, кроме тех денег, которые он вытащил из коробки, спрятанной в укромном уголке в комнате брата. «Верну при первой возможности» - эту записку Тор нашел в той самой коробке вместо лежавших в ней без малого двух тысяч долларов. Даже если это все деньги, какие сейчас есть у Локи...

\- Да ты заснул что ли?!

Тор помотал головой и протянул руку за оплаченными чипсами и колой. 

\- Знаете что? Я возьму еще это, - он ткнул пальцем в коробку с дешевыми сувенирами, стоявшую справа от кассы.

Из вороха пестрых брелоков и подвесок продавец за петельку вытащил мохнатого монстра. Сиреневый мех игрушки был покрыт пятнами ядовито-зеленого цвета.

\- Дети их любят, - пробубнил он, отсчитывая сдачу.

Тор улыбнулся:

\- Да, некоторые даже слишком.

Локи с детства любил мультики. С возрастом его любовь к рисованным героям и героиням не ослабла, лишь претерпела некоторые изменения. Научившись твердо держать в руке карандаш, Локи начал переносить любимых персонажей на бумагу, помещая их в необычные для них декорации: Белоснежка становилась предводителем пиратов, маленький дракон танцевал на балу с принцем, ведьма из пряничного домика разъезжала по пустыне на марсоходе. В двенадцать лет Локи начал рисовать целые комиксы с участием мультяшных героев. Тор подтрунивал над братом, мама подолгу рассматривал каждый новый рисунок. Отец сначала игнорировал увлечение младшего сына, полагая, что он из него скоро вырастет, а когда этого не произошло, заявил между делом, что Локи застрял в детстве и впустую тратит свои силы и время. После этого Локи стал интересоваться авторским кино, начал смотреть фильмы, в которых Тор понимал только начальные и финальные титры, всерьез увлекся кинематографом 50-х и 60-х годов. И продолжал рисовать космических принцесс и рыцарей в джунглях Амазонки. 

Монстр с ядовито-зелеными пятнами на сиреневой шерсти долго был его фаворитом. Так долго, что Тор даже в шутку подарил ему большую спортивную сумку с изображением жизнерадостного чудовища. Локи посмеялся и спрятал сумку подальше в шкаф. Когда накануе вечером Тор лихорадочно проверял содержимое его стола и шкафа, надеясь найти еще какую-нибудь записку, а заодно понять, какие вещи Локи взял с собой, этой сумки он не обнаружил.

\- Что, новый мультфильм выпустили? 

Тор посмотрел на молодую женщину с бейджем билетного кассира на груди, которая присела рядом с ним на скамейку. Зажатой между пальцев незажженной сигаретой он показала на сиреневого монстра, болтающегося на лямке его сумки.

\- Почему вы так решили?

\- Обычно, когда выходит новый мультик, все эти чудовища попадаются на каждом шагу. Реклама, сувениры и все такое – ну, вы знаете. У меня дочка их очень любит, я и подумала – может новую часть выпустили. Мы бы с ней сходили.

\- Нет, не выпустили. Или выпустили, но я не знаю. Я не поэтому…, - Тор помолчал, соображая, какие слова незнакомой женщины привлекли его внимание, - Простите, мэм! Вы сказали «попадаются на каждом шагу»?

Женщина пожала плечами и улыбнулась:

\- Ну, это я преувеличила, конечно. Вот у вас сегодня увидела, и вчера утром парень билет покупал. Так этот монстр у него на сумке был… Нарисован или вышит – не знаю, я не приглядывалась.

Тор сглотнул, не веря в свою удачу.

\- Вчера утром? Такой с черными волосами, худой, почти с меня ростом?

Женщина внимательно посмотрела на Тора, затем жестом попросила его встать, и еще раз смерила взглядом. 

\- Ну… Пожалуй да, ростом с вас. И волосы… Знакомый?

\- Брат.

\- Ой, а вы совсем не похожи.

\- Бывает, - привычно парировал Тор. – Один в папу, другой в маму…

Локи, и правда, внешне очень походил на Фригг: стройный, гибкий, темноволосый, с серовато-зелеными глазами. Тор же был почти полной копией Одина: такие же голубые глаза, светлые волосы, широкие плечи, походка, некоторые жесты. Вот только улыбался он по-своему и гораздо чаще, чем отец.

Поняв, что женщина ему не верит, Тор достал из внешнего кармана сумки блокнот, между страниц которого была зажата фотография: одной рукой он обнимает Локи за плечи, в другой держит бутылку с пивом, у Локи на голове смешной бумажный колпак, они оба широко улыбаются в объектив - День рождение Тора полгода назад. 

\- Вы сказали, он взял билет? До Ванахилла?

В Ванахилле находился университет, куда Локи поступил позапрошлым летом. Тор надеялся найти там кого-нибудь из его однокурсников или даже друзей: надо же было откуда-то начинать.

Женщина на секунду задумалась, вспоминая.

\- Нет… Не до Ванахилла… Так, дайте-ка подумать. Он попросил билет на ближайший рейс. Дело было около десяти, в это время у нас отправляется только один автобус, до С***вилля. Да, точно! Он взял билет на автобус до С***вилля!

\- И уехал на нем?

\- Я бы рада помочь, но я не знаю – мне нужно было работать, - она повертела головой и вдруг, оживившись, махнула рукой в сторону большого белого автобуса с синей полосой на борту: - Спросите у Джорджа! Он вчера работал на том рейсе.

Тору понадобилось чуть больше четверти часа, чтобы выяснить у Джорджа, что парень с приметной сумкой, действительно, сел вчера на его автобус и без приключений доехал до конечного пункта. Еще через час Тор сидел в том же самом автобусе, который снова ехал в С***вилль. Свою сумку он небрежно забросил на багажную полку, и теперь ее лямка свешивалась вниз, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону в такт движению автобуса. Вместе с ней раскачивался мохнатый сиреневый монстр в ярко-зеленых пятнах.


	2. Chapter 2

Почти сутки без нормального сна дали о себе знать. Ровный ход автобуса по федеральной трассе сработал лучше любого снотворного – Тор задремал и даже успел увидеть во сне какую-то чепуху, когда в кармане сердито зажужжал его смартфон. Он поспешил вытащить аппарат, надеясь увидеть на дисплее какой-нибудь незнакомый номер. Свою симку Локи тоже оставил дома, но номер Тора он знал наизусть! Вдруг он купил новую сим-карту и теперь звонит, чтобы сообщить, где находится.

Чуда не произошло – вызов был от Хогуна.

\- Где тебя черти носят, Тор? Я уже давно в гараже!

Тор застонал и провел ладонью по лицу, стирая остатки сонливости. 

Не надо было ему ехать на эти соревнования! Он и не хотел, и даже сказал об этом друзьям. Сначала Фандрал попытался взять его на слабо, а поняв, что подначка не сработала, заявил, что они и без него уделают всех соперников, не напрягаясь, но будет ой как нехорошо, если команда, которая выступает под флагом «Асгард Меканикс», поднимется на пьедестал почета без сына главы компании-спонсора. С этим Тору пришлось согласиться. Тогда он попытался уговорить Локи поехать с ним, но тот отказался - он не любил суету, царящую вокруг мототреков. «Что может случиться за два дня?», - спросил он. И на это Тор не нашел, что возразить. Они оба ошиблись – случилось то, о чем Тор до сих пор не мог думать без содрогания. 

Он еще ничего не знал о развернувшейся дома драме, когда возвращался с соревнований на джипе Хогуна. Свежий трофей был аккуратно упакован в сумку, в кузове покачивался его мотоцикл. Тор попытался дозвониться до брата, но его номер не отвечал. Было уже поздно, и Тор решил, что Локи либо в кино, либо уже спит. Потом он начал в сотый раз описывать Хогуну прошедшую гонку, поделившись подозрениями, что у «Молнии» какие-то проблемы с тормозами. Хогун предложил оставить мотоцикл в его гараже, а на следующий день встретиться и все тщательно проверить.

\- Я посмотрел «Молнию». Кажется, я понял, в чем дело. Когда ты тут, наконец, появишься…

\- Слушай, Хогун… Я не появлюсь.

\- Не сможешь сегодня? Ну, давай завтра.

\- Ни сегодня, ни завтра. Вообще не знаю когда теперь…

Тор ясно представил себе, как Хогун потирает подбородок, осмысливая услышанное.

\- Какие-то проблемы? Случилось чего?

\- Случилось. Локи… Он поругался с отцом и ушел из дома. Никто не знает куда. Я должен его найти.

\- Где ты сейчас? 

Тор посмотрел в окно.

\- В автобусе. На трассе…, - он осекся, решив не уточнять, по какой именно трассе они сейчас едут. – Послушай… Не знаю, насколько это все затянется… Пусть «Молния» пока постоит у тебя, ок?

\- Не проблема, друг. Помочь чем-нибудь?

\- Да нечем пока… Передай ребятам… Ну, объясни им, короче.

Хогун пожелал ему удачи и отключился. Тор посмотрел на экран смартфона и тихо чертыхнулся: заряд батареи был практически на нуле. Вчера ему было не до того, и вот, пожалуйста, он остался без связи. Ну, хоть друзей успел предупредить – не хватало еще, чтобы в попытке его разыскать, им бы пришлось разговаривать с их отцом. 

На промежуточной остановке все пассажиры автобуса вышли, чтобы размяться и перекурить или заглянуть в ближайшую закусочную. С одного края к автобусной станции примыкал крохотный, на десяток столиков, ресторан МакДоналдс. Тор решил купить себе пару гамбургеров и колу: чипсы он уже съел вместо завтрака. Стоя у кассы в ожидании заказа, он по возможности незаметно разглядывал других посетителей. Его внимание привлек маленький мальчик, сидящий за столиком у окна рядом со своей мамой. Мальчишка постукивал пяткой по ножке стула и вертел головой, в то время как его мать безуспешно пыталась сунуть ему в рот картофельный ломтик. 

\- Мне он не нлавится! – крикнул малыш, указывая рукой в угол, где стояла картонная фигура клоуна, - Этот Лональд мне не нлавится!

\- Почему же, дорогой? Помнишь, на прошлой неделе ты фотографировался с Рональдом?

\- Тот Лональд был живой и он мне нлавился! Этот Лональд дулацкий!

Тор посмотрел на нарисованного клоуна и мысленно согласился с такой оценкой: этот Рональд выглядел по-дурацки.

Он забрал у кассира пакет с гамбургерами и колой и вышел на улицу, улыбаясь. Картавый малыш напомнил ему об одной семейной истории, которую очень любила рассказывать их мама.

Трехлетнего Тора на все лето забрала к себе тетя Фрейя, родная сестра Фригг. В гостях было весело, старшие двоюродные брат и сестра охотно с ним играли, поэтому он не очень обрадовался, когда в конце августа тетя сказала ему, что его ждут дома. Он любил родителей, но папа был все время занят, а играть только с мамой не всегда интересно. Позднее выяснилось, что дома его ждали не только родители.

Когда ему показали спящего в детской кроватке малыша, похожего на одну из кукол, с которыми так любят играть девчонки, Тор не сразу поверил, что это его брат. Первым делом он поинтересовался, надолго ли его принесли. Фригг с улыбкой заверила, что навсегда. Тор деловито кивнул и спросил, как зовут его маленького брата. Узнав, что имя ему еще не выбрали, он заявил, что хочет, чтобы его звали Локи. Фригг рассмеялась, прижала его к себе и сказала, что ей нравится это имя, и, если папа не будет возражать, пусть так и будет. 

Никто – ни родители, ни сам Локи – так потом и не узнал, что на самом деле Тор хотел назвать брата по имени героя одного фильма, который он смотрел вместе с двоюродным братом, пока тетя Фрейя ездила в город за покупками. Тот герой был большим, сильным, и звали его Рокки. Тор мечтал, что его брат вырастет таким же – большим и сильным. Его ожидания не оправдались, но к тому времени, когда это стало окончательно очевидно, он уже забыл о своих детских представлениях о том, каким должен быть его младший брат.

До С***вилля оставалось еще несколько часов езды, и Тор надеялся, что сможет снова заснуть, но ни монотонный гул двигателя, ни однообразный пейзаж за окном не помогли ему справиться с возбуждением, в котором он снова пребывал. Чем ближе они были к этому городку, о котором Тор не знал ничего, кроме того, что именно там Локи вышел из автобуса накануне вечером, тем больше росли его тревога и неуверенность. Задержался ли Локи в этом С***вилле хотя бы на день? Сутки – не такая большая фора, если только он не решил двигаться дальше. В этом случае надежды Тора догнать брата таяли как мороженое на июльском солнцепеке. Догонялки снова превратятся в прятки, и где гарантия, что Тору повезет еще раз, и он встретит кого-то, кто скажет: «Твой брат пошел туда, парень! Иди прямо и никуда не сворачивай!».

Тор снял с полки свою сумку и достал оттуда книгу с зажатой между страниц бумажной закладкой. Локи читал ее, сидя на кровати Тора, когда тот паковал сумку, собираясь на эти треклятые соревнования. Время от времени Тор отрывался от своего занятия и украдкой глядел на Локи. И тут же ловил ответный взгляд, полный какой-то особой нежности – словно прощальный. Тор провел пальцем по корешку книги. Локи же не мог предчувствовать, просто так совпало. 

Потом Тор обнаружил эту книгу на письменном столе Локи. Вряд ли он ее забыл, скорее ему пришлось сделать выбор в пользу каких-то более нужных вещей. Тор, не раздумывая, сунул ее в свою сумку, в которой уже лежали пара запасных джинсов, полдюжины чистых футболок, белье и теплый джемпер. Он очень надеялся, что даже эти вещи ему не понадобятся – он быстро найдет Локи, они вернутся домой и…

Тор захлопнул книгу и с шумом выдохнул. Какого черта! Куда они вернутся? В дом отца? После всего, что произошло? Мама прилетит из Италии только через неделю. Она еще ничего не знает, если только отец ничего не сказал ей по телефону. Тор надеялся, что к тому времени он уже разыщет Локи, и вместе они что-нибудь придумают – для этого совсем необязательно возвращаться под крышу родительского дома. Можно будет пожить у друзей, в отеле, наконец!

Зал ожидания и касса автобусной станции С***вилля, куда они приехали уже в сумерках, делили одно здание с гостиницей. В столь поздний час касса была уже закрыта, поэтому вся надежда была на работников отеля. В полутемном холле не было ни души. 

\- Эй! Есть кто-нибудь! – Тор пару раз стукнул ладонью по звонку на стойке портье.


	3. Chapter 3

Тор подождал минуту, потом еще раз ударил по звонку.

\- Иду, иду! – отозвался из-за служебной двери веселый женский голос, - И кто это у нас такой нетерпеливый?

Голос принадлежал женщине лет пятидесяти, одетой в некое подобие формы: темную юбку прямого покроя, белую блузку и двухцветный галстук-косынку. «Линда Маршалл. Администратор» было написано на ее бейдже.

\- Номер? – спросила она, улыбаясь, и раскрыла книгу регистрации.

\- Эм… Да, пожалуй. До утра. Но сначала скажите…, - Тор протянул женщине фотографию. – Вы случайно не видели вот его? Вчера вечером или, может быть, сегодня?

Линда Маршалл внимательно посмотрела на фото, потом снова на Тора, ожидая пояснений. Он решил сказать правду – самый ее минимум.

\- Это мой брат. Да, мы не похожи – все так говорят, но тем не менее. Случилась крупная ссора, и… Он ушел из дома. Я хочу его найти и все исправить. 

Глаза женщины заметно потеплели:

\- Конечно, я его видела. Локи, да? – она сверилась с регистрационной книгой. – Локи Боррсон.

Тор кивнул, с облегчением отметив, что Локи не стал скрывать своего настоящего имени. 

\- Он приехал вчера вечером, на автобусе. Попросил номер на одну ночь. А утром договорился с Дэйвом, чтобы тот его подвез.

\- Подвез? Куда? И кто такой Дэйв?

Вместо ответа, Линда Маршалл повернула голову в сторону служебной двери и крикнула так громко, что Тор невольно вздрогнул и тут же подумал, что такому голосу мог бы позавидовать любой футбольный тренер.

\- Дэйвииии! Дэйв! Оторвись от телевизора и выйди к нам! – заметив, что новый постоялец растерянно озирается, она улыбнулась и уже нормальным голосом сказала: - Не переживайте, мы никого не разбудим. Сегодня вечером у нас пусто. Редкое явление, особенно летом, но случается. 

Дэйв оказался невысоким полноватым мужчиной средних лет, с намечающейся лысиной и суточной щетиной на одутловатом лице. Ничто в его одежде не выдавало в нем работника отеля, но, возможно, у него просто закончился рабочий день, и он успел переодеться в более удобные джинсы и рубашку. Выйдя к стойке, он вопросительно посмотрел на Линду Маршалл, удостоив Тора лишь брошенным вскользь взглядом – с таким же успехом тот мог стоять не в метре от него, а возле супермаркета на противоположной стороне площади. 

\- У меня от твоего крика уши заложило, - сообщил он, демонстративно засовывая в ухо мизинец.

\- Лишний повод их почистить, - со смехом отмахнулась женщина. – Вот этот молодой человек…, - она сделала короткую паузу, намекая упомянутому молодому человеку, что до сих пор не знает его имени.

\- Тор, - подсказал тот, - Тор Боррсон.

Он полез в карман за бумажником, чтобы достать водительское удостоверение – вдруг жизнерадостная Линда Маршалл ему не поверила, но она уже продолжила свои пояснения:

\- Он ищет брата. Того парнишку, Локи. Ну, того, что ты отвозил сегодня в Нью-Т***тон. 

\- И что он хочет от меня?

Тору надоело, что Дэйв ведет себя так, будто его, Тора, тут вовсе нет, и решил вмешаться:

\- Вы знаете, зачем ему понадобилось в Нью-Т***тон?

Дэйв и Линда Маршалл посмотрели на него как на инопланетянина.

\- Железная дорога, - наконец, ответила женщина. – В Нью-Т***тоне есть железнодорожная станция. На поезде удобнее всего добираться до Йоттинхэма. И быстрее.

Тор почувствовал себя маленьким ребенком, которому взрослые пытаются растолковать очевидное, но сейчас ему нужна была любая информация о Локи, поэтому он терпеливо уточнил:

\- Локи сказал, что едет в Йоттинхэм? 

У него не было ни малейшей идеи, зачем Локи понадобилось в столицу соседнего штата – с этим городом его ничего не связывало. 

\- Ну да! – в один голос ответили Линда Маршалл и Дэйв.

\- О чем мы тебе и толкуем! – снисходительно добавил Дэйв, и Тор едва сдержался, чтобы его не ударить.

\- Далеко отсюда до Нью-Т***тона? Как мне туда добраться?

Дэйв почесал небритый подбородок и, растягивая слова, сказал:

\- Ну… За сотню баксов и два часа я тебя туда довезу. Но только утром! Ночью не поеду.

«Сотня баксов! Бизнесмен чертов!» Тор разозлился не за себя: он надеялся, что Локи эта поездка стоила не так дорого – в состоянии стресса он мог согласиться, не торгуясь. 

\- Пятьдесят. Выезжаем утром в семь.

\- В восемь, и не секундой раньше! - новую цену пройдоха Дэйв комментировать не стал.

Когда он скрылся за дверью служебки, Линда Маршалл вписала имя Тора в регистрационную книгу, дала ему ручку, чтобы он расписался, и достала из ящика ключ с цифрами 2 и 1 на большой плоской бирке.

\- Я вам дам тот же номер, в котором ночевал ваш брат, - сообщила она, - Второй этаж, вверх по лестнице. Не беспокойтесь, там уже успели убраться.

«Лучше бы не успели!» - с досадой подумал Тор. 

Он взял ключ, подхватил с пола свою сумку и уже направился к лестнице, когда его настигла новая реплика, брошенная Линдой Маршалл почти мимоходом, вместо пожелания доброй ночи:

\- Такой милый юноша, ваш брат. Деликатный такой.

*****

В первый день рождественских каникул Локи постригся. 

\- Мне больше нравилось, как было раньше, - сказал Тор, сделав очередную безуспешную попытку убрать волосы со лба Локи.

Тот помотал головой, и непослушная черная прядь закачалась, касаясь кончиком его правой скулы. Это выглядело очень забавно, и Тор негромко рассмеялся, превращая высказанное только что сожаление в ложь. Локи улыбнулся в ответ, но взгляд его был серьезен.

\- Ты ведь не смотришь на меня как на…, - он запнулся. – Как на девчонку?

Тор тут же перестал смеяться и нахмурился.

\- Кто тебе опять чего наговорил?

\- Ответь!

Локи со всей силы надавил обеими руками на плечи Тора, прижимая его к подушке. От неожиданности тот даже не стал сопротивляться. В другой ситуации он бы без труда сбросил сидящего на нем верхом брата – в свои девятнадцать тот был легким как подросток. Около минуты Тор смотрел снизу вверх в сосредоточенное лицо Локи, а потом сказал:

\- Мы не на необитаемом острове, чтобы я искал в тебе женщину. 

Локи медленно выпрямился, ослабляя давление, а потом вдруг весь обмяк, будто ожидание ответа отняло у него все силы. Тор погладил его по голове, успокаивая.

\- Почему ты спросил?

Локи с шумом вдохнул и очень медленно выдохнул: Тору показалось, что так он попытался скрыть непрошеный всхлип.

\- Тебе бы понравилось, если бы тебя называли принцессой?

Тор провел ладонью по обнаженной спине Локи. Тот пошевелился, устраиваясь поудобнее. Тор был крупнее его, и сделать это было несложно – Локи лежал на нем, обняв за плечи и повернув свою голову так, что его губы касались мочки уха Тора. 

Несколько минут они лежали молча, прислушиваясь к дыханию друг друга. Наконец, Тор сказал:

\- Если ты считаешь, что все, что сейчас… что вообще теперь между нами… что все это неправильно…

Локи снова напрягся и даже попытался подняться, но Тор не дал ему это сделать, крепко обняв обеими руками – за плечи и за талию.

\- Не смей, слышишь! – шепот Локи был похож на сердитое шипение. – Ты не посмеешь! Ты не посмеешь меня бросить! Только не ты, черт бы тебя побрал! Ты слышишь меня?!

Тор обнял его еще крепче, мысленно проклиная себя на чем свет стоит. Он молился, чтобы этим всплеском эмоций все и ограничилось, и дело не дошло до настоящего приступа.

\- Никогда! Локи, послушай меня! Я не хочу, чтобы было по-другому! Все это… Все, что сейчас между нами – все это правильно!

\- В это никто не поверит…

\- Это их проблемы!

\- Если бы…, - чуть слышно выдохнул Локи. 

*****

В номере царила идеальная чистота, но Тор все-таки проверил все углы, каждую полку в шкафу и каждый ящик в прикроватной тумбочке. Он заглянул в душ и даже под кровать. Он сам не знал, что рассчитывал найти, но не успокоился, пока не проверил все досконально. Естественно, он не обнаружил никаких следов того, что Локи здесь ночевал, не говоря уже о каких-то подсказках. 

Покончив с импровизированным обыском, Тор достал из кармана смартфон, а из сумки планшет и зарядные устройства для обоих аппаратов. Wi-fi в гостинице был – на тумбочке лежала карточка с паролем. Тор подумал и решил, что интернет ему сегодня ни к чему. Локи забрал с собой свой ноутбук, но вряд ли он сейчас пишет электронные письма или сидит в скайпе. 

Тор принял обжигающе горячий душ, натянул на еще влажное тело чистые боксеры и вышел в комнату. На смартфоне мигал индикатор пропущенного вызова. Тор бросился к аппарату, дрожащими пальцами снял блокировку экрана и уставился на системное сообщение: звонок был от Фандрала. Смартфон в его руке дернулся, принимая смс-ку, Тор вздрогнул вместе с ним. Смс-ка тоже была от Фандрала: «Удачи в поисках!». 

\- Черт! 

Он снова подсоединил смартфон к зарядному устройству и рухнул лицом вниз на неразобранную постель. С полчаса он лежал неподвижно, пытаясь внушить себе, что ему нужно поспать. Впереди новый день поисков, ему понадобятся силы и ясная голова. Несмотря на все увещевания, сон к нему не шел, отпугиваемый напряжением и тревогами, сковавшими его тело и мысли. От этого напряжения и от невозможности продолжить движение у него начали болеть мышцы – как при сильном жаре, переходящем в лихорадку. Вместо сна пришел страх: Тор начал бояться, что чем дальше, тем меньше у него шансов найти Локи. Что если он вообще не хочет, чтобы его находили? От этой мысли боль в мышцах стала еще сильнее. Тор застонал, в отчаянии от собственного бессилия. В попытке избавиться от неприятной ломоты во всем теле, он подтянул под себя согнутые в коленях ноги и прижал к груди сжатые до побелевших костяшек кулаки. Он смял покрывало в бесформенный комок, обнял его и теперь лежал в этой странной позе, уткнувшись лицом в плотную ткань. Сейчас его никто не видел, и он заплакал, надеясь, что слезы принесут хотя бы намек на облегчения.


	4. Chapter 4

В том году ноябрь пришел в их город рука об руку с инфекцией, которая уложила в больничные постели чуть ли не каждого третьего школьника. Многие начальные и средние школы были закрыты на карантин. Четырнадцатилетний Тор обрадовался этим внеплановым каникулам, но уже на следующее утро он проснулся с горящими от жара щеками и потрескавшимися от сухости губами. Он все-таки вылез из постели и на плохо повинующихся его воле ногах спустился вниз. Когда он появился в столовой, Фригг всплеснула руками, пощупала его лоб и отправила обратно в постель.

\- Что-нибудь болит? – спросила она, входя в комнату со стопкой чистого постельного белья, - Горло, голова? Насморка нет?

Тор покачал головой.

\- Нет, мам, только душно очень.

Несколько минут Тор с удивлением наблюдал, как Фригг стелет постель на широкой софе у противоположной стены.

\- Локи тоже заболел, - объяснила она, поймав вопросительный взгляд Тора, - И тоже только жар – ничего больше. Он побудет пока в твоей комнате, хорошо? Так мне будет легче за вами обоими ухаживать. Да и вы присмотрите друг за другом.

Тор не был в восторге от такой перспективы, и у него были все основания полагать, что Локи тоже предпочел бы остаться в своей комнате, но материнские доводы перевешивали все их возражения вместе взятые, поэтому Тор решил не спорить.

\- А где Мэг? – спросил он, когда Фригг закончила поправлять подушки, предназначенные для Локи.

\- Сегодня пятница, милый. У нее выходной, - она подошла к сыну, чтобы еще раз пощупать его лоб. – Через час приедет доктор Клэптон. Принести тебе что-нибудь?

\- Апельсиновый сок ведь нельзя? – без всякой надежды спросил Тор. – Эх… А что можно? Только не молоко! Уж лучше какао.

Через пять минут на пороге его комнаты появился Локи – с нездоровым румянцем на щеках, в пижаме и теплых носках, завернутый в плед как в плащ. Он быстро огляделся, как будто видел комнату брата в первый раз, и, не говоря ни слова, прошел к софе. Устроив из подушек, одеяла и пледа некое подобие гнезда, он раскрыл принесенную с собой книгу и погрузился в чтение.

«Ничего нового!» - скучая, подумал Тор. – «Локи и книжка – да здравствует постоянство и стабильность!». 

Фригг вернулась с градусниками и двумя кружками. Тор получил свое какао. Он принюхался: от кружки Локи пахло чем-то фруктовым – чай. Даже в этом их вкусы не совпадали. Он уклонился, когда мать попыталась ласково взъерошить его волосы, и потянулся за своим телефоном: если уж присутствие брата лишило его возможность поболтать с друзьями вслух, он может сделать это с помощью смс. 

Отправив первое сообщение Фандралу, Тор покосился в сторону софы: Фригг сидела, одной рукой обнимая Локи за плечи, а другой приглаживая его темные – почти черные волосы. Локи прижался к матери как котенок: казалось, что еще немного, и он замурлыкает на всю комнату. Тор поспешил отвести глаза. Такое проявление материнско-сыновьих чувств показалось ему слишком интимным, тем более, что он уже давно не видел, чтобы Локи так охотно отзывался на ласку матери. Или он не замечал? 

Фригг дождалась, когда мальчики покончат со своими напитками, мягко напомнила им, что телевизор сегодня будет только во вред, и ушла, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь. Локи снова завернулся в одеяло, от чего стал походить на птенца совы-сплюшки, и продолжил прерванное чтение. Тор улегся поудобнее и начал писать новое сообщение, на этот раз Хогуну. Затем еще одно – Вольстагу. Потом пришел ответ от Фандрала.

Спустя какое-то время, когда все его друзья либо отправились по делам, либо, такие же больные, уснули, он оторвался от телефона и поднял глаза. Локи смотрел на него как на докучливую зверушку. 

\- Чего тебе? – Тор не любил чувствовать себя виноватым неизвестно в чем.

\- Твой телефон, - коротко ответил Локи.

\- Что с ним? 

\- Ты вообще в курсе, что звук, сопровождающий нажатие кнопок, можно отключить? 

\- О, боже! Локи! – Тор закатил глаза. – Тебе одиннадцать лет, а ты разговариваешь как наш историк! Да, я в курсе, но мне так больше нравится.

\- Ты мне мешаешь читать, - нахохлился Локи.

Тор хотел спросить брата, что такого интересного тот читает, но в этот момент в комнату вошла их мама в сопровождении семейного доктора. 

Первым врачебному осмотру подвергся Локи. Он продемонстрировал язык, повращал глазами, ответил на несколько вопросов о своем самочувствие, а затем доктор Клэптон попросил его сесть к нему спиной и снять пижамную рубашку, чтобы он мог прослушать его легкие. Тор усмехнулся, разглядывая узкие плечи и грудь брата.

\- Тебе надо спортом заняться! – снисходительно заметил он. – Знаешь, у многих людей принято кроме кожи и костей еще и мышцы носить. 

Фригг недовольно покачала головой. Локи же воспользовался тем, что его лицо в тот момент никто кроме Тора не видел, и показал брату средний палец, сопроводив этот непристойный жест лукавой улыбкой и совершенно невинным взглядом из-под длинных ресниц. 

Тор даже икнул от неожиданности: подобной выходки от Локи он никак не ожидал. 

Довольный произведенным эффектом, Локи покосился на доктора, демонстративно поежился и сказал:

\- Я замерз!

Пока доктор занимался Тором, Фригг хлопотала вокруг Локи. На какое-то мгновение Тор даже пожалел, что выбрал тактику «я большой мальчик и давно вырос из маминых ласк». Сейчас бы он тоже не отказался от того, чтобы его погладили по голове, поправили ворот его пижамы, закутали в одеяло. Но это так не подходило для роли «настоящего мужчины», пусть даже будущего, что Тор отодвинул свои сожаления на самый задний план. 

Доктор Клэптон выписал жаропонижающее и сказал, что обоим пациентам нужно пить как можно больше различных жидкостей и как можно реже вставать с постели. 

Когда взрослые ушли, Локи снова взял в руки свою книгу, и Тор вспомнил, о чем хотел его спросить.

\- Что ты читаешь?

\- «Властелина колец», - не отрывая глаз от книги, ответил Локи.

Тор фыркнул.

\- Зачем? Фильм же есть! Мы ведь его недавно смотрели!

Локи посмотрел на старшего брата как на клинического идиота – с сожалением и без малейшей надежды на просветление.

\- В фильме многое не так, как в книге. Очень многое.

\- Расскажи.

Эта просьба одинаково удивила как Локи, так и самого Тора: интерес старшего брат к литературным предпочтениям младшего не простирались дальше названия на обложке книги. Локи выдержал паузу, устраиваясь в своем «гнезде» так, чтобы сидеть лицом к Тору, и начал рассказывать. Около получаса Тор слушал его молча, подперев голову рукой, но на одном эпизоде он не выдержал:

\- Да ну! Не может этого быть! Признайся, что ты это сочинил! 

Он решил, что если Локи способен придумать рисованные истории про героев мультфильмов, почему бы ему не сочинить складную историю про героев Средиземья.

Локи в ответ вздохнул и начал листать книгу в поисках нужной страницы. После того, как он зачитал Тору вслух порядочный кусок, подтверждающий правдивость его слов, Тор сдался и дальше слушал, не перебивая. Когда Локи закончил, он спросил:

\- Зачем тебе это? – поймав недоуменный взгляд брата, он пояснил: - Не, я согласен, классно, конечно. Ну, все это. Но ведь так много текста! Заснешь ведь, пока прочитаешь. Или постареешь. Фильм сняли – пусть не все так, как в книге, но интересно же получилось. Мне хватило…

\- А мне нет, - тихим голосом перебил его Локи. – Мне и книги не хватило. Знаешь, сколько в сети интересного? Как Профессор эту книгу писал и все такое. Вот ты, например, знаешь, что у древних скандинавов был такой бог, Вотан, который ходил по миру в сером платье и шляпе с широкими полями? С волшебным посохом. И творил разные чудеса, - он многозначительно посмотрел на Тора, зная, что Гендальф был одним из его фаворитов в кинотрилогии. 

\- Врешь ты все! – не поверил ему Тор.

В этот момент его телефон звякнул, извещая о новой смс-ке. На какое-то время Тор погрузился в оживленную переписку с Хогуном, а когда снова посмотрел в сторону софы, Локи уже спал – или только притворялся, потому что из-под одеяла виднелась только его макушка. Тор испытал кратковременные угрызения совести – достаточно продолжительные, чтобы все-таки отключить все сигналы на своем телефоне.

Оставшиеся дни болезни, которые им пришлось провести в одной комнате, братья занимались каждый своими делами: Локи читал или рисовал, Тор всячески эксплуатировал свой телефон. Несколько месяцев он в шутку называл младшего брата Профессором, но когда понял, что Локи воспринимает это прозвище как комплимент, стал звать его Кротом – за то, что тот все чаще и чаще уходил в себя, прятался в свой собственный мир как в нору. Уже через неделю Локи перестал реагировать на его подколки, и Тор снова стал называть его по имени.

Последующие несколько лет они редко общались друг с другом без участия родителей, родственников или знакомых дольше пятнадцати минут: у каждого быстро находилось срочное дело, кто-нибудь вспоминал о важном звонке, который нужно сделать именно сейчас, или события на экране телевизора вызывали больший интерес, чем сидящий на другом конце дивана брат.

Все изменилось после выхода той проклятой статьи.


	5. Chapter 5

Тор спустился в гостиничный холл без четверти восемь. Линда Маршалл улыбнулась ему из-за стойки. Если бы не свежая блузка с короткими рукавами, можно было подумать, что со вчерашнего вечера она так никуда и не уходила.

\- Дэйв появится в восемь, не волнуйтесь.

Тор кивнул.

\- Хотите кофе?

\- Нет, спасибо. Тот магазин напротив, он уже открыт?

\- Да, уже пару часов. В нашем городке много ранних пташек, люди рано ложатся и рано встают. 

\- Пойду куплю себе колу и что-нибудь съедобное.

\- Тогда не берите сэндвичи с индейкой! – со смехом крикнула ему вслед женщина. – Они там всегда несъедобные.

Тор купил большую бутылку колы и упаковку сливочных кексов. Если верить Дэйву, до Нью-Т***тона было два часа езды. На станции, наверняка, будет какое-нибудь кафе или ресторан фастфуда, где он сможет поесть, а не просто перекусить.

Дэйв ждал его на пороге гостиницы. Он попробовал настоять на оплате вперед, но Тор ограничился тем, что показал ему пятидесятидолларовую купюру, которую затем демонстративно убрал в нагрудный карман своей рубашки. Дэйв пожал плечами и молча направился к расположенной за углом здания парковке, где в этот ранний час стоял только один автомобиль: темно-вишневый пикап. Тору даже не пришлось вглядываться, чтобы понять, что дверцы относительно недавно заново красили, причем не очень умело. 

Первые полчаса они ехали молча. Тор распечатал кексы и протянул упаковку Дэйву. Тот хмыкнул и отказался. Какими-то задворками он вырулил на городскую окраину, противоположную выезду на федеральную трассу. Вопреки ожиданиям Тора, даже покинув границы города, Дэйв не стал увеличивать скорость. Тор начал нервно покусывать нижнюю губу, раздумывая, не попроситься ли самому за руль, однако очень скоро отбросил эту мысль: очевидно, что он сейчас слишком рассеян, не хватало еще угодить в аварию.

*****

Он так спешил выехать с университетской парковки, что чуть не врезался в мусоровоз. От резкого торможения брошенная на пассажирское сидение сумка опрокинулась, и сложенная кое-как газета упала на пол. Тор громко выругался – в сотый раз за последнюю четверть часа.

Двадцатью минутами ранее Сэм Хатчинс уселся на стол через проход от Тора и помахал в воздухе газетой

\- Что же ты молчал, Боррсон, что у тебя не жизнь, а настоящая мыльная опера? 

Тор пригляделся: эту газету в их доме никогда не читали, даже случайно. Очевидно, это был один из тех бульварных листков, которые отец презрительно называл «помойка для сплетен».

\- Что же ты молчал, Хатчинс, что читаешь «желтую» прессу?

Хатчинс усмехнулся и бросил газету на стол Тора. Тот расправил помятый лист и замер, не веря своим глазам: на первой же странице была большая фотография его отца, сделанная во время какого-то официального мероприятия. Ниже еще две фотографии, поменьше. На одной был он, Тор, после недавнего футбольного матча, на другой – Локи. Улыбающийся, смотрящий куда-то мимо камеры. Когда это было снято? 

Тор судорожно цеплялся за второстепенные мысли, закрываясь тем самым от того бреда, который был напечатан поперек всей полосы большими черными буквами: «Младший «принц» империи «Асгард Меканикс» никогда не видел своих биологических родителей». 

Хатчинс о чем-то его спрашивал, но Тор его не слышал. Лишь с третьего раза, чуть ли не по губам, он разобрал, что тот говорит:

\- Ты что, ничего не знал? – ухмылка сошла с лица Хатчинса, теперь он стоял, опираясь обеими руками на край стола, за которым сидел Тор. Вокруг них начали собираться другие студенты. 

Тор поспешил свернуть газету.

\- Тор? – пробасил где-то над его ухом Вольстаг. – Приятель, ты в порядке?

\- Это все неправда, - осипшим голосом сказал Тор, схватил газету, рюкзак и куртку и выбежал из аудитории.

По пути он вспомнил, вернее, понял, где была сделана та фотография: месяц назад за ужином Локи рассказывал, что ездил на презентацию новой книги какого-то модного автора, от которого, как понял тогда Тор, Локи был в совершенном восторге. Кажется, он даже получил автограф на свой экземпляр книги. Тора там не было, но он знал, как выглядит торговый центр, в котором проходила презентация. И он помнил, в чем Локи был в тот день.

Кто-то специально сфотографировал его в той толпе? Кто-то, кто уже месяц назад знал, что ему понадобится эта фотография – чтобы напечатать ее на первой странице сто тысяч раз проклятой газетенки!

Он бросил машину посреди подъездной дорожки и вбежал в дом, чуть не сбив с ног Хеймдалля, главу службы безопасности «Асгард Меканикс». Тот помог ему избежать падения и молча кивнул в сторону гостиной.

Локи сидел в одном из кресел, прямой и бледный, похожий на фарфоровую куклу. Его губы были плотно сжаты – так, что их почти не было видно. Он уставился в какую-то точку над камином, но было заметно, что он смотрит в никуда. Фригг сидела на полу рядом с его креслом, крепко сжимая его руки в своих ладонях. Она тихо плакала, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не зарыдать. Один стоял у окна, разговаривая с кем-то по телефону. 

Тор бросил свой рюкзак на пол рядом с дверью. Отец и мать одновременно посмотрели на него. Фригг охнула и тут же зажала рот ладонью. Один сказал своему собеседнику: «Сразу же мне позвони», и убрал смартфон в карман. 

\- Ты ведь выяснишь, кто это сделал? – Тор стоял, не зная, куда деть свои руки – куда деть всего себя. – Кто наклепал эту тухлую газетную «утку»? Твои люди смогут?..

\- Это не «утка», Тор, - Один взял с каминной полки портсигар и зажигалку, достал сигарету, но так и не закурил.

Фригг всхлипнула и, приподнявшись на коленях, попыталась обнять Локи. Тот вывернулся, вскочил на ноги и выбежал из гостиной. Тор растерянно посмотрел на отца, затем на мать и выбежал вслед за Локи. 

Он успел вставить ногу в дверь комнаты Локи, когда тот собирался ее закрыть.

\- Локи! Послушай! Даже если все это правда – хоть я и не могу в это поверить – для меня это все ничего не значит! Я был и буду твоим братом!

Лицо Локи было похоже на белую маску: ни капли краски, только большие зеленые глаза в обрамлении длинных черных ресниц. Ни намека на эмоции. За какие-то несколько часов, разделявших обычный семейный завтрак утром и этот момент, пятнадцатилетний подросток («Шестнадцать! - напомнил себе Тор. – Через пару месяцев ему исполнится всего лишь шестнадцать!») превратился в человека, чей возраст невозможно было определить. 

\- Ты никогда не был мне братом, - бесцветным голосом произнес Локи и, воспользовавшись тем, что Тор убрал ногу, захлопнул дверь. Два глухих щелчка подсказали Тору, что Локи запер дверь на ключ. 

Тор не знал, как долго он простоял, прижавшись лбом к двери комнаты Локи и прислушиваясь к малейшему звуку или шороху по ту ее сторону. Он ничего не слышал, и от этого чувствовал себя еще хуже. Как будто было мало этой новости, перевернувшей всю их жизнь. И словно было недостаточно тех слов, что он услышал от Локи: «Ты никогда не был мне братом». Тор вдруг понял, что ему нечего возразить. Они уже давно жили какими-то параллельными жизнями – как соседи, а не как братья. 

Когда он, наконец, спустился обратно в гостиную, отца он там не обнаружил. Фригг сидела в том же кресле, в котором до этого сидел Локи. На этот раз Тор опустился перед ней на колени и взял ее за руку.

\- Расскажи мне…

\- Врачи отговаривали меня рожать даже тебя. То есть, тогда я не знала, что это будешь ты… А потом… через год… мой врач, которому я абсолютно доверяю, сказал мне, что если я не хочу оставить тебя сиротой, мне нужно забыть… 

Тор гладил мать по руке, терпеливо дожидаясь, когда она найдет в себе силы продолжить. 

\- Еще до твоего рождения я стала председателем совета попечителей Дома ребенка при Центральном госпитале…

Фригг снова надолго умолкла, и Тор решил ей помочь:

\- Ты нашла… взяла… забрала Локи из этого Дома ребенка?

\- Он был совершенно особенным! – выдохнула Фригг. – Он так отличался от других малышей! Как он улыбался, когда…

\- Он и сейчас особенный, - сказал Тор – то ли матери, то ли самому себе.

*****

Через час Дэйв свернул на дорогу, которая шла через лес. Тор опустил стекло и стал смотреть в окно, пытаясь представить, как днем раньше по этой же дороге, в этом же пикапе ехал Локи, глядя в это самое окно на те же самые деревья и кусты.

\- Он что-нибудь говорил, пока вы ехали? – спросил он у Дэйва, когда тот закурил уже четвертую или пятую сигарету

\- Кто?

\- Локи, - Тору стоило больших усилий, чтобы не рявкнуть на тугодума.

\- А! Неее! Молчун, как и ты.

Спустя еще десять или пятнадцать минут, Дэйв сказал:

\- Странный он.

\- Что значит странный? – насторожился Тор.

\- Молчал, молчал, а потом молиться начал, - Дэйв сделал очередную затяжку и добавил: - По виду и не скажешь, что он из этих… Ну… Хотя я ни слова не понял, конечно. Но что я, молитвы ни разу не слышал?

\- Не молитвы, - нахмурился Тор.

\- А что тогда? – усмехнулся Дэйв, отправляя окурок в окно.

\- Стихи, - нехотя пояснил Тор. - Стихи он читал. Скорее всего, на итальянском.

*****

Этот способ предупредить зарождающийся приступ Локи подсказала доктор Кэтроу, психотерапевт. На единственном сеансе, который тот посетил.

Первый приступ случился через два месяца после выхода скандальной статьи. За все это время Локи никак не проявил своего отношения к вскрывшимся фактам. Он совершенно бесстрастно воспринял информацию о том, что никому не было известно, кто его настоящие родители: в Дом ребенка его принес священник одной из церкви, расположенной недалеко от Центрального госпиталя. Тот, в свою очередь, обнаружил младенца на деревянной скамье через полчаса после утренней службы. Все это время малыш лежал тихо, и священник чуть не прошел мимо него, но вовремя повернул голову. Полиция пыталась найти нерадивую мать (или отца), но поиски ни к чему не привели. 

Слушая рассказ своей приемной матери, и потом, в других эмоционально напряженных ситуациях, которые случались теперь с досадной регулярностью, Локи ни разу не повысил голоса, не заплакал. Но что угнетало Тора больше всего: Локи перестал улыбаться. Его словно выключили, он потух, превратившись в бесчувственного андроида. 

Фригг предложила ему закончить учебный год раньше срока и поехать в Италию, куда к тому времени перебралась семья ее сестры. Локи отказался и уже через день после газетного скандала попросил, чтобы его отвезли в школу на занятия. Он еще больше погрузился в учебу, в книги, иногда смотрел свои любимые мультфильмы или фильмы, но совсем забросил рисование. 

Однажды Тор проходил мимо кабинета отца и услышал из-за приоткрытой двери голоса Одина и Локи. Он остановился и попытался разобрать, о чем они говорят, но безрезультатно. Вскоре дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появился Локи. Его щеки были пунцовыми от возбуждения, глаза блестели. Он крикнул через плечо:

\- Ты никогда этого не признаешь!

В следующий момент он заметил Тора и побледнел. Он попытался что-то сказать, но вместо этого стал ловить ртом воздух, а затем и вовсе задыхаться. Приступ внезапной астмы оказался таким сильным, что Локи потерял сознание. 

Приехавший по вызову доктор Клэптон сказал, что не видит смысла в госпитализации, настоятельно рекомендовал пару дней постельного режима и консультацию психотерапевта. От последнего Локи категорически отказался. Настолько категорически, что Фригг, которая опасалась повторения приступа, тут же с ним согласилась – только бы он успокоился. 

Через две недели приступ повторился. На этот раз обошлось без обморока, но Один решил вмешаться и настоял на том, чтобы Локи посетил специалиста. Локи согласился.

Вернувшись с сеанса, за ужином, он сообщил, что больше туда не поедет. 

\- Мне это не понадобится.

\- Это доктор Кэтроу так сказала? - нахмурившись спросил Один.

\- Нет, это я так решил, - ответил Локи, не подымая глаз от тарелки.

\- С каких пор ты лучше взрослого специалиста, врача с дипломом и опытом, знаешь, что тебе понадобится, а что нет? – Один едва заметно повысил голос. – Ты счел бесполезным ее консультации после одного единственного сеанса?

\- Я не говорил, что сеанс был бесполезным, - Локи, наконец-то, посмотрел на отца. – Я спросил доктора Кэтроу, существует ли способ предупреждать приступы.

\- И что она тебе сказала, милый? – подключилась к разговору Фригг.

\- Она спросила, учу ли я какой-нибудь иностранный язык. Я сказал, что да. Тогда она посоветовала читать стихи на этом языке. Вслух. Чтобы отвлечься. Как только почувствую, что…

Тор заметил, что у Локи дрожат губы. Он громко вдохнул, а на выдохе начал вполголоса читать какое-то стихотворение на французском языке. 

Один бросил на стол салфетку, встал из-за стола и, не говоря не слова, вышел из столовой. Локи дочитал стихотворение до конца и снова взял в руки вилку и нож, возвращаясь к своему ужину. 

Через два года он начал изучать итальянский язык.


	6. Chapter 6

Дэйв притормозил в нескольких метрах от пандуса, ведущего к зданию вокзала, и выразительно посмотрел на своего пассажира. Тор намек понял, но расплачиваться не спешил. 

\- Сколько ты взял вчера с Локи?

Что-то в его тоне и взгляде подсказало Дэйву, что ему стоит хорошенько подумать, прежде чем отвечать. Правда могла лишить его барыша, на который он рассчитывал, но он все же предпочел не врать:

\- Двадцатку…, - буркнул он.

Тор кивнул и достал из кармана заготовленную заранее пятидесятидолларовую купюру.

\- Держи. Сдачи не нужно.

Из расписания Тор узнал, что ближайший поезд до Йоттинхэма отправлялся через час двадцать. Он купил билет и направился в ближайшую пиццерию. Пицца оказалась на удивление вкусной для привокзального заведения – или это он настолько соскучился по горячей пище. 

На тарелке оставался последний кусок, когда зазвонил мобильный. Сначала Тор никак не мог достать аппарат из кармана, затем долго смотрел на дисплей, на котором мигало слово «Отец». На него уже начали оборачиваться сидящие за соседними столиками люди, и Тор, наконец, нажал кнопку отбоя. Он не стал отвечать на звонок, и ему было все равно, что подумает Один, услышав гудки сброшенного вызова. Несколько минут Тор сидел, глядя на погасший экран смартфона. Нового звонка не последовало. 

Тор не хотел говорить с отцом, по крайней мере, не сейчас, но оставалась крохотная надежда, что тот звонил, чтобы сказать, что Локи вернулся. Рядом с кассовым залом стояла будка таксофона. Отправив в щель автомата несколько монет, Тор набрал номер домашнего телефона. Он знал, что отец не возьмет трубку стационарного телефона, пока ему не сообщат, что звонок предназначается именно ему. 

\- Вилла Биврист, - раздался на другом конце линии знакомый женский голос.

Тор облегченно вздохнул. Мэг работала в их доме более десяти лет, называла обоих мальчиков по именам и всегда была снисходительна к их проказам. 

\- Мэг, это Тор! – он говорил быстро, не давая женщине вставить хоть слово. - Локи не вернулся?

В трубке раздался тихий вздох, и Тор понял все раньше, чем услышал ответ:

\- Нет. И, насколько я знаю, не звонил. Я так надеялась, что вы…

\- Я найду его, Мэг. Мне надо бежать. Не говори отцу, что я звонил.

Он повесил трубку.

*****

Желание снова увидеть Локи улыбающимся очень скоро переросло в настоящую идею фикс, но Тор не представлял, что он может сделать, чтобы хоть что-то изменить: Локи захлопнулся, как раковина-жемчужница.

Однажды Фригг позвонила ему, когда он был в университете, и попросила заехать за Локи: что-то случилось то ли с семейным автомобилем, то ли с водителем – Тор не стал уточнять. 

Локи не сразу его заметил. Он стоял у ворот школы и оглядывался в поисках машины, на которой привык ездить на занятия и домой. Тор открыл пассажирскую дверь и позвал его:

\- Локи! 

Реакция брата ошеломила Тора: он весь вспыхнул, брови взлетели вверх, губы дрогнули – он почти улыбнулся. 

\- Что ты тут делаешь? – спросил Локи, садясь в машину. Все признаки недавней радости исчезли без следа, на его лице снова была все та же маска безразличия, которую он не снимал уже несколько недель.

\- За тобой приехал. Решил подвезти младшего брата до дома.

Тор подмигнул ему, но Локи уже отвернулся. Всю дорогу он смотрел в окно, на вопросы отвечал коротко, без видимого желания поддерживать разговор. Тору показалось, что Локи не поверил, что брат приехал за ним по своей инициативе.

В конце мая в школе начались итоговые тесты. Последний совпал с днем рождения Локи. Когда Фригг спросила его, как он планирует отметить свое шестнадцатилетие, он заявил, что не хочет ничего – ни праздника, ни подарков. Фригг не сдавалась, и, в конце концов, уговорила его на семейный обед в ресторане.

\- Но только не в тот день! 

\- Мы отметим в субботу, - согласилась Фригг. 

Тор никак не мог придумать, что подарить брату в этом году. Раньше его выручал виш-лист, который Локи заранее вывешивал у себя в фейсбуке. В этом году виш-листа не было, и Тор оказался в тупике. Он хотел купить что-нибудь не просто полезное, а что-то, что по-настоящему обрадует Локи, но у него было весьма смутное представление о его нынешних интересах. В конце концов, он решил расспросить самого Локи, но тот целую неделю почти не выходил из своей комнаты, ссылаясь на большую учебную нагрузку. 

\- Когда у него День рождения, - спросил Вольстаг, - Сегодня? Ты его уже поздравлял?

Тор помотал головой.

\- Когда я уходил из дома, он еще спал, у них сегодня какое-то странное расписание. Отправил ему смс-ку – и пока все.

\- Знаешь, если бы мне кто-то честно сказал: «Так и так, приятель, не знаю, что тебе подарить, но очень хочу, чтобы подарок был в радость», я бы не стал обижаться, а честно сказала, что хочу… Но я не Локи.

\- И слава богу! – рассмеялся Тор.

Дома он не застал никого из родителей. Мэг сообщила, что Локи уже вернулся из школы, но его комната была пустой. На столе лежала большая коробка, завернутая в подарочную бумагу, с надписью «Локи от мамы и папы» - было очевидно, что подарок не открывали. Дверь в комнату самого Тора была приоткрыта, что его несколько насторожило: он никогда не запирал ее, но всегда плотно закрывал, когда уходил из дома.

Локи лежал на его кровати с наушниками на голове. Глаза его были закрыты, и вся поза свидетельствовала о том, что он спит или дремлет. Стараясь не топать, Тор подошел к музыкальному центру и посмотрел на дисплей. Название трека немало его удивило: в отличие от брата, Локи никогда не был фанатом тяжелого рока. Сейчас же он слушал последний альбом одной из любимых групп Тора. 

Чтобы не напугать Локи, Тор не стал снимать с него наушники или выключать плеер. Вместо этого он медленно повернул регулятор громкости на единицу, не сводя глаз с лица брата. Тот поморщился, состроив при этом забавную гримасу, почесал нос и только после этого открыл глаза.

\- Привет! – Тор помахал ему рукой и сел на пол, облокотившись на край кровати.

\- Привет, - Локи снял наушники.

Тор не стал спрашивать, что тот делает в его комнате, на его кровати, с его любимой музыкой в наушниках. Вместо этого он поинтересовался:

\- Написал свой тест?

Локи кивнул.

\- Молодец! Дай пять! – хлопнув по раскрытой ладони брата, он тут же сжал ее. Локи не отдернул руку, что было хорошим знаком.

\- Знаешь, я так и не придумал, что тебе подарить, - он сделал паузу, ожидая, что Локи скажет что-нибудь вроде «я ничего и не ждал», но тот молчал, и Тор продолжил: - Но у меня есть одна идея, - на самом деле, эта идея появилась у него только что. – Есть в городе какое-нибудь место, где сразу несколько магазинов по твоим интересам? Ну, там… книги? Для рисования всякое-разное? Диски? Мультики, фильмы? - он усмехнулся и добавил, понизив голос: - Порно?

Лицо Локи оставалось серьезным, но, судя по ответу, шутку он оценил:

\- Ты про допматериалы по физике?

Тор рассмеялся. Из всех школьных предметов больше всего Локи не любил физику. Он утверждал, что не понимает ее, но Тору казалось, что Локи лукавит, потому что, насколько он знал, с химией у его брата проблем не было. Скорее всего, он просто решил, что должен быть какой-то предмет, который он может себе позволить не понимать и не любить.

\- Не думаю, что ты согласишься принять их в качестве подарка. Ну, так как? Если ты знаешь такое место, мы сейчас поедем туда, ты выберешь все, что твоя душа пожелает, а я оплачу. 

\- Все-все? – прищурился Локи.

\- Клянусь! – Тор прижал ладонь к груди на уровне сердца.

Локи выбрал торговый центр, в котором Тор никогда не был. Как выяснилось, его открыли совсем недавно, и на разных этажах огромного здания из стекла и металла проводились всевозможные мероприятия, призванные привлечь покупателей. 

Огромный как супермаркет книжный магазин развлекал своих клиентов конкурсами, лотереями и клоунами. Локи изучал стеллаж с новинками, а Тор глазел по сторонам. В нескольких метрах от них женщина, судя по форме – сотрудница магазина, задавала какие-то вопросы стоявшим вокруг нее ребятишкам, вручая за каждый правильный ответ яркий сувенир. Дети подпрыгивали, махали руками, что-то кричали. Всю эту суету фиксировала на фотоаппарат молоденькая девушка, сама похожая на ребенка. В какой-то момент он стала снимать не только детей, но и прохаживающихся между стеллажами взрослых. Когда она направила объектив на Локи, Тор не выдержал и шагнул в ее сторону.

\- Послушайте, вы! – он схватил ее за руку, - Прекратите немедленно!

Девушка смотрела на него снизу вверх большими испуганными глазами. Сейчас, когда она опустила фотоаппарат, Тор заметил у нее на груди бейдж – такой же, как и на жилетке ведущей конкурса. Он разжал пальцы.

\- Простите меня. С одной такой фотографией уже была связана одна очень неприятная история… Я бы не хотел…

Девушка натянуто улыбнулась и кивнула. Затем она подняла фотоаппарат так, чтобы Тор мог видеть экран, и показала кадр с Локи. Кадр был очень хорошим, но Тор все же сказал:

\- Не могли бы вы… стереть?..

Девушка пожала плечами, но все-таки нажала кнопку «удалить».

\- Спасибо.

\- Тор? – Локи стоял в двух шагах позади него, обеими руками прижимая к груди большой красочный том. – Что-то случилось?

\- Нет, что ты! Все в порядке! Я… я только спросил, где в этих книжных джунглях настольные игры.

Это была еще одна спонтанная идея. 

Прошлым летом их родители уехали на весь уикэнд на свадьбу какого-то партнера Одина по бизнесу. Тор позвал своих друзей, чтобы весело провести субботний вечер. Это не была вечеринка в привычном смысле этого слова: пять человек, включая самого Тора, много пива, барбекю и бассейн. С пивом произошла заминка.

\- Вольстаг застрял в пробке, - сообщил Тор, помахав в воздухе трубкой телефона. - Говорит, что там какая-то авария, всех направляют в объезд, но и там тоже затор. 

\- И в том заторе все наше пиво, - проворчал Фандрал.

\- Ну, кое-что в холодильнике есть, - успокоил его Тор. – По бутылке или две на каждого.

\- Пока мы ждем Вольстага и остальное пиво, может быть, поиграем во что-нибудь? – предложила Сиф.

\- В «Монополию»? - хмыкнул Хогун.

\- Почему бы и нет? – в один голос ответили Сиф и Тор.

В самый разгар игры Хогун поднял голову и увидел стоящего на балконе второго этажа Локи. Сложив руки на груди, он наблюдал за игрой.

\- Твой брат дома? – спросил он у Тора, который пытался торговаться с Фандралом. – Я думал, он поехал с родителями.

Тор тоже посмотрел наверх и помахал Локи рукой.

\- Будешь играть?

Локи покачал головой. 

\- Слишком сложно для тебя? – хихикнул Фандрал.

\- Слишком просто, - ответил Локи. – Вы совершенно не думаете над ходами, я обыграю вас, не напрягаясь. Это неинтересно, - сказав это, он ушел.

Фандрал покосился на Тора:

\- Однако! Ну и самомнение у твоего братца!

\- Какие способности, такое и самомнение, - пожал плечами Тор.

В тот вечер они умудрились залить коробку с игрой пивом, безнадежно испортив игровое поле и «деньги». Игру пришлось выбросить.

\- Поиграем? – Тор снял с магазинной полки коробку с надписью «Монополия». – Сегодня? Вдвоем?

\- Ты проиграешь, - губы Локи дрогнули в подобии улыбки.

\- Ну… Я всплакну, ты похлопаешь меня по плечу, скажешь «Какие твои годы, брат! Научишься!»… Ну, так как?

В глазах Локи заплясали веселые искорки. Он кивнул, соглашаясь.

Дома они разложили игру на полу в комнате Тора. Чуть в стороне стояла большая бутылка колы и пирог, который Мэг испекла специально для Локи.

Локи ворчал, корил Тора за невнимательность, но было заметно, что игра ему нравится. Время от времени он отпускал комментарии, которые приводили Тора в замешательство.

\- Откуда ты это знаешь? Тебе бы у отца в Совете директоров работать! - воскликнул он после очередного хода.

\- Может быть, когда-нибудь, - задумчиво пробормотал Локи, не отрывая глаз от игрового поля. 

Когда он в очередной раз оставил брата банкротом, тот разыграл целый спектакль, изображая отчаяние. Локи смеялся, наблюдая за его пантомимой, и Тор рассмеялся вместе с ним. Они устроили веселую возню, пытаясь отобрать друг у друга бутылку с остатками колы. Наконец, Тор сумел подняться на ноги.

\- Я принесу еще одну, и мы будем есть твой деньрожденный пирог!

На лестничной площадке между этажами стояла Фригг. Она вопросительно посмотрела на Тора, словно ждала от него каких-то важных вестей. И он знал, каких именно.

\- Локи в порядке, мама, - он сжал ее локоть. – Сегодня он в порядке.


	7. Chapter 7

Согласно различным справочникам, Йоттинхэм и Аймир-Сити мало чем отличались друг от друга по площади и количеству жителей. Но если расширение и перестройка Аймир-Сити уже на протяжении несколько десятилетий велась так, словно существовал определенный и очень детальный план, отклонение от которого могло повлечь за собой глобальную катастрофу, то Йоттинхэм разрастался вширь и ввысь как заросли тропических джунглей из бетона, стекла и металла. Первые дни Тору казалось, что город втыкается в теплую синеву неба сверкающим льдом небоскребов, и он все ждал, когда эти башни начнут таять и истекать влагой под жарким августовским солнцем.

Он приехал в Йоттинхэм вечером. Первым делом он нашел рядом с вокзалом кафе с Wi-Fi и просмотрел несколько местных объявлений о недорогих гостиницах вблизи какой-нибудь станции метро. В Аймир-Сити он успешно избегал общественного транспорта, но здесь не стоило рассчитывать даже на арендованный автомобиль: в ближайшие дни ему предстояли длительные пешие прогулки. 

Подходящий по цене отель нашелся буквально возле соседней станции. С номером Тору тоже повезло: окна выходили во внутренний двор, а не на улицу. За Wi-Fi здесь брали отдельную плату, но он был. Через дорогу от отеля Тор увидел вывеску Макдоналдса. Пройдясь по кварталу, он обнаружил небольшую, но вполне уютную кофейню, а на углу – пиццерию. На обратном пути ему на глаза попалась небольшая вывеску «Оперативная полиграфия», и у него появилась новая идея, осуществление которой пришлось отложить до утра. 

Полночи Тор провел с планшетом в руках, изучая местные объявления о сдаче жилья в наем и рекламу недорогих гостиниц. Он расстелил на столе карту, которую купил в газетном киоске, и сверил с ней список адресов. 

Когда линии и буквы на карте стали сливаться в бесформенные пятна, Тор отправился в душ. Перед сном он еще раз проверил свой смартфон и, без всякой надежды, электронную почту. Ни звонков, ни смс, ни писем – только рекламный спам и автоматические сообщения об обновлениях на паре-тройке специализированных форумов. Тор убедился, что оба аппарата подключены к зарядным устройствам, и рухнул на кровать, мгновенно отключившись – словно из него самого кто-то невидимый вытащил разрядившийся аккумулятор.

В маленькой комнате «оперативной полиграфии» едва хватало места для двух принтеров, машинки для ламинирования и стола с компьютером и сканером. Тор подробно объяснил симпатичной черноволосой девушке, что ему нужно, и через какие-то полчаса она вручила ему стопку черно-белых листовок: отсканированная и обрезанная фотография, описания примет и контактный телефон. Тор расплатился и вышел, сделав вид, что не заметил попыток девушки завязать с ним знакомство. 

До полудня он обходил адреса, расположенные ближе к вокзалу. В каждом отеле, у каждого владельца съемной квартиры он оставлял листовку с фотографией и приметами Локи, обещая вознаграждение за любую полезную информацию. 

Во время обеда Тор поискал в интернете информацию о местном банке, у которого не было филиалов в соседнем штате. В ближайшем отделении он заказал новую дебетовую карту, которую ему обещали выдать в течение трех рабочих дней, и положил большую часть имеющихся у него денег на счет. Носить по городу всю свою наличность было глупо, да и небезопасно.

До вечера он обошел еще полтора десятка адресов – с тем же результатом. Набрав в Макдональдсе целый пакет гамбургеров и картошки фри, Тор вернулся в свой номер и начал обзванивать частные квартиры, хозяева которых разместили объявления о сдаче в местной газете.

Следующие два дня прошли по тому же сценарию. Вечером второго дня ему позвонил Фандрал, утром третьего дня – Хогун. Тор заверил их, что пока их помощь не нужна, и пообещал немедленно дать знать, как только что-нибудь прояснится.

На четвертый день позвонила Фригг.

Тор только что вернулся в свой номер после нескольких часов, проведенных на ногах, и едва успел скинуть кроссовки, как сначала почувствовал, а затем и услышал сигнал вызова. Он выудил смартфон из кармана и нажал кнопку ответа.

\- Тор? Слава богу! Я боялась, что и ты…

\- Мама? Ты еще в Италии?

\- Нет, я вернулась сегодня утром.

\- О, черт! Какое сегодня число? – он на секунду отвел руку с аппаратом, чтобы посмотреть на его экране дату, - Я думал, ты прилетаешь в конце недели. 

\- Я так и планировала, но потом передумала. Меня словно подтолкнул кто-то… Если бы я знала, что произошло, я бы прилетела раньше. Ты с Локи? Где он сейчас? Где ты сам?

\- Неважно, где я – Локи со мной нет. И я до сих пор не знаю, где он и что с ним. Мама! Что тебе сказал отец? 

\- Что у них с Локи случилось серьезное разногласие по одному вопросу, мальчик вспылил и… Он ничего не сказал о причине этого разногласия.

Тор сел на кровать и, прижимая аппарат к уху плечом, начал снимать с себя рубашку.

\- О, боже! Мама! Если он с тобой не говорит о таких важных вещах, то с кем вообще он разговаривает?! Или он считает, что это недостаточно важная тема? Как давно он перестал считать Локи членом нашей семьи?!

\- Не говори так! Я уверена, что это не так!.. Скажи мне, что случилось?

\- Я точно не знаю. Меня не было дома, когда это произошло, я уезжал на соревнования. Каких-то два дня, мама, даже меньше! Когда я вернулся, Мэг сказала, что Локи ушел из дома. Что перед этим они о чем-то сильно поругались с отцом. Они громко кричали, но она не разобрала, о чем именно. 

\- Ты спрашивал отца? 

\- Конечно! Как только смог до него дозвониться. Он сказал… я почти цитирую: «Локи не сумел адекватно отреагировать на мое предложение и сделать выбор, который я считаю единственно верным в сложившейся ситуации».

\- В какой ситуации? Тор, я ничего не понимаю!

\- Погоди, мама, я не закончил. Еще он сказал: «Вы оба должны быть как можно дальше друг от друга».

\- Что?! Тор, что все это значит? Что он имел в виду?

Тор лег на спину поперек кровати, откинув свободную руку в сторону, и только большим усилием воли сдерживался, чтобы не сделать то же самое с рукой, сжимающей смартфон.

\- Я не знаю, но могу предположить…, - несколько долгих секунд он смотрел в потолок и молчал, Фригг тоже не произнесла ни слова. – Мама, я не хотел, чтобы ты вот так узнала об этом…

\- О чем ты, милый?

\- О том, что мы с Локи… Я не знаю, как отец об этом узнал! В общем…, - он провел ладонью по лицу, помассировал кончиками пальцев лоб и висок. - Уже некоторое время мы с Локи… ближе, чем братья… Намного ближе!

\- Значит, поэтому…, - голос Фригг вдруг утратил силу.

\- Ты не удивлена?

\- Я… я надеялась, что ошибаюсь. Уговаривала себя, что вы оба заново учитесь быть братьями, только и всего. Что скоро вы переболеете этой взаимной… одержимостью…

\- Мама! – Тор со всей силы ударил кулаком по подушке. - Это не одержимость!

\- Конечно, прости, милый… Мне очень сложно… так сразу… Вы… Я не знаю, что сказать!

\- Скажи, что чувствуешь.

\- Я люблю тебя, милый… Я люблю Локи… Пожалуйста, найди его! Найди его и скажи ему это!

\- Я найду его, и ты сама ему скажешь, ок? 

\- Может, стоит обратиться в полицию?

\- С чем? Двадцатилетний парень поссорился с отцом и добровольно ушел из дома? И потом… Я более чем уверен, что если Локи найдет полиция, а не я, это только ухудшит его отношение к… ко всему.

\- Возможно, ты прав… Мне горько это признавать, но, похоже, ты лучше меня понимаешь Локи. 

Они снова замолчали, вслушиваясь в дыхание друг друга. Тору показалось, что Фригг плачет.

\- Мама…

\- Что ты собираешься делать дальше? Как ты надеешься его найти?

\- Я не знаю, - честно признался он. – Я просто надеюсь.

Тор думал, что заснет сразу, как только закончится этот тяжелый разговор с матерью, но прошло уже полчаса, а он так и лежал все в той же позе, раскинув руки, глядя в потолок, вспоминая названия сетевых кафе и пиццерий, в которые Локи любил ходить, когда они жили в Аймир-Сити.

*****

За два года Тор узнал о вкусах и предпочтениях брата больше, чем за все предыдущие шестнадцать лет. Локи выбирал кафе, стилизованные под европейские кофейни, и пиццерии, хозяевами которых были выходцы из Италии. Ему нравилось смотреть на воду, но плавать он не любил. Школьные задания он предпочитал делать, закрывшись в своей комнате, в полной тишине, а с альбомом и карандашами стал приходить в комнату к брату, где рисовал, сидя на софе, иногда под музыку из своего плеера, изредка подо что-нибудь из коллекции Тора. 

Когда Локи чем-то увлекался, он высовывал кончик языка, время от времени облизывая губы. В кафе или в пиццерии он любил собирать пальцем крошки с тарелки. Изучая книги или боксы с дисками на магазинных полках, он начинал постукивать пальцем по кончику носа, забавно морщился, когда не мог определиться с выбором, а приняв решение, облегченно сдувал со лба челку.

Тор так и не сумел проникнуться интересом брата к серьезному кино. Максимум, чего добился Локи, это то, что его старший брат мог с определенной долей уверенности сказать, что Джон М*** – это режиссер, а Мэри К*** - актриса. Всевозможную фантастику и мультфильмы они смотрели вместе: Локи устраивался на софе, завернувшись в плед и обложившись подушками, а Тор садился на пол, позволяя брату перебирать пряди волос у себя на голове. Каждый второй такой просмотр заканчивался тем, что Тор засыпал задолго до окончания фильма – на финальных титрах Локи легонько толкал его коленом и всякий раз хихикал, когда тот пытался выяснить, что же он пропустил. 

Общение с Локи превратилось для Тора в ежедневную потребность. Он отвозил брата в школу и, по возможности, заезжал за ним после занятий. Время от времени они обменивались смс-ками, сообщая друг другу о каких-нибудь незначительных событиях дня. Когда Локи долго не отвечал, Тор начинал нервничать и проверял телефон каждые десять секунд.

Друзья подтрунивали над ним, но по-доброму: все были в курсе газетного скандала с раскрытием тайны рождения Локи и знали, насколько эта тема болезненна для обоих братьев. Однажды во время обеденной паузы, наблюдая, как Тор с улыбкой набирает на своем смартфоне очередное текстовое сообщение, Сиф задумчиво произнесла:

\- Как занятно – вы с Локи стали по-настоящему близки только после того, как выяснили, что вы не кровные братья. 

Когда до Тора дошел смысл ее слов – не тот, который она сама в них вложила, а тот, который ему раскрыло его собственное подсознание – он покраснел, промямлил какие-то извинения и поспешил скрыться в туалете. Там он открыл кран с холодной водой и, смочив ладони, попытался охладить пылающие щеки и лоб. Он пожалел, что кран расположен так низко над раковиной, что нет никакой возможности сунуть голову под ледяную струю. Потом он долго стоял, опершись руками на край раковины и уставившись в зеркало. Румянец на его щеках уступил место почти болезненной бледности, у него кружилась голова, а в ушах звенели слова: «Близки… не кровные…». Наконец, что-то внутри него щелкнуло, разрозненные детали встали на свои места, но легче ему не стало. От осознания того, что он питает к младшему брату, пусть даже не кровному, совсем не братские чувства, Тору хотелось кричать. Или что-нибудь разбить, желательно со звоном и на множество осколков. Или сбежать.

Дрожащими пальцами с пятой попытки Тор набрал смс, сообщая Локи, что у него изменились планы, и он не сможет забрать его после занятий. Часа два он бродил по территории университета, пытаясь найти выход из западни, в которой очутился - незаметно для себя и, как он надеялся, для окружающих его людей и, в первую очередь, для Локи. Так ничего и не придумав, он поехал домой.

Дома его ждала новость: Локи получил письмо из университета, расположенного на севере штата, в Ванахилле. Оказывается, несколько недель назад он посылал туда запрос, и сейчас пришло подтверждение, что его рады будут видеть в числе студентов. 

«Ну, вот и выход!» - услужливо подсказал Тору его внутренний голос. Он понимал, что это правда, но соглашаться категорически не хотел. 

Разговор Локи с матерью во время ужина прошел мимо его внимания. Он не вникал в детали, потому что самое главное для себя он уже выяснил: после окончания школы Локи уедет в другой город. Он же останется в Аймир-Сити.

\- Это же глупо! – после ужина Тор нагнал Локи на лестнице и поймал его за локоть.

\- Что с тобой? – Локи поморщился, пытаясь высвободить руку. – Отпусти, мне больно!

Тор нехотя разжал пальцы. 

\- Это глупо! – упрямо повторил он. – В нашем университете те же дисциплины! Почему ты выбрал Ванахилл?

\- Потому что могу, - негромко ответил Локи. – Это я могу выбирать.

Тогда Тор не понял, что он имел в виду.


	8. Chapter 8

Когда Локи и Тор покончили с учебной рутиной, Фригг предложила им слетать на месяц в Италию. Ее младшая сестра Фрейя в свое время первой вышла замуж, выбрав из всех своих многочисленных поклонников симпатичного и довольно успешного итальянца. Она любила шутить, что ее подкупило, насколько фамилия ее избранника соответствовала цвету его глаз: Заффиро - «сапфир» на итальянском. Родила она тоже раньше и сразу двоих: близнецов Джемму и Пьетро. Выбор имен для малышей стал второй по популярности шуткой во время редких семейных встреч. 

Джемма и Пьетро были на два года старше Тора, а Локи – на полные пять лет, но они никогда не исключали младших кузенов из своих игр и занятий, чем заслужили их особую симпатию и даже доверие. 

Тору нравилась идея провести месяц на морском побережье в компании искренне любимых родственников, но он испытывал определенную неловкость от мысли, что в то же время там будет и Локи, и лететь через океан им предстояло вдвоем – родители решили, что они оба уже достаточно взрослые, чтобы обойтись без сопровождающих. Он даже подумывал о том, чтобы отказаться, сославшись на какое-нибудь неотложное и продолжительное дело в Аймир-Сити, но потом решил, что легче согласиться, чем противостоять уговорам матери. По крайней мере, Тор смог убедить самого себя, что именно эта причина оказалась наиболее веской, хоть и не нашел в себе достаточно сил отрицать, что была еще одна: как бы он не сторонился Локи последние недели, он понимал, что следующая возможность провести досуг в обществе брата представится теперь довольно нескоро. 

Локи словно чувствовал настроение Тора: он перестал разговаривать с ним, когда они оставались вдвоем, всякий раз стараясь как можно быстрее выйти из комнаты или скрыться в доме. В салоне самолета он сразу же достал свой плеер и альбом, как если бы вокруг него были только незнакомые ему люди. Тора это задело, но он не мог не признать, что Локи просто опередил его: в его собственном кармане тоже лежал плеер с заряженным до краев аккумулятором. За весь полет они обменялись лишь парой малозначительных фраз, а по трапу спускались разделенные другими пассажирами.

Джемма и Пьетро приехали в аэропорт вместе. Они вообще многое делали вместе, даже сейчас, когда уже было объявлено о помолвке Джеммы с молодым и многообещающим итальянским инженером. Как со смехом пояснил Пьетро, его будущий зять уехал на три месяца в Сибирь, пугать тамошних медведей ужасным итальянским баритоном. Джемма наградила брата ударом локтя в бок и широкой улыбкой, затем повернулась к Тору и Локи и всплеснула руками, очевидно, передразнивая любимый жест своей матери:

\- Мама миа! Мальчики! Вы только посмотрите на себя, какие вы выросли! Какие красавцы! Если бы я не была без пяти минут замужем, я бы…, - она демонстративно закатила свои большие глаза фамильного цвета в знак того, что ее фантазии намного богаче ее словарного запаса.

Тор улыбнулся и подумал, что в Аймир-Сити такой спектакль давно бы уже привлек внимание, но здесь столь бурное проявление эмоции было в порядке вещей. Пьетро мгновенно принял подачу сестры и, вклинившись между Тором и Локи, взял их под руки.

\- Не повезло тебе, Джем! А вот я абсолютно свободен…, - произнес он, томно растягивая слова.

Реакция Джеммы оказалась быстрее – видимо, сказывалась многолетняя практика. Она ткнула брата пальцем в грудь и презрительно фыркнула:

\- Тебе тоже не повезло, братец Пит, ты не по этой части!

Джемма и Пьетро рассмеялись, Тор же несколько смущенно улыбнулся и покосился на Локи, который разглядывал носок своего кроссовка. Губы его шевельнулись, но Тор не смогу разобрать, что он говорит. «Только бы не стихи!» - пронеслось в его голове. Ему на помощь пришло любопытство Джеммы.

\- Что ты сказал? 

\- Я сказал, что измениться никогда не поздно, - Локи поднял голову, и стало очевидно, что он тоже улыбается.

\- Да ты философ, малыш Локи! – в порыве чувств Пьетро обнял его одной рукой за плечи и прижал к себе.

Улыбка с лица Локи тут же улетучилась, он нахмурился и пристально посмотрел на Пьетро.

\- Просто Локи, братец Пит. Договорились?

Пьетро и Джемма переглянулись.

\- Не вопрос, братец Локи! – Пьетро хлопнул Локи по плечу и, подхватив его сумку, направился к выходу.

Поставив чемоданы и сумки гостей в багажник своего автомобиля, Пьетро сел за руль. Тор поспешил занять переднее пассажирское сидение, только потом отругав себя за то, что не спросил у Джеммы, не возражает ли она. Впрочем, было очевидно, что Джемма не возражала. Всю дорогу она оживленно что-то рассказывала, задавала вопросы то сидящему рядом Локи, то Тору, то обоим сразу, а потом неожиданно для всех спросила:

\- Да что с вами такое?!

Пьетро покосился на ее отражение в зеркале заднего вида.

\- А что с ними такое?

\- Прекрати придуриваться, Пит! Ты совсем что ли без глаз? Не видишь, что к нам на гастроли привезли драму «Вооруженное перемирие в отдельно взятой семье».

Она вопросительно посмотрела на Локи, который притворился, что его крайне интересует все, что происходит за окном, в то время как Тор изучал переплетение нитей в ткани своих джинсов. Поняв, что кузина просто так не отвяжется, Локи деланно равнодушным тоном сказал:

\- Тор обиделся на меня за то, что я поступил в Ванахиллский университет. 

\- И это все?! – в один голос воскликнули близнецы.

Локи пожал плечами. Джемма громко фыркнула, а Пит присвистнул и стукнул ладонью по клаксону.

\- Честное слово, Тор! Что за детский сад?!

\- Это к вопросу, кто из нас больший «малыш», - чуть слышно произнес Локи и снова отвернулся к окну.

При всей своей излюбленной манере общения «что на уме, то и на языке», близнецы не пытались помирить братьев насильно. Они проявляли настойчивость только в тех случаях, когда либо Тор, либо Локи пытался увильнуть от участия в совместных мероприятиях, будь то прогулка на пляж, поход в театр, вечер в ресторане или экскурсия в очередной музей.

Когда Джемма объявила, что следующим пунктом в их насыщенной культурной программе – картинная галерея, Тор посопротивлялся лишь для виду, заранее зная, что если он упрется по-настоящему, его затолкают в машину силой, не стесняясь в выборе крепких итальянских и английских выражений.

В галерее Тору было неинтересно. Он шел через ее залы как по рядам торгового центра, имея самое смутное подозрение, что же он хочет купить – вернее, посмотреть. Когда он понял, что снова оказался в том зале, с которого начал, он решил разыскать своих спутников. Джемму и Пита он нашел в зале с работами какого-то местного скульптора – они довольно живо что-то обсуждали, активно при этом жестикулируя и время от времени тыкая друг в друга пальцами. Локи с ними не было. Тор сказал себе, что ему все равно нечем заняться, так почему бы не посмотреть, в каком из залов сейчас его младший брат. 

Локи стоял посреди зала с графическими работами, слишком абстрактными на неискушенный вкус Тора. В ушах у него были наушники, и Тор не сразу понял, что подключены они не к музыкальному плееру, а к аудиогиду. Все внимание Локи было полностью поглощено висевшей перед ним картиной и голосом, который, очевидно звучал в его наушниках, и он не замечал ничего и никого вокруг себя. Тор остановился в трех шагах от него, чуть позади – так, что ему было хорошо виден профиль Локи – и он невольно залюбовался им. «К черту картины!» - подумал он и почти сразу же почувствовал на себе чей-то взгляд. Обернувшись, он увидел в арке между залами Джемму, которая, очевидно, наблюдала за ним и Локи с нескрываемым любопытством, но без удивления. Встретившись с Тором взглядом, она лишь многозначительно приподняла брови и улыбнулась. Тор покачал головой: «Это не то, что ты думаешь». Но он не имел не малейшего представления, о чем она на самом деле подумала. Конечно же, он не стал уточнять, с замиранием сердца ожидая, что на обратном пути она все-таки как-то прокомментирует эту немую сцену, но Джемма вела себя так, будто вообще ничего не заметила. Поздно вечером, когда Тор окончательно расслабился и уже успел отругать себя за неоправданную паранойю, Джемма попросила его помочь ей с мытьем стаканов.

\- Тебе когда-нибудь встречалась такая аббревиатура – YOLO? – спросила она, выключая воду и забирая из рук Тора влажное полотенце.

Тор покачал головой.

\- YOLO – You Only Live Once, - каждое слово она сопровождала тычком указательного пальца в бицепс кузена, - Ты. Живешь. Только. Раз, братец Тор! И не только ты. Подумай над этим.

Она пожелала ему спокойной ночи и оставила одного размышлять над услышанным.

Во время обратного полета Локи вдруг предложил брату посмотреть вместе один из фильмов, которые он предусмотрительно закачал на свой ноутбук. Они поделили между собой наушники – Локи достался правый, а Тору левый – что позволило им не только слышать то, что говорили актеры, но и разговаривать друг с другом. Недавнего отчуждения как не бывало. Тор даже задумался, не говорила ли Джемма с Локи так же, как с ним – об аббревиатурах или о чем-то еще. 

Перед самым отъездом в Ванахилл Локи сообщил Тору свой ник в Skype и предложил устраивать видеозвонки по субботам. Тор удивился этому шагу, но с радостью согласился. Если бы он знал, к чему это все приведет!

*****

Тор еще раз посмотрел на список контактов в Skype, где имя Локи было помечено как «не в сети», и убрал планшет в рюкзак. Сегодня он решил позавтракать в кофейне. 

\- Привет! – услышал он за спиной девичий голос, - Ну что, нашли?

Стоявшая за ним девушка была ему смутно знакома, но он не мог вспомнить, где ее видел.

\- Простите? Что нашел?

\- Ну… того парня на объявлениях. Вы у нас печатали.

«Ну, конечно же! Оперативная полиграфия!»

\- Нет, пока не нашел, - он взял с прилавка пакет со своим завтраком, кивнул девушке и направился к выходу из кафе.

\- Удачи! – крикнула она ему вслед.

Видимо, ее пожелание было искренним, потому что именно в тот день Тор получил новое направление для поисков. Проходя мимо стойки портье, он взял из стопки бесплатную газету, изобилующую частными объявлениями и коммерческой рекламой. Один из рекламных блоков привлек его внимание знакомой фамилией: департамент культуры мэрии приглашал любителей кино на ретроспективный показ фильмов недавно скончавшегося режиссера, уроженца Йоттинхэма. Тор неоднократно слышал его имя от Локи, тот был большим его поклонником. Тор перечитал анонс: показы должны были состояться в двух кинотеатрах в разное время. Первый сеанс был назначен на вечер того же дня. Тор сверился с картой: две станции на метро, минут пять пешком. Шанс был невелик, но других у него не было.

Кинотеатр он нашел быстро. До начала сеанса оставалось еще около часа. Тор обошел здание со всех сторон и с облегчением обнаружил, что выход из него расположен там же, где и вход. Чтобы облегчить себе ожидание, он зашел в небольшую кофейню напротив кинотеатра и заказал кофе и сэндвичи. Как только официантка поставила перед ним чашку с кофе и тарелку с сэндвичами, зазвонил его мобильный.

\- Хогун? Да, привет! Слушай, мне сейчас…

\- Тор, я буквально на минуту! Подумал, что у тебя там как-то все наладилось, раз ты записался на отборочные заезды...

\- Что?! – Тор вскочил на ноги, но тут же снова сел. – Какие отборочные заезды?!

\- Ты что, совсем все забыл? Через неделю же! Я видел Кларка, он сказал, что ты в списках.

\- Кларк не мог внести меня в списки без моего ведома.

\- А кто мог?

Тор сжал аппарат в кулаке. На него уже начали оглядывать другие посетители, поэтому он понизил голос:

\- Ты знаешь, кто может вносить изменения в список. 

\- Тор, это же бред! Твой отец, конечно, владелец команды, но чтобы включать тебя в список на заезды, не поставив тебя в известность!.. Тор! Тор?..

Тор уже забыл и о Хогуне, и о заездах, и об отце. Он застыл, глядя в окно кофейни: по ступеням, ведущим к дверям кассового зала кинотеатра, подымался Локи.


	9. Chapter 9

Удача подмигнула Тору и тут же, заскучав, отвернулась. Сначала ему пришлось задержаться, чтобы расплатиться по счету, затем оклик официантки напомнил ему, что он забыл в кофейне свой рюкзак. Когда он, наконец, вбежал в фойе кинотеатра, Локи там уже не было. Дверь в зрительный зал еще была открыта, возле нее скучал билетер, но свет за занавеской уже погас, забубнил первый рекламный ролик. Тор еще мог пройти в зал, но для этого нужно было купить билет, а перед кассой, как назло, уже собралась небольшая очередь. Взвесив все за и против, Тор решил остаться в фойе: он не знал, в какой части зала сидит Локи (он вообще не знал, где он любит сидеть, когда ходит в кино) и как много там других зрителей. Дожидаться у выхода было надежнее. 

Следующие два часа были самыми длинными в его жизни. Он сидел на ближайшем к выходу диванчике и, нервно постукивая ногой по кафельному полу, каждые десять минут сверял часы на своем смартфоне с огромным хронометром, висящем над кассой. Через полчаса он начал отбивать пальцами рваный ритм по краю дивана. Сидевший в дальнем углу охранник следил за ним сначала просто от скуки, затем с нарастущим подозрением. Когда он, наконец, встал со своего стула и направился к Тору, тот предвосхитил его вопрос, вскочил и одним рывком раскрыл рюкзак:

\- Послушайте! Я не злоумышленник, и у меня тут не бомба. Я просто жду своего друга, понятно? Мы разминулись…, - он махнул рукой и вышел из кинотеатра. 

Через час он вернулся и сел на прежнее место, стараясь ничем не выдавать свое возбуждение. В конце концов, дверь интересующего его зала распахнулась, и в фойе начали выходить зрители: пять, десять, полсотни… Локи среди них не было. Тор снова вскочил и попытался войти в зал, но путь ему преградили билетер и все тот же охранник. 

\- Ок, ок! – он вскинул руки, - Я подожду здесь.

Локи вышел из зала последним. Он настолько погрузился в свои мысли, что заметил Тора только, когда тот заступил ему дорогу.

\- Привет…

Вместо ответного приветствия Локи уставился на него широко раскрытыми глазами, а потом медленно поднял руку, чтобы ущипнуть себя за мочку уха. 

\- Можешь пощупать меня, я настоящий, - широко улыбнулся Тор и протянул Локи свою руку – то ли для того, чтобы тот действительно убедился, что перед ним настоящий Тор, то ли для рукопожатия.

Реакция Локи его неприятно удивила: он нахмурился и отступил назад, пряча руки в карманы джинсов.

\- Ты за деньгами? Я же написал, что верну их, как только смогу.

\- Что? О чем ты? – Тор невольно повысил голос и сделал шаг вперед. Локи снова отступил. Одновременно в их сторону выдвинулся охранник.

\- Эй, приятель! – обратился он к Локи, - У тебя все в порядке? 

Тор открыл было рот, чтобы ему ответить, но Локи схватил его за локоть и потянул к выходу:

\- Пойдем, пока они полицию не вызвали! – и уже в дверях крикнул охраннику: - Все в порядке!

Как только они свернули за угол, Локи тут же отпустил локоть Тора и снова спрятал руки в карманы. На его лице не было ни малейшего намека на то, что он рад его видеть.

\- Так зачем ты приехал? За мной?

Тор хотел было напомнить Локи, что он не просто приехал, что он разыскивал его по призрачным следам с минимальной надеждой на успех - искал и нашел. Вместо этого он спросил:

\- Ты не намерен возвращаться, ведь так?

Локи ничего не ответил, но Тор без труда прочел ответ в его глазах.

\- В таком случае, я не за тобой, - он помолчал, ожидая хоть какой-нибудь реакции, а затем добавил: - Я к тебе.

Локи обреченно вздохнул и, бросив: «Пойдем, не стоять же тут», направился к метро. 

Им нужно было проехать четыре станции без пересадок, затем пройти два квартала пешком, свернуть и пройти еще полтора квартала. Тор с облегчением отметил, что в этом районе он еще не был – значит, во время своих поисков он не прошел мимо, он просто не успел дойти. 

На всем пути от кинотеатра до квартиры, расположенной в многоквартирном доме на юго-востоке Йоттинхэма, у Тора не было ни малейшей возможности дотронуться до Локи, пусть даже вскользь. В вагоне метро их сразу же разделила стайка шумных подростков. В лифте с ними ехала вежливо улыбающаяся старушка, которая жила на четвертом этаже. Локи и Тор вышли на третьем. 

Планировка нового жилища Локи очень сильно походила на квартиру, в которой он жил в Ванахилле: Фригг настояла, чтобы он отказался от общежития и снял что-нибудь достаточно уютное рядом с университетом. Из крохотной прихожей они вошли в квадратную гостиную. Стандартный набор мебели: диван, кресло, журнальный столик, телевизор, книжные полки. Справа – дверь в ванную и туалет. Чуть дальше – еще одна дверь, за которой, наверняка, была спальня. Налево – кухня. 

Локи поставил чайник и, не оборачиваясь, сообщил:

\- Кроме чая и крекеров у меня ничего нет. Я не ждал гостей.

«Я не гость». Тор сел на табурет между кухонным столом и холодильником.

\- Я не голоден, спасибо.

Локи достал из шкафчика две большие кружки и пачку чая. В квартире было прохладно, и он не стал снимать с себя джемпер, в котором ходил в кино. Тонкий джемпер светло-серого цвета. Тор испытал легкое дежавю: до боли знакомый джемпер, похожая квартира, и снова это чувство неопределенности и неуверенности, от которого кружится голова.

Одну кружку с чаем Локи поставил посреди стола, со второй отошел к мойке и теперь стоял там, обхватив горячую кружку своими длинными пальцами, пытаясь согреть озябшие руки. Он явно старался держаться как можно дальше от Тора, и от этого было еще холоднее. Еще тревожнее. 

Молчание затянулось. Тор не понимал, что происходит: он ожидал от их встречи чего угодно, но только не этого - он не мог дотянуться до Локи ни в прямом, ни в переносном смысле. Наконец, он спросил:

\- Что он тебе сказал?

Локи продолжал смотреть в окно за спиной у Тора. Тот выпрямился и, слегка повысив голос, переспросил:

\- Локи! Что он тебе наговорил?!

\- Если бы ты был там со мной, ты бы сейчас не спрашивал.

\- Черт! Я уже сто тысяч раз проклял те соревнования!

\- Полагаю, ты снова стал первым?

\- Локи, пожалуйста! Что произошло, когда я уехал?

\- Он видел нас…

\- Что?! – Тор со стуком поставил кружку на край стола, едва не промахнувших. – Когда?

\- У бассейна, помнишь? - Локи, наконец-то, посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, - Смешно, правда?

Крохотный эпизод, произошедший за неделю до отъезда Тора на соревнование, вот так просто изменил их жизнь. В тот день Локи сидел возле бассейна, читал. Тор проходил мимо него, не удержался и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать – не по-братски, в лоб или в щеку, а как любовника, в губы. Мимоходом, как секундное проявление нежности, в стороне от лишних глаз. Он был уверен, что никто не увидит – и он ошибся! Худшего свидетеля он вряд ли мог себе представить.

\- И он ждал целую неделю, чтобы сказать тебе об этом?

Локи пожал плечами: «Это же отец, чему ты удивляешься?». 

\- Похоже, он ждал, когда я уеду, - задумчиво пробормотал Тор. 

Локи недоверчиво вскинул брови, и тут Тор, наконец, понял, что происходит.

\- Ты думаешь... Ты подумал, что я был в курсе его планов? - он задыхался от одной мысли, что Локи мог допустить такую возможность. 

Локи опустил глаза.

\- Он сказал, что я ломаю тебе жизнь. Возможно, он прав.

\- Нет! – Тор вскочил с табурета и сделал шаг в сторону Локи. Тот отшатнулся, уворачиваясь, и Тор отступил.

\- Я очень устал, - Локи замер в дверном проеме, - А завтра с утра на работу… Спокойной ночи…

Тор кивнул, не поднимая головы. Он тоже очень устал – настолько, что не мог найти в себе сил, чтобы снова встать на ноги. 

*****

Во время первого видеозвонка Локи показал Тору свое новое жилье: он взял в руки ноутбук и прошелся с ним по квартире, поворачиваясь вместе с ним и комментируя:

\- Рабочий стол удобный, видишь? А полок мало – половина моих книг еще лежит в коробках. Смотри, вот в этом углу. А это гостиная. Хорошо, что я догадался взять свой видеоплеер – здесь только телевизор. Аааааа вот тут у нас кухня! Видишь все эти миксеры-шейкеры-кофеварки? Похоже, мой предшественник любил устраивать вечеринки. Может, мне стоит взять с него пример?

Весь сентябрь и половину октября каждую субботу в одиннадцать вечера Тор нажимал иконку с белой буквой S на голубом фоне. Локи откликался практически сразу. Они обменивались самыми свежими новостями и подробностями о событиях, о которых уже успели сообщить друг другу во время коротких телефонных разговоров или через смс. Локи охотно рассказывал об университете, о расписании, о профессорах, о своих однокурсниках, о дополнительных занятиях, на которые успел записаться, и снова об однокурсниках и их друзьях. Тор радовался его словоохотливости и одновременно изнывал от ревности ко всем этим новым людям, появившимся в жизни Локи. Он завидовал им из-за того, что они могут общаться с ним каждый день, а он лишь урывками и вот так, посредством видеосвязи. Со временем он научился слушать не вслушиваясь. Он смотрел на Локи, слышал его голос и пропускал мимо ушей все детали из жизни незнакомых ему людей. 

Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока Тор не умудрился заснуть во время одного из таких разговоров. Проснулся он от сигнала о полученной смс, смартфон оказался как раз у него под щекой. Сообщение было совсем коротким: «Эй!». Тор посмотрел на монитор. Камера на ноутбуке Локи была включена, но самого его за столом уже не было. На сложенном вдвое листе бумаги аккуратными буквами было написано: «Спокойной ночи, соня!». Тор потом долго извинялся по телефону, и Локи заверил его, что все это ерунда, и можно забыть, однако следующий их видеозвонок проходил уже совсем по-другому сценарию. Локи перестал рассказывать Тору о своей университетской жизни. Вместо этого он начал пересказывать ему содержание недавно прочитанных книг или просмотренных фильмов. Параллельно он что-то рисовал, время от времени поднимая глаза и глядя в монитор и видеокамеру. Тор несколько раз просил его показать, что тот рисует, но тот всякий раз отказывался, сопровождая свой отказ загадочной улыбкой. Тору нравилось наблюдать за ним и слушать, как тот рассуждает об особенностях авторского стиля того или иного писателя или режиссера, но он не испытывал облегчения от смены предмета разговора. Наоборот, теперь он ревновал еще сильнее – ему казалось, что Локи что-то от него скрывает.

За неделю до Рождества совершенно будничным тоном и практически между делом Локи сообщил:

\- Я не приеду домой на рождественские каникулы. 

В течение нескольких долгих секунд Тор смотрел на монитор, не в силах произнести хоть что-то членораздельное. Наконец, он выдавил из себя:

\- Почему?

\- Меня пригласили в одно место, рядом с Ванахиллом. 

\- Кто? 

\- Ты ее не знаешь, - беспечно отмахнулся Локи, продолжая обводить какую-то мелкую деталь в своем рисунке.

Потом Тор долго ругал себя за столь очевидную демонстрацию ребяческой обиды, но в тот момент он не мог придумать ничего лучшего, кроме как нажать на кнопку «завершить звонок». Локи не перезвонил ему, чтобы уточнить, что произошло, а он не стал звонить, чтобы извиняться. 

На следующий день он договорился с Вольстагом и Фандралом, что на рождественские каникулы они поедут в горы. Оставаться на праздники дома было выше его сил. 

Локи дал о себе знать единственной смс-кой, присланной в канун Рождества: «Счастливого Рождества! Пусть тебе будет весело так же, как мне!». Тор чертыхнулся и стер сообщение, но уже через минуту пожалел об этом и, собравшись с духом, отправил в ответ максимально нейтральное: «Спасибо! И тебе того же!». 

Каникулы закончились в среду. Вечером от Локи пришло короткое смс: «Я вернулся. В субботу?». Тор выдержал получасовую паузу и ответил: «Может быть, пока не знаю». «Сообщи, если не сможешь. Будет жаль». Тор прочитал последнее сообщение сквозь линзу ревности, не покидающей его уже ни на минуту: «Сообщи, если не сможешь, чтобы я успел изменить свои планы. Будет жаль, если пропадет субботний вечер». 

В пятницу сразу после занятий он позвонил матери, сообщил, что ему нужно уехать из города по делам, и отправился в Ванахилл. Локи о своем решении он не предупредил.

Квартира Локи располагалась на втором этаже четырехэтажного дома в паре километров от университетского городка. Поднявшись по лестнице, Тор обнаружил, что нужная дверь приоткрыта, и из-за нее доносятся веселые голоса как минимум троих человек. Несколько минут он стоял на лестничной площадке в нерешительности, вслушиваясь и пытаясь разобрать отдельные слова и фразы. Наконец, он толкнул дверь и вошел. 

Помимо Локи в квартире было еще несколько человек: пять или шесть, Тор так и не смог потом вспомнить точное количество. Они сидели на диване, на полу, появлялись из кухни со стаканами и пивными бутылками, смеялись, перекрикивались. Локи стоял у окна, на широком подоконнике которого сидела девушка с короткой стрижкой. Девушка обнимала гитару, на деке которой была нарисована виверна. Тору хватило одного взгляда, чтобы узнать руку художника: Локи любил рисовать этих мифических тварей даже больше, чем драконов. Локи о чем-то говорил, изображая пальцами в воздухе какую-то замысловатую фигуру, девушка смеялась в ответ, запрокидывая голову. 

Тор вдруг почувствовал сильную тошноту. Он на секунду прислонился плечом к косяку дверного проема, но потом собрался с силами и уже сделал шаг назад в полумрак прихожей, намереваясь уйти незамеченным, когда девушка, в очередной раз просмеявшись, мотнула головой и посмотрела прямо на него.

\- О! У нас пополнение! Парень, ты кто?

Теперь все, включая Локи, повернули головы в его сторону. Тор не успел произнести в ответ ни слова, Локи его опередил:

\- Тор! – теперь радостная улыбка на его лица была адресована брату, - Какой сюрприз! – он начал пробираться между своих гостей, - Ты не представляешь, как я рад тебя видеть! – взяв Тора за руку, он вывел его на середину комнаты, - Ребята, знакомьтесь, это Тор!

Тор окончательно растерялся: радость Локи была неподдельной, он просто светился от счастливого возбуждения. Кто-то сунул ему в руку бутылку с пивом, Локи представил ему своих гостей – все были либо его однокурсниками, либо их друзьями. Девушка с гитарой представилась сама:

\- Саманта! Но лучше просто Сэм. 

Тор сидел на диване, пил пиво и вслушивался в оживленную болтовню, пытаясь услышать хоть какое-нибудь упоминание о минувших рождественских каникулах – хоть какой-то намек на то, как и с кем провел эти дни Локи. Но все разговоры вертелись либо вокруг учебу, либо вокруг других событий студенческой жизни. Когда речь зашла о музыке, Локи воскликнул:

\- Сэм! Дюк говорил, вы разучили новую песню! Покажешь?

\- Дю-у-ук! – крикнула Сэм.

Из кухни появился еще один гость, которого Тор до сих пор не видел: высокий и довольно тощий парень с копной рыжих волос на голове и обилием веснушек на лице. В руках у Дюка тоже была гитара, украшенная кельтским орнаментом. 

\- Ты проболтался про «Расстояние»? – с деланным возмущением спросила Сэм.

\- Не проболтался, а поделился, - вступился за Дюка Локи, - Ладно, Сэм, тебе же хочется показать!

Его поддержали остальные. Дюк уселся на край журнального столика, а Сэм пристроилась на подлокотнике дивана, поставив правую ногу на сидение. Чтобы освободить ей место, Локи пришлось сдвинуться к другому краю дивана - туда, где сидел Тор. 

Сэм и Дюк начали с небольшой импровизации, какой-то смеси из разных мелодий, сменяющих одна другую как картинки в быстро вращающемся калейдоскопе. Пока они настраивались, остальные гости разбрелись по комнате: кто-то сел на подоконник, кто-то в кресло, кто-то прислонился к стене. Локи по привычке подтянул к себе ноги и, воспользовавшись тем, что Тор сидел вполоборота к нему, откинулся на него, прижался спиной к его груди.

Сэм запела:

_Неужели правда все заканчивается так быстро?  
Сегодня я не ощущаю никакого волнения в душе.*_

Тор сразу же узнал эту песню, несмотря на то, что женский голос и сопровождение двух акустических гитар придавали ей особое, весьма непривычное звучание. 

_Потому что я всё ещё люблю то, как ты произносишь мое имя._  
 _Я по-прежнему чувствую твои поцелуи, снимающие мою боль._  
 _Все ещё вижу твои слезы сквозь дождь._  
 _Эти обжигающие чувства дают мне поддержку._

Локи пошевелился, устраиваясь поудобнее, и положил голову на плечо Тора, чья правая рука так удачно лежала на высокой спинке дивана.

К голосу Сэм присоединился неожиданно приятный баритон Дюка: 

_Чувствую, расстояние сближает нас_  
 _Вода, возможно, успокоила и облегчила бы мою боль._  
 _Если бы мы могли прикоснуться друг к другу, не сдаваться,_  
 _Мосты никогда бы больше не охватило пламя._

Сэм и Дюк поменялись ролями: теперь Дюк солировал, а Сэм подыгрывала ему и подпевала, не сводя с его веснушчатого лица откровенно влюбленных глаз. Тор видел, что связь между ними настолько прочная, что кому-то третьему туда просто не втиснуться.

_Я видел, как это желание становится пугающим.  
Воспоминания о тебе не позволят моему прошлому уйти._

Было так естественно, что его левая рука легла на живот Локи, и лишь по чистой случайности именно в этом месте светло-серый джемпер Локи задрался, когда тот менял позу, оголив узкую полоску белой как фарфор кожи. Локи не отстранился, и Тор сидел, опустив глаза, опасаясь, что если он сейчас встретится с кем-нибудь взглядом, то выдаст себя с головой.

Прозвучал последний аккорд, но никто не сдвинулся с места, не произнес ни слова. Наконец, Сэм хлопнула ладонью по деке гитары и объявила:

\- Поздно уже, ребята! Давайте расходиться, а?

Все сразу оживились, загомонили, стали говорить комплименты музыкантам и благодарить Локи за гостеприимство. Локи поднялся, чтобы проводить гостей, а Тор остался сидеть – растерянный, смущенный, не зная, куда деть руки и куда направить взгляд. 

Он поднял глаза как раз в тот момент, когда Локи прощался с Сэм. Она поднялась на цыпочки и что-то сказала ему на ухо, глядя при этом через плечо Локи на Тора. Чмокнув Локи в щеку и помахав Тору, она ушла. 

Локи запер входную дверь и вернулся в гостиную. Тор стоял посреди комнаты, ожидая его возвращения, и Локи подошел к нему почти вплотную – так, что они смотрели друг на друга, едва не касаясь друг друга носами.

\- Привет, - улыбнулся Локи.

\- Что она спрашивала? Что-то обо мне?

\- Она решила, что ты мой бойфренд. Я сказал, что ты мой брат.

\- И она поверила?

\- В то, что мы братья? Или что ты не мой бойфренд?

\- И то, и другое.

\- Кажется, нет. И я ее понимаю: я никогда не говорил им, что у меня есть брат.

\- Почему?

\- Мы не братья, Тор.

Локи поднял голову, одновременно Тор слегка наклонился вперед, и теперь они стояли, соприкасаясь лбами. Пальцы Локи теребили рубчики швов на его джинсах, а руки Тора повисли в воздухе в незавершенном движении.

\- Ты для меня больше, чем брат.

\- Мы не братья, - упрямо повторил Локи, - Нас ткнули в это – лицом, со всего размаха, не спросив, хотим ли мы знать… Мы вправе извлечь из этого знания хоть какую-то пользу…

\- Иногда мне кажется, что из нас двоих ты – старший.

\- Заткнись…

У Тора не было другого выбора: Локи, наконец-то, оставил в покое свои брюки и обеими руками вцепился в джемпер Тора, притягивая его к себе. Чтобы сохранить равновесие, Тор сначала схватил его за плечи, а потом обнял и прижал к себе, принимая поцелуй как долгожданное лекарство от боли.

Как бальзам от незаживающих царапин и ран... 

Как средство от изнуряющей бессонницы... 

Как обещание невозможного…

Как пропуск в запретное... 

Как признание.

Тор проснулся от того, что кто-то щекотно и жарко дышал ему в ухо. Он осторожно приподнялся на локте и несколько минут с улыбкой смотрел на спящего Локи. 

\- Перестань пялиться, - проворчал тот, не открывая глаз, - Иначе прожжешь у меня на лбу дырку. 

Тор ничего не ответил, и Локи пришлось таки открыть глаза, что увидеть выражение его лица.

\- О чем ты задумался?

\- О нас…, - ответил Тор, водя пальцем вдоль ключицы Локи, - О том, что произошло.

Локи моментально напрягся и сердито процедил сквозь сжатые зубы:

\- Даже не думай, слышишь? Только скажи, что ты сожалеешь, и я вытолкаю тебе из этой постели, из этого дома и вообще…, - он согнул правую ногу, демонстрируя свою готовность осуществить свою угрозу.

\- Тсссс, - Тор рассмеялся и надавил ладонью на направленное в его сторону колено, вынуждая Локи выпрямить ногу, - У кого-то слишком бурная фантазия, и кто-то слишком дурного обо мне мнения. Ммм?

Локи расслабился и улыбнулся ему в ответ. Тор провел кончиками пальцев по его щеке и спросил:

\- Расскажешь мне про свои каникулы?

\- Мне нечего рассказывать, - Локи прикрыл глаза, - Рождество и каникулы я провел здесь. Один.

Тор не поверил своим ушам. Он попытался осознать услышанное, но, наконец, сдался и спросил, давая выход своей обиде:

\- Но зачем? Я так ждал тебя!

Локи смотрел на него, не мигая – так долго, что у него начали слезиться глаза. 

\- Я хотел, чтобы ты… чтобы ты сам… Я дурак, да?

\- Ты самый умный дурак, какого я только встречал! – Тор откинулся на подушку и притянул Локи к себе, - Иногда мне хочется тебя побить, - почувствовав, как напрягся Локи в его объятьях, он поспешил добавить: - Но я не смог бы… Как бы больно ты меня не ударил, я не смогу ударить в ответ. 

*****

Тору было очень больно – физически, до ломоты в костях и мышцах. Он сидел на табурете, скорчившись, как после драки, в которой один из участников нарушил все правила. Он не знал, сколько времени прошло с того момента, как Локи вышел из кухни: его смартфон остался в рюкзаке, а часы на микроволновке показывали неизменные четыре нуля. Наконец, он заставил себя подняться с табурета и выйти в гостиную, в которой ожидал увидеть диван, застеленный для гостя на одну ночь. 

К своему удивлению он не обнаружил на диване и намека на постель, даже подушки не было. Дверь в спальню была приоткрыта, за ней было темно, но Тор все же решил заглянуть. Падающего из гостиной света было достаточно, чтобы понять – Локи в спальне не было, кровать стояла неразобранной. С нарастающим беспокойством Тор дернул дверь ванной – пусто. Уже ни на что не надеясь, он бросился в прихожую.

Локи сидел на шкафчике для обуви, привычно притянув колени к груди. Уткнувшись лицом в висящий на вешалке рюкзак Тора, он что-то бормотал.

Тор опустился перед ним на колени и тихо позвал:

\- Локи…

Он дотронулся до его руки, и в тот же миг Локи развернулся, как пружина, ударив при этом Тора пяткой по бедру, вцепился в его футболку, потянул вверх, вынуждая приподняться на коленях, и стал целовать – в губы, в щеки, в лоб – приговаривая полным отчаяния речитативом:

\- К черту! К черту всех! К черту!..

 

__________________

_* Сэм и Дюк исполняют песню группу The Distance группы Poets of the Fall. Перевод Sanchez._


	10. Chapter 10

\- Чего не будет на ужин на этот раз? – усмехнулся Локи, принюхиваясь к кухонным запахам.

Тор посмотрел на свои руки – по локоть в муке и мелких брызгах жидкого теста.

\- Эммм… Блинов?

Локи оттолкнулся от края стола ровно настолько, чтобы стул, на котором он сидел, по привычке поджав под себя ноги, доехал на своих колесиках до середины комнаты и остановился как раз напротив телевизора.

\- Если уж тебе так хочется кулинарить, может быть, стоит записаться на какие-нибудь курсы?

\- У меня был высший бал по химии, - Тор гордо задрал подбородок и хотел уже скрестить руки на груди, но вовремя передумал, - А все эти «добавить это, смешать с этим» мало чем отличается…

\- Да-да, а высший бал по физике делает тебя первоклассным строителем! – Локи свесился через подлокотник, пытаясь дотянуться до стопки журналов, - Куда ты опять засунул буклет «Пицца Миа»? Я тебя тысячу раз просил класть его на место!

Тор пожал плечами.

\- Ты же его уже наизусть помнишь, - начал он, но поймав сердитый взгляд Локи, виновато улыбнулся и попросил: - На толстом тесте. И колу.

Локи смирился с отсутствием рекламного буклета и взял с журнального столика телефонную трубку.

\- Пицца на толстом тесте и много колы вредны для здоровья!

Тор вздохнул и вернулся на кухню – мыть посуду и стол. Оглядев «поле боя» он добавил к этому списку еще один пункт: пол тоже требовал его внимания, пока не привлек внимания Локи.

Они придумали эту игру пару лет назад: когда рядом не было никого – по крайней мере, никого из их знакомых – Тор передавал все права «старшего брата» Локи. Тот принимал решение, делал выбор, а порой и выговор. Они не оговаривали правила этой «игры», просто в подобных простых ситуациях Тор начинал дурачиться, позволял себе детские глупости – снимал с себя ответственность. Локи охотно ему подыгрывал. Это не означало, что в более серьезных случаях право решающего голоса было исключительно у Тора – Локи весьма неохотно подчинялся кому бы то ни было, если не видел для этого достаточно веских причин. Но вне «игры» Тор постоянно ощущал на себе давление ответственности за них обоих, и тяга Локи к личной независимости и самостоятельности отнюдь не облегчало задачу, которую он возложил на себя добровольно и совершенно осознанно. 

Вне «игры» они нередко ссорились – до криков, взаимных упреков и хлопанья дверями. Первая такая ссора в Йоттинхэме произошла из-за учебы. 

\- Ты должен вернуться! – твердил Локи, - Тебе остался один год – это безумие бросать все сейчас!

\- Год магистратуры! Магистратуры, которая мне нафиг не нужна! Это ты бросаешь учебу после второго курса!

\- Два года по специальности, которую я выбрал из-за…, - ноздри Локи раздулись, и он нехотя процедил сквозь зубы: - Ты сам прекрасно знаешь, из-за кого. Я могу начать все заново – как только определюсь, что мне нужно. Что нужно _мне_! Ты же выбрасываешь на помойку не два, а пять лет – почти готовый диплом магистра! Не сходи с ума, Тор!

\- Мне не нужен этот диплом! – Тор вскочил с дивана и начал расхаживать по комнате из угла в угол, - Уже на втором курсе я понял, что из меня никогда не получится супер-бизнесмен, как бы я ни старался! Тогда как из тебя…

Он посмотрел на побледневшего Локи и тут же мысленно отвесил себе хорошую затрещину. Заводить речь о бизнес-карьере Локи было ударом ниже пояса, и они оба это знали.

\- Черт! Локи, прости меня! Я – идиот, я не хотел!..

Локи заперся в ванной и просидел там почти полчаса, время от времени включая воду над раковиной. Он вышел оттуда все такой же бледный, с красными глазами, и молча отправился на кухню заваривать чай. Больше они темы образования не касались.

Тема работы оказалась более простой в обсуждении. Едва приехав в Йоттинхэм, Локи успел устроиться в какую-то небольшую фирму курьером?

\- Курьером? – Тор едва не выронил кружку с кофе, - Ты?! Курьером?!

Локи пожал плечами.

\- Это ненадолго. Мне нужно было временное место, пока в ФАРДИД обрабатывают мою заявку. В этой фирме не спрашивали моих документов, и они знают, что я у них не задержусь…

\- ФАРДИД? – Тор решил, что будет лучше, если он все-таки поставит кружку на стол. – Ты же не хочешь сказать?..

\- Тор, не тупи! Именно это я и хочу сказать! Ничем другим они не занимаются, и ты это прекрасно знаешь!

Федеральное Агентство Регистрации Двойной Идентификации – ФАРДИД – было создано около трех лет назад после продолжительных дебатов в Конгрессе и эмоционального обсуждения в СМИ. До сих пор противники Агентства продолжали говорить, что оно просуществует до первого громкого скандала с криминальной регистрацией. Возможно, они были правы, но пока еще можно было вполне легально получить документы на вымышленное имя, которое через базы данных ФАРДИД прочно связывалось с реальным именем заявителя. Стоила такая услуга довольно дорого, еще дороже (в десятки раз) стоил запрос от частных лиц и организаций о конкретном человеке: оформлял ли он двойную идентификацию, и если да, то каково его настоящее имя. Запросы от полиции и ФБР обрабатывались бесплатно, но строго по прокурорскому ордеру. Сторонники создания Агентства постоянно подчеркивали, что оно не дает преступнику возможность скрыться от правосудия, что его назначение – открыть для законопослушных граждан путь к хоть и довольно призрачной, но при этом абсолютно легальной псевдо-анонимности. Двойная идентификация была бессмысленна при попытке устроиться на работу в какую-нибудь крупную корпорацию, бюджет службы безопасности которой мог бы сравниться с годовым бюджетом небольшого государства, но компании поменьше готовы были потратиться на запрос в ФАРДИД только в исключительных случаях.

\- Йоттинхэм не настолько далеко от Аймир-Сити, а «Асгард Меканикс» не настолько мала, чтобы фамилия Боррсон не привлекала внимания. Я не хочу, чтобы на меня смотрели как на сына Одина Боррсона, - Локи сжал губы и отвел взгляд. – Тем более что я ему и не сын.

Тор вздохнул, но дискутировать на эту тему не стал.

\- И на какое имя ты написал заявление?

\- Локи Заффиро. Думаю, наши итальянские родственники не будут возражать.

\- Уверен, что нет – ты даже внешне на них похож.

Локи усмехнулся и едва заметно кивнул.

\- Сколько ты заплатил?

\- Штуку.

\- Черт!

\- У меня осталась еще одна. Послезавтра я получу новое удостоверение личности и прочие бумажки и начну искать более денежную работу.

На следующее утро Тор позвонил Хогуну:

\- Послушай… Ты только не спорь и ничего не спрашивай! Мне нужно, чтобы ты продал «Молнию».

\- Ты с ума сошел, - бесцветным голосом сообщил ему Хогун.

\- Возможно. Так ты сделаешь? Заложи какой-нибудь процент комиссионных для себя…

\- Иди к черту!

\- Как знаешь, но… Это срочно, Хогун.

\- Ок. У меня есть кое-кто на примете, кого это может заинтересовать. Прямо сейчас и позвоню.

Хогун сделал все очень быстро. Через три дня Тор сообщил Локи, что, во-первых, он тоже подал заявку на двойную идентификацию – на имя Тора Эмерсона, а во-вторых, они переезжают в другую квартиру.

\- Там места больше, сможем поставить для тебя рабочий стол в гостиной. И район поспокойнее.

Локи смотрел на него, как будто не слышал, погруженный в какие-то свои мысли. Наконец, он сказал:

\- У нас нет денег на квартиру побольше.

\- Уже есть. По моей просьбе Хогун продал «Молнию». 

С таким же успехом он мог сообщить, что добровольно ампутировал себе ногу. Локи смотрел на него, как на безумца.

\- Ты… продал «Молнию»?!

Тор вдруг почувствовал, что начинает злиться.

\- А что еще я должен был сделать?! Ты не собираешься возвращаться в Аймир-Сити, значит, я тоже. И я не могу забрать ее сюда. Она бы так и стояла в гараже у Хогуна, а так…, - он хотел сказать, что так эта прекрасная двухколесная машина будет ездить, хоть и под другим владельцем, но ограничился только другим не менее очевидным выводом: - А так у нас есть деньги.

Новая квартира оказалась раза в полтора больше прежней. Она располагалась на пятом этаже относительно нового дома, чья зигзагообразная форма была более чем странной по меркам Аймир-Сити, но почти не выделялась на фоне других таких же причудливых строений Йоттинхэма.

Окна гостиной и спальни оказались на торцовой стене дома-зигзага и смотрели прямо на крышу торгового центра, за которым начинался городской парк. Окно кухни располагалось на стене, к которой под прямым углом примыкала стена другого блока. Такая конструкция не позволяла заглядывать в соседские окна, если только житель соседнего блока не выходил на небольшой балкон покурить или подышать городским воздухом. 

Прежде чем прикрыть окно – к вечеру стало прохладно – и опустить жалюзи, Тор помахал рукой соседу. Мужчина лет пятидесяти с аккуратно постриженными седыми волосами и в теплом домашнем халате, появлялся на своем балконе почти каждый день, но не с сигаретой, а со стаканом какого-нибудь напитка, который даже с этого расстояния мало походил на алкогольный: жидкость в стакане была либо белой – молоко? – либо ярко-желтой. Сегодня сосед отсалютовал Тору стаканом с соком.

Тор сложил всю грязную посуду в раковину и прислушался: Локи говорил по телефону со службой доставки.

\- Большую мясную пиццу на толстом тесте и двухлитровую бутылку колы. Нет, картофель-фри не нужно. Да. Наличными. Да, пятый этаж. Ок.

Тор улыбнулся и включил воду.

К октябрю их жизнь в Йоттинхэме начала потихоньку налаживаться. 

Если бы только не телефонные звонки и непрошеные визитеры из Аймир-Сити.


	11. Chapter 11

Если первая неделя в Йоттинхэме была для Тора неделей поисков, то вторую ознаменовали трудные, но неизбежные телефонные разговоры.

Матери Тор позвонил на следующее утро после того как нашел Локи. Фригг, не перебивая, выслушала его пересказ событий предыдущих дней. Сообщив, что сейчас он находится в квартире, которую успел снять для себя Локи, он замолчал, вслушиваясь в тишину. Наконец, в трубке раздался звук, похожий на всхлип, замаскированный под вздох облегчения. 

— Могу я с ним поговорить?

Тор протянул телефон Локи, который, стоя, допивал свой утренний чай. Тот покачал головой и, поставив кружку в раковину, скрылся в прихожей.

— Я освобожусь в четыре! — крикнул он оттуда. — Постарайся к тому времени забрать свои вещи из отеля – у меня только один комплект ключей, и я не хочу сидеть под дверью, дожидаясь твоего возвращения!

Когда Локи ушел, Тор снова поднес трубку к уху.

— Мама, он…

— Он ушел, я слышала. Но я рада была услышать его голос, — Тору показалось, что Фригг улыбается. – Пусть он успокоится, мы сможем поговорить позднее. Просто передай ему, что… я вас очень жду.

— Мама!..

— Я понимаю, что у вас серьезный конфликт с отцом, и вы не хотите возвращаться домой. Я могла бы подыскать для вас квартиру где-нибудь недалеко от твоего университета. Локи еще успеет перевестись, вы будете учиться в одном городе, а потом, со временем…

— Мама, послушай меня! Локи… мы оба пока останемся здесь, в Йоттинхэме. Поверь мне, он настроен очень серьезно. И я тоже. 

— Пока? Как долго?

— Я не знаю, — честно признался Тор.

Фригг молчала.

— Мам, ты сердишься на нас?

— Нет, дорогой, я не сержусь. Я… кажется, я еще не совсем освоилась в этой ситуации. Поставь меня на мое место.

— Мама! Прости, но я не могу поставить себя на твое место! В первую очередь потому, что на моем собственном месте такой бардак, что я… 

— Ты запутался? – в голосе Фригг прозвучал намек на надежду – вполне объяснимую, но для Тора совершенно неприемлемую.

— Не настолько! – его ответ прозвучал резче, чем вопрос матери того заслуживал, — Мне сейчас нужно решить очень сложную задачу, возможно, даже не одну, но в ней есть одна константа, которая, как ей и положено, остается неизменной, кто бы что ни говорили и ни делал. Я имею в виду…, — он замялся, подбирая слова, которые бы не шокировали – и не оттолкнули — его мать еще больше.

— Ваши с Локи отношения, — пришла ему на помощь Фригг.

— Да! – выдохнул Тор и тут же добавил: — Прости…

— Не нужно. Я постараюсь… Я очень стараюсь принять все это, но мне потребуется время.

— Конечно. Спасибо, мам.

Фригг ничего не ответила. Молчание затянулось почти на минуту – никто не хотел завершать разговор первым. Наконец, Тор отвел руку с телефоном в сторону, чтобы увидеть циферблат часов на его экране.

— Мам, мне нужно идти.

— Хорошо, дорогой. И... Тор!

— Да?

— Не забывай про еще одну постоянную величину во всех этих задачах: я люблю тебя. Вас обоих…

Вернувшись в отель, он известил администратора, что освобождает номер, и за пять минут собрал в рюкзак белье, одежду и гигиенические принадлежности. Проходя мимо знакомого салона полиграфических услуг, он остановился, пытаясь разглядеть за крупными буквами рекламы на стекле лицо девушки, склонившейся над огромной копировальной машиной. Он еще колебался, раздумывая, войти или нет, когда из салона вышел клиент, и девушка подняла голову, провожая его взглядом. Она заметила стоящего на улице Тора, улыбнулась и помахала ему рукой как старому знакомому. Тор взялся за ручку двери.

— Привет! – она смотрела на него вопросительно и одновременно настороженно, — Вам нужны еще объявления? Я не стала удалять тот макет, так что можно сделать все быстрее, чем в прошлый раз.

Тор широко улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Можете удалить этот макет, он больше не нужен.

— Вы нашли его? – просияла девушка. – Того парня с объявления?

— Да, вчера. Решил сказать вам. Подумал, что вам будет интересно – вы ведь спрашивали тогда в кафе.

Девушка засыпала его поздравлениями, а потом вдруг склонила голову набок и задумчиво-мечтательно произнесла:

— Хотела бы я, чтобы из-за меня кто-нибудь так переживал! Вашему другу можно только позавидовать.

— Не стоит, — покачал головой Тор, — Просто пожелайте нам удачи – у вас это очень хорошо получается.

Она охотно выполнила его просьбу.

Вечером Тор пересказал Локи свой разговор с матерью. Тот внимательно его выслушал, но никак не прокомментировал. Тор притянул его к себе:

— Послушай… За что ты сердишься на маму? Ее же даже не было в Аймир-сити, когда отец…

— Вот именно, — Локи попытался высвободиться из его объятий, но безуспешно. – Ее там не было. И тебя не было. 

Тору стоило больших усилий притвориться, что он не заметил, как в том месте, где щека Локи прижималась к его шее, стало вдруг влажно от слез.

— Не вини нас за это. Ни я, ни мама не хотели, чтобы тебе было так больно. Ты же видишь, я сейчас здесь, с тобой. И мама тоже хочет быть с тобой, хоть и на расстоянии. Она любит тебя, Локи. Хочешь, я сейчас позвоню ей, и она сама тебе это скажет?

Локи шмыгнул носом и покачал головой.

— Не надо, — сипло произнес он, — Я не смогу… сейчас.

— Хорошо, не сейчас. Когда сможешь, ок?

Локи кивнул.

Ночью, ближе к рассвету, Тор проснулся от сухости во рту. Он встал, стараясь не разбудить Локи, и отправился на кухню. Вернувшись через несколько минут в спальню, он обнаружил, что во время его непродолжительного отсутствия Локи успел завернуться в одеяло почти с головой, притянул к себе подушку Тора, уткнувшись в нее лицом и сжимая в кулаках пеструю ткань наволочки. Тор лег рядом с ним и начал осторожно распутывать одеяло. Локи не проснулся, только заворочался, меняя позу, чтобы прижаться к Тору спиной – и теперь уже Тор обнимал и укрывал его, согревая и успокаивая. От его тепла Локи заметно расслабился и, наконец, выпустил из рук подушку, которая тут же упала с кровати на пол. Тор не стал ее поднимать – подушки Локи вполне хватало для двоих. 

Следующий день в отсутствие Локи он потратил на звонки по объявлениям о работе и еще одному важному звонку в Аймир-Сити. Он долго не мог решить, кому из друзей сообщить о своих планах, и, наконец, решил позвонить Сиф. Уж она-то точно не скажет ему, что он сошел с ума.

Первым с Сиф познакомился Фандрал – ее семья переехала в соседний дом, и уже через неделю хрупкая на вид четырнадцатилетняя девушка отвесила далеко не малохольному парню звонкую затрещину за попытку пофлиртовать. Фандрал удивился, извинился, восхитился силой и точностью удара — и они подружились. Еще через неделю он познакомил Сиф со своими друзьями и с гордостью сообщил, что его соседка занимается фехтованием и кунг-фу. Сиф быстро стала в их мужской компании «своим парнем». Спустя четыре года Тор попытался ухаживать за ней, но уже на первое приглашение «в кино и поужинать» она ответила вежливой просьбой не тратить силы понапрасну, сообщив, что ни Тор, ни остальная троица абсолютно не соответствуют ее представлениям о «прекрасном принце» (эти слова она произнесла с усмешкой). Через месяц она пригласила друзей на крупные соревнования по фехтования, где они впервые увидели ее тренера. Одного взгляда на высокого темноволосого испанца было достаточно, чтобы понять, как должен выглядеть – а если точнее, как выглядит – прекрасный принц Леди Сиф. 

Тор дождался полудня, в надежде застать Сиф во время обеденного перерыва. Ему повезло – в этот день у нее был выходной, и она могла говорить без помех со стороны коллег или начальства.

— Ты его нашел? – спросила она, опуская ненужные охи и ахи. 

— Да, — Тор снова пересказал краткую версию своих поисков, затем сообщил, что остается в Йоттинхэме на неопределенный срок. – У меня сейчас сложно со временем, поэтому звоню только тебе. Передай ребятам: когда немного разгребусь – позвоню каждому. 

— Дело не во времени, да? Ты не хочешь говорить с ними сейчас, — Сиф не спрашивала – она знала. 

— Я не могу, — признался Тор, отмечая про себя, что отвечает словами Локи. – Пока не могу. Много чего случилось, о чем я пока не хочу или не могу говорить, и четыре разговора вместо одного… на данный момент это выше моих сил.

— Ты уверен? – после короткой паузы спросила Сиф.

Многолетняя дружба дала о себе знать – Тор без дополнительных подсказок понял, что этот вопрос никак не связан с его нежеланием говорить с остальными друзьями.

— Уверен ли я в своем решении? Я тебе честно скажу: на данном этапе я уверен только в двух вещах. Первое: Локи не хочет возвращаться в Аймир-Сити. Второе: я не уеду из Йоттинхэма без него. Ты умная женщина, Сиф, выводы сделаешь сама.

— Я, без сомнения, умная женщина, — усмехнулась Сиф, — а ты уже взрослый мужчина. Твоя жизнь – твои решения, Тор. Нужна какая-нибудь помощь?

— Вот за что я тебя люблю, — рассмеялся Тор, — так это за лаконичность!

— Уверена, что не только за это, но опустим детали. Так что насчет помощи?

— Не знаю, возможно, но не сейчас. Мне надо перевести дух – все получилось очень быстро. Я позвоню. И тебе, и ребятам. Скажи им, пусть не сердятся.

— Ты же их знаешь, Тор! Они будут сердиться. Минут пятнадцать, максимум полчаса. Но так и быть, я приму удар на себя. 

— Ты — лучшая!

— Я знаю, но ты можешь повторять это время от времени. 

— При малейшей возможности!

— Не обещай больше, чем можешь сделать! И передавай привет Локи!

Тор бросил смартфон на диван и облегченно вздохнул. Вряд ли его друзья догадываются об истинной природе его отношений с Локи, и чем дольше они будут оставаться в неведении, тем лучше. Они знают о том, что Локи приемный ребенок, знают о его сложных отношениях с отцом, о нервных срывах и проблемах со здоровьем, о том, насколько всем этим обеспокоен Тор – этого достаточно, чтобы оправдать желание старшего брата поддержать младшего в его сыновьем бунте. 

Тор понимал, что есть еще один человек в Аймир-Сити, который должен узнать о его дальнейших планах на жизнь – может быть, именно он должен был узнать о них первым. Но Тор так и не смог найти в себе силы, чтобы набрать знакомый номер и сообщить отцу о своем решении. Он оправдывал свое нежелание тем, что все еще безгранично зол на отца за то, как тот поступил с Локи, и надеялся, что Фригг послужит в этом деле информационным посредником. Когда спустя две недели Один так и не проявил никакого интереса к судьбе сыновей, ни напрямую, ни через третьих лиц, Тор даже начал думать, что все может оказаться проще, чем он ожидал.


	12. Chapter 12

Во всей суматохе обустройства на новом месте, за всеми хлопотами, связанными с оформлением документов на новую фамилию, звонками по объявлениям, собеседованиями, решением финансовых вопросов и выбором нового жилья, Тор не терял надежды убедить Локи поговорить с матерью. Он звонил ей раз в два дня, стараясь делать это в присутствии Локи. Сообщая, что у них все хорошо, он не рассказывал о некоторых событиях и умалчивал определенные подробности: так он пока умолчал об оформлении двойной идентификации. Фригг рассказывала ему о новостях Аймир-Сити, сплетни об их общих знакомых – и ни слова об Одине. Всякий раз во время этих телефонных разговоров он протягивал трубку Локи, и каждый раз тот реагировал одинаково – качал головой и либо надевал наушники, либо уходил на кухню. Однажды он замешкался, и Тор успел прочесть в его взгляде растерянность и испуг. В следующий момент Локи снова «захлопнулся». Тор не давил на него, на свой страх и риск передавал матери от него привет. 

Квартира на Айс-Филд была пятой в списке вариантов, предварительно отобранных после изучения объявлений о сдаче жилья внаем. Когда агент сообщил, что в ней только одна стена общая с соседями по этажу, глаза Локи загорелись, и Тор понял, что по остальным адресам они уже не пойдут. На следующий день они переехали.

Мебели в новой квартире было немного, но уже при первом осмотре стало ясно, что у них есть все, что необходимо, включая книжные полки и рабочий стол в гостиной. Кровать была без ножек, на деревянном подиуме. Не успели они занести свои сумки и коробки, как Локи схватил в охапку пару диванных подушек и, провальсировав с ними по всей квартире, запрыгнул на кровать и стал скакать по ней взад и вперед, издавая крики, похожие на боевые вопли индейцев. 

— Матрас продавишь, дитятко! – смеясь, предостерег его Тор.

— Отстань, зануда! – Локи бросил в него одну из подушек. – Он прочный!

И тут Тора посетила идея, за неудачный исход которой он наверняка поплатится молчаливым бойкотом со стороны Локи как минимум дня на четыре, зато в случае успеха… Притворившись, что ему срочно понадобилось в туалет, он закрылся в ванной комнате, достал из кармана смартфон и отправил на номер матери текстовое сообщение: несколько слов и цифр.

Тор успел выйти из ванной и дойти до спальни, когда зазвонил мобильный телефон Локи. Аппарат лежал на журнальном столике в гостиной. Локи выбежал из спальни, схватил телефон и, не глядя, нажал кнопку «прием вызова».

— Да! – крикнул он, все еще пребывая в радостном возбуждении. В следующий момент лицо его вытянулось, и он промямлил: — Мама? 

Он попытался сесть на диван, но не рассчитал и оказался в итоге на полу, задев локтем угол стола. Подняв растерянный взгляд на Тора, он спросил в трубку:

— Откуда у тебя мой номер?

Тор затаил дыхание в ожидании гневных слов в свой адрес, но Локи смотрел на него как-то странно – словно впервые видел. Он слушал, что говорит ему Фригг, и уголки его губ дергались в слабом подобии улыбки. Тор мысленно выдохнул и направился на кухню, решив, что лучше сейчас оставить Локи одного – вернее, наедине с матерью, но Локи успел поймать его за запястье и потянул вниз. Тор опустился рядом с ним на пол, привалился спиной к дивану, и Локи тут же прижался к нему, устроившись так, что Тору ничего не оставалось, как положить подбородок ему на макушку. Локи так и не отпустил его руку. Он слушал, потом что-то отвечал, пару раз тихо рассмеялся, плотно прижимая телефон к уху. Тор не слышал Фригг, и с какого-то момента перестал вслушиваться в то, что говорил Локи. Голос Локи, его мягкий смех и короткие реплики отдавались в его голове как гармоничные аккорды и переборы гитарных струн. Наконец, Локи пошевелился и сказал в трубку:

— Не сердись на меня.

Очевидно, Фригг что-то ему сказала в ответ, потому что после небольшой паузы он добавил:

— Я тебя тоже.

Локи положил телефон на край столика и, откинув голову, посмотрел на Тора. Он улыбался, и Тор, довольный, улыбнулся ему в ответ.

— Почему ты отказывался говорить с ней?

— Я боялся, — признался Локи, — Боялся услышать в ее голосе разочарование.

— Зря боялся?

Локи смущенно улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Что она тебе говорила?

— Вспоминала разные случаи из моего детства, — и с легким оттенком грусти в голосе добавил: — Про многие ты, наверно, и не знаешь.

Тор сглотнул.

— Почему мы были чужими столько лет? 

Локи пожал плечами и ничего не ответил. Тор наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его, и в этот момент в его кармане зазвонил телефон.

— Видимо, теперь моя очередь слушать детские истории, — он подмигнул Локи и, поднеся аппарат к уху, отработанным движением нажал на кнопку приема.

В динамике раздался властный голос Одина:

— Диктуй свой адрес!

От неожиданности Тор чуть не уронил смартфон на пол. Локи тоже узнал голос звонившего, мгновенно напрягся, а затем и вовсе вскочил на ноги. Тор неловко попытался встать вслед за ним – у него затекла правая нога. Он услышал, как Один обращается к кому-то: «Погоди, не уходи», а потом снова говорит в трубку:

— Тор, не трать мое время, я жду!

— Чего? – прохрипел Тор.

— Адрес, где ты сейчас находишься. Я отправлю за тобой Джеффа. 

Джефф был личным шофером Одина.

Не сводя глаз с лица Тора, Локи отступил к дальней стене комнаты. Тор мысленно отругал себя за то, что ответил на вызов, не посмотрев на дисплей, и хотел было прервать этот странный звонок, но потом все же спросил:

— Зачем?

Один раздраженно выдохнул, бросил кому-то постороннему: «Иди, потом», и продолжил, обращаясь уже к Тору:

— Тебе не кажется, что без малого месяц – более чем достаточный срок, чтобы перебеситься? Переболеть любой блажью и вернуться к нормальной жизни?

— У меня нормальная жизнь здесь!

— Не перебивай! – рявкнул Один. – Я могу забыть, что ты удрал из дома в неизвестном направлении! Могу посмотреть сквозь пальцы на то, что ты, являясь лицом команды, пропустил очередные соревнования! Но я не могу делать вид, что ничего не происходит, когда мой сын бросает учебу на последнем курсе, ставя жирный крест на своей карьере!

— На какой карьере, отец?! – зарычал в ответ Тор. – Это все только твои фантазии о моей карьере!

— Тор!

— Теперь ты не перебивай! Я не скажу тебе свой адрес! Я не собираюсь возвращаться, ты понял?!

Тор увидел, как Локи, зажмурившись, медленно сползает по стене на пол, и резко нажал кнопку отбоя. Он осторожно взял Локи под мышки и поднял его на ноги – тот показался ему непривычно легким. Локи снова открыл глаза и хриплым шепотом спросил:

— Он зачеркнул меня, да?

Тор удивился точности слова, которое использовал Локи, чтобы описать отношение к себе человека, в котором он так хотел видеть отца. И он не знал, что на это ответить.

Локи вывернулся из рук Тора и направился к входной двери.

— Не ходи за мной! – крикнул он от порога.

В течение следующего часа Тор сидел на диване, держа в руках два телефона – свой и Локи. Сначала он хотел позвонить матери, рассказать о том, что случилось, но потом передумал. Потом он стал продумывать план своих действий на тот случай, если Локи не объявится в ближайшие полчаса. Когда его телефон зазвонил, на его дисплее высветился незнакомый номер – судя по коду, местный. 

— Тор, я ушел без денег, — голос Локи смешивался с другими приглушенными голосами – он явно был в каком-то публичном месте.

— И без телефона. Где ты?

Локи словно его не слышал.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты пришел и расплатился за меня.

— Я приду, ты только скажи куда.

Последовала короткая пауза.

— Бар «Орел и Дракон», Велл-Стрит, 13. 

Четыре квартала от их дома.

— Сиди там и никуда не уходи, — Тор сгреб с комода в прихожей ключи, схватил рюкзак и выскочил за дверь. – Я сейчас буду.

Бар «Орел и Дракон» был оформлен в стиле английского паба, над входом даже висела художественно выполненная вывеска, изображавшая орла и дракона, которые явно о чем-то друг с другом спорили. Внутри в это время дня было немноголюдно, и Тор сразу увидел Локи: он сидел за столиком недалеко от барной стойки, перед ним стояли вазочка с сухариками, пустой графин и стакан с соком. Выбор напитка Тора не удивил, он знал, что после какой-то мутной истории перед школьным выпускным балом, Локи перестал пить спиртное, даже пиво. 

Он сел за стол напротив Локи. Тот сказал, не поднимая глаз от стакана:

— Майк говорит, что я могу заплатить потом, но я не люблю делать долги, даже такие мелкие. 

— Майк?

— Хозяин бара, — Локи кивнул в сторону барной стойки, где мужчина, комплекцией похожий на Тора, только темноволосый, меланхолично протирал стаканы.

— Ты здесь уже бывал?

— Анна-Мария несколько раз посылала меня сюда за обедами. Они делают еду на вынос.

Анна-Мария была владелицей художественной галереи, в которой Локи работал курьером. У нее была какая-то труднопроизносимая немецкая фамилия, которую Тор не запомнил. К тому же, Локи заверил его, что все называют ее исключительно по имени.

— Хорошо готовят?

Локи кивнул.

— Поужинаем здесь?

Локи снова кивнул.

Тор подозвал официантку.

— Еще сок, пожалуйста, пинту темного, какое у вас есть хорошее, и…, — он вопросительно посмотрел на Локи.

— Телятину с грибным соусом, — подсказал он.

— И два раза телятину.

Они ели молча. Наконец, Локи положил нож и вилку на тарелку и откинулся на мягкую спинку дивана.

— У них здесь есть музыкальный автомат, — сказал он.

— Оу! И что за репертуар? Ретро? Рок? Блюз? – он хихикнул и добавил: — Кантри?

— Всего понемножку. Новинки тоже есть – у Майка хороший вкус. 

— Хочешь что-то поставить? – Тор потянулся за кошельком, чтобы достать монеты для автомата.

Локи устало покачал головой.

— В другой раз. Сейчас я хочу спать – день был слишком… длинным.

Уже дома, засыпая, он пробормотал, уткнувшись носом в плечо Тора:

— Ты был бы хорошим братом… Но мы не братья…

Тор не обиделся – он понял, что хотел сказать Локи.


	13. Chapter 13

Тот день, полный радостных и неприятных, но бесспорно важных событий, имел столь же полярные и не менее значимые последствия. Локи, как и Тор, воспринял новую квартиру как их первое совместное жилье – пусть съемное, но выбранное совместными усилиями и с учетом общих интересов. Следующий день после переезда Локи посвятил обустройству своего личного рабочего угла, заняв письменный стол и прилегающий к нему стеллаж. Он был немногословен, прикрываясь своей занятостью, но Тор видел, что его голова была занята какими-то мыслями, большей частью неприятными. Несложно было догадаться, что именно вынудило его в очередной раз уйти в себя, но Тор усилием воли заставил себя не начинать псевдо-успокоительных разговоров о том, что все в порядке. Тем более что он точно знал, что это неправда.

Днем того же дня Локи снова позвонила Фригг. К тому времени он успел внести номер ее мобильного в список контактов на своем телефоне, и, увидев на дисплее имя матери, не мешкая, ответил. Из обрывков фраз Тор понял, что они обсуждают какие-то книжные новинки и старые фильмы. Локи рассказал, где работает. И ни слова о звонке Одина Тору с требованием вернуться домой. Прежде чем передать трубку Тору, Локи договорился с матерью, что он не будет звонить ей сам без крайней на то необходимости, но избегать общения с ней больше не станет. 

Тор надеялся, что после звонка матери Локи немного расслабится. Устроившись на диване с ноутбуком на коленях – Локи отдал ему свой, забрав себе планшет – он украдкой бросал в его сторону озабоченные взгляды. Локи сидел за столом, с наушниками, которые во время телефонного разговора спустил с головы на шею, да так их там и оставил, листая какой-то толстый журнал по современному искусству. Его пальцы двигались совершенно автоматически, взгляд был отстраненным – Локи смотрел не на глянцевые страницы, а внутрь себя. Он словно решал какую-то сложную задачу. Тору очень хотелось знать условия этой задачи, но в то же время он боялся возможных вариантов ее решения. 

Вечером он предложил Локи снова прогуляться до «Орла и Дракона», на что тот неожиданно легко согласился. Там он поначалу вел себя исключительно сдержанно, ограничив общение с официантом и хозяином бара лишь несколькими фразами, необходимым для заказа еды и напитков, и только вежливо улыбался в ответ на шутливые реплики Майка; когда же тот оставил их, чтобы заняться другими клиентами, вопреки ожиданиям Тора, не погрузился в задумчивое молчание, а рассказал более фривольный вариант упомянутого Майком анекдота. Когда им принесли их заказ, Локи завел разговор о европейском кино. На самом деле говорил только он, Тор был абсолютным дилетантом в этом вопросе, поэтому только внимательно слушал. При большом желании и в должном настроении Локи умел рассказывать о неизвестных Тору вещах так, что тот не чувствовал себя дураком и даже мог временами вставлять небольшие реплики в знак того, что он следит за мыслью. Непостижимым для него оставалось только одно: как Локи умудрялся одновременно говорить и есть. 

Внезапная общительность Локи распространялась исключительно на Тора – когда к ним подходил официант или мимоходом обращался Майк, он мгновенного умолкал, прячась за уже знакомую вежливую улыбку. Как только они оставались вдвоем – насколько это вообще было возможно вечером в таком месте – он продолжал свой монолог ровно с того места, на каком прервал его пару минут назад.

Тор не заметил, как разговор с европейского кинематографа в целом плавно перешел на традиции эротического кино, снятого в странах Центральной и Северной Европы. Якобы для иллюстраций общей теории Локи начал приводить конкретные примеры – пересказывать наиболее яркие эпизоды из эротических комедий, драм, арт-хаусных фильмов и триллеров. Он говорил так, словно читал заранее заготовленный текст, полный ярких образов. Настолько ярких, что на очередном эпизоде Тор почувствовал, что краснеет, ему вдруг стало жарко, он потянул ворот джемпера, который, казалось, начал его душить, и огляделся, чтобы убедиться, что их никто не слушает. 

— Черт, где ты этому научился? – спросил он, наклонившись вперед и понизив голос.

На самом деле он хотел спросить: «Что ты творишь?», но он и сам прекрасно понимал, чего Локи добивается. Тому даже не нужно было делать каких-то двусмысленных жестов и бросать в его сторону каких-то особенных взглядов — Тору хватило того, что он слышал его голос и понимал смысл его слов.

— Уж точно не в университете, — мягко улыбнулся Локи. – Там, как ты помнишь, у меня была другая специальность.

Он уже собрался продолжить свою «культурологическую пытку», когда Тор, не выдержав, махнул рукой официанту.

— Рассчитай нас, мы уходим.

Он выразительно посмотрел на Локи, давая понять, что сейчас ему – им обоим – просто необходимо как можно быстрее оказаться где-нибудь подальше от людей, предпочтительнее всего дома.

В последующие дни Локи еще неоднократно устраивал сеансы «завуалированного флирта», каждый раз меняя сценарий. Например, вряд ли даже самый внимательный наблюдатель, следовавший, будь у него такая потребность и необходимость, за ними по пятам во время шоппинг-тура по крупному торговому центру, заметил бы, как ловко и непринужденно стройный темноволосый молодой человек избегает даже случайного физического контакта со своим светловолосым широкоплечим спутником. Для Тора эта игра в кошки-мышки превратилась в настоящее испытание – до этого дня он и сам не отдавал себе отчета, насколько важна для него стала возможность, словно невзначай, мимоходом, скользнуть костяшками пальцев по тыльной стороне ладони Локи или «по-братски» похлопать его по плечу, успев при этом провести подушечкой большого пальца по светлой и почти прозрачной коже над воротом его футболки. После двухчасового хождения по этажам торгового центра Тор поймал Локи за запястье и повел к выходу, как непослушного ребенка.

Секс же приобрел горьковатый привкус отчаяния – как в ту ночь, когда Локи своим хриплым заклинанием «К черту всех!» ломал какие-то свои, невидимые стороннему глазу преграды. Тор пребывал в некоторой растерянности: раньше, в Ванахилле и Аймир-Сити ведущим в их зарождающихся и развивающихся отношениях по большей части был он. Сейчас же Локи почти всю инициативу взял на себя, в отдельные моменты опережая Тора на какие-то пару секунд или жестов. 

Тору хотелось понять, что происходит, что изменилось — или что Локи хочет изменить. Несколько раз он мысленно расписывал план своих действий чуть ли не по пунктам: вот Локи возвращается домой после работы, они ужинают, Тор усаживает его рядом с собой на диван и говорит: «Мне кажется, нам нужно кое-что обсудить». Но всякий раз что-нибудь шло поперек, из-за чего разговор по душам снова откладывался. Иногда звонила Фригг – она старалась делать это по вечерам, когда было больше шансов, что их не прервут. В другие дни еще во время ужина Локи внезапно уходил в себя, когда у него на лице снова появлялось выражение глубокой задумчивости. В этом случае на вопрос Тора он отвечал улыбкой, заверял, что «ничего серьезного», и уходил в свой «кабинет» листать искусствоведческие журналы или рисовать. Когда он надевал наушники, Тор понимал, что вечер пройдет в молчании.

Случалось и так, что «необщабельной» стороной становился Тор: это происходило в те дни, когда он с головой погружался в поиски работы. После того, как он получил вырученные за «Молнию» деньги, они с Локи посовещались и решили, что теперь у них есть определенная финансовая «подушка», и ему не стоит хвататься за первую попавшуюся вакансию, как это пришлось сделать Локи, а искать более или менее постоянную и достойно оплачиваемую работу. 

После двух недель безрезультатных звонков и хождений по собеседованиям Тор уже готов был отказаться от этого плана. Во-первых, его угнетал тот факт, что из них двоих работал только Локи, во-вторых, пока он не найдет себе работу, Локи вынужден был оставаться на своей временной, лишь время от времени просматривая вакансии по интересующему его направлению. 

Связанные с поиском работы хлопоты отодвинули на задний план все остальные проблемы, явные или мнимые, включая неопределенность в отношениях с отцом. Тор прекрасно понимал, что просто так Один не отступится, и следует ожидать от него каких-то новых действий, но пока в этом направлении было тихо, и он счел за благо придерживаться принципа «решай проблемы по мере их поступления».

Решение пришло неожиданно и выглядело как случайность, у которой было вполне логичное объяснение: в качестве отдыха от изучения десятков страницу с описаниями вакансий Тор бродил по сайтам, посвященных мотоциклетному спорту и мотоциклам в целом. Контекстная реклама живо отреагировала на его поисковые запросы и однажды вечером выдала ссылку на вакансию в одном из крупных автомобильных салонов Йоттинхэма: им срочно требовался продавец, хорошо разбирающийся в мотоциклах. Звонок по указанному номеру принес новую информацию: позиция совершенно новая, ранее салон занимался исключительно автомобилями, сейчас же владелец бизнеса решил расширить ассортимент за счет мотоциклов ценовой категории выше среднего. Поэтому им требовался не просто технический специалист, а человек, способный правильно вести разговор с состоятельными клиентами. Во всем это Тор увидел только один, но существенный минус: данная фирма помимо других марок предлагала своим клиентам внедорожники и мотоциклы, выпущенные на заводах «Скайблэйд», дочерней компании Асгард Меканикс.

— Не вижу, в чем проблема, — пожал плечами Локи, когда Тор показал ему сайт заинтересовавшей его фирмы. — Они же даже не дилеры – обычные дистрибьютеры*. Если бы ты шел к ним в отдел закупок, еще можно было бы в случае чего упрекнуть тебя в нечестной игре в пользу Асгард Меканикс, но мы же говорим о позиции продавца. К тому же, мне кажется, ты ударился в беспричинную паранойю. Смотри сам: мало кто на таком уровне бизнеса вообще знает, что Скайблэйд – «дочка» Асгард Меканикс. Это раз. Два – каков шанс, что среди твоих потенциальных коллег, которые, как они сами утверждают, мало чего понимают в мотоциклах, найдется хоть один любитель мотоспорта, способный узнать тебя в лицо? У тебя новые документы, на которых нет ни малейшего намека на двойную идентификацию. Учитывая твой опыт и их запросы, они должны принять тебя с распростертыми объятиями. 

Тор не стал говорить Локи, что дело не в паранойе: он вообще не сразу решился рассказать ему об этой вакансии, но позиция настолько его заинтересовала, что он решил рискнуть. Больше чем вероятность быть узнанным его останавливала перспектива постоянного напоминания об отцовском бизнесе – пусть и такими окольными путями. Локи столько лет мечтал стать частью этого бизнеса, и то, каким образом его лишили даже малейшего шанса на участие в семейном деле, делало любое упоминание Асгард Меканикс и его дочерних компаний крайне нежелательным. 

Однако Локи среагировал на удивление легко, по крайней мере, внешне. С утра он еще раз повторил свои доводы «за» и почти вытолкал Тора за дверь, предварительно убедившись в безупречности его внешнего вида.

Он оказался прав – Тора приняли на работу после первого же собеседования.

А спустя некоторое время Локи сам неожиданно нашел работу, которую искал.

В последнюю среду сентября он позвонил Тору и сказал, что задержится на час или полтора. Домой он явился в крайне приподнятом настроении и с большой коробкой пирожных.

— Включай чайник! – крикнул он от порога.

— Мы что-то празднуем? – поинтересовался Тор, забирая у него коробку.

— Да! – Локи дождался, когда Тор поставит пирожные на стол, и тут же повис у него на шее в приступе переполнявших его эмоций. – Мы празднуем мою новую должность!

— Оу! – Тор не сразу нашелся, что ответить, — Здорово! Подробности?

— Анна-Мария предложила мне стать одним из ее ассистентов. 

— Ты шутишь!

— Нет! – Локи отпустил его шею и принялся развязывать ленту на коробке, — Хотя я сначала тоже подумал, что она шутит.

Тор стоял посреди кухни с пустыми чашками в обеих руках, наблюдая за суетой, которую устроил возбужденный Локи.

— Что, вот просто так пришла с утра в галерею и сказала: «Локи, дружочек! Я тут подумала – из отличного курьера должен получиться неплохой ассистент. Что думаешь?». М-м-м?

— Ну, не совсем так! – Локи запихнул в рот крохотный трюфель, прожевал его и продолжил: – Во-первых, Анна-Мария никогда не появляется в галерее раньше полудня, то есть дело было не с утра.

— Упс! – Тор охотно признал свой промах.

— Во-вторых, она говорит не «Локи, дружочек!», а «Локи, детка!».

— Вау! И ты откликаешься? Надо запомнить.

Они оба рассмеялись. Локи отобрал у Тора чашки и указал ему на табурет возле холодильника.

— Садись, слушай и не перебивай! Все было совсем не «просто так». Рассказываю: в прошлую пятницу она отправила меня в одну из галерей на Северо-западе – тебе ее название ничего не скажет. Ее владелец с Анной-Марией в вечном соперничестве, они регулярно ссорятся из-за какого-нибудь «сокровища», но потом успешно мирятся и даже временами умудряются сотрудничать. Правда, боюсь, после моего…, — он помахал в воздухе испачканными в шоколаде пальцами, — назовем это «вмешательством»… В общем, думаю, они опять на какое-то время поссорятся.

Тор приподнял брови в знак крайней заинтересованности, но вслух ничего не сказал. Локи облизал пальцы, разлил по чашкам чай и продолжил:

— Так вот. В прошлую пятницу я отвозил туда какой-то пакет. Тамошняя секретарша – знаешь, такая блондинка-блондинка, — он выразительно закатил глаза и похлопал ресницами, — говорила с кем-то по телефону и сказала, чтобы я подождал, когда она освободится. Подождал там же, в приемной, понимаешь?

Тор покачал головой, признаваясь, что пока ничего не понимает. Локи махнул рукой: «Не проблема, сейчас поймешь». 

— Я слышал весь ее разговор, по крайней мере, ее реплики. Но и этого было достаточно, чтобы понять, что она разговаривает с представителем Эндрю Сэджвика, — когда он понял, что Тору это имя ничего не говорит, он вздохнул и пояснил: — Новая звезда на небосклоне современного искусства. Живопись, инсталляции и тому подобное – я тебе потом покажу. Его популярность растет, но в Йоттинхэме до сегодняшнего дня его работы не вставлялись. Теперь понимаешь?

— До определенной степени, — пожал плечами Тор.

— Его агент звонил в офис конкурента Анны-Марии как раз тогда, когда я пришел туда с пакетом. И эта дуреха мало того, что упомянула в разговоре имя Сэджвика, так она еще и сказала…, — Локи манерно растопырил пальцы и, кокетливо наклонив голову, «промурлыкал», явно передразнивая незнакомую Тору девицу: — «Ах, мне так жаль, но мистера Карстона не будет в городе до понедельника. Я обязательно передам ему, что вы звонили по поводу выставки. Да, я готова записать ваш номер. Когда мистер Карстон вернется, он вам сразу же позвонит», — он перестал кривляться и уже своим голосом спросил: — Надо пояснять, какие были мои дальнейшие действия?

— Эммм… Ты «срисовал» номер телефона, вернулся в свою галерею и рассказал обо всем Анне-Марии?

— Бинго! Ты заслужил этот приз! – Локи достал из коробки самое большое пирожное и положил его перед Тором, — Анна-Мария, как ты понимаешь, совсем не «блондинка». Она тут же позвонила этому агенту, в субботу они встретились, в понедельник он приезжал к ней в офис, чтобы подписать договор, а сегодня она предложила мне постоянную работу в качестве ассистента. Как тебе?

Тор несколько минут с улыбкой наблюдал, как Локи расправляется с десертом, а потом спросил:

— Тебе нравится там работать?

Локи задумчиво провел языком по губам, слизывая бисквитные крошки.

— Ты знаешь… За эти несколько недель я побывал чуть ли не во всех галереях города, и я рад, что когда приехал сюда, попал именно к Анне-Марии. Она в бизнесе уже более двадцати лет – это формально, с момента, когда отец передал ей галерею, а так она там с пеленок. Ну, семейный бизнес…, — он помолчал и добавил: — В отличие от некоторых своих коллег, она любит то, чем занимается. 

Тор кивнул.

— Когда ты приступаешь к своим новым обязанностям?

— Формально уже завтра, но Анна-Мария попросила меня пока еще походить в образе курьера, раз уж этот персонаж воспринимается многими как неодушевленный предмет. Побыть, так сказать, ее личным шпионом, пока обстоятельства позволят. Но уже с другим, не-курьерским окладом, — он довольно рассмеялся. – И, кстати об образе! Мне нужен деловой костюм!

— Да хоть два! 

К концу неделе гардероб Локи пополнился двумя новыми костюмами, полудюжиной рубашек, тремя галстуками и парой туфель. В вихре покупательского сумасшествия Тор дал уговорить себя на еще один – к уже купленному ранее – костюм и две новые рубашки.

 

____________________________  
 _* Основное отличие дилера от дистрибьютера состоит в том, что дилер совершает все действия, так же как и дистрибьютор, за свой счет, но от имени поставщика._


	14. Chapter 14

— Где список покупок?

Тор пробежал глазами по длинным полкам супермаркета, заставленным яркими упаковками, и покосился на Локи, который сосредоточенно изучал мелкий текст на коробке с чаем – в другой руке он держал еще одну коробку, отличающуюся от первой лишь некоторыми цветами в оформлении. 

— В кармане. В заднем.

Тор попытался засунуть пальцы в упомянутый карман, но безуспешно. Крохотный квадрат джинсовой ткани на столь любимых Локи скинни был скорее декоративным элементом. Локи пошевелил бедрами, поджимаясь, но положения это не спасло – проклятый карман не был предназначен для того, чтобы что-нибудь в него засовывать, будь то пальцы или сложенный вчетверо листок из блокнота.

Краем глаза Тор заметил какое-то движение и услышал тихое хихиканье: две девушки, по виду старшеклассницы или студентки, косились в их сторону и обменивались неразличимыми по смыслу, но явно насмешливыми замечаниями. 

— Там его нет, — сообщил Тор.

Локи вздохнул, поставил одну пачку с чаем на полку, а вторую бросил в тележку.

— Значит, я оставил его дома. Или вообще забыл записать.

— Оставлю без сладкого! – привычно пригрозил ему Тор и шлепнул по неподатливому карману.

— Да-да, конечно, — столь же привычно согласился Локи и взял с соседней полки большую плитку Хершис с миндалем.

Одарив девушек улыбкой, он повернулся к Тору и поцеловал того в щеку. Девушки дружно фыркнули и скрылись в молочном отделе.

Это была новая игра, которую придумал Локи. Всякий раз, когда они оказывались в публичных местах, где их никто не знал, он сначала дистанцировался от Тора, избегал любых действий, жестов или слов, которые могли бы охарактеризовать их отношения как «больше, чем просто знакомые». Это продолжалось ровно до того момента, пока кто-нибудь из толпы – девушка за соседним столиком в кафе, консультант в магазине или вот такая пара школьниц в супермаркете – не начинал проявлять к Тору определенный интерес. Локи возникал из ниоткуда, сопровождая свое появление легким поцелуем, обхватывал Тора одной рукой за талию, называл «дорогим». Со стороны могло показаться, что Локи флиртует, но довольно скоро Тор понял, что это не совсем так. Он, конечно, мог порой быть недостаточно прозорливым, чтобы разглядеть истинные мотивы поступков других людей, но в этих повторяющихся микро-спектаклях, которые Локи разыгрывал на публике, он видел недвусмысленное заявление: «Он – мой». Тор не возражал.

Локи положил в тележку несколько пачек с крекерами и спросил:

— На обед ходишь один?

— Неа. С ребятами, кто на тот момент свободен. Там неплохая закусочная через дорогу от салона.

— С ребятами? А эта… как ее? С вами не ходит?

Ну, что же, с этой игрой Тор тоже уже знаком. Локи всегда отличался хорошей памятью, он легко запоминал даты, цифры, тем более имена. Он без проблем называл всех коллег Тора по автосалону, хоть никогда и не встречался с ними лично, и только имя секретарши босса раз за разом «вылетало» из его головы. 

— Нет. Фэй если и спускается на грешную землю, то только для того, чтобы сходить во французскую кофейню за углом, либо чтобы укатить с Максвеллом в… не знаю, в какую-нибудь даль светлую.

Локи хихикнул – фамилия владельца салона, в котором работал Тор, всякий раз вызывала у него ничем не объяснимый приступ веселья. Тор пару раз попытался выяснить, что смешного в такой, в общем-то, заурядной фамилии, но Локи лишь отмахивался, смеясь. Наконец, Тор решил для себя, что дело в какой-нибудь проказе университетских времен, и просто улыбался, наблюдая за реакцией Локи.

— Откуда такая озабоченность моим питанием? – спросил Тор, наблюдая, как Локи складывает в тележку коробки с сухими завтраками, — Тебя Анна-Мария покусала?

Судя по рассказам Локи, в жилах Анны-Марии, владелицы галереи, где он, теперь уже без всякой маскировки, работал ассистентом, не обошлось без еврейской крови. Тор несколько раз заходил за Локи и видел эту дородную женщину, которая при всей своей полноте передвигалась с фантастической легкостью. Она не уставала сокрушаться по поводу «худобы» ее нового сотрудника, которого очень быстро взяла под свою опеку как птенца под крыло. Отнеся аргумент «быстрый обмен веществ» к фантастическим, а потому неприемлемым, она следила за тем, чтобы Локи не заменял полноценный обед на легкий перекус. 

— Она мне не верит, — пожаловался однажды Локи, — поэтому заставляет ходить на обед вместе с ней. Я помру от обжорства!

Тор демонстративно похлопал его по плоскому животу и успокоил:

— Ну, это вряд ли! 

— Однажды у меня кусок в горле застрянет, и я задохнусь! – не сдавался Локи.

Тор лишь смеялся в ответ. Несмотря на все свои жалобы, Локи высоко ценил Анну-Марию за профессионализм, а за ее отношение к нему не раз называл за глаза «тетушкой». Тор очень надеялся, что Локи задержится в этой галерее как можно дольше.

— Нет! Только не мясо! – Локи хлопнул Тора по руке, вынуждая положить упаковку с охлажденной говядиной обратно в холодильник. – Экспериментируй с мукой, крупами, чем угодно, но мясо не трогай! Я не смогу пережить шок от выброшенных в мусорное ведро денег, которые они хотят за эту вырезку!

— Тем более, что цены на мясо в этом супермаркете неоправданно высокие, — раздался за их спиной незнакомый голос.

Несмотря на то, что на этот раз мужчина был одет не в домашний халат, а в брюки и легкую спортивную куртку, Тор без труда узнал в нем соседа, с которым время от времени обменивался приветственными жестами, когда тот выходил на свой балкон со стаканом молока или сока. Тор покосился на его тележку: все верно — ананасовый сок и молоко. 

— Могу подсказать небольшой семейный магазинчик в двух кварталах отсюда, — продолжил сосед, переводя внимательный взгляд с Тора на Локи и обратно. — Цены там божеские. К тому же, они продают полуфабрикаты, которые сложно испортить даже самому неискушенному кулинару. Уж поверьте холостяку со стажем. О! Прошу прощения! Тед Смит, — он протянул руку. – Мало кто верит, но это не псевдоним и не подпольная кличка. 

Тор ответил на рукопожатие.

— Тор Эмерсон, — представился он. 

— О! А вы, значит, Локи? – Тед Смит улыбался как ребенок, который, наконец, разгадал сложную шараду. – Локи Заффиро?

Локи напрягся.

— Мы знакомы?

— Черт! – Тед Смит виновато всплеснул руками. – Иногда я бегу впереди паровоза. Не удивляйтесь, бога ради! Мы уже так давно соседи, что мне стало любопытно, и я посмотрел ваши имена на табличке у звонка. Только не знал, кто из вас кто. 

Локи облегченно выдохнул и рассмеялся в ответ, пожав, наконец, руку Теда. 

— Не буду вас больше задерживать, — сказал тот. – Если вдруг надумаете заглянуть в тот магазин, или понадобится еще какая-нибудь помощь – звоните, — он извлек из нагрудного кармана визитную карточку, — или заходите. 

Когда он скрылся за рядами консервных банок, Локи взял у Тора карточку с телефоном.

— "Тед Смит, пенсионер", - прочитал он. - Пенсионер? Он что, молодильными яблоками питается?

Тор пожал плечами.

— Понятия не имею.


	15. Chapter 15

Локи позвонил Тору за час до окончания рабочего дня и без каких-то вступлений сообщил:

— У меня новые планы на вечер – мы идем в кино.

— Почему так вдруг? Какой-то эксклюзивный фильм только сегодня и только один сеанс?

Тор догадывался, что дело не в этом. На «эксклюзивные» фильмы Локи его не звал, объясняясь своим нежеланием вслушиваться в речь экранных героев через громовой храп своего толстокожего спутника. Тор считал такой подход выгодным для обеих сторон.

— У меня был трудный день, мне нужно какой-нибудь качественный культурный «шампунь», чтобы очистить свой мозг от той шелухи, которой его сегодня засорили!

Тор спокойно выслушал эту тираду и уточнил место и начало сеанса.

— Расскажешь? – спросил он у Локи, когда они уселись на свои места в зрительном зале.

Тот забрал у него свою банку с содовой и проворчал:

— Я продал слона.

— Что? Слона? О чем ты? – под хмурым взглядом Локи Тор, наконец-то, вспомнил: — А! Того самого? Розового?

— Не розового, а бирюзового, — Локи вздохнул и кивнул: — Того самого.

Неделю назад, сидя на кухне в ожидании вечернего чая, Локи жаловался ему, что потратил полдня на то, что в компании своих коллег двигал по большому выставочному залу слона.

— Представляешь? Большой, мне по грудь, не считая постамента, слон. Из какой-то смеси глины и бумаги. Хвала небесам, полый, но все же тяжелый как…

— Как слон, — подсказал ему Тор, который пытался сохранять на лице серьезное выражение.

— Именно! Покрашенный в би-рю-зо-вый цвет! И с шипами по всей спине – иглы как у дикобраза-переростка! А на иглах ме-е-елким шрифтом цитаты из «Рамаяны» и «Махабхараты»! На санскрите! – он закрыл лицо ладонью.

— Зачем? – искренне поинтересовался Тор.

— Ты меня спрашиваешь? Художник «так видит»!

— Не, я не об этом. Зачем вы его полдня двигали? И зачем вообще Анна-Мария решила выставлять, — тут он не выдержал и рассмеялся, — бирюзового слона с санскритом на иглах?

— Там какая-то длинная история со взаимными долгами между Анной-Марией и агентом этого любителя санскрита, она не могла отказаться. Ты бы слышал, как она ругалась, когда мы получили эти ящики! Она надеялась, что все обойдется картинами, а тут еще и этот дикобразослон. 

— А двигали зачем? – Тор поставил перед Локи кружку с его любимым фруктовым чаем, подумал и достал из шкафчика шоколад.

— По договоренности с этим чертовым агентом, ракшас его побери, — Локи начал ломать шоколадную плитку, — нужно было поставить этого бирюзового монстра так, чтобы он не перетягивал на себя внимание с другого великого творения художника – триптиха. Беда в том, что триптих плоский и черно-белый, а дикобразослон объемный – боги, какой же он объемный! – и бирюзовый!

Тор с беспокойством наблюдал, как Локи уже не просто ломает ни в чем не повинную плитку, а мелко крошит ее. Он освободил от фольги кусок покрупнее и заставил Локи раскрыть рот, чтобы положить шоколадную дольку ему на язык.

— Ешь! – скомандовал он и, когда Локи послушно задвигал челюстями, спросил: — И что? Поставили?

— Угу. Только триптих пришлось вешать посреди зала на растяжках.

До этого вечера Локи больше ни словом не обмолвился ни о чудо-слоне, ни о распятом посреди галереи черно-белом триптихе. И вот теперь он заявил, что продал слона, и процесс продажи каким-то образом замусорил его мозг.

— Кому ты его продал? – Тор догадывался, что выговориться Локи хотелось больше, чем посмотреть хороший фильм.

— Мистеру Фейтону.

— О, — больше Тор не нашел, что сказать.

По мнению Локи, Ларри Фейтон был странноват даже для завсегдатая художественных галерей, специализирующихся на современном искусстве. Он явно не был стеснен в средствах, но много ходил пешком, хоть и в сопровождении охраны. Часто бывал в галерее Анны-Марии, хотя та говорила, что он недавний клиент. Не был снобом, общался со всеми сотрудниками галереи на равных, любил рассказывать анекдоты, порой даже смешные, и на любую попытку обратиться к нему «мистер Фейтон» он говорил: «Просто Ла Фей. Все друзья меня так называют». 

Ла Фей приходил не только посмотреть и обсудить современное искусство, он довольно часто что-нибудь покупал. Причем Локи считал, что для него это было не столько способом вложить деньги, а развлечением, своего рода спортом. 

Рассказывая об очередном визите мистера Фейтона, завершившемся довольно крупной покупкой, Локи заметил:

— Не удивлюсь, если он сразу же выбрасывает все, что покупает. Или дарит каким-нибудь общественным организациям. По крайней мере, он смотрит на все эти картины или инсталляции так, будто собирается сделать именно это.

Свет в зале стал постепенно гаснуть, на экране замелькал первый рекламный ролик, и Тор, понизив голос, спросил, торопясь закрыть тему:

— Так это он тебе мозг шелухой забил?

— Понимаешь, — Локи наклонился к его уху и продолжил уже шепотом: — Прежде чем выписать чек, он три часа буквально гонял меня по истории культуры Индии. Как на экзамене. Первый час я пытался понять, в чем подвох. Потом махнул рукой на все возможные подвохи, но легче мне от этого не стало – он как будто развлекался за мой счет. 

Тор успокаивающе похлопал его по руке.

— Ладно. Этот мистер Фейтон теперь с бирюзовым слоном, Анна-Мария – с деньгами, а у нас на вечер – культурный «шампунь». Кстати, как хоть фильм называется?

Сидящая впереди женщина обернулась и сердито шикнула. Локи, сдерживая смех, кивнул в сторону экрана, на котором появились заглавные титры.

Тор следил за сюжетом в пол-уха и в полглаза. Он пришел в кинотеатр со своей проблемой, решение для которой пока еще не нашел. 

С начала своего сближения с Локи, еще до того, как их отношения помимо дружеских стали еще и сексуальными, Тор старался не скрывать от него ничего, что так или иначе могло затронуть их обоих, и не умалчивать о каких-нибудь менее значимых событиях, если Локи вдруг проявлял к ним интерес. В Йоттинхэме он взял себе за правило рассказывать о своем дне, тем более что Локи практически каждый вечер сам спрашивал: «Что новенького?». 

Тор не раз говорил себе, что такое данное самому себе обещание, о котором Локи даже не подозревал, – как еще один внутренний полицейский, который поставлен следить за нарушителями скорости на улице с пешеходным движением. Что такого рода откровенность не компенсирует годы лжи и тайн, которые навалились на них в один миг с выходом той злополучной статьи. В конце концов, вина Тора в той истории была ничтожной – как ни пытался, он так и не смог убедить себя, что на самом деле никакой вины за ним и вовсе нет.

Теперь он старался рассказывать обо всем, что происходило с ним за день, втайне надеясь, что Локи отвечает ему тем же, но порой ему очень хотелось отступить от собственного правила. Иногда он спрашивал себя: если бы последний звонок Одина случился в отсутствие Локи, рассказал бы он ему о нем? И всякий раз он по-разному отвечал на этот вопрос.

Сегодня он столкнулся со схожей дилеммой, хоть и без участия их отца. Был совершенно незнакомый отец, который пришел в их салон днем раньше, чтобы выбрать мотоцикл в подарок своему сыну-подростку. Как-то незаметно разговор с технических деталей перешел на отношения отцов и детей. Мужчина пожаловался, что почти утратил контакт с сыном, тот считает его занудой и отставшим от реальной и по-настоящему интересной жизни стариком. В какой-то момент Тору пришла в голову несколько рискованная идея.

— Вам вполне подойдет вот этот красавец, — он похлопал ладонью по бензобаку двухколесной машины, — но вы могли бы сделать так: оформляйте покупку сегодня, если вы уверены, что именно такой подарок устроит вашего сына, либо оплатите завтра. В любом случае, приходите сюда еще раз, но уже с сыном. Мы с вами немного побеседуем. Ну, так, вроде как пустая болтовня. Я вам подскажу – а лучше запишу несколько словечек, имен, событий, связанных с мотоциклетным спортом. Почитайте о них в Интернете, Википедии будет более чем достаточно. Если ваш сын на самом деле интересуется мотоциклами, он на эти слова обязательно среагирует. Вы меня понимаете?

Клиент его понял. Он все-таки оформил покупку в тот же день, договорился, что заедет за мотоциклом завтра, и, уже уходя, забрал у Тора составленную им шпаргалку. 

На следующий день он появился в салоне вместе с сыном – почти полной копией себя, только лет на двадцать пять моложе. При виде мотоцикла, глаза парня радостно сверкнули, но потом он снова притворился, что скучает и вообще не может понять, почему отец не мог доделать свои дела в салоне без его участия. И тут подключился Тор. Довольно быстро он понял, что его клиент пришел подготовленным – у них получился довольно связный диалог о современной мотоциклетной технике. Уже через несколько минут молодой человек начал прислушиваться к их разговору, а потом и сам начал вставлять отдельные реплики. Закончилось все тем, что сын и отец еще какое-то время стояли по обе стороны своей покупки, обсуждая какие-то технические детали, а Тор отошел в сторону, и только наблюдал за происходящим.

Всю дорогу от салона до кинотеатра и после, уже в зале в разгар сеанса, Тор пытался решить, пересказывать ли эту историю Локи, или лучше ограничиться коротким «ничего необычного». Сама история была довольно простой, если бы не ее участники, особенно отец, потерявший контакт с собственным сыном, но сохранивший желание этот контакт восстановить. Тор опасался, что история абсолютно чужих людей может сработать спусковым крючком для очередного кризиса в их собственной весьма нелегкой ситуации.

К большому облегчению Тора у Локи уже давно не было приступов астмы – или намеков на них. Однажды он даже признался, что начал тихо ненавидеть любой рифмованный текст: стихи стойко ассоциировались у него с приступами удушья Локи. На что тот ответил:

— Ну и глупо. Если ты так переживаешь из-за моих приступов… О, ок, ок! Я знаю, ты действительно из-за них переживаешь. Так вот. Тебе не кажется, что стоит любить стихи только за то, что они помогают мне не задохнуться?

Тор пообещал ему пересмотреть свое отношение к поэзии, но продолжал каждый раз вздрагивать, когда слышал рифмованные строки. Это уже стало похоже на рефлекс, от которого не так просто избавиться.

После кино Локи был снова в прекрасном настроении, и Тор решил рискнуть. В конце концов, не может же он всю жизнь обкладывать близкого человека ватой, чтобы уберечь его от окружающего мира – сам же Локи его за это не простит. 

Уже дома, за вечерним чаем он пересказал события прошедшего дня, упомянув и историю со шпаргалкой. Локи выслушал его, прячась за зажатой в ладонях кружкой с чаем, потом кивнул и, не говоря ни слова, вышел из кухни. Несколько минут Тор сидел, выпрямившись и напряженно вслушиваясь в звуки из соседней комнаты. Услышав ритмичное бормотание, он вскочил с табурета и в два шага оказался на пороге гостиной.

Локи сидел за своим столом и что-то рисовал в своем альбоме для эскизов. На голове его были наушники, и он повторял за диктором какой-то рифмованный текст. Он заметил Тора только когда тот подошел и присел рядом с ним на корточки, глядя на него снизу вверх. Локи снял наушники.

— Что?

— Ты в порядке?

— Да. Почему?.. – Локи осекся и покосился на наушники. – О, черт! Тор! Это не то, что ты подумал. Джемма прислала новые записи, я учу стих, — он наклонился и прижался лбом к виску Тора. – Я в порядке, — повторил он, — я просто учу новый стих. 

— Пожалуй, мне тоже пора начать учить что-нибудь такое, — вздохнул Тор. – Хотя бы на английском. Просто для того, чтобы снова привыкнуть к тому, что как правило стихи – это просто стихи. 

— Я подберу тебе парочку попроще, — с улыбкой пообещал ему Локи.

В тот вечер он больше не брался за присланные из Италии записи стихотворений, подключив к динамикам музыку без слов.


	16. Chapter 16

Тор проработал в автосалоне почти два месяца, когда случилось то, чего он опасался с того самого момента, как прочитал объявление о вакансии.

— Гржегор меня узнал, — сообщил он Локи, подсаживаясь к нему за стол в «Орле и Драконе».

— Ты из-за этого задержался? – казалось, услышанное не очень встревожило Локи.

— Угу, — Тор снял куртку и бросил ее на свободное сидение. – Думал, получится быстрее, поэтому не стал объяснять по телефону.

— И как это выяснилось?

— Гржегор – это Snake_on_a_bike.

Локи тихо присвистнул. 

— То есть ты почти два месяца работаешь под одной крышей с владельцем и админом мото-форума? Класс! Разве Максвелл не говорил тебе на собеседовании, что никто из его сотрудников не разбирается в мотоциклах?

— А Гржегор не его сотрудник, так что он не соврал.

Гржегор Ист был представителем страховой компании, которая заключила с владельцем автосалона Колином Максвеллом договор о взаимных услугах: Максвелл предоставлял их сотруднику место, а тот оформлял клиентам Максвелла страховки на выгодных условиях. Он был высоким – одного роста с Тором, жилистым молодым человеком, с копной темных волос, с которыми, казалось, не в состоянии справится ни одна расческа. Тем не менее, на работу он ходил в костюме и при галстуке, и по какой-то необъяснимой причине уже через пять минут его внешний вид не казался чем-то экстраординарным, еще же через десять минут о его присутствии вообще нередко забывали – Гржегор был крайне молчалив. На обед он предпочитал ходить в компании Тора, что легко можно было объяснить неназойливостью нового консультанта и его готовностью обойтись без пустой болтовни, если его собеседник не был к ней расположен.

Еще в свой безработный период, во время хождения по различным порталам, Тор обнаружил хорошо организованный форум местных мотолюбителей. Он зарегистрировался под ником Blitz, с неделю присматривался, время от времени оставляя короткие комментарии, а потом начал размещать более объемные сообщения с советами и подсказками. Он заходил на форум с домашнего ноутбука по вечерам и в выходные, а также в моменты затишья на рабочем месте – Максвелл не возражал, если сотрудники пользовались одним из компьютеров, установленных в демонстрационном зале, пока это не отвлекало их от основной работы.

Ник Snake_on_a_bike был закреплен за создателем и администратором йоттинхэмского интернет-сообщества любителей мотоциклов. 

— У нас сегодня было тихо в салоне, — продолжил Тор, — и я решил заглянуть на форум. Логинюсь и вижу, что у меня приглашение в приватный чат – от админа. Захожу – он сразу к делу. Мол, как ты знаешь, у нас тут на форуме есть группа профи, которые дают индивидуальные онлайн-консультации за деньги. Хочешь присоединиться? Я задумался, и пальцами стучу. По краю стола. И не заметил, что стакан с колой сдвинулся. И тут же новое сообщение в чате: «Осторожно, колу прольешь!». И смайлик. Не знаю, у меня, наверно, такое лицо было, — Тор усмехнулся и покачал головой. – Поднимаю глаза, а Гржегор как раз напротив меня сидит, за своим столом. Смотрит на меня поверх монитора и хитро так улыбается.

— И он все это время знал, что никакой ты не Эмерсон, а Борсон?

Тор кивнул.

— Прекрасно! И что теперь?

— После работы он подождал, когда остальные уйдут, подошел и сказал, что видел меня в прошлом году на индивидуальных заездах. Помнишь, мы с ребятами тогда все три призовых места заняли? Потом узнал, что я пропустил августовские соревнования. Немного удивился, когда встретил меня в салоне, да еще и под другой фамилией, но расспрашивать не стал, решил присмотреться. Когда я начал на форуме писать, он быстро понял, что это я. Говорит, что я пишу почти так же, как разговариваю, плюс качество советов. В общем…, — он пожал плечами. – На ФАРДИД можно было сэкономить.

— А я предполагал, что так получится, — Локи улыбался – похоже, рассказ Тора его скорее позабавил, чем обеспокоил. 

— И настоял, чтобы я пошел туда на собеседование? 

— Тебе же нравится эта работа! 

— Нравится, — признался Тор.

— Рано или поздно ты бы начал ходить на соревнования, хотя бы в роли зрителя. Или еще куда-нибудь, где собираются такие же как ты мото-чокнутые. Или просто столкнулся бы с тем же Гржегором – да хоть тут, в «Орле». Слушай, ну, мы всего-навсего пересекли границу между штатами, а не уехали на другой континент, чтобы удивляться, когда кто-то вдруг узнает тебя по прежней жизни. Возвращаясь к этому Гржегору: чем все закончилось? Или еще не закончилось?

— Он сказал, что ему нет никакого дела, почему я сменил имя – похоже, он догадался про ФАРДИД. Его больше интересует мой ответ на его предложение. 

— Ты же не отказался?

— Шутишь? – со смехом вскинулся Тор. – Конечно, нет!

Спустя неделю Тор сказал, что на работе все по-прежнему. Еще через неделю он пришел домой хмурый и сообщил, что его увольняют.

— Тор, это не смешно, — Локи забыл, что собирался включить чайник, и так и застыл возле мойки.

— Я похож на идиота? – Тор закрыл лицо ладонями.

— Тогда, значит, Максвелл с ума сошел?

— Это не Максвелл. То есть, увольнял, конечно, он, но с подачи Фэй.

— Ого! – Локи сел за стол напротив Тора. – Давай подробности.

— Помнишь, я тебе говорил, что ребята начали намекать, будто Фэй неровно дышит в мою сторону? Мы еще посмеялись тогда.

Локи кивнул.

— Я им сначала не поверил, но потом она пару раз завела разговор, что если бы я захотел куда-нибудь ее пригласить – после работы или в выходные – то она бы не стала отказываться. 

— Давно это было?

— В начале прошлой неделе, — вздохнул Тор. – Возможно, я как-то не так ей ответил. Похоже, она обиделась. 

— В салоне кто-нибудь знает про… Что ты живешь не один?

Тор пожал плечами.

— Как-то не было повода об этом говорить. В конце концов, дело же не в этом – она мне просто неинтересна. Даже не как женщина – как человек. Пустая она какая-то.

Локи нахмурился.

— Надеюсь, ты не этим объяснил свой отказ? 

— Ну, я же не совсем идиот! Хотя, может быть, почти идиот. Я подумал, что она просто развлекается. Все же знаю, что они с Максвеллом не просто босс и секретарша. Черт! – он стукнул ладонями по столу. — Ну, какого черта, а?! Все было так хорошо!

— Только не говори, что Максвелл уволил тебя за то, что ты отказался трахнуть его любовницу!

Тор поморщился.

— Не скажу, потому что это не так. Фэй подставила меня с заказом, и я не могу доказать, что я ни при чем. У нас же в салоне только три «живых» мотоцикла – как образцы и для привлечения внимания. Моя задача – разговорить клиента, выяснить, что ему нужно, предложить варианты, подобрать модель, сообщить параметры заказа Фэй. 

— И с очередным заказом что-то пошло не так?

— Она неверно записала пару цифр, я успел расписаться на бланке заказа, а потом заметил неточности. Так как речь шла о мотоцикле для какого-то приятеля Максвелла, я попросил ее перезвонить ему и уточнить, о чем была договоренность. Похоже, она не стала этого делать, и отправила заказ в неизмененном виде. А это совсем другая модель, понимаешь? Спортивная. Модифицированная согласно заказу. Клиенту нужен был совсем другой мотоцикл. Сегодня мы его получили, и тут-то и выяснилось, что выкупать его никто не собирается – байк повис на салоне мертвым грузом. Максвелл уже успел перевести деньги поставщику, а с возвратом там сложности – из-за модификации. Я пытался объяснить ситуацию, но как ты думаешь, кому Максвелл быстрее поверит?

— То есть он решил, что ты его подставил на большие деньги и пытаешься выкрутиться за счет его секретарши?

— Угу. Мало того, что он меня увольняет, так еще и собирается взыскать с меня часть суммы. Денег за этот месяц я не получу.

— То есть завтра ты туда уже не идешь?

— Должен появиться, чтобы сдать дела.

Локи кивнул и встал из-за стола.

— Ясно. Проживем без идиотов, — решительно заявил он и нажал, наконец, кнопку на чайнике. 

Ночью Тор проснулся от ощущения пустоты: Локи рядом с ним не было. Из-под двери спальни пробивался свет из гостиной. 

Локи сидел на диване, скрестив по-турецки ноги, перед ним на журнальном столике стоял раскрытый ноутбук.

— Ты чего не спишь? – хриплым от сна голосом поинтересовался Тор. – Третий час уже, тебе же на работу завтра.

— Я не с утра, — пробормотал Локи, не отрывая глаз от монитора. 

Тор сделал шаг в его сторону, и Локи быстро захлопнул крышку ноутбука. 

— Слушай, — он поднялся на ноги и потянулся. – Мне нужно еще полчаса. Ложись, я скоро лягу. 

Тор пробормотал что-то нечленораздельное и вернулся в спальню. Поведение Локи его удивило, но спать хотелось больше, чем думать, поэтому он отложил все вопросы на утро. 

Утром Локи спал. Когда зазвонил будильник, он, не открывая глаз, забрал у Тора подушку и накрыл ей голову, но Тор и без того старался не шуметь. Он принял душ, позавтракал, оделся не в рабочий костюм, а в джинсы и джемпер, и ушел на теперь уже бывшую работу.

Появление Локи в салоне оказалось для него полной неожиданностью. К тому моменту Тор уже почти закончил свои дела и теперь ждал, когда Максвелл согласиться его принять. Автоматические стеклянные двери разъехались, и в демонстрационный зал вошел элегантный молодой человек в дорогом костюме, с тонкой кожаной папкой в правой руке. Черные волосы были приглажены назад и собраны в аккуратный хвостик. Но больше чем костюм, папка и прическа вместе взятые Тора удивили очки в тонкой темной оправе. Локи никогда не носил очков, у него было отличное зрение.

Один из консультантов подлетел к Локи.

— Добрый день! Вы…

Локи оборвал его на полуслове:

— Мне нужен Тор Борсон.

Ему указали на Тора. Уверенной походкой делового человека Локи подошел к нему и встал так, что Тору пришлось развернуться спиной ко всем, кто был в тот момент в зале.

— Что ты тут делаешь? – прошептал он. – Что это за спектакль? И очки?

Локи раскрыл папку и притворился, что проверяет какие-то документы. Не глядя на Тора, он негромко спросил:

— Здесь кто-нибудь знает мою фамилию? Заффиро?

— Нет. 

— Отлично! – Локи захлопнул папку.

— Что ты задумал?

— На ближайшие полчаса или час я – твой адвокат, — сообщил он и тут же повысил голос, глядя через плечо Тора вглубь салона. – Мистер Максвелл у себя?

Тор все еще не понимал, какую игру ведет Локи, но все же ответил:

— Да. Его офис на втором уровне. Лестница справа.

Локи пробыл в кабинете Максвелла двадцать минут. Владелец салона, красный от напряжения, сам проводил его до выхода, то и дело извлекая из кармана носовой платок, чтобы промокнуть проступивший на лбу пот. В дверях Локи остановился и крикнул через весь салон:

— Мистер Борсон! Позвоните мне, как только освободитесь!

Тор освободился через час.

— Ты сейчас где? – спросил он без всяких вступлений, когда Локи ответил на его звонок.

— Дома. Отпросился у Анны-Марии на весь день.

— Ты!.. – Тор никак не мог подобрать слова. – Знаешь, кто ты?!

— Даже не догадываюсь, — ответил Локи. – Приезжай домой, расскажешь, — и отключился.

Тор несколько секунд смотрел на погасший экран смартфона, затем покачал головой и пошел к метро.

Локи сидел на диване в той же позе, в какой Тор застал его прошлой ночью, и читал какой-то журнал. Он переоделся в домашние брюки и футболку, но волосы его были по-прежнему убраны в хвост. Очки он тоже не снял.

Тор вышел на середину комнаты и встал напротив него, просунув большие пальцы рук в ременные петли своих джинсов. Локи поднял глаза и улыбнулся. Тор усмехнулся в ответ.

— Давно ты носишь очки?

— Это все, что тебя интересует? 

— Нет, это только один из многих вопросов. Но надо же с чего-то начать.

— Они без диоптрий, купил сегодня утром в оптике – для солидности. 

— Тебе идет, — признал Тор. – Что ты сказал Максвеллу?

— Я так понимаю, тебя не уволили?

— Неа. Я сам уволился. Так что ты ему наговорил?

— Я ему… наговорил много интересных и умных слов. В частности, напомнил ему условия дистрибьютерского соглашения со «Скайблэйд».

— И что там? – нахмурился Тор.

— Видишь ли, Тор, — Локи придал лицу серьезное выражение и «поправил» крепко сидящие на переносице очки. – По условиям этого соглашения, в салоне Максвелла не должно быть продукции более чем трех автомобильных компаний, включая сам «Скайблэйд». Мотоциклы не в счет, но Максвелл и без них нагрешил на порядочные санкции. Я насчитал у него автомобили минимум четырех фирм. Никакого промышленного шпионажа, все в открытом доступе, на сайте салона, — Локи наклонился и похлопал ладонью по закрытому ноутбуку. – «Скайблэйд» не отслеживает таких нарушителей целенаправленно, но если им просигналить…, — он многозначительно приподнял брови.

— То он потеряет денег больше, чем просто за неправильно заказанный мотоцикл, — догадался Тор. – Или на компенсации несправедливо обвиненному сотруднику, — при этих словах он достал из кармана сложенный пополам банковский чек.

— Он заплатил тебе?! – радостно воскликнул Локи

Тор кивнул.

— Сколько?

Тор хитро улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Сколько?!

Тор отступил к полкам, где стоял музыкальный центр, и нажал на кнопку. Из динамиков зазвучал припев остановленной на середине песни:

_«Я буду рядом с тобой_

_Эти пять слов я клятвой скажу»*_

Локи с веселым изумлением смотрел, как Тор танцует под музыку, помахивая в воздухе чеком.

— Тор!

_«Я хочу быть воздухом для тебя_

_Я буду рядом с тобой»_

Тор покачал головой и протянул Локи руку, чтобы поднять его на ноги.

_«Я буду жить для тебя и умру за тебя_

_Солнце с неба украду для тебя»_

Локи попытался выхватить у него чек, но Тор успел отдернуть руку и рассмеялся:

— Танцуй!

_«Слова не скажут того, что может сказать любовь_

_Я буду рядом с тобой»_

Локи несколько секунд стоял неподвижно, глядя на Тора нарочито сердитым взглядом, а потом высвободил руку и шагнул на диван. Покачивая бедрами в такт музыке, он начал стягивать с себя футболку. В его глазах за фальшивыми стеклами очков заплясали озорные искорки. 

Тор бросил чек на стол и подошел к нему. Локи накинул ему на шею скрученную жгутом футболку, притянул его к себе и теперь смотрел на сверху вниз, улыбаясь. Он продолжал танцевать, тогда как Тор стоял неподвижно, положив руки ему на бедра.

— Почему ты меня не предупредил? – тихо спросил он.

— Я не был уверен, что получится.

— Я мог все испортить.

— Ерунда, — Локи потянул за концы футболки, и Тор прижался к нему, обхватив за талию.

Песня закончилась, началась другая, но Локи уже перестал танцевать.

— Ты обещал сказать, кто я.

— Локи, — Тор скользнул губами вдоль его ключицы – к впадине у основания шеи, — Ты – Локи. 

Локи насмешливо фыркнул.

— И это все?

Тор поднял голову, чтобы видеть его лицо.

— Это очень много. И знаешь что?

Локи покачал головой.

— Я люблю тебя.

Локи бросил смятую футболку на пол и, сжав лицо Тора ладонями, начал целовать – как в первый раз.

Тор не знал, было ли это ответным признанием или же попыткой избежать его, но в тот момент ему было все равно. 

Чек на десять тысяч долларов пролежал на столе забытый до самого вечера. 

__________

_*I'll Be There for You (Bon Jovi)._


	17. Chapter 17

Новый период вынужденного безделья, последовавший за столь неожиданным увольнением, оказался для Тора сложнее предыдущего. В будни, когда Локи уходил из дома, Тор подолгу слонялся по квартире, хватаясь за разные домашние дела, затем открывал ноутбук и еще час или два проводил в Интернете, на сайте с вакансиями и мотофоруме. Он по-прежнему отвечал на вопросы и давал рекомендации, но когда Snake_on_a_bike появлялся в сети, Тор выключал ноутбук. Ему не хотелось обсуждать свои дела с Гржегором, по крайней мере, пока. Может быть, позднее, когда он найдет себе новую работу. 

Ближе к полудню домашние стены начинали давить на него, и он отправлялся бродить по городу. Чтобы избежать нежелательных расспросов, к Майку он не ходил, предпочитая обедать в пиццерии на втором этаже торгового центра. Выхаживая бессистемные круги вокруг стеклянных кубов бутиков и салонов, он неизменно останавливался перед витриной магазинчика фотоаппаратуры. Когда они с Локи были детьми, их мать увлекалась фотографией: непрофессионально, имея в своем арсенале лишь любительскую зеркалку с парой сменных объективов, но Тору нравилось рассматривать ее фотографии – портреты, пейзажи, моменты небольших уличных и домашних событий. Подростком он даже сам пытался фотографировать. Сначала Фригг отдала ему свой старый фотоаппарат, потом, посмотрев на результат, предложила купить для него более современную модель и записать на курсы, но к тому времени он уже успел заинтересоваться мотоциклами, и увлечение фотографией отошло на второй план, а потом и вовсе сошло на нет. Выйдя на трек в качестве спортсмена, Тор стал тем, кого фотографируют, а не тем, кто держит в руках фотокамеру, но в разных местах родительского дома все еще висели фотографии, сделанные им во время семейных путешествий.

Заметив его интерес к выставленной на витрине технике, консультант фотомагазина попытался предложить свою помощь, но Тор покачал головой и пошел дальше. В следующий раз он не стал заходить внутрь, ограничив свой интерес наружной витриной. Вскоре это превратилось в своеобразный ритуал. Соблазн был велик: в Йоттинхэме Тор уже не мог заниматься любимым спортом – это увлечение требовало слишком больших затрат времени и, главное, денег, а сейчас у него не было достаточных средств даже не обычный байк, который можно было бы использовать как транспортное средство. Фотоаппарат стоил значительно дешевле и не требовал особого места для своего хранения, но Тор считал, что не вправе трогать деньги со счета, пока у него нет постоянного заработка.

Локи делал вид – или искренне верил – что ничего экстраординарного не происходит. Он приходил домой, ужинал, рассказывал о забавных событиях за день, а потом либо уговаривал Тора на совместный просмотр какого-нибудь фильма, либо садился к своему столу и рисовал. При этом он складывал ноги по-турецки – Тор не уставал удивляться, как ему это удается на этом стуле, клал на колени толстый лист непрозрачного пластика, который служил ему импровизированным планшетом, поверх него – большой лист бумаги и рисовал, время от времени подымая на Тора задумчивый взгляд. Когда он так садился, Тору не было видно, что именно он рисует. При любой его попытке подойти к столу, Локи недовольно хмурился и прижимал планшет с эскизом к себе. Он отказывался отвечать на вопрос «Что у тебя там?», и Тор счел за благо больше не спрашивать. Возможно, Локи снова увлекся каким-нибудь комиксом и по старой памяти хотел избежать насмешек старшего брата. На ночь он убирал папку с таинственными эскизами в нижний ящик стола, запирая его на ключ. Замок был несложным, и Локи прекрасно это знал, но продолжал каждый вечер прятать рисунки, никак не комментируя свою внезапную скрытность. Тор решил, что это еще один тест на доверие, и не хотел рисковать тем, чего так сложно добивался, получив взамен сиюминутное удовлетворение любопытства. В конце концов, у каждого должно быть свое личное пространство и свои маленькие безобидные секреты — в безобидности этого секрета Локи он ни секунды не сомневался. 

По выходным с утра, пока Локи, завернувшись в одеяло как в кокон, отсыпался за всю трудовую неделю, Тор ходил в фитнес-центр рядом с домом. Можно было перенести эти занятия на будние дни, но он не хотел менять свои привычки в надежде, что скоро его будни снова станут рабочими. Обедать они ходили к Майклу, который уже давно приветствовал их если не как друзей, то уж точно как старых знакомых, с которыми он нередко обменивался новостями и шутками.

Раз в два-три дня Тор звонил матери. Он старался делать это либо в обеденные часы, либо по вечерам, чтобы у Фригг не возникло ненужных вопросов – он так и не сказал ей, что остался без работы, и попросил Локи не выдавать его. В одном из разговоров он мимоходом упомянул свое желание снова взять в руки фотоаппарат – как только он у него появится. Фригг приняла эту новость с искренним воодушевлением:

— Это прекрасная идея, дорогой! Я так жалела, когда ты забросил фотографию – у тебя неплохо получалось.

— Ты говоришь как мама, — не сдержал улыбки Тор.

— Я и есть мама! Но сейчас я говорю как человек, который в этом хоть немного, но разбирается. Помнится, Локи тоже нравились твои снимки.

— Не помню такого.

— Конечно, ты не помнишь. Тогда ты мало интересовался его мнением.

Тор вздохнул.

— С тех пор многое изменилось, мама.

— Вы…, — Фригг на мгновение замялась, — вы хорошо ладите? 

— Да. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Я хочу знать, что все это не напрасно. Что в том, что произошло, действительно, есть смысл. И хотя бы вы ни о чем не жалеете.

— Ты же понимаешь, что мы о многом жалеем – и я, и Локи. Но только не о том, что мы вместе. 

— Я много о вас думаю, почти постоянно. Я рада, что у нас есть возможность поговорить, но иногда…, — Фригг замолчала, но Тор не спешил ее перебивать, ожидая продолжения. – Я тут совсем одна. Даже Мэг от нас ушла.

— Как ушла? Когда?

— О, боже, я вам не говорила? Примерно через месяц после вас. Сказала, что… О, нет, я уже даже не помню, что она говорила — причина, которую она назвала, показалась мне слишком незначительной, и я ее просто забыла. Но она настаивала. Не могла же я удерживать ее силой!

Новость об уходе Мэг ошарашила Тора. Эта спокойная и добрая женщина прожила в их доме столько лет, что он давно считал ее одним из членов их семьи.

— Мне очень жаль, — пробормотал он.

И тут его осенило:

— Позвони Джемме.

— Что? Зачем?

— Кроме меня или Локи ты можешь поговорить с ней.

— Джемма знает? – удивленно выдохнула Фригг.

Тор невольно усмехнулся, вспоминая.

— Мне кажется, она знала еще раньше, чем мы сами что-то поняли. Позвони ей. Уверен, она не удивится. Локи говорил, что до сих пор с ней переписывается.

Когда Тор рассказал Локи о Мэг, тот долго смотрел в одну точку, обдумывая услышанное.

— Она ушла из-за нас, — наконец, произнес он и, не дожидаясь ответа, отправился на кухню заваривать чай. Больше они этой темы не касались.

Тор продолжал изучать объявления о вакансиях, но не находил ничего, что могло бы его заинтересовать. Когда он в очередной раз сказал об этом Локи, тот, не отрывая глаз от журнала, предложил:

— Давай я поговорю с Анной-Марией.

— О чем? 

Локи посмотрел на него так, будто хотел спросить: «Ты что, совсем идиот?».

— О работе для тебя.

Тор возмущенно фыркнул:

— Кем? Охранником? Грузчиком, двигать ваших… слонов? Я в ваших галерейных делах как…

— Как мамонт на подиуме, — усмехнулся Локи.

Неожиданное сравнение лишило Тора дара речи. Локи отложил журнал и сложил руки на груди:

— Я просто хочу помочь.

— Ты уже помог, — проворчал Тор. – Тогда с Максвеллом.

Настал черед Локи удивляться:

— Ты хочешь сказать, что мое вмешательство было некстати?

Тор насупился, но ничего не ответил. Он опустил голову и стал ковырять заусенец на указательном пальце. Локи тут же ударил его ладонью по руке:

— Прекрати! Ты же знаешь, что я этого не люблю! Лучше скажи, что не так с моим желанием помочь?

— Мне не нужна помощь, я сам справлюсь. 

Локи резко выпрямился, его глаза сузились, губы скривились в сердитой усмешке.

— Могучий и всесильный Тор не из тех, кому может понадобиться помощь? Ты думаешь, что способен всегда все контролировать? Не хочешь признать, что иногда можно и нужно просить и принимать, а не только отдавать?

Тор замотал головой.

— Локи, слушай, я…

— Нет, это ты слушай! Думаешь, я не понимаю, что ты ищешь работу, похожую на ту, что была у тебя в салоне Максвелла? Почему ты не попросишь помощи у того, кто, наверняка, знает, где ее можно найти?

— Я не знаю таких людей.

— Ну, конечно! — картинно всплеснул руками Локи. – Я знаю, а ты не знаешь! Причем, это твой знакомый, а не мой!

Тор нахмурился.

— О ком ты?

Локи в изнеможении откинулся на спинку своего кресла и покачал головой в знак того, что он, наконец-то, осознал всю степень бессмысленности этого разговора.

— Гржегор-как-его-там! Этот твой змей-на-байке. Чего проще? 

Тор помотал головой. С минуту Локи смотрел на него холодным, изучающим взглядом, а затем сказал:

— Либо ты связываешься с ним в самое ближайшее время, либо это сделаю я.

Тор, нехотя, согласился. Получив от него это обещание, Локи снова взял в руки свой журнал, но прежде чем снова погрузиться в чтение, сказал:

— Дело не в твоей чертовой гордости Тор. Это бизнес, и ничего больше. Ты не выпрашиваешь подачку, ты ищешь достойный рынок сбыта для имеющегося у тебя уникального товара – твоих знаний и опыта. Маркетинг.

Тор еще долго смотрел на него, удивляясь, как так получилось, что именно приемный сын Одина Боррсона порою похож на него больше, чем кровный. 

А еще он в очередной раз пожалел, что у него под рукой нет хорошей фотокамеры.


	18. Chapter 18

— Тяжелый день? 

Локи опустился на подлокотник дивана и пожал плечами.

— Понедельник, — он стянул с себя пиджак, сполз с подлокотника на сидение и устало откинулся на диванные подушки.

Тор попытался забрать у него пиджак, чтобы повесить в шкаф, но безуспешно – Локи прижал его к себе обеими руками как игрушечного медведя. «Надо завести одного для таких случаев», — Тор сделал для себя мысленную пометку и потянулся за лежащим на кресле пледом.

— Меняемся?

Локи неохотно расцепил пальцы и отдал пиджак.

— Последнее время у тебя каждый день – понедельник, — крикнул ему Тор из спальни. Вернувшись в гостиную, он добавил с укором: — Ты стал чаще задерживаться на работе.

Локи развязал галстук, скатал его в тугой рулончик и бросил в Тора. Тот поймал развернувшуюся в полете плотную шелковую ленту и перекинул себе через плечо.

— Хочешь поговорить об этом? – усмехнулся Локи.

— Хочу. 

Тор сел на журнальный столик, лицом к дивану. Локи поморщился, но не стал делать ему замечание.

— У меня много работы, — со вздохом пояснил он. – Мы готовим новую выставку, довольно большую. Я – куратор.

Тор мало что понимал в искусстве и галерейно-выставочных делах, но чем занимается куратор выставки, имел представление.

— Ты шутишь! – удивленно воскликнул он. – То есть, я хотел сказать – вау! Здорово!

Локи проигнорировал его неуклюжую попытку восхититься тем, во что он, очевидно, не слишком верил.

— Мало похоже на правду, да? Человеку без специального образования и с опытом работы без году неделя доверили курировать выставку? 

— Если честно, то не очень похоже, — пробормотал Тор. – Я, конечно, знаю, что Анна-Мария любит тебя как родного, но… Прости.

— Это была не ее идея.

— О! А чья?

— Ла Фея. 

Тор попытался сложить два и два, но у него все время получалось либо пять, либо три с половиной.

— А он-то тут при чем?

— Выставка – его идея. Он же – основной ее спонсор. И, со слов Анны-Марии, главным его требованием было мое кураторство.

Тор тихо присвистнул.

— Он к тебе явно неровно дышит, — презрительно фыркнул он, вспоминая все прежние истории с многочисленными покупками и продолжительными персональными экскурсиями по новым экспозициям галереи.

Локи нахмурился, пытаясь понять, что он имеет в виду, а потом громко расхохотался.

— О, боже! Тор, нет! Забудь! Можешь спать спокойно – Ла Фей явно не по этой части.

— Откуда ты знаешь? 

Локи взял его за руку и потянул к себе, вынуждая пересесть на диван. Сам же он лег, положив голову на Тору на колени, и, дождавшись, когда тот начнет перебирать волосы у него на макушке, сказал:

— Открою тебе страшную тайну: не все любители искусства – геи. У Ла Фея весь персонал – женщины. Личный секретарь, водитель, даже телохранители. Целый «гарем». На самом деле, я не знаю, оказывают ли они ему какие-то особые услуги, но факт остается фактом: в его окружении почти нет мужчин. 

Тор открыл было рот, чтобы прокомментировать услышанное, но Локи его перебил:

— Да, это все может быть для отвода глаз, но тебе не кажется, что это уже перебор? Секретарша в качестве «бороды» — обычное дело, но когда большая часть приставленного к «телу» персонала – женщины…, — Локи покачал головой. – Не слишком ли глубокий «шкаф», чтобы прятать свои сексуальные пристрастия? Тем более для человека с такими деньгами и положением в обществе, когда любое мнение, отличное от его собственного, ему уже давно и глубоко безразлично?

Тор промолчал, но Локи, видимо, почувствовал, что его сомнения развеялись не до конца, и поманил его пальцем. Когда Тор наклонился к нему, Локи приподнялся на локтях ему навстречу и прошептал, почти касаясь губами его уха:

— К тому же, он совершенно не в моем вкусе.

Около года назад, приехав в очередной раз в Ванахилл, Тор лежал на диване, положив голову Локи на колени, и пытался ответить на его вопрос:

— Как бы твои друзья отреагировали, если бы узнали, что ты гей?

— Я не гей.

Локи поморщился, и Тор поспешил добавить:

— Меня не привлекают мужчины, если ты об этом.

— Неужели? – сердито хмыкнул Локи. – То есть ты у нас весь такой гетеросексуальный с ма-а-аленькой… причудой? – он ткнул указательным пальцем себе в грудь.

Тор со вздохом поднялся и сел, повернувшись к Локи лицом.

— Послушай… Меня и женщины не привлекают. 

Локи смотрел на него с недоверием, граничащим с презрением.

— Давно ли?

— Не очень. С тех пор, как я понял, что у меня есть ты. 

Локи покачал головой.

— Как романтично. И банально.

— Возможно. Дело не в том, что ты – парень. Будь ты девчонкой… Боюсь, все закончилось бы так же.

Тор не приукрашивал: как только он разобрался в природе своих отношений с некровным братом, весь остальной мир в плане сексуального влечения просто перестал для него существовать. Локи притягивал к себе все его внимание, мысли и желания как промышленный магнит притягивает металлическую стружку. 

Локи презрительно хмыкнул, но в его глаза Тор успел заметить искру смятения.

— Боишься? – переспросил он.

Тор кивнул.

— А тебе не страшно?

Локи прикусил губу и попытался вернуться к началу разговора:

— Что бы сказали твои друзья? Если бы узнали, что ты спишь… что ты встречаешься с парнем, а не с девчонкой?

Тор пожал плечами.

— Пока они не знают, что этот другой парень – мой брат… Уверен, им было бы все равно. Все равно в том смысле, что они не стали бы делать из этого проблему. 

— Но у тебя уже есть проблема, которую не надо делать: ты спишь со своим… братом. Я – твоя проблема, разве нет?

Локи сидел спиной к окну, из-за чего его лицо было в тени, но Тору показалось, что он увидел странный блеск в его глазах — влажный блеск. Он качнулся вперед, чтобы притянуть Локи к себе.

— Ты – не проблема. Ты – Локи. Мой Локи. Пока ты сам этого хочешь.

Локи шмыгнул носом, уткнувшись в его плечо, и едва заметно кивнул.

После того разговора и сам Тор неоднократно задавался вопросом, как бы отреагировали его друзья, если бы узнали о том, что на самом деле связывает его и Локи. Соблазн открыться был велик, но еще больше был страх потерять близких ему людей. К тому же, это был не его персональный секрет, у Локи тоже было право голоса. 

Неожиданный прорыв в карьере Локи вынудил Тора более плотно заняться своей собственной. Он все же собрался с духом и мыслями и, зайдя в очередной раз на форум, отправил личное сообщение Гржегору: «Привет! Есть разговор, желательно в реале, не онлайн». К сожалению, в профиле пользователя snake_on_a_ bike значилось, что он не появлялся в сети уже два дня. Тор подумал и отправил ему еще одно сообщение – с номером своем мобильного.

Параллельно с сайтами вакансий и форумами для байкеров, Тор начал захаживать на сайты и форумы для фотолюбителей. Он даже присмотрел парочку онлайн-курсов для новичков, справедливо считая, что нужно возобновлять свои отношения с фототехникой с изучения самых азов. В четверг днем он настолько погрузился в чтение одной интересной статьи по основам цифровой фотографии, что не сразу услышал стук в дверь. Звонок в их квартире работал только снизу, от входа в подъезд, поэтому Тор решил, что это кто-то из соседей.

Открыв дверь, он невольно отступил на шаг назад и покачал головой.

— Джон? 

Тор не верил своим глазам: на пороге стоял Джон Мимир, юрист Одина Боррсона.


	19. Chapter 19

Джон Мимир и Один Боррсон были ровесниками. Они познакомились во время учебы в университете, после окончания которого Один получил место в совете директоров компании своего отца, а Джон стал младшим партнером в семейной юридической фирме. Через пять лет Один Боррсон унаследовал огромную и процветающую корпорацию Асгард Меканикс, и вскоре после этого фирма Мимир Консалтинг получила длительный и весьма выгодный контракт. Еще через два года Джон Мимир возглавил юридическую службу империи Одина Боррсона, оставаясь при этом его доверенным лицом и близким другом. Первый десять лет своей жизни Тор называл его дядей Джоном, потом просто Джоном, продолжая считать его своим родственником – кровных дяди или тети со стороны отца у него не было, Один был единственным сыном.

Джон Мимир был крепким мужчиной, на полголовы ниже Одина и на несколько сантиметров шире в плечах и в талии. В молодости он был брюнетом, но потом как-то резко поседел, хотя лысеть так и не начал. От него никогда не пахло парфюмом, только дорогим табаком, однако Тор ни разу не видел, чтобы Джон курил. 

На возникшем без предупреждения на пороге их квартиры пожилом юристе был дорогой костюм и не по погоде легкое пальто. «Очевидно, где-то поблизости его ждет автомобиль», — подумал Тор. В руках Мимир держал папку из тонкой кожи. Тор бросил взгляд поверх его плеча, желая убедиться, что тот пришел один, затем отступил в сторону, давая Джону возможность войти. 

Мимир прошел в гостиную, снял пальто и положил его на спинку кресла, в которое и сел. Тор опустился на диван и вопросительно посмотрел на старого знакомого:

— Прежде чем я спрошу, чем обязан столько неожиданному визиту, могу я узнать, как вы нас нашли? – он мог быть не самым начитанным молодым человеком, но его всегда выручала отменная слуховая память – разнообразная киноклассика, просмотренная по настоянию и в компании Локи, при необходимости помогала ему строить весьма витиеватые фразы.

— Схема очень простая, Тор, если вспомнить возможности твоего отца. Генеральный прокурор Аймир-Сити – частый гость на благотворительных мероприятиях, организуемых фондом Асгард Чэрети. Вскоре после твоего побега…

— Ухода, — перебил его Тор. – Вы же юрист, Джон, так что должны понимать важность правильных формулировок. Это Локи сбежал из дома, я же ушел его искать. А потом просто не вернулся.

Мимир кивнул, соглашаясь с предложенным уточнением, и продолжил:

— После того, как Один понял, что ты не намерен возвращаться, он заявил об исчезновении члена семьи. 

— Только о моем исчезновении? – нахмурился Тор.

Мимир снова кивнул, на этот раз после непродолжительной паузы.

— Да, только о твоем, — заметив, как вскинулся Тор, Мимир поднял руку в предупреждающем жесте: — Позволь мне закончить, а потом я выслушаю все, что ты об этом думаешь. 

Тор откинулся на спинку дивана и сердито выдохнул. Мимир продолжил:

— Его заявление приняли, ты был объявлен в розыск. Следователь, который вел это дело, получил ордер на запрос в ФАРДИД. Собственно, ради этого запроса все и затевалось: как ты, наверно, знаешь, только государственные органы имеют право на получение информации о том, какую двойную идентификацию оформил конкретный гражданин. Частное лицо может запросить только обратную информацию, от нового имени к старому. Как только следователь – а, значит, и Один – получил интересующие его сведения, дело об исчезновении было закрыто.

— Как давно он знает?

— Три недели. ФАРДИД – часть бюрократической машины, а исчезновение совершеннолетнего человека – не убийство, поэтому ответ на запрос поступил не сразу. 

— Три недели? А почему вы не появились раньше?

— Один распорядился, чтобы Хеймдалль собрал о тебе всю доступную информацию уже с учетом твоей двойной идентификации. Он знает, под каким именем ты живешь, где, — после секундной паузы Мимир добавил: — и с кем.

Тор хмыкнул:

— Вот последнее точно не было для него сюрпризом!

— Верно. Однако в отчете Хеймдалля отдельный абзац посвящен Локи Заффиро. 

Тор стукнул кулаками по коленям, и Мимир тут же вскинул руки в примирительном жесте.

— Тор! Я всего лишь посланник. Я не желаю зла ни тебе, ни Локи.

— Посланник от отца к сыну? Незавидное поручение.

— При моей работе каждое второе поручение не из приятных. Если позволишь, я продолжу. Не хочу затягивать с выполнением этого, как ты верно заметил, незавидного поручения.

Тор пожал плечами, и Мимир начал расстегивать замок своей папки.

— Помимо всего прочего, твой отец знает, что ты сейчас без работы.

Тор чертыхнулся. Мимир достал из папки какие-то бумаги.

— Как я уже сказал, Один получил подробный отчет о твоей жизни в Йоттинхэме. Хеймдалль передал его неделю назад. Потом настала моя очередь – как юриста.

Он отделил от тонкой стопки два скрепленных между собой листа и положил их на журнальный столик, подтолкнув в сторону Тора. У того засосало под ложечкой от нехороших предчувствий. Он спрятал вмиг вспотевшие ладони под мышками и покачал головой.

— Простите, Джон, но я сейчас слишком на взводе, чтобы воспринимать вашу юридическую абракадабру. Что это? Перескажите человеческим языком.

Похоже, Мимира не удивила его просьба. Он посмотрел на второй экземпляр документа, оставшийся в его руках, и заговорил тоном человека, ведущего рабочее совещание.

— Этим документом Один Боррсон предлагает своему сыну, Тору Боррсону, имеющему в настоящее время двойную идентификацию под именем Тор Эмерсон…

— Джон! – от волнения голос Тора стал хриплым, — Человеческим языком! Пожалуйста!

Мимир облизал губы – было очевидно, что он тоже начал нервничать – и отложил бумаги в сторону.

— Некоторые вещи трудно пересказывать человеческим языком, — пояснил он, будто извиняясь. – Твой отец хочет, чтобы ты вернулся. Один. Без Локи. Если ты сделаешь это до конца года, он обещает сохранить все твои права как наследника, оплатить все расходы, необходимые для твоего восстановления в университете, увеличить спонсорскую поддержку твоей команды и…

— Короче, он меня покупает?

Мимир выдержал его взгляд, хотя далось ему это, явно, нелегко. С минуту он молчал, подбирая слова, и, наконец, ответил:

— Да. Это сделка. У тебя снова будет дом, учеба, а потом работа, спорт, семья. И перспективы.

— То есть, он уверен, что сейчас все этого у меня нет? 

Мимир ничего не ответил.

— Что произойдет, если блудный сын не появится на пороге родительского дома до конца этого года?

— Ты лишишься прав на наследство. Максимум, на что ты сможешь рассчитывать – это материальная поддержка в течение пяти лет. Потом – ничего.

Тор кивнул: ничего другого он и не ожидал. Так просто: стоит ему принять условия отца, и он снова получит ту жизнь, к которой привык – отсутствие финансовых проблем, гарантированная карьера, друзья, мотоциклы, весь мир в кармане. При этом он потеряет того, чьего доверия с таким трудом добивался, и кто никогда ему этого не простит. Простая задачка, ни одной неизвестной величины.

— Что насчет Локи?

Мимир устало провел ладонями по лицу.

— Если ты вернешься домой, Локи будет получать финансовую поддержку: ежемесячно на его счет будет поступать определенная сумма – значительно большей той, которая прописана для тебя, если…

— Вы не поняли, Джон! Что получит Локи, если я не вернусь?

— Ничего. Локи не получит ничего.

— Он его все-таки зачеркнул. 

В комнате повисла тяжелая, удушающая тишина. Мимир сидел неподвижно, сложив руки на коленях и опустив плечи как человек, на которого давит груз, который сложно – почти невыносимо – нести. Тор потянулся к лежащим на столе бумагам.

— Джон… Я знаю, что вы старый друг отца, но я так же помню, что вы всегда хорошо относились ко мне и к Локи… Я спрашиваю вас не как старшего юриста Асгард Меканикс, а как дядю Джона: вы знаете, с каким ответом уйдете?

Мимир кивнул.

— Думаю, я знаю.

— Конечно, — усмехнулся Тор, разрывая бумаги на несколько неровных полос. – Мне жаль, что именно вы…

Он не успел договорить – резким движением Мимир закрыл папку и встал.

— Мне тоже очень жаль, Тор. Я передам Одину, что ты не принял его условия. 

Джон начал надевать пальто, не попадая в рукава. Тору показалось, что за прошедшие полчаса он постарел сразу на несколько лет.

Уже переступив через порог квартиры, Мимир вдруг повернулся и сказал:

— Поручение Одина я выполнил. От себя же хочу попросить: если вам с Локи понадобится помощь или консультация квалифицированного юриста, не задумываясь, обращайтесь ко мне. В любое время дня и ночи.

Тор приподнял брови в удивлении.

— Организованной Хеймдаллем слежки недостаточно? Отец хочет и в будущем быть в курсе наших с Локи проблем?

— Пока ваши проблемы не будут угрожать безопасности Асгард Меканикс, ваш отец не будет о них знать. По крайней мере, от меня. 

Тор так и не нашелся, что на это ответить.

— Почему, Джон? Почему вы это предложили?

Мимир посмотрел на него как-то странно, но ничего не ответил, только покачал головой, попрощался и нажал кнопку вызова лифта.

Закрыв за ним дверь, Тор отправился на кухню – во рту у него все пересохло, появился неприятный металлический привкус. Он достал из холодильника бутылку колы и выглянул в окно. Из-под козырька их подъезда вышел Джон Мимир. Он высоко поднял плечи, засунув руки в карманы своего дорого пальто, которое совершенно не спасало его от сильных порывов ноябрьского ветра. У дальнего угла дома его ждал черный Шевроле с номерами соседнего штата.

Мимир так глубоко погрузился в свои мысли, что не замечал ничего вокруг. Видимо, только поэтому он не узнал остановившегося посреди тротуара молодого человека. А, может быть, причиной тому стало недавно купленное модное пальто и длинный серо-голубой шарф, которым Локи обматывал шею и прикрывал нижнюю часть лица. Локи отступил в сторону, пропуская Мимира, и несколько секунд смотрел ему в след, а затем оттянул вниз шарф и, видимо, окликнул старого знакомого. Тор не мог ничего слышать, но он видел, как голова Джона дернулась, и он обернулся. Судя по его широкой улыбке, теперь он сразу же узнал Локи. Мимир шагнул ему навстречу, протягивая руку. Локи ответил на рукопожатие, но дяде Джону это показалось недостаточным, и он притянул молодого человека к себе, обнял и по-отечески похлопал по плечу. Локи не обнял его в ответ, но и не отшатнулся. Когда Мимир отпустил его, Локи снова что-то ему сказал и махнул рукой в сторону подъезда. Тору показалось, что Мимир попытался возразить, но потом все-таки мотнул головой и пошел вслед за Локи. Тор вздохнул, поставил бутылку с колой на стол и пошел открывать дверь.

Локи прошел в квартиру, на ходу снимая шарф и пальто. Бросив их на диван, он провел рукой по волосам, приводя их в порядок, расстегнул пиджак и сел в свое рабочее кресло. Он положил ногу на ногу, расправил плечи и приподнял подбородок – так, что даже из этого положения у него получилось смотреть на стоящего посреди гостиной Джона Мимира сверху вниз. Его зеленые глаза отливали холодным металлом, а губы были плотно сжаты. Он держался как босс, ожидающий отчета от своего подчиненного. Тор никогда не видел его таким: решительным, уверенным в себе, готовым карать или миловать – в зависимости от обстоятельств. Возможно, именно такой Локи сидел в кабинете Максвелла, излагая тому свой ультиматум. В таком случае Тор мог без труда объяснить холодный пот на лбу Максвелла и его дрожащие руки после ухода молодого, но уже такого жесткого «адвоката». Тор вдруг пожалел, что у нет ни малейшего шанса когда-нибудь увидеть биологических родителей Локи – ему стало любопытно, в кого из них он пошел этой своей холодной и властной красотой. С другой стороны, многое в манерах и позе Локи напоминало Тору человека, которого он хорошо знал – Одина Боррсона.

Тор махнул рукой в сторону кресла, предлагая Джону Мимиру сесть, а сам подошел к Локи и присел на край стола, сложив руки на груди. Теперь они оба смотрели на пожилого адвоката. 

— Полагаю, мне можно не спрашивать, с чем вы приехали сюда, дядя Джон, — в отличие от Тора, Локи продолжал называть Джона дядей. – Могу я спросить, с чем вы отсюда уходили?

— Ни с чем. Как я и предполагал, Тор не принял условия Одина.

Локи не поднял головы, но, как бы между делом, переложил правую руку с подлокотника кресла на край стола, коснувшись пальцами бедра Тора. Тот, в свою очередь, расцепил сложенные на груди руки и накрыл его кисть своей ладонью. Его жест не остался незамеченным – Мимир заметно расслабился и улыбнулся уже далеко не дежурной улыбкой.

— Зная вас обоих столько лет – практически всю вашу жизнь – я бы сильно удивился, если бы Тор ответил как-то иначе. 

Пальцы Локи дрогнули, Тор осторожно сжал их.

— Что вам известно, дядя Джон? – Локи продолжил свой расспрос, который из-за его ледяного тона с самого начала больше походил на допрос. 

Прежде чем снова заговорить, Мимир долго изучал пятно на ковре у себя под ногами. Он начал издалека:

— О том, что Локи не кровный сын Боррсонов, я знал с самого начала – как юрист, я помогал оформлять все необходимые документы. Затем пятнадцать с лишним лет я наблюдал, как вы растете – не как братья, а как люди, связанные друг с другом только общей фамилией и домом. Вы были такими разными, непохожими друг на друга. При этом того, чего не хватало одному из вас, было в избытке у другого. Еще когда вы были мальчиками, я неоднократно, хоть и в шутку, говорил Одину, что в тандеме, дополняя друг друга, вы будете представлять силу, которую не сломает ни один конкурент. И каждый раз он пропускал мои слова мимо ушей – или мне казалось, что пропускает. Я же был уверен, что рано или поздно вы найдете общий язык и станете настолько близки, что водой не разольешь. Я, конечно, не предполагал, что…

— Что мы станем настолько близки? – процедил сквозь зубы Локи. – Вы разочарованы, дядя Джон?

Мимир покачал головой.

— Это ничего не меняет. Мое мнение о вас и ваших способностях осталось прежним. И я по-прежнему считаю, что вместе вы добьетесь большего, чем в одиночку. 

Тор не выдержал и задал мучавший его последние полчаса вопрос:

— Если все так, как вы говорите, почему вы не попытались убедить отца, что он не прав по отношению к нам?

Мимир тяжело вздохнул.

— Однажды я посоветовал Одину взглянуть на Локи как на возможного и потенциально более подходящего кандидата на роль главы компании. У Локи от природы пытливый и острый ум, мне всегда нравились его вопросы, его видение проблем, его подход к их решению. У тебя, Тор, технический склад ума, ты был бы идеален в качестве руководителя технических подразделений. Повторюсь: вместе вы были бы…

— И что он ответил? – в конце этого короткого вопроса голос Локи дрогнул, пульс на его запястье под большим пальцем Тора заметно участился.

— Он велел мне заниматься своими делами и своим сыном и не лезть в дела его семьи.

— О! – вдруг вырвалось у Локи, она подался вперед и взволнованно спросил: — Когда это было? До или после?

Лицо Мимира мгновенно почернело.

— Один, конечно, может быть жестоким, но не настолько. Это было незадолго до того. За месяц или за полтора.

Тор с удивлением перевел взгляд с Локи на Джона и обратно: он вдруг почувствовал, что начал терять нить разговора.

— До или после чего? – решил уточнить он.

Локи посмотрел на него с таким презрением, что Тор невольно вздрогнул.

— Ты что, все эти годы вообще ничего вокруг себя не видел, кроме своего мотоцикла?

— Не стоит, Локи, — поспешил вмешаться Мимир. — Ничего удивительного, что Тор не знает – я старался никому не рассказывать.

Тор терпеливо ждал продолжения, надеясь понять, в чем его обвиняют.

— Мой сын…, — Мимир закашлялся, от чего на его глазах проступили слезы. Тор дернулся в сторону кухни, чтобы принести воды, но Локи его опередил. Сделав пару глотков и восстановив дыхание, Мимир продолжил: — Робин погиб в Н*** три года назад. За две недели до завершения срока своей службы. Подорвался на противопехотной мине.

На совершенно ватных ногах Тор сделал шаг в сторону кресла, в котором пару минут назад сидел Локи, и опустился в него, не сводя глаз с раздавленного воспоминаниями Мимира.

— Боже, Джон, простите! Я не знал и мне очень стыдно… Я…

Глаза юриста гневно вспыхнули, но злость его была адресована не Тору.

— Я хотел бы донести до Одина, как ему повезло – у него два прекрасных сына, которые живы, здоровы и, при должной поддержке, способны горы свернуть. Он не понимает, какого счастья сам себя лишает. Если бы Робин был жив! Мне было бы все равно, кто его партнер, с кем они живет, кого любит. У него была невеста, прекрасная девушка… Мы до сих пор с ней общаемся. Недавно она сообщила, что собирается замуж, просила моего благословения. Что проку от того, что мой сын был традиционной ориентации и собирался вступить в брак с женщиной, если сейчас он мертв? Один бесится от одной мысли, что из-за вашей «извращенной связи» у него не будет внуков! Но у меня их тоже не будет! Разница между нами лишь в том, что его сыновья живы, а мой – нет…

Локи молча протянул ему стакан с остатками воды. Тору же хотелось провалиться сквозь пол от стыда: его в очередной раз ткнули носом в его собственные безразличие и слепоту. Двадцать лет он рос золотым мальчиком под стеклянным колпаком, не замечая ничего, что не вписывалось в его счастливую и беззаботную жизнь. Локи же с его всепроникающим любопытством и интересом к деталям умел видеть, замечать и, если нужно, спрашивать – лишенный безграничной отцовской поддержки, он жил в более реальном мире.

— Мне очень жаль…, — наконец, пробормотал Тор.

Джон Мимир поднял глаза на Локи.

— Я уже говорил Тору, но хочу, чтобы ты тоже знал: в любой ситуации, когда вам понадобится юридическая помощь, вы можете обращаться ко мне. Не как к старшему юристу Асгард Меканикс, а как к вашему дяде Джону. Договорились?

Локи молча кивнул. 

Мимир тяжело поднялся на ноги и застегнул пиджак.

— Мне нужно возвращаться, Один ждет моего доклада. Я поддерживаю его во всем, что касается бизнеса, но в семейных делах… Он слишком хорошо знает, чего хочет сам, и при этом совершенно глух к желаниям других, даже самых близких ему людей. Это до добра не доведет.

Тор проводил Мимира до лифта, а когда вернулся в гостиную, обнаружил Локи стоящим посреди комнаты со странным, почти звериным оскалом на лице. Тор поспешил обнять его.

— Мне очень жаль, — бормотал он, прижавшись заросшей щетиной щекой к гладковыбритой щеке Локи, — мне очень жаль…

Ответом ему было гневное:

— Я его ненавижу… Я сделаю все, чтобы его уничтожить…


	20. Chapter 20

Тор ожидал, что после ухода Мимира Локи снова закроется, укутается в молчание как в толстый плед, однако его опасения не оправдались. Ужин прошел в тишине, но потом Локи вдруг предложил посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм, чтобы развеяться.

Он вставил в плеер диск и сел на диван рядом с Тором, устраиваясь у него под боком так, будто тот был его большой подушкой. Тор привычно положил одну руку на спинку дивана, а другую – на живот Локи, просунув ладонь под край футболки.

Когда на экране появилось название фильма, Тор искренне удивился:

— Ты хочешь развеяться за просмотром этого? Ты же сам сказал, что это мусор!

— Но-но! Не мусор, а трэш! Мусор я в дом не несу.

Пару недель назад они обнаружили в холле возле почтовых ящиков выложенную кем-то из жильцов стопку коробок с дисками. Локи придирчиво их рассмотрел и большую часть забрал домой.

— И в чем же разница?

— Я, конечно, могу тебе объяснить, но прошу учесть, что это будет объяснение, базирующееся на моей личной классификации фильмов. На любом околокиношном интернет-форуме меня за такую классификацию размажут тонким слоем вместо фона.

Тор недоверчиво хмыкнул, а Локи продолжил:

— Про качественное и просто хорошее кино, будь то блокбастеры или арт-хаус, — на слове «арт-хаус» Тор закатил глаза, но Локи этого не увидел, — я расскажу тебе как-нибудь в другой раз. И не один раз! – Тор с обреченной покорностью вздохнул. — Гениев и талантов на весь кинематограф не хватает, поэтому на выходе нередко получается, — Локи начал загибать пальцы, перечисляя, — либо откровенный мусор, либо унылое дерьмо, либо трэш. Производством унылого дерьма славятся многие европейские кинокомпании*, нередко пытаясь покрасить его под нелюбимый тобою арт-хаус. 

По тому, как Локи загибал пальцы, Тор понял, что тот передразнивает его манеру излагать очередную проблему, с которой пришлось столкнуться какому-нибудь пользователю на форуме байкеров. Локи был очень далеким от техники человеком, но, тем не менее, терпеливо выслушивал эмоциональные оды в адрес той или иной модели мотоцикла, время от времени подымая насмешливый взгляд от рисунка, над которым в тот момент работал, и лишь через полчаса останавливал Тора замечанием, что из всего услышанного он понял только предлоги, союзы и парочку глаголов. Тор извинялся и давал клятву больше не "грузить", но уже через день или два напрочь забывал о своем обещании. Локи мстил ему, устраивая пространные лекциии о кинематографе в целом и фильмах или режиссерах в частности. Сегодня он хотя бы не терзал Тора совсем уж наукообразными терминами. 

— На откровенном мусоре специализируются Голливуд и прочие разные хочу-быть-голливудом без привязки к географии. Многие относят и эту «продукцию» к трэшу, но я предпочитаю разделять. Трэш — явление универсальное и встречается везде. Главный его отличительный признак: у кого-нибудь из создателей или тех, кто выпускает фильм «в люди», обнаруживается достаточно самоиронии, чтобы не считать свое детище шедевром. Творцы мусора не обладают даже этим даром – они слишком серьезно относятся к тому, что делают. Мусор я не смотрю, а на трэше неплохо отдыхается, — он махнул рукой в сторону телевизора, на экране которого бегали и кричали одетые в вечерние платья и смокинги люди. – К тому же конкретно этот фильм снят в Англии, что само по себе примечательно.

Локи явно ждал вопроса, и Тор его задал:

— Чем же?

— Наши соотечественники не любят иностранные фильмы, предпочитают свое родное.

Уже достаточно изучив пристрастия Локи, Тор не удержался от комментария:

— Похоже, в этом ты не патриот.

Локи откинул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Тора.

— У меня вообще в последнее время проблемы с лояльностью. На любом уровне.

Минут десять они смотрели как парень и девушка, судя по одеянию, жених и невеста, энергично разбирают какой-то хлам на пыльном чердаке.

— Интересно, кто выложил в холл эти фильмы? — задумчиво произнес Локи. 

— Зачем тебе это знать?

— Уже тот факт, что человек в принципе когда-то это купил и, возможно, хотя бы один раз посмотрел, вызывает мое любопытство. Я бы познакомился… Ай! — Локи подскочил, потирая бок. – Зачем ты меня ущипнул?

Тор пожал плечами.

— Считай это уколом ревности.

— Я всегда думал, что их испытывают исключительно те, кто ревнует.

— А я решил поделиться, — Тор снова притянул Локи к себе.

— Щедрый ты, — проворчал тот, устраиваясь на пригретом месте. – Постой, — он снова запрокинул голову, — Ты что, ревнуешь?

— Всегда, — спокойным тоном ответил Тор. – Без перерывов на обед и сон. Даже уже немного привык к этому чувству за несколько лет.

Локи ничего не ответил, притворившись, что его заинтересовало происходящее на экране. Еще через десять минут он протянул руку к пульту и выключил плеер.

— Чего-то я устал после всех этих разговоров, — сообщил он, поворачиваясь к Тору. – Ляжем спать пораньше?

Он демонстративно зевнул, но по озорному блеску его глаз Тор понял, что уснут они еще очень не скоро. 

На следующий день кто-то на самом верху вспорол огромный мешок с большими и мелкими событиями и происшествиями, и те посыпались одно за другим почти без перерыва.

Утро началось с того, что Тор вышел на кухню и обнаружил Локи далеко не в лучшем расположении духа.

— У нас закончился чай, — сообщил он, вытряхивая в чашку остатки цейлонского крупнолистового.

Тор достал из холодильника сок. 

— Я сегодня схожу и куплю.

— Ты забудешь, — проворчал Локи.

— Не забуду, если выйду вместе с тобой. 

На обратном пути из магазина Тор чуть не упал, наступив на внезапно развязавшийся шнурок своего ботинка. Он присел, чтобы привести шнурки в порядок, а когда выпрямился, то обнаружил, что в нескольких шагах от него остановился Тед Смит. Он был все в той же куртке, что и пару месяцев назад. В руках он держал несколько свежих газет.

— Доброе утро, сосед! – Тед широко улыбнулся и протянул руку.

— Доброе. Не холодно вам так?

— Нет. С университета занимаюсь закаливанием. Позволяет существенно сэкономить на зимней одежде, что очень ценно в таком городе как Йоттинхэм. 

— Давно вас не видел, Тед. Подумал даже, что вы заболели или что-то еще в этом роде, но теперь вижу, что это не ваш случай.

Смит рассмеялся. 

— Абсолютно не мой! Последний раз я общался с медиками из-за разбитого колена – неудачно прыгнул. Зашили, и я снова как новенький, — он даже подпрыгнул на месте для подтверждения своих слов. – А не видели вы меня, потому что я уезжал на пару недель, — после короткой паузы он добавил. – В Аймир-Сити. Вот там намного теплее, будто и не зима на дворе.

Тору показалось, что Тед ждет от него какой-то особенной реакции. Придав своему голосу побольше беспечности, он сказал:

— Поверю вам на слово. У вас там друзья?

— Бывшие коллеги, — Смит помахал в воздухе газетами. – Работал когда-то в одной из тамошних газет.

Тор почувствовал, как внутри него все холодеет, но постарался не подать виду.

— Похоже, вы неплохо провели время.

— Грех жаловаться! 

Тор достал из кармана смартфон и демонстративно посмотрел на часы. Тед Смит намек понял.

— Не буду вас больше задерживать, Тор! Рад буду еще как-нибудь поболтать. Заходите в гости!

Тор вежливо улыбнулся и кивнул.

— И передавайте привет вашему… другу, — заминка перед словом «друг» была совсем короткой, но Тор уже был настороже и услышал, как его собеседник споткнулся в своем пожелании.

— Обязательно! – он махнул рукой, прощаясь, и поспешил к своему подъезду. 

«Черт! Черт! Черт!» — думал он, извлекая из кармана ключи. Подымаясь в лифте на свой этаж, он обращался уже к другой канцелярии: «Пусть это будет всего лишь дурацкое совпадение!»

Не успел он разгрузить свой рюкзак, как зазвонил его мобильный.

— Здравствуй, мама, — он прижал аппарат к уху плечом и стал раскладывать покупки по шкафчикам и в холодильник, — Что-нибудь случилось?

Фригг редко звонила ему в первой половине дня.

— Нет, ничего. Просто вчера вечером мне пришла в голову одна идея, и я захотела обсудить ее с вами как можно раньше. 

— Всегда любил твои идеи. Что на этот раз?

— Рождество.

— Что? – от удивления Тор выронил из рук пакет с крекерами. – Нет, мама! Ты же знаешь, что ни я, ни Локи…

— Я не прошу вас приезжать, — вздохнула Фригг. - К тому же меня не будет в Аймир-Сити на рождественские праздники.

Что-то в ее голосе подсказало Тору, что лучше не уточнять, куда и с кем она уезжает.

— Но я очень хочу вручить моим мальчикам подарки, пусть даже после праздника. Мы могли бы где-нибудь встретиться – в Йоттинхэме.

Тор задумчиво почесал в затылке.

— Ты уже говорила об этом с Локи?

— Я хотела, но не смогла до него дозвониться. 

Тор посмотрел на часы.

— Он должен быть в галерее.

— Я так и подумала. Сигнал проходит, но трубку он не берет.

У Тора неприятно засосало под ложечкой. 

— Возможно, какой-нибудь ранний клиент или еще что-нибудь. Я дозвонюсь до него, узнаю, что он думает о твоем предложении, и сразу же тебе перезвоню.

— Ты – ангел!

— Нет, мам! Всего лишь ретранслятор! 

— И это тоже! – рассмеялась Фригг. – Боже! Если бы вы оба знали, как я по вам скучаю!

— Я знаю, — заверил ее Тор. – Я перезвоню тебе, как только переговорю с Локи.

Локи не ответил и на его звонок. Тор набирал его номер каждые десять минут. Растущая неясная тревога заставила его связаться с Анной-Марией.

— Золотой мой! Чем обязана?

Тору пришлось отвести руку с телефоном немного в сторону – у Анны-Марии был очень громкий голос.

— Я уже час пытаюсь дозвониться до Локи – безрезультатно. Он не в галерее?

— О, он уехал! Подожди, я загляну в его кабинет.

Спустя пару минут она сообщила:

— Наше сокровище забыло свой смартфон на столе. 

Тор тихо выругался.

— Надолго он уехал?

— Я даже не знаю. Он поехал в офис к Ларри Фейтону, обсудить какие-то детали экспозиции, которую Локи готовит.

Тор не сразу сообразил, что она говорит о Ла Фее. 

— Он поехал на метро?

Анна-Мария возмущенно фыркнула.

— Чтобы ты знал: мои лучшие сотрудники в рабочие часы перемещаются по городу исключительно в автомобиле. Обычно Локи берет такси, но сегодня я весь день проведу в галерее, поэтому я отправила его с Полом, — Пол был ее личным водителем. – Хочешь, я позвоню Полу?

— Нет, не нужно. Просто передайте Локи, когда он вернется, чтобы сразу мне позвонил. Мне нужно кое-что с ним обсудить.

Прошло еще полчаса. Понимая, что он начинает заводиться без веской на то причины, Тор включил ноутбук, проверил почту и зашел на мото-форум. Там его ждало сообщение от Гржегора: «О, приятель, привет! Прости, что задержался с ответом – у меня тут кое-какие дела, я не каждый день добираюсь до сети. Сегодня я еще весь не здесь (буквально – надо отлучиться из Й.), а вот завтра вечером вполне готов встретиться. Место?». 

Тор потер руки и написал Гржегору ответное сообщение, предлагая встретиться в «Орле и Драконе».

Ответив на пару вопросов как консультант, он оставил несколько сообщений в темах, за которыми следил, а потом решил заглянуть в раздел «Как дела у соседей». Увидев заголовок одной из самых свежих тем, он второй раз за день похолодел. Дважды перечитав стартовое сообщение и два десятка комментариев, он потянулся к телефону. Номер Хогуна был на кнопке короткого набора, но в последнюю секунду Тор передумал на нее нажимать. Он бросил смартфон на диван: Хогун, конечно, ответит на его звонок, но что Тор ему скажет, после всего, что произошло?

_________  
 _* Напоминаю, что действие происходит в альтернативной вселенной, где ситуация с кинематографом может отличаться от нашей реальности. :)_


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тем, кто читал предыдущую главу сразу после ее публикации, рекомендую перечитать эпизод с просмотром фильма - в него добавлен еще один абзац.

К своим двадцати трем годам Тор так и не научился бороться с бессонницей, у него просто не было для этого поводов. До сих пор его организм реагировал на всевозможные стрессы совсем иначе: сон приходил быстрее и был крепче. Сегодня же что-то поломалось не только во внешнем мире, но и внутри самого Тора.

Он впервые пожалел, что не курит. Он даже не пробовал ни разу, в отличие от Локи, которые однажды признался, что пробовал курить, но бросил, когда начались приступы астмы.

Часы на микроволновке показывали половину второго ночи. Локи спал уже два часа. Они ложились вместе, и Локи уснул, едва его голова коснулась подушки, а Тор сначала долго ворочался, затем еще дольше лежал, глядя в темноту, потом встал, нащупал на стуле свои штаны и футболку и вышел в гостиную. 

Он сел перед ноутбуком, но через пять минут снова его закрыл. К концу дня его уже физически мутило от поисковых запросов, ссылок, блогов, каталогов и сайтов различных организаций. О Теде Смите, некогда работавшем в одной из газет в Аймир-Сити, Интернет не знал ничего. Абсолютно ничего. Тору было известно имя журналиста, чья подпись стояла под той скандальной публикацией в «Браги Мэйл», но он не знал, как тот выглядит. По распоряжению Одина, подчиненные Хеймдалля собрали на «борзописца» большое досье, однако никто из остальных членов семьи его не читал и даже не видел. Поиски, которые Тор затеял после утренней встречи со странным соседом, пока никуда его не привели. Нужно был искать другие пути.

Минут пять он листал один из толстых журналов Локи, не запомнив при этом ни одной иллюстрации и не прочитав ни одного слова. Следующие полчаса он смотрел какой-то боевик, отключив предварительно звук. Когда главный герой повис на карнизе тридцатого этажа зловещего вида небоскреба, одной рукой цепляясь за полированный мрамор, а другой удерживая за талию потерявшую сознание блондинку в разорванном пеньюаре, Тор выключил телевизор и отправился на кухню. 

Он стоял у окна, прижавшись лбом к холодному стеклу, и, чтобы хоть чем-нибудь себя занять, выуживал из памяти отдельные эпизоды прошедшего дня.

***

Локи позвонил ему с телефона Пола.

— Не успел я сесть в машину, как Пол сунул мне в руку свой мобильный и сказал, что Анна-Мария велела мне срочно тебе позвонить. Что стряслось?

— Я ее придушу! — простонал Тор. – Даю слово!

— Но-но! Только через мой труп!

— Ок, не буду. Я говорил ей, что ничего срочного. Мама звонила с утра. Она хочет встретиться с нами после Рождества. Здесь, в Йоттинхэме.

Локи молчал, и несколько секунд Тор слушал автомобильные гудки и бормотание Пола. Наконец, Локи ответил:

— Я вернусь в галерею через… Пол! Сколько нам понадобится?.. Минут через двадцать я наберу тебя со своего телефона.

Локи не хотел говорить при свидетелях.

— У тебя нет желания с ней встречаться? – спросил его Тор спустя полчаса. – Или что?

— Или что. Я готов встретиться, но при одном условии…

Фригга ответила после первого гудка, как будто ждала его звонка.

— Мама, я поговорил с Локи. Он согласен на встречу. Но… Где-нибудь на нейтральной территории, в отеле, например. Он не хочет…

— Он не хочет, чтобы я видела, как вы сейчас живете? 

— Он выразился по-другому, но да, думаю, дело именно в этом.

«Я не хочу, чтобы она видела, что у нас только одна спальня и в ней – только одна кровать. Да, она знает. Но я не хочу». 

— Я понимаю. Я забронирую номер в отеле и сообщу вам адрес. 

***

Стекло охлаждало его разгоряченный лоб, но этого было недостаточно. Тор приоткрыл окно. На столе стоял его стакан с остатками колы – Локи свою кружку вымыл и поставил в шкаф. В два глотка Тор допил выдохшуюся газировку. Ни вкуса, ни запах он не почувствовал.

***

— Как прошло совещание у Ла Фея?

Локи покачал кружку, как гадалка качает чашку с чаинками, пытаясь разглядеть в них судьбу своего клиента.

— Совещание прошло прекрасно…

— Но тебя что-то смущает?

— Смущает. Порой мне кажется, что он не тот, за кого себя выдает?

— Как это? Мошенник?

Локи энергично помотал головой.

— Не-не-не! Наоборот. Он как будто намеренно занижает свою роль в… ну, как минимум в этом городе. 

Тор мысленно чертыхнулся – в тысячный раз за прошедший день. Еще этого им не хватало для полного счастья!

— В чем это выражается?

— Сложно сказать, — задумчиво произнес Локи. – Пока он сорил деньгами и идеями в стенах галереи, он был похож на человека с большими деньгами, одного из многих. А сегодня в его офисе… Во-первых, я почти уверен, что этот офис у него не основной, он там не работает. Возможно, он предназначен для таких вот совещаний. Во-вторых, как он не старается, у него не получается скрыть, что он не просто человек с очень большими деньгами. Он похож на человека, у которого в руках очень большая власть. Реальная власть, понимаешь? 

Тор понимал. Всю свою жизнь они прожили под одной крышей с таким человеком. Но Один никогда не пытался казаться менее влиятельным, чем он был на самом деле.

— Если это так… Как ты думаешь, зачем Ла Фею это нужно?

— Не знаю. Может быть, он так развлекается.

«Лишь бы не за счет других», — подумал Тор.

***

Из окна пахнуло зимой и какао – кто-то из соседей снизу тоже не спал. Балкон напротив был пуст, что было неудивительно – вряд ли Тед Смит страдает бессонницей. Тор решил пока не говорить Локи о встревожившем его утреннем разговоре со словоохотливым соседом. Вместо этого он рассказал о предстоящей встрече с Гржегором.

— Он сегодня набегами в сети, но парой-тройкой сообщений мы обменялись.

— Что он написал? 

— Что Максвелл чудак на большую букву М. и, похоже, он сам об этом знает. И что у него – в смысле, у Гржегора есть для меня деловое предложение. 

— О! Здорово!

— Я ответил, что мы можем встретиться в «Орле и Драконе». Завтра вечером. Хочешь присоединиться?

— Он же видел меня как твоего адвоката.

— Ну и что? 

— И как ты меня представишь на этот раз?

Тор задумался.

— Друг? Бойфренд? Партнер?

Локи покачал головой.

— Не надо, — заметив недоуменный взгляд Тора, он уточнил: — Не надо валить все в одну кучу – обсуждение дел, какие бы они ни были, и знакомство с другом-бойфрендом-партнером. К тому же, он может вдруг вспомнить, что у Тора Боррсона, кажется, был брат по имени Локи, — он нахмурился и отвернулся. 

Тор снова сел на диван и, взяв Локи за подбородок, повернул его голову так, чтобы видеть его глаза.

— В конце концов, мы ничего не обязаны ему объяснять, даже если он что-нибудь вспомнит.

— Тор, он всего лишь хочет обсудить с тобой какое-то дело, а ты собираешься знакомить меня с ним, как будто он твой давний приятель.

— Ну, я бы хотел, чтобы мы стали приятелями, — признался Тор. – И мне хочется, чтобы наш общий, — он подчеркнул слово «общий», — круг знакомых стало несколько шире. 

— В другой раз, ладно?

Тор нехотя согласился, но кое-что из сказанного Локи мешало ему окончательно закрыть данную тему.

— А как бы ты хотел?

— О чем ты?

— Чтобы я представил тебя — кем? Допустим, он не знает, что у Тора Боррсона «кажется, был брат» — а, скорее всего, так оно и есть, мало кто интересуется семейными историями спортсменов. Как бы ты хотел?

Локи прикусил губу.

— Не хочу об этом сегодня. Слишком устал.

Тору показалось, что этот разговор расстроил Локи, но как исправить ситуацию, он не знал.

***

— Ок, я уже понял, что выспаться мне сегодня – не судьба, — раздался за спиной Тора хриплый голос Локи, — но мне не хотелось бы еще и простудиться, лежа в собственной постели.

Он стоял на пороге кухни, по привычке замотавшись в одеяло, но в этот раз из-за взъерошенных волос на макушке больше походил не на совенка, а на ощетинившегося ежа. Тор поспешил захлопнуть окно. 

— Извини, я не подумал. Я тебя разбудил?

— Меня разбудило нарушение привычного порядка вещей.

— Что? – не понял Тор.

— Я привык, что ночью ты рядом в теплой постели, а не на холодной кухне.

Тор обнял его за плечи и повел в сторону спальни.

— Тогда пойдем его восстанавливать, твой привычный порядок вещей.

В спальне Локи уселся на кровати, скрестив ноги по-турецки, и похлопал ладонью перед собой.

— Садись и рассказывай.

Тор слишком хорошо знал этот взгляд и этот тон – сопротивляться было бесполезно. Он сел напротив Локи, отзеркалив его позу, и сказал:

— Сегодня на мото-форуме разместили новость о нашей команде.

Локи приподнял брови, но промолчал, ожидая подробностей.

— Асгард Меканикс прекращает ее финансирование. 

Локи чуть слышно присвистнул.

— Папочка наносит ответный удар? Хотя… Думаю, это был ожидаемый ход с его стороны после того, как ты отверг его «щедрое» предложение. Неужели это настолько тебя удивило, что ты и сам не спишь, и мне не даешь?

— Прости… Я не столько удивлен, сколько… Он… Он выкручивает мне руки, усложняя жизнь близким мне людям: тебе, ребятам из команды… Я отказываюсь играть по его правилам, и он начинает бить по тем, кто мне дорог.

Локи презрительно фыркнул.

— Только не надо брать это на себя, ок? Ты думаешь, я не догадывался, что он оставит меня без наследства? Или что команда рассчитывала на сохранение финансирования, когда все знали, что твое присутствие в ней – основная причина этого финансирования? Ты Хогуну звонил?

Тор помотал головой.

— Что я ему скажу? «Извини, друг, что все накрылось медным тазом»?

— Ты, правда, думаешь, что они там сейчас в полном трауре и, напившись с горя, бросают дротики в твой портрет?

Тор представил себе эту картину и усмехнулся.

— Кто знает…

— Идиот! Болван! Дурак! Сам придумал за друзей их реакцию, сам по этому поводу расстроился, теперь сидишь и… грузишься. Ты бы сам как среагировал, будь ты на их месте? 

Тор пожал плечами.

— Дротики бы швырять точно не стал.

— Позвони завтра Хогуну. 

— Что я ему скажу?

— Откуда я знаю? Что угодно! Вот если не позвонишь, тогда у них будут все основания устроить на развалинах клуба турнир по дартсу. Не дай Одину поводу думать, что он на самом деле способен выкрутить тебе руки.

Тор кивнул, соглашаясь.

Спустя четверть часа они лежали в темноте, обнявшись, и Тор чувствовал, что начинает медленно сползать в сонное забытье. Уже засыпая, он пробормотал:

— У него не получится срежиссировать даже трэш…

— С нашим участием? – откликнулся Локи. – Никогда… Мы сделаем собственный блокбастер. И не в его студии.


	22. Chapter 22

— Ну, мы на самом деле позавчера здорово напились, — усмехнулся Хогун.

Зная Хогуна и его склонность к весьма сдержанному проявлению любых чувств, Тор тут же соотнес эту едва различимую по телефону усмешку с отметкой «хохот» на стандартной шкале демонстрации эмоций.

— Что произошло?

— Помимо того, что твой старик перекрыл нам денежный кран? – Хогун снова усмехнулся. – Расслабься, дружище! К тому времени, как юристы Асгард Меканикс привезли в наш офис извещение о расторжении спонсорского договора, Кларк уже держал руку на вентиле запасного крана. И тут же его повернул.

— Кларк нашел нового спонсора?!

— И не одного! Слушай, Тор, мы были даже рады, что АМ отлучил нас от своей эксклюзивной кормушки. Ты хоть раз читал договор о спонсорской поддержке?

— Нет, — признался Тор. 

— А зря. Занятное чтиво, особенно на ночь. Совершенно драконовские условия, шаг влево, шаг вправо, прыжок на месте и все такое…

— Я не знал, — растерянно пробормотал Тор. – Так что там с новым спонсором? 

— Спонсорами, — поправил его Хогун. – Как только мы поняли, что в ближайшем будущем ты в команду не вернешься – единственное, о чем мы все искренне жалеем, приятель, поверь мне, — стало понятно, что не за горизонтом свобода для всей команды. Я имею в виду свободу от денег и тотального контроля АМ. Кларк тут же достал заветную стопку визиток от компаний, которые в разное время пытались вести с ним переговоры о спонсорстве. В общем, пришло их время. Кларк бегает как ошпаренный, его мобильный буквально дымится, но все договора уже на стадии юридической проверки и будут подписаны в течение недели. У нас будет один генеральный спонсор и еще парочка поменьше. 

Хогун редко произносил более двух фраз подряд, поэтому по его разговорчивости можно было судить о степени его воодушевления. 

— И кто у вас теперь генеральный?

— Сурт Индастриз.

От удивления Тор чуть не уронил смартфон. Компания Сурт Индастриз была одним из крупнейших производителей спортивного снаряжения, а также сделала себе мировое имя на кроссовых мотоциклах.

— Ты шутишь! Отец должен быть вне себя от бешенства.

— Раньше надо было думать, тебе не кажется? Но АМ остается только брызгать слюной, больше они ничего сделать не смогут. В СИ тоже не дураки сидят: мы будем выступать под лейблами их «дочки», которая занимается спортивной одеждой и обувью. Ничего технического, так что о конкуренции и речи быть не может.

— Муспел Стайл? 

— Она самая. Мы, кстати, уже получили образцы их продукции. Переходим с красно-черного на желто-оранжевый, — Хогун вдруг замолчал, а потом уже более серьезным тоном сказал: — Черт, Тор! С одной стороны, если бы не твой уход, мы бы так и сидели на золотой цепи Асгард Меканикс, а с другой… Я хотел бы видеть тебя здесь. 

— У меня не было другого выхода…

— Я догадываюсь. Поддержать брата, пусть он даже не кровный… Ты так и не объяснил, что у вас там произошло. Отголоски той давней истории с публикацией?

— Я объясню как-нибудь, — пообещал Тор, — но не сейчас. К слову о публикациях. Ты все еще встречаешься с той шатенкой? Как ее? Эйми? Эмили?

— Эмма. Нет. Она сейчас с Фандралом.

— Ого! Прости, приятель, я не знал.

— Не извиняйся. Все только к лучшему – она слишком гламурная для меня, а Фандрал таких любит. К тому же у меня сейчас новая подружка.

Тор облегченно выдохнул.

— Ну, и хвала небесам! Значит, позвоню Фандралу.

— Вряд ли ты до него дозвонишься: он упаковал Эмму и с десяток чемоданов и улетел на какой-то остров, предупредив, что намерен отключить мобильный. Вернется через месяц. Чтоб я так жил!

— Не ври! – рассмеялся Тор. — Ты вовсе не хочешь жить как Фандрал! Черт! Я рассчитывал, что эта Эмма мне поможет. Насколько я помню, она работает в каком-то модном журнале?

— Верно. Оттуда и весь ее гламур. Какое слово в твоем вопросе ключевое – «модный» или «журнал»?

— Журнал. Мне нужен кто-нибудь, кто знаком с журналистской тусовкой Аймир-Сити. Хочу узнать кое-что про одного человека.

— В таком случае тебе стоит поинтересоваться, кем работает моя новая подружка.

— И? – послушно поинтересовался Тор.

— Клэр – новый пиар-менеджер нашей команды. До этого она работала в «Суттунг-джорнел».

Тор не сразу поверил в свою удачу. Собравшись с мыслями, он продиктовал Хогуну несколько вопросов.


	23. Chapter 23

Тор вышел из дома пораньше, чтобы прийти на встречу с Гржегором с запасом, и все же тот его опередил, о чем свидетельствовал мотоцикл, аккуратно припаркованный у входа в «Орел и Дракон» — черная двухколесная машина, настоящий внедорожник с внушительным багажником. Локи называл их «монстрами», Тор молча с ним соглашался. Бензобак этого «монстра» украшала искусная аэрография – изображение зеленого древесного удава, сложившего свое чешуйчатое тело ровными петлями. Тор провел пальцем по контуру внешней петли и усмехнулся: змей на байке, snake_on_a_bike. Он вспомнил виверну, которую Локи нарисовал на деке чужой гитары, и решил, что как только у него снова появится свой мотоцикл, он украсит его изображением какой-нибудь летучей твари, желательно с молниями. А уж гром приложится сам собой.

Гржегор ждал его, сидя на высоком стуле у стойки бара. Майк только-только поставил перед ним какой-то коктейль, многоцветьем слоев и правда напоминающий петушиный хвост. Заметив Тора, бармен помахал ему: «Привет, приятель! Тебя тут ждут». 

Если бы не копна непослушных волос, Тор ни за что бы не узнал Гржегора, столкнувшись с ним где-нибудь на улице: он привык видеть бывшего коллегу в деловом костюме, сегодня же тот был одет в черные кожаные штаны и куртку. Единственном ярким пятном был зелено-желтый платок на его шее, повязанный на ковбойский манер, задом наперед. 

Они обменялись рукопожатиями, и Тор предложил пересесть за ближайший свободный стол. Майк сам подошел к ним, чтобы принять заказ: он всегда так делал, когда в его баре появлялся новичок. 

— Мне пинту темного и телятину, — Тор даже не стал заглядывать в меню.

— А мне…, — Гржегор задумчиво повертел в руках скрепленные между собой пластиковой клипсой заламинированные листы с перечнем блюд и напитков, — мне какой-нибудь гамбургер, чтобы побольше мяса, но не острый. И повторить вот это, — он приподнял над столом бокал с коктейлем.

— Что это? – Тор не помнил, чтобы они с Локи когда-нибудь это заказывали, — С ромом?

— Безалкогольный коктейль моего изобретения, — гордо сообщил Майк.

А Гржегор добавил:

— Либо руль, либо пиво, ты же понимаешь.

Тор понимал.

Майк убрал в карман блокнот, который держал в руках чисто для проформы, всегда полагаясь на свою исключительную память, оперся руками о край стола и, наклонившись почти к самому уху Тора, негромко произнес:

— Не уходи, не переговорив со мной. Мне нужно тебе кое-что сказать.

Тор насторожился.

— Что-нибудь серьезное?

— Не знаю, это уже тебе решать. В любом случае дело несрочное.

Он хлопнул Тора по плечу, пожелал им приятного вечера и отправился на кухню.

— Хорошее место, — отметил Гржегор, оглядываясь. – Почти как в старой доброй Англии.

— Ты бывал в Англии? 

— Доводилось. Два или три раза, еще в студенческие времена.

Тор подумал, что до сих пор не знает, сколько его собеседнику лет – Гржегор относился к тому типу людей вне возраста, которым одновременно можно было дать и двадцать, и сорок пять.

— Майк регулярно сокрушается, что так и не смог сделать все, как «там». Приходится учитывать вкусы местной публики, а они сильно отличаются от привычек столь любимых им англичан. 

— Майк – англофил? – рассмеялся Гржегор.

— Да, и, как я понял, с большим стажем. Причем он ни разу не был за океаном.

Гржегор недоверчиво покачал головой. Незнакомая Тору официантка принесла заказанные ими напитки. Проводив девушку заинтересованным взглядом, Гржегор откинулся на высокую спинку кожаного дивана и подмигнул Тору: «Какая, а!». Тор улыбнулся и покачал головой: «Не в моем вкусе».

— Рад снова тебя видеть, — признался он. – Как там Максвелл? Ребята?

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Гржегор. – Я уже недели две там не появлялся.

— В отпуске?

— Неа, уволился.

Такого поворота Тор никак не ожидал. Он рассчитывал, что Гржегор поможет ему найти новую работу, а тот, похоже, и сам теперь в поиске. 

— Но ты-то хоть по своей воле ушел?

Гржегор самодовольно хмыкнул:

— Сам нанялся, сам уволился.

— Как это?

— Страховая фирма принадлежит моему дяде, у которого я единственный, надеюсь, что любимый, а потому всячески балуемый племянник. Семейный бизнес. Знаешь, как это бывает?

Тор кивнул – он знал. Гржегор поправил сдвинутые предыдущими посетителями солонку и перечницу и продолжил:

— Поскольку эта тема все равно рано или поздно всплывет, хочу закрыть ее в самом начале. Дядя Эндрю – родной брат моего отца, был моим опекуном и практически вырастил меня после гибели моих родителей. Жили они недолго, но счастливо, и умерли в один день – почти как в сказке.

Гржегор улыбался, но Тор услышал в его голосе вполне объяснимую горечь. 

— Что произошло?

— Большое Ралли, двадцать восемь лет назад. Они и познакомились как-то во время гонок. Мама около года была штурманом, отец – пилотом. Потом родился я, с отцом стал ездить дядя Эндрю. А перед Большим Ралли он сломал ногу, буквально за день до старта. Мне как раз исполнилось два года, мама решила, что один день я спокойно проведу с няней, и вызвалась его заменить. Они знали эту трассу как задний двор своего дома. Никто потом так и не смог сказать, что же произошло, списали все на скрытый дефект двигателя, но это было гадание пальцем в небо – от двигателя, как и от автомобиля в целом ни осталось почти ничего, на чем можно было бы строить гипотезы. У них не было шансов.

Официантка принесла телятину и гамбургер. Гржегор обмакнул ломтик картофеля в соус, сунул его в рот, одобрительно кивнул и, прожевав, продолжил:

— Дядя Эндрю до сих пор не простил себе, что мама села тогда в машину вместо него. Подозреваю, что он тоже был в нее влюблен – они с отцом познакомились с ней одновременно, но он уступил брату и никогда не вмешивался в их отношения. А после их гибели оформил на себя опеку надо мной. И с тех пор всячески меня балует – из чувства вины или в память о брате и женщине, которую, возможно, любил. Однако я надеюсь, что еще и потому, что меня тоже любит. 

На последних словах он весело подмигнул Тору, но тому было не до смеха. У него как-то резко пропал аппетит.

— Как часто?

Гржегор вопросительно приподнял брови.

— Как часто тебе приходится отвечать на вопрос, почему история твоих родителей не отвратила тебя от идеи самому заняться гонками? Да еще и на мотоциклах.

Гржегор выставил вверх длинный указательный палец.

— Ха, ты знал! Каждый раз! Каждый раз, когда узнают, кем они были и как погибли. Но у меня для всех один и тот же ответ: на городских улицах народу гибнет в разы больше, чем на спортивных трассах. Я уже не говорю о скоропостижно скончавшихся на своих любимых диванах перед телевизором.

— Диваны – зло! – невольно рассмеялся Тор.

— Воистину! 

Отдав должное телятине с грибами, Тор решил заговорить на интересующую его тему.

— Гржегор…

Но тот тут же его перебил:

— Снейк.

— Что? – в баре стало довольно шумно, и Тор решил, что его собеседник упомянул стейк.

— Не Гржегор – Снейк. Мне привычнее, тебе проще. Мама назвала меня в честь своего отца. Большая часть моих знакомых мучается с моим именем, так что я предпочитаю прозвище.

— Как скажешь, Снейк. Ты писал, что у тебя есть ко мне какое-то предложение или дело.

— Да! – Гржегор мгновенно оживился. – Слушай сюда! Ты ведь знаешь, что в Йоттинхэме до сих пор нет своей команды не по одному виду мотоциклетного спорта? Так вот, я собираю свою команду. Начнем с супермото, параллельно можно тренировать ребят для мотокросса, подходящая площадка есть…

Тор не верил своим ушам: команда, супермото, мотокросс… Он уже рисовал в своем воображении картины, где он выводит на старт байк, надевает на голову шлем…

— Ничего не выйдет, — он резко перебил вдохновенную речь Гржегора.

— Ерунда! – фыркнул тот. – Это еще почему? Площадка есть, я ее тебе на днях покажу. Инвесторов я нашел, сидя в салоне у Максвелла – специально напросился туда менеджером, когда узнал, что дядя Эндрю собирается посадить там своего человека. Если бы ты знал, сколько народу!..

Тор решительно покачал головой.

— Ничего не выйдет, Снейк! У меня не выйдет. Во-первых, я не могу выступать – ни под старым именем, ни под новым. Во-вторых…, — он не сумел сдержать вздоха сожаления, — у меня нет байка, я продал «Молнию». 

— Ты продал свою «Молнию»? – похоже, этот факт удивил Гржегора больше, чем история с двойной идентификацией.

— Мне пришлось. Нам нужны были деньги, чтобы устроиться здесь, в Йоттинхэме.

— Вам? – Гржегор наклонился вперед и сказал – уверенно, не спрашивая, а констатируя факт: — Так ты живешь не один.

— Да.

Тор не знал, как Гржегор отнесется к тому, что его новый приятель живет не с девушкой, а с парнем, но как тот сам сказал чуть раньше и по другому поводу, рано или поздно эта тема все равно всплывет, поэтому лучше закрыть ее в самом начале. Однако прежде чем что-то закрывать, надо это открыть, а Тор никак не мог решить, с чего начать, и как вообще объяснить малознакомому человеку ситуацию, в которой он оказался.

— Я предлагал ему пойти сегодня со мной, чтобы вас познакомить, но он отказался. Сказал, что не хочет мешать деловым разговорам.

— Он? – прищурился Гржегор.

Тору показалось, что тот смотрит на него с презрением, но почти сразу стало очевидно, что он всего лишь пытался что-то вспомнить и, видимо, сложить два и два.

— Адвокат! – Гржегор стукнул кулаками по столу с такой силой, что чуть не опрокинул бокалы с напитками. – Тот парень, в салоне! Я знал, что он не настоящий адвокат! Ну, не знал, но был почти уверен.

— Почему? – Тор был ошарашен его реакцией.

— Ты бы видел свое лицо, когда он с тобой говорил, прежде чем подняться в офис Максвелла! — рассмеялся Гржегор. — Такими глазами на адвоката не смотрят.

Тор почувствовал, что краснеет. Он хотел спросить, кто еще из ребят это заметил, но потом вспомнил, что во время их короткого разговора с Локи он стоял спиной ко всем, кто тогда был в салоне, и только сидевший в своем углу Гржегор мог видеть его лицо.

— Это была его идея, — наконец, промямлил он. – Припугнуть Максвелла санкциями за нарушение дистрибьютерского договора.

Гржегор хлопнул себя по колену и снова рассмеялся:

— И у него это отлично получилось! Максвелл по-настоящему струхнул. После твоего увольнения Никки два дня наводил порядок на сайте, убирая «лишние» модели. Слушай, у твоего парня голова варит!

«Еще как!», — с гордостью подумал Тор, а вслух сказал:

— Ну, как я уже сказал, в твоей будущей команде я участвовать не смогу.

Гржегор энергично помотал головой.

— Чепуха! Твои дела с ФАРДИД мне до лампочки. Главное, что они не выдают документы людям с криминальными историями, остальное - не мое дело. Мне, конечно, жаль, что ты не сможешь сам выходить на трассу во время соревнований, но ты сможешь, — он начал загибать пальцы, — тренировать других ребят, участвовать в подготовке техники, давать уроки езды потенциальным клиентам, которых в нашем городе немало. И вообще, сейчас я тебе этого не предлагаю, потому что все еще в планах и большей частью на бумаге, но в перспективе я хотел бы видеть тебя своим партнером в этом деле.

Тор посмотрел на него как на сумасшедшего. 

— Ты же меня почти не знаешь!

— И снова чепуха! – отмахнулся Гржегор. – Я знаю тебя еще по тем временам, когда ты выступал за Аймир-Сити. Я видел, как ты работал в салоне у Максвелла. Я читал все, что ты писал на форуме. И поверь мне – в свои тридцать лет я могу по пальцам одной руки пересчитать случаи, когда я серьезно ошибался в людях. Ты точно не в этом списке!

Тор начал обкусывать ноготь на большом пальце, взвешивая все за и против. 

— Ты сказал, что площадка уже есть?

— Да! Недалеко от города. Бывший частный аэродром – взлетная полоса, хозяйственные постройки, все в хорошем состоянии. Владелец обанкротился полгода назад, еще ничего не успело разрушиться. А рядом – заброшенный песчаный карьер. Собственность города. Мэрия пока не решила, что с ним делать, поэтому пока мы можем использовать его для…

— Для мотокросса! – восхищенно выдохнул Тор.

— Да! Завтра могу свозить тебя туда, сам все увидишь! 

— Уже завтра? – события разворачивались с неожиданной скоростью.

— У тебя дела?

— Нет, нет, я свободен.

— Вот и славно! Заеду за тобой завтра часам к двенадцати.

Тор продиктовал ему свой адрес. 

Где-то совсем рядом зазвонил телефон. Гржегор похлопал себя по карманам куртки и извлек крохотный аппарат – обычный мобильник, не смартфон.

— Да, малыш! Да, буду через полчаса! Целую.

Он убрал телефон обратно в карман и виновато развел руками:

— Моя подружка. В нашей паре она – генерал.

Тор понимающе улыбнулся. 

Гржегор положил на стол несколько купюр и пожал Тору руку:

— Тогда до завтра, партнер!

Тор допил пиво, дал знать официантке, что хочет рассчитаться, и только потом вспомнил странные слова Майка. Он подошел к бару, облокотился на стойку и дождался, когда Майк обратит на него внимание. Тот кивнул ему, показал на пальцах «две минуты» и занялся коктейлем для очередного клиента.


	24. Chapter 24

От бара «Орел и Дракон» до их дома можно было доехать на автобусе или пройти пять кварталов по прямой — около получаса ходьбы очень неспешным шагом. Тор решил пройтись. Ему нужно было проветриться и обдумать то, что рассказал ему Майк.

Разумеется, Тор давно обратил внимание на то, что соседнее с баром здание окружили строительными лесами и завесили защитной сеткой. И конечно же, он помнит шумную компанию рабочих из того здания, которые во время прошлого их с Локи визита в «Орел и Дракон» заняли весь дальний конец бара, сдвинув вместе несколько столов. Чего он не помнил, так это парня в комбинезоне, который, по словам Майка, уделял больше внимания не шуткам своих товарищей, а сидящим через два стола от них Тору и Локи.

— Мне даже показалось, что он пытается расслышать или прочесть по губам, о чем вы говорите.

Тор вспомнил слова Джона Мимира о расследовании, которое Хеймдалль провел по поручению Одина. Отголоски того задания? Но какой прок следить за ними сейчас? 

Майк на минуту отвлекся, чтобы налить пива очередному клиенту, а потом снова повернулся к Тору.

— На самом деле, я бы не придал этому большого значения, особенно если вспомнить, что у Локи довольно привлекательная внешность — даже мне, бабнику со стажем, трудно это не заметить…

— Погоди! — перебил его Тор, — Его интересовал Локи?

— Ну да. По-моему, тебя он вообще в расчет не принимал. 

Тор нахмурился, а Майк продолжил:

— Ну, казалось бы, пялится парень на парня и пялится. Мне вообще человеческие предпочтения по барабану – кто кого любит, кто кем интересуется, пока никто никого не бьет и все такое. И тут бы не стал обращать внимания, но дело в том, что я его видел раньше. И сидел он тогда отдельно от тех рабочих – вон в том углу. И так же смотрел в вашу сторону. 

У Тора непроизвольно сжались кулаки. Майк успокаивающе похлопал его по предплечью. 

— Эй, приятель! Я не напугать тебя хотел, а предупредить! Вдруг, он и правда просто на него запал, как выражается моя племяшка. 

— Можно подумать, мне от этого легче, — пробормотал Тор. – Как он выглядел?

— Парень как парень. Белый. На вид лет 25-28. Ростом с меня. Коротко стриженный. Очень коротко, ежиком, только над правым виском оставлены длинные волосы. Знаешь, мода такая новая? Все состричь, а несколько прядей оставить и заплести в косичку. И знаешь еще что? Я когда у него заказ брал, на руки его внимание обратил. Так вот с таким маникюром молотком не машут. Без лака, просто очень аккуратные ногти, как только что из салона. Я столько рук за день вижу, что научился различать, где сам, а где мастер поработал. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что он не из этих рабочих?

— Я же говорю, первый раз он вообще от тех парней отдельно сидел. Конечно, может быть и так, что он потом к ним на работу устроился, но поверь моему опыту – никакой он не строитель.

— А кто?

— Откуда мне знать? Вариантов тьма. Я хотел тебе еще прошлый раз сказать, но упустил момент, когда вы уходили. Может, это все ложная тревога, но, как говорится, sicher ist sicher.

Тор поинтересовался, что это означает.

— Это на немецком, — охотно пояснил Майк. — Что-то типа «береженого бог бережет» или «на всякий случай». У меня два года была подружка-немка, от нее нахватался.

Тор не знал, что ему думать. Если верить Джону Мимиру, люди Хеймдалля следили за ним, а не за Локи. Парень из бара, напротив, вообще не интересовался Тором. После прогулки и размышлений на свежем воздухе Тор пришел к выводу, что этот загадочный наблюдатель никак не связан с Одином Боррсоном, но как верно заметил Майк, sicher ist sicher. Чтобы окончательно отбросить эту версию, он достал смартфон и нашел в списке контактов номер, который забил туда года два назад – на всякий пожарный.

Он не хотел мешать прохожим, которые шли мимо него в супермаркет или обратно, поэтому свернул в проход между магазином и построенным в том же стиле офисным зданием. На этот проулок не выходило ни одно окно, только двери служебных ходов, возле которых стояли переполненные мусорные баки. Дожидаясь ответа, Тор пнул носком ботинка смятую банку из-под пива. В динамике раздался знакомый бас:

— Слушаю!

— Приветствую тебя, Зоркий Глаз! – Тор не смог сдержать улыбки.

— О! Рад слышать тебя, Белый Гром! Не ожидал.

— Я тоже. У меня есть вопрос.

— Ты ведь помнишь правила, сын вождя? Пока ты не пересекаешь границу, я отвечаю на твои вопросы. Если знаю ответы.

— Уверен, что ответ на этот вопрос ты знаешь.

***

Домой он зашел под слова знакомой песни:

_«Нет такого торнадо, которое бы нас остановило»*_

Локи сидел у рабочего стола в своей излюбленной позе и рисовал. Один карандаш был у него в руке, другой он зажал между зубов как сигарету. Сделав несколько штрихов, он размазал их кончиком пальца и поменял карандаши местами, покачивая головой в такт музыке. Тор в сотый раз пожалел, что у него нет под рукой фотоаппарата. Он даже подумал, не сделать ли пару кадров на смартфон, но это было бы уже совсем не то. 

_«Да, здесь наше место_

_Наше место на этой Дороге из Желтого Кирпича»_

Песня закончилась, и Локи поднял глаза.

— О, ты вернулся! – он увернул громкость плеера до минимума и как бы между делом убрал лист с незавершенным рисунком в папку, а папку спрятал в заветный ящик. – Как все прошло?

Тор решил начать с хороших новостей. Он подробно пересказал свой разговор с Гржегором. Реакция Локи оказалась для него довольно неожиданной.

— Я правильно понял, что финансовый вопрос вообще не обсуждался? Не бюджет всей этой задумки и источники его пополнения, а такая «мелочь» как твоя зарплата?

— Могу это сделать и завтра, — насупился Тор. – Я еще не дал своего окончательного согласия.

— Не смеши меня! – фыркнул Локи. – У тебя так глаза горят, и в каждом – по мотоциклу. Ты уже готов на все!

— Не на все! – огрызнулся Тор. – Не надо считать меня полным идиотом! Или ты думаешь, что пять лет в университете я провел исключительно на треке и стадионе? Я изучал бизнес, Локи, я знаю, как делаются такие дела! 

Тор не знал, почему он так завелся. Если бы он остановился хотя бы на минуту, он бы понял, что его задело, что Локи не разделил его энтузиазма по поводу проекта Гржегора. Но остановиться он уже не мог. 

— Порой ты ведешь себя как единственный умник в этом доме! У тебя нет на это никакого права!

— Разумеется, у меня нет на это права! – вспыхнул Локи. – С моими-то двумя курсами! Ведь количество лет, проведенных в университете — единственный способ измерить ум и рассудительность, не так ли? По твоей логике я вообще должен сидеть и молчать в тряпочку, даже если вижу, что ты ошибаешься! Чтобы ты знал – я собираюсь продолжить учебу! Нет, начать все заново! К черту ваше администрирование бизнеса! В Йоттинхеймском университете прекрасный факультет искусствоведения! И Анна-Мария обещала мне помочь!

Он выпалил все это на одном дыхании

— Анна-Мария?! – Тор даже осип от негодования. – Значит, когда я говорил тебе, что ты должен продолжать учебу, ты отмахивался! А Анна-Мария для тебя – настоящий авторитет! С ее мнением ты готов считаться!

Локи несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, не издав ни звука. Наконец он спросил:

— Почему мы кричим друг на друга?

Тор провел ладонями по лицу.

— Я не знаю. Как-то весь день на эмоциях… Еще Майк сказал, что за тобой следит какой-то парень.

Глаза Локи расширились.

— Следит? За мной? Какой парень?

Тор пересказал ему все, что узнал от Майка.

— Ты думаешь, это человек Хеймдалля? Папочка продолжает развлекаться за наш счет?

— Нет, он тут не при чем.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Я говорил с Хеймдаллем. Он по-прежнему строго придерживается правила не пускать нас за порог информационной безопасности Асгард Меканикс, но мой вопрос не имел отношения к бизнесу отца, поэтому он ответил. Он заверил меня, что его людей нет в Йоттинхэме. По крайней мере, тех, кому было поручено собрать сведения о нас. 

Локи кивнул. Хеймдалль был еще одним старым другом Одина Боррсона, вернее, сыном личного шофера отца Одина. Тор и Локи никогда не знали, есть ли у него фамилия, они всегда говорил, что его зовут Хеймдалль. Или Зоркий Глаз. Его мать была наполовину индеанкой, со стороны отца было намешано еще больше кровей, но Тору и Локи нравилось считать верного стража семьи Боррсон настоящим индейцем. Несмотря на свои более чем внушительные размеры, Хеймдалль охотно играл с Тором в игру, где старший сын Одина носил имя Белый Гром. Даже когда Тор вырос и стал студентом, глава службы безопасности Асгард Меканикс продолжал называть его сыном вождя, но только в неформальной обстановке. И Тор и Локи знали, что лояльность Хеймдалля по отношению к их семье безгранична. Один тоже это знал и вряд ли стал бы искать на стороне исполнителей для такого деликатного поручения как слежка за своими сыновьями.

— Если это не его человек, то чей? И вообще, откуда ты знаешь, что Майк не ошибся.

— Я не знаю, — признался Тор. – Может быть, и ошибся. Но осторожность не помешает. Я хочу, чтобы ты звонил мне перед тем, как уходить вечером из галереи, чтобы я знал, что ты скоро будешь дома. Сейчас рано темнеет, я буду стараться тебя встречать.

Локи нахмурился.

— Прошу прощения? Ты хочешь? А как насчет того, чтобы спросить, чего я хочу? Или чего я не хочу? Ты решил уподобиться своему отцу и посадить меня на поводок? 

Тор открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Локи не дал ему этого сделать.

— Я никому не позволю контролировать каждый свой шаг! Слышишь?! Никому! Ни твоему отцу, ни тебе! Какая-то смутная «угроза», — он нарисовал в воздухе кавычки, — непонятный парень, которому пару раз взбрело в голову таращиться на меня – и ты уже готов навесить на меня маячок как на собаку?! Что дальше? Запрешь меня дома? Я ведь могу упасть, разбить коленку, расплачусь! К черту, Тор! Не выйдет! Ни у него, ни у тебя! И не говори мне, что все ради моего блага! Мне всю жизнь говорили про мое благо! Меня тошнит от этого! Меня тошнит от тебя!

Не дожидаясь ответа, он скрылся в спальне, громко хлопнув дверью. 

Тор прислонился к дверному косяку и прислушался. Минут пять в спальне было тихо, затем послышались шаги и шорох – Локи разделся и лег. Дверь не была заперта, в ней даже не было замка или запора, но Тор почувствовал себя отлученным от их общей постели – по крайней мере, на эту ночь. Из диванных подушек и пледа он устроил себе некое подобие лежбища на диване в гостиной и тоже лег спать. 

Несмотря на все события прошедшего дня, а, может быть, и благодаря им, уснул он практически мгновенно. 

Проснулся он от того, что на него кто-то смотрел. Повернув голову, он увидел силуэт Локи, сидящего на журнальном столике перед диваном в пользе роденовского мыслителя.

— Это глупо, — сказал тот. – На этом диване невозможно спать, он слишком короткий.

Тор выпрямил согнутые в коленях ноги и положил их на низкий подлокотник. Мышцы неприятно заныли. Локи чуть слышно вздохнул.

— Хватит. Пойдем на кровать.

Тор протянул в его сторону руку, Локи взял ее за запястье. Дождавшись, когда Тор встанет, он повел его за собой в спальню.

Вытянувшись с блаженным стоном на удобном матрасе, Тор негромко сказал:

— Я не хочу контролировать каждый твой шаг. Можешь не звонить мне, если не считаешь нужным, но, пожалуйста, будь осторожен.

— Я всегда осторожен, — пробормотал Локи, устраиваясь у него под боком. – Спи. 

Во сне Тор строил дорогу из желтого кирпича. 

___________________  
 _*Iyeoka — The Yellow Brick Road Song_


	25. Chapter 25

Тор надеялся, что Гржегор заедет за ним на своем «монстре», но тот поджидал его возле припаркованного на углу джипа. Очевидно, он успел заметить разочарование, мелькнувшее на лице Тора, потому что первым делом пояснил:

— Вообще, я предпочитаю два колеса, но сегодня мне нужен более вместительный багажник. Да и поговорить можно будет, пока едем.

— У Максвелла ты не был таким разговорчивым, — поддел его Тор, усаживаясь на пассажирское сидение и застегивая ремень безопасности. 

Гржегор рассмеялся:

— Посмотри статистику моих сообщений на форуме за тот период!

Им повезло – на первом же перекрестке они поймали «зеленую волну». Тор решил для себя, что это хороший знак.

— А где твой «адвокат»? Дома? Надо было взять его с собой.

— Его зовут Локи. И он уже с утра в галерее.

— Художник?

— Не совсем. Хотя для себя рисует.

— Надо его познакомить с Лиз.

Тор насторожился, но Гржегор, похоже, этого не заметил.

— Она тоже из этой среды – искусство и все такое. Она – музыкант.

— Твоя подружка?

— Формально, — кивнул Гржегор, — А на практике – жена. Семь лет жизни во грехе, — он снова рассмеялся. – Надо бы уже собраться да зафиксировать наши отношения на бумаге, да все как-то не складывается. 

Тор узнал район, по которому они ехали – здесь он провел свою первую неделю в Йоттинхэме. Они миновали здание железнодорожного вокзала, далее еще минут десять ехали по промышленной зоне вдоль путей.

— И как Локи отнесся к нашему проекту?

— Ему не понравилось, что я не прояснил вопрос с зарплатой, — нехотя ответил Тор.

Гржегор стукнул ладонями по рулю:

— Черт! Так и знал, что что-то упустил! Там сзади на сиденье сумка, в ней папка… Нашел? В ней проект контракта. Возьми, почитай потом… или вместе почитайте. Будут замечания или пожелания – все обсуждаемо.

Тор нашел нужные бумаги и, сложив листы вдвое, убрал их во внутренний карман куртки. Минут пять они ехали молча. Наконец, Гржегор спросил:

— Давно вы вместе? Не! Если не хочешь говорить – не надо. Просто любопытно.

Тор воспользовался разрешением уйти от ответа. Вместо этого он задал вопрос, который беспокоил его последние два дня:

— Тебе на самом деле все равно? Ну, что твой потенциальный сотрудник… или партнер по бизнесу…, — он замялся.

— Гей? – с улыбкой подсказал ему Гржегор. 

— Ну… Типа того, да, — Тор решил не вдаваться в детали.

— А меня должно это беспокоить? 

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Тор. – Многих это злит. 

— Так уж и многих? Давай начистоту и начнем с того, что большинство людей такие подробности твоей личной жизни просто не знают – и никогда не узнают. А теперь уточняющий вопрос: среди тех, кто в курсе про вас с Локи, много тех, кого это по-настоящему злит? Или хотя бы раздражает настолько, что они неспособны это скрывать? И сколько тех, кто знает, но не считает, что мир от этого перевернулся и идет ко дну?

Тор задумался. 

— Злится только один. Остальных… Не считал. Может быть, человек десять или около того. В основном здесь, в Йоттинхэме.

— Вы из-за этого уехали из Аймир-Сити? – в голосе Гржегора прозвучало искреннее сочувствие.

Тор кивнул.

— И этот один, который злится… Я так предполагаю, кто-то очень значимый? 

— Отец.

— Твой или Локи?

Тор чуть не ляпнул «наш», но вовремя прикусил губу: у всякой толерантности есть свои пределы, кто знает, где пределы терпимости у Гржегора. Впрочем, ему даже не нужно было врать, достаточно было не говорить всей правды.

— Мой. 

Гржегор понимающе кивнул.

— Большой босс не любит, когда играют не по его правилам?

Ответ был очевиден, и Тор решил промолчать.

Гржегор заговорил снова, когда они проехали по железнодорожному переезду и выехали за пределы города.

— Послушай, — снова заговорил Гржегор, — Пока твои личные дела не мешают бизнесу… Ну, знаешь, пока ты не начнешь «грязно домогаться», — приподняв над рулем средние и указательные пальцы, он обозначил в воздухе кавычки, — кого-нибудь из наших инвесторов, клиентов или ребят из команды…, — он не удержался и фыркнул: — Нафиг! Ты ведь сам понимаешь, что для того, чтобы устроить что-нибудь этакое, не нужно быть «адептом» какой-то определенной ориентации. Зуб даю, что Фэй не знала, что тебе больше по сердцу парни, а не девушки. И что? Сильно это тебе помогло? У меня полный форум гетеросексуальных юзеров, но никто из них тебе в подметке не годится, когда дело касается профессиональных вопросов. А меня другие вопросы и не интересуют. Я не бордель открываю, мне на сексуальных предпочтениях моих сотрудников или деловых партнеров бабки не сделать. И что-то я так вот с ходу и не придумаю другой такой бизнес, где еще это было бы настолько критично, — он на секунду повернул голову и весело подмигнул Тору, — Я понятно изъясняюсь?

— Вполне.

Слева до самого горизонта простиралось запорошенное снегом поле, справа к дороге подступал хвойный лес. 

— Далеко еще? – поинтересовался Тор.

— Уже почти, — заверил его Гржегор и тут же повернул руль вправо, уводя джип с федеральной трассы на покрытую утрамбованным гравием дорогу. Через пару километров он сделал жест рукой, как радушный хозяин, демонстрирующий гостю свои владения:

— Вуаля!

Лес внезапно закончился, и теперь дорога шла по краю неглубокого песчаного карьера. Тор охнул в восхищении.

— Класс, правда? Как я уже говорил, карьер – собственность города. Надеюсь, мы найдем деньги и на него. До аэродрома отсюда всего ничего.

«Всего ничего» равнялось трем километрам все по той же гравийной дороге. Гржегор подъехал к аккуратному кирпичному зданию аэровокзала и заглушил двигатель. В тот же момент одна из дверей аэровокзала распахнулась, и на пороге появился мужчина лет пятидесяти, в джинсовой куртке с подкладкой из овчины и мешковатых джинсах неопределенного темного цвета. Лицо его почти полностью закрывали сверху козырек выцветшей бейсболки, а снизу – давно нестриженая, но, тем не менее, тщательно расчесанная борода тоже весьма неясного цвета. 

— Дэн! – Гржегор обменялся с мужчиной крепким рукопожатием, тот доброжелательно похлопал его по плечу и посмотрел на Тора.

— Знакомьтесь! Это – Тор. Классный гонщик и вообще хороший парень. Будет помогать мне все это раскручивать, — он махнул рукой в сторону взлетной полосы и продолжил, — А это Дэн, мой дядя и старший над всем этим хозяйством.

— Еще один дядя? – переспросил Тор.

— Старший, — коротко уточнил Дэн, пожал протянутую Тором руку и пошел обратно в аэровокзал, — Поставлю чайник.

— Я кофеварку привез! – крикнул ему вслед Гржегор, но тот лишь махнул рукой и скрылся за дверью некогда служебного входа.

— Дэн – дядя Дэниэл – старший из братьев, — объяснил Гржегор, пока они с Тором выгружали из багажника коробки, свертки и упаковки с газировкой, — Мой отец был средним, а дядя Эндрю… Подержи-ка! К черту! «Дядя» — это в официальной обстановке, а так я их обоих зову по именам… Ставь здесь. Эндрю, как ты уже понял, младший. Не обманись по поводу Дэна, это он только с виду хиппи на пенсии. Вообще-то у него за плечами два высших образования. 

— Даже так? – удивился Тор. – А теперь он тут… кем? Старшим над всем хозяйством? 

— Сторожем. Абсолютно по собственной воле. Как говорится, в здравом уме и доброй памяти. Лет двадцать назад он решил, что все в этой жизни – суета, передал бизнес Эндрю и «ушел на волю», как он сам выражается. От денежной помощи отказывается, работу ищет сам. Собственно, он сюда устроился, когда прежний владелец обанкротился. Нужно было поселить тут сторожа, чтобы всякие лихие люди не разнесли все по кирпичам и винтикам прежде, чем всему этому хозяйству не найдется новый владелец. Ты не гляди, что у него вид такой благостный. Он кулаком вдарит – никакой биты не нужно. Ну, и не безоружный он тут, разумеется. Бери эти две коробки, пошли внутрь. 

Тор подхватил кофеварку и коробку с логотипом крупной сети продовольственных магазинов.

— От Дэна я и узнал про этот аэропорт. То есть про то, что прежний владелец хочет его продать. Денег, конечно, потребовалось вагон и тележка, но у меня было кое-что из своих, Эндрю добавил часть, плюс инвесторы, как я говорил, — Гржегор остановился перед дверью в конце коридора. – А тут у Дэна «берлога».

Бывший офис мало походил на «берлогу», больше на однокомнатную квартиру холостяка, любящего порядок. Здесь было все необходимое: диван, служивший Дэну еще и кроватью, стол, четыре стула, еще один стол, занятый электрической плиткой, микроволновкой и чайником. На стене висел шкафчик с кухонной утварью, в дальнем углу стоял шкаф побольше – с книгами и толстыми журналами. Дэн разлил по кружкам чай и кивнул в сторону стола. 

— Мы сегодня ненадолго, — сказал Гржегор. – Привез тебе, что обещал. Пара коробок остались на улице, заберешь потом. Ну, и Тору надо было показать, что у нас есть. 

— Ты сказал, он гонщик? – уточнил Дэн, глядя при этом на Тора.

— Угу! - подтвердил Гржегор и тут же вскинулся: - Так! Приятель! – он хлопнул Тора по спине. — Пойдем-ка!

К зданию аэровокзала примыкал гараж на два въезда. Дэн выбрал в объемной связке один из ключей и отпер замок на воротах. Гржегор вошел первым, щелкнул выключателем и поманил за собой Тора. Тот переступил через порог и замер в изумлении: у стены стоял гоночный мотоцикл, старший «брат» его «Молнии». 

— Твой? – спросил он у Гржегора, с трудом оторвав от байка восхищенный взгляд. – Не ожидал увидеть здесь…

— Хочешь проехаться? – предложил Гржегор, потирая руки. В этот момент он походил на энергичного стажера Санта-Клауса. – Заодно познакомишься с нашей тренировочной трассой. Дэн! Бак полный?

— Зачем задавать дурацкие вопросы? – проворчал Дэн, доставая из металлического шкафа сине-белый шлем.

Тор заметил, что дядя и племянник как-то странно на него смотрят: не на лицо, а ниже. Он опустил глаза и увидел, что у него дрожат руки. Криво усмехнувшись, он поспешил спрятать их под мышками. Гржегор усмехнулся в ответ:

— Давно не гонял?

— С июля…

Гржегор и Дэн понимающе переглянулись. 

*****

На обратном пути Тор позвонил Локи на мобильный и сообщил, что возвращается в город.

— Я еще в галерее, — коротко ответил Локи. После непродолжительной паузы он спросил: — Заедешь?

Гржегор высадил Тора в нескольких метрах от галереи. Подъехать ближе он не смог из-за светло-серого лимузина с тонированными стеклами, припаркованного прямо напротив входа. Тор попрощался и вышел из машины. В этот же момент из дверей галереи вышел высокий седой господин в элегантном и, очевидно, очень дорогом пальто, но без шляпы. Его сопровождала спортивного вида девица с очень серьезным лицом. Лица мужчины Тор разглядеть не успел, тот сел в лимузин, и водитель рванул с места так, будто других автомобилей на улице просто не существовало. 

Знакомый охранник подсказал Тору, что Локи нужно искать в большом зале. 

Тор остановился на входе в большой зал галереи, поймав себя на мысли, что сожаление об отсутствующем фотоаппарате уже превратилось в навязчивую идею. Локи стоял посреди зала, спиной к дверям, и разглядывал абстрактную композицию из причудливо обрезанных зеркал и пестрой мозаики. 

Тор вспомнил картинную галерею в Италии, два с лишним года назад, где он так же стоял у стены выставочного зала и во все глаза смотрел на Локи, который, в свою очередь, не замечал никого вокруг себя. Тор помнил свое желание подойти и дотронуться до него, но не как до человека, а как до произведения искусства. Ощупать кончиками пальцев каждый миллиметр на его лице – как слепые ощупывают лица своих собеседников, пытаясь представить, как они выглядят. Только Тор хотел не только ощущать, но и видеть: каждый миллиметр, каждую пору и веснушку, каждую ресничку. 

Намного позднее он все же осуществил эту фантазию, и Локи бормотал, проваливаясь в сон от изнеможения, что у Тора руки скульптора, и что он смог бы довести до оргазма даже мраморную статую. 

Тогда же, два года назад, Тор стоял и мечтал, что в музее вдруг объявят закрытие, и все посетители, передвигающиеся по залу как призраки, начнут расходиться, а о них двоих все забудут. И они будут стоять там вдвоем: Локи, любующийся картиной, и очарованный им Тор. Потом бы он подошел ближе, и они бы стояли рядом, и Тор дышал бы Локи в затылок, а потом взял бы его за плечи и развернул лицом к себе, чтобы…

В тот раз его толкнул кто-то из посетителей, он повернул голову и встретился взглядом с Джеммой, которая все это время за ним наблюдала. 

В этот вечер в зале не было посетителей, не было Джеммы, и Тор мог беспрепятственно подойти к Локи, встать у него за спиной и подуть на его затылок, но он продолжал стоять на входе в зал и смотреть.

— Он уехал? – спросил Локи, не оборачиваясь.

— Кто? – Тор, наконец-то, нашел в себе силы тронуться с места.

— Ла Фей. Он ушел как раз перед твоим появлением.

Тор обнял Локи за плечи, тот устало откинулся назад и положил голову ему на плечо.

— Я не знаю, что думать, — признался он.

— О чем? – Тор провел ладонью по его лбу, убирая в сторону темные пряди.

— Всем очевидно, что я совершенно неопытный куратор. Ла Фей тоже это знает, но ведет себя как терпеливый ментор. Он разбирается во всем этом лучше меня, практически как Анна-Мария. Постоянно подсказывает мне, как лучше. Я не понимаю, зачем ему это нужно. Зачем он занимается моим обучением?

— Тебе это не нравится? – Тор прижался щекой к его виску.

— Мне не нравится, когда я чего-то не понимаю, — по движению мышц на лбу Локи Тор понял, что тот хмурится, слегка повернул голову и поцеловал его в тонкую жилку на виске, — Порой мне хочется все это бросить, но тогда я подведу Анну-Марию.

— Все будет хорошо, — заверил его Тор. – Часть этой вашей выставки? – спросил он, кивая в сторону зеркально-мозаичного панно.

— Нет, это из старой экспозиции, завтра будем снимать

Ноздри Локи едва заметно дрогнули.

— От тебя пахнет треком, — выдохнул он.

— Что? – не понял Тор.

— Треком. От тебя всегда так пахнет, когда ты возвращаешься с тренировок или соревнований.

— Снейк дал мне сегодня погонять на своем мотоцикле. Отличное место, я сделал пару кадров на смартфон, потом покажу… Тебе не нравится?

— Ммм?

— Запах…

— Наоборот, — помотал головой Локи. – Он меня заводит.

Тор сглотнул.

— Теперь будет снова… И часто… Я надеюсь… Поедем домой? 

— На метро слишком долго, — в голосе Локи послышалось сожаление.

— Поймаем такси.

— Долго…

Тор взял Локи за руку и повел его в сторону комнатки, которую тот называл своим кабинетом.

— Надеюсь, он запирается изнутри?

Локи тихо рассмеялся в ответ и ускорил шаг.


	26. Chapter 26

Контракт был тщательно изучен, слегка отредактирован и подписан. С первого декабря Тор начал официально работать на Гржегора. 

На рабочем столе Локи появились информационные буклеты Йоттинхэмского университета. 

Фригга предложила встретиться 28 декабря и в тот же день забронировала для себя номер в одном из отелей Йоттинхэма.

Из коротких ремарок матери Тор понял, что Один с головой ушел в очень важные переговоры с японцами. Это дало им с Локи возможность немного расслабиться и не ждать новых неприятных сюрпризов, по крайней мере, в ближайшие два месяца. 

Хогун выполнил просьбу Тора и расспросил свою подружку о Теде Смите. Выяснилось, что тот несколько лет работал в «Суттунг-джорнел», в отделе международных обзоров и новостей. Два года назад он уволился, якобы по состоянию здоровья. Дружбы или хоть сколько-нибудь тесного знакомства с Дейлом Криспи, автором скандальной публикации, не водил. В каких-то крупных или мелких публичных скандалах замешан не был. Публиковался под псевдонимом. Тор решил для себя, что этот человек не представляет для них с Локи ни угрозы, ни интереса, и до поры забыл о нем, переключившись на более важные дела.

У Локи полным ходом шла подготовка экспозиции предстоящей выставки, открытие которой было назначено на второе января. Он все чаще и чаще задерживался в галерее после официального завершения рабочего дня, и Тор под разными предлогами «случайно» оказывался поблизости, чтобы зайти за ним и либо поехать вместе домой, либо свернуть в какое-нибудь кафе или ресторан по соседству.

В преддверии праздников у Майка традиционно прибавилось посетителей, ему даже пришлось нанять еще несколько официантов. Он почти не выходил из-за барной стойки в зал, но все-таки нашел минутку и сообщил Тору, что тот парень с косичкой больше не появлялся.

Почти полторы недели Тор и Гржегор ломали голову над тем, как назвать авто— и мотошколу, которую они намеревались официально открыть сразу после Нового года, а заодно и будущую команду. Локи спас их мозги от закипания. К тому моменту он уже познакомился с Гржегором, но вел себя в его присутствии весьма сдержанно, предпочитая во время их встреч на троих («Давайте дружбу семьями отложим на потом?») молчать и заполнять страницы своего альбом, с которым он теперь почти не расставался, небольшими зарисовками и эскизами. Когда Гржегор отбросил очередной вариант названия, а Тор лишь бессильно развел руками, он, вдруг, сказал:

— Ту Фо.

— Это что, на китайском? – усмехнулся Гржегор.

Локи презрительно хмыкнул в ответ и показал ему сначала два пальца, а потом четыре. 

— «Ту Фо» как цифры два и четыре. Два колеса мотоцикла и четыре автомобиля. Или как предлоги.* Направление и цель, понимаешь?

Гржегор понял и энергично закивал, соглашаясь с предложенным вариантом. 

— Черт! Мне нравится! – воскликнул Тор и посмотрел на Локи с нескрываемым восхищением.

Гржегор пообещал Локи премию за великолепную идею, а Тор заказал для всех фирменный безалкогольный коктейль: Гржегор был за рулем, Локи по-прежнему не пил ничего спиртного, и он решил не отрываться от «коллектива».

За два дня до Рождества Гржегор позвонил Тору и попросил подъехать в гараж, где он держал свой джип.

— Парни из «Айс Уолл Секьюрити» должны сегодня завершить установку сигнализации, — напомнил он, передавая Тору ключ от автомобиля. — Дэн сможет ее проверить, но у него нет полномочий подписывать акты о приемке работ. Я планировал съездить сам, но мне нужно встретиться с одним из наших инвесторов, так что придется поехать тебе. Заодно отвезешь Дэну провизию.

Всю неделю до этого дня погода походила на капризную барышню, которая никак не могла определиться, то ли она уже зимняя, то ли ей еще не хочется расставаться со своими осенними привычками. Дождь сменялся заморозками, на следующее утро выпадал снег, который таял, не дожидаясь вечера. А потом все начиналось по новой. 

Тор знал, что джип Гржегора крайне послушен рулю даже на очень скользкой трассе, но все же старался ехать не спеша, опасаясь неприятных сюрпризов от менее опытных водителей или менее подготовленных к таким экстремальным условиям автомобилей.

На аэродроме он провел чуть более трех часов. Проверив новую сигнализацию и подписав все необходимые бумаги, он задержался еще на час, чтобы составить Дэну компанию за чашкой травяного чая и пересказать ему самые свежие новости. Домой он поехал, когда уже начало смеркаться. 

На выезде с гравийной дороги на федеральную трассу его ждал неприятный сюрприз: все машины, направлявшиеся в город, стояли в плотной пробке. По пустой встречной полосе в сторону города пронеслись несколько полицейских автомобилей и две машины скорой помощи, все с включенными сигнальными огнями и сиренами. Далеко впереди что-то полыхало. Тор включил радио и настроился на новостную волну. 

— ...Как сообщает пресс-центр управления полиции города, в этой аварии уже пострадало не менее пятнадцати человек, есть погибшие, — сообщил взволнованный диктор. – Напоминаем нашим радиослушателям, что полчаса назад на трассе Н-38 произошло столкновение бензовоза и нескольких легковых машин. Предположительно, водитель бензовоза не справился с управлением на скользкой дороге. Полиция рекомендует пользоваться объездными путями. Оставайтесь с нами. 

Тор выключил радио и пошарил по карманам куртки в поисках своего мобильного – нужно было позвонить Локи, предупредить, что с ним все в порядке, но он задерживается. И тут его поджидал еще один неприятный сюрприз: аккумулятор смартфона полностью разрядился. В бардачке джипа валялся кабель для зарядки от прикуривателя, но он был совершенно бесполезен из-за неподходящего разъема.

Тор собрался уже выйти и одолжить у кого-нибудь из водителей телефон – вряд ли в такой критической ситуации кто-нибудь отказал бы ему в такой услуге, но в этот самый момент стоявшие на трассе автомобили начали медленно двигаться в сторону города и неунимающегося зарева. Тор быстро сообразил, что полицейские разворачивают их и направляют по встречной полосе в сторону объездной дороги. Он мог бы вклиниться в общий поток, но выбрал другой путь. Вернувшись по гравийной дороге назад, он свернул на промерзшую дорогу для сельскохозяйственных машин, проложенную через поле параллельно трассе. Через пять километров он снова выехал к трассе Н-38 – как раз на уровне съезда на объездную дорогу в сторону города. 

Следующим препятствием оказался железнодорожный переезд, до которого он добрался спустя еще полчаса. Тут ему немного повезло: сигнальные звонки опускающегося шлагбаума зазвенели уже после того, как его джип оказался по ту сторону переезда. 

Несмотря на предрождественскую суету, в городе Тору удалось миновать все возможные заторы. К дому он подъехал, когда было уже совсем темно, и часы на приборной доске показывали без четверти восемь.

Войдя в квартиру, Тор услышал голос диктора телевизионных новостей:

— … Мы по-прежнему не знаем точное количество пострадавших, но известно, что есть погибшие…

— Ч-ч-черт..., — негромко выругавшись, Тор прошел в гостиную, не снимая ботинок. — Локи!

Локи сидела на диване, на самом его краю, зажав кисти рук между коленей и втянув голову в плечи. У него под ногами валялись пульт от телевизора и мобильный телефон. Очень медленно он повернул голову, с трудом отрывая взгляд от экрана телевизора, где репортер отвечал на вопросы ведущего в студии, стоя на фоне пылающего бензовоза и полицейских машин, окруживших место происшествия. 

У Локи был совершенно остекленевший взгляд, что до чертиков напугало Тора. Он бросился к дивану, схватил с пола пульт и с третьей попытки выключил телевизор. Затем опустился на колени и попытался осторожно раздвинуть ноги Локи, чтобы высвободить его руки. Кадык на шее Локи нервно дернулся, но он продолжал молчать, глядя на Тора блестящими от слез глазами. 

— Все в порядке, малыш, я дома, — Тор погладил его по щеке, успокаивая. 

Обычно Локи в штыки принимал любую попытку Тора назвать его каким-нибудь уменьшительным прозвищем, но сегодня он оставил "малыша" без внимания, что само по себе свидетельствовало о степени пережитого им стресса. Неожиданно зазвонил лежавший на полу мобильный, но Локи не отреагировал и на звонок. Тор увидел на дисплее имя Анны-Марии и решил ответить сам.

— Тор! - услышав его голос, женщина облегченно выдохнула — Ты в порядке? Локи…

— Анна-Мария! – перебил ее Тор, — Я дома и я в порядке, но ни я, ни Локи не можем сейчас говорить. 

Локи качнулся вперед и уронил голову ему на плечо, издав при этом звук, похожий на всхлип. Тор поспешил нажать «отбой», бросил телефон на диван и стал гладить по голове и плечам, приговаривая:

— Мне очень жаль, малыш… Мой мобильный, он просто сдох… Совсем неожиданно… А у Снейка в машине не было подходящей зарядки… Обещаю, завтра же я куплю себе новый аппарат с самым мощным аккумулятором… И запасной шнур к нему, чтобы всегда лежал в бардачке… И внесу в твой контактный лист номер Снейка… Поверь, я не хотел…

Локи что-то пробормотал, но Тор не разобрал ни слова. Он отстранился и, придерживая Локи за плечи, переспросил:

— Что ты сказал?

— Я хочу выпить, — прохрипел Локи. 

— Погоди, я принесу воды, — Тор поднялся на ноги. – Или, может быть, колы?

Локи замотал головой.

— Не надо колы! – выкрикнул он, хватая Тора за руку. – И воды не нужно! Я хочу напиться!

Тору понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы прийти в себя от изумления.

— Ты же не пьешь ничего спиртного…, — он осекся, заметив странный блеск в глазах Локи. – Прости… Конечно, если тебе нужно… Но у нас даже нет ничего дома. Даже пива, — добавил он и посмотрел на часы. – Супермаркет еще открыт, я сбегаю.

Локи еще сильнее сжал пальцы на его запястье.

— Я пойду с тобой.

В отделе с алкоголем Локи несколько минут нервно расхаживал вдоль полок, скользя сердитым взглядом по бутылкам с вином, виски и текилой. Тор даже начал опасаться, что так они очень скоро привлекут внимание охранников. Наконец, Локи схватил с полки литровую бутылку мартини и направился к кассам. Тор уже расплатился, когда Локи вдруг вернулся к стойке с дешевыми сладостями и сгреб без разбору большую охапку пестрых пакетов с жевательным мармеладом, изюмом в шоколаде и глазированными орехами. Тор перехватил настороженный взгляд девушки-кассира, молча покачал головой, предупреждая: «Лучше не спрашивайте», и снова достал кошелек. 

По возвращении домой Тор позвонил Гржегору, заверил его, что и с ним, и с машиной все в порядке, и спросил, можно ли отложить возврат джипа до утра. Гржегор велел ему отдыхать и ни о чем не беспокоиться.

Пока Тор говорил по телефону, Локи успел отвинтить с бутылки крышку и сделать два или три глотка прямо из горлышка, не дожидаясь, когда Тор принесет стаканы. Он сидел на полу, прислонившись спиной к дивану, а вокруг него были разбросаны пакеты со сладостями. Когда Тор положил телефон на стол, Локи протянул ему бутылку и сказал:

— Обещай, что если завтра я спрошу тебя, о чем мы сегодня говорили, ты все мне перескажешь.

_______________

_• Two Four (2 и 4 на англ.) звучит как To For (по направлению к чему-то с какой-то целью). Так же эти предлоги заменяются цифрами 2 и 4 в таких «упрощенных» текстах, как смс._


	27. Chapter 27

Свои сложные отношения с алкоголем Локи выяснил еще в школе. Трех вечеринок было достаточно, чтобы раз и навсегда убедиться: протрезвев, он не мог вспомнить ничего, что делал или говорил под воздействием спиртного.

— Одна бутылка пива – и все, — процедил он сквозь зубы, пытаясь с их помощью открыть пакет с жевательным мармеладом. Когда ему это, наконец, удалось, он отправил в рот сразу целую горсть ядовито-розовых мишек. – Они… другие, кто еще был на тех вечеринках… говорили, что я вел себя прилично, но это слабое утешение. Ты так не думаешь?

Тор неуверенно кивнул. Ему не с чем было сравнивать, пьяной амнезией он никогда не страдал.

— Я не люблю…, — Локи помотал головой. – Я не люблю, когда кто-то знает про меня что-то… Что-то, чего я сам про себя не знаю, — он выразительно посмотрел на Тора, а потом сделал еще один глоток мартини, по-прежнему игнорируя принесенные им стаканы. Пакет с апельсиновым соком тоже остался нетронутым.

Тор видел, что Локи уже «поплыл», но пока выпитое мартини влияло больше на координацию его движений, чем на речь. Тор старался не отставать, но сегодня у него никак не получалось захмелеть. Он подумал, что, возможно, это и к лучшему.

Локи несколько неуклюже повернулся и встал на четвереньки, затем одной рукой он ухватился за шею Тора и потянул его к себе, пока они едва не стукнулись лбами.

— Теперь мы квиты, — прошептал он, продолжая удерживать Тора за шею, будто опасался, что тот встанет и уйдет. – Тогда, в августе, ты говорил… Ты думал, что потерял меня. Сегодня я подумал, что больше тебя не увижу. Мы квиты.

— Ты же не думаешь, что я хотел наказать тебя за…?

— Ш-ш-ш! – Локи прижал указательный палец к его губам, вынуждая замолчать, и повторил: — Ш-ш-ш… Нет. Конечно же, нет. Ты бы никогда… Никогда…

В другой ситуации Тор счел бы эти слова за насмешку, но сейчас он был абсолютно уверен, что в них нет ни капли иронии.

— Ты бы так не сделал, — повторил Локи. – Но мы квиты. Ты говорил тогда, что тебе было страшно, потому что ты не знал, где я и что со мной. Ты говорил, а я не верил. А теперь я тоже знаю – это очень-очень страшно. И теперь мы квиты…

Несколько минут они сидели молча, передавая друг другу бутылку с мартини и выуживая из разорванных пакетов мармелад и орехи. Наконец, Локи снова прислонился спиной к дивану, откинул голову и прикрыл глаза. Тор ожидал, что тот сейчас заснет, но вместо того, чтобы отключиться, Локи снова заговорил:

— Я тебя ненавижу, ты это знаешь? 

Тор растерянно покачал головой. Локи этого не видел, но, очевидно, знал ответ заранее.

— Конечно, ты этого не знаешь. Ведь тебя все любят. Даже твой отец, который так изобретательно наказывает тебя за непослушание – он тоже тебя любит. Все! — он открыл глаза, и на мгновение Тору показалось, что тот абсолютно трезв, но очередная неудачная попытка Локи достать из пакета карамель убедила его в обртном. – Все любят тебя, — повторил Локи и неожиданно для Тора добавил: — И я тоже тебя люблю…

Тор чуть не выронил бутылку, которую успел к тому моменту поднести к губам. До этого момента Локи никогда не говорил, что любит его. Даже в шутку.

Локи не заметил его реакции. Он сложил руки на коленях, забыв про зажатую в кулаке конфету, и теперь смотрел прямо перед собой, подбирая слова.

— Люблю и ненавижу… Знаешь, так бывает… Такая банальная пара, эти любовь и ненависть, аж скулы сводит. К кому-то они приходят по очереди, а мои, кажется ровесники. 

Тор хотел что-то сказать, но передумал. Локи отобрал у него бутылку, сделал большой глоток и продолжил свой монолог:

— Они говорил мне: «Ты такой хорошенький, Локи! Как девочка!». Меня постоянно сравнивали с девочкой. И говорили: «Какой ты симпатичный! Глаз не оторвать!». А я злился, потому что они все врали – нельзя быть похожим на девочку и быть привлекательным. Я очень долго так думал: девчонки… они могут быть нарядными, умными, веселыми, иногда даже красивыми… Но не привлекательными. Мне казалось, что это какой-то всеобщий заговор, обман. И я злился! И больше всех я злился на тебя, потому что ты приходил из школы домой и рассказывал про какую-нибудь девчонку из твоего класса, и говорил, что она симпатичная, а мама смеялась – потому что она с тобой соглашалась. А я ненавидел тебя, потому что думал, что ты все врешь! Я не понимал, зачем все играют в эту игру и называют бесцветное ярким… Но я никому не говорил об этом, даже маме. Я думал, что она рассердится за то, что я не хочу участвовать в этом обмане… Они продолжали сравнивать меня с девочкой, и в школе меня так дразнили, но не часто. А потом один мальчишка обозвал меня педиком… 

Локи махнул рукой и едва не опрокинул бутылку. Тор успел ее подхватить и, воспользовавшись случаем, завинтил на ней крышку и поставил так, чтобы Локи не мог до нее дотянуться. Локи не возражал.

— Мне было двенадцать. Этот недоумок учился в моем классе и однажды сказал, что я должен показать ему свое домашнее задание по математике. Я отказался, и он назвал меня педиком… И я его ударил…

Тор притянул Локи к себе и стал раскачиваться из стороны в сторону, надеясь то ли успокоить его, то ли убаюкать и прервать, наконец, эту мучительную для них обоих исповедь. Но Локи продолжал говорить:

— Об этом тоже никто не знает… То есть, знают… знают, что я его ударил, но не знают, за что. Мы сидели возле кабинета директора и ждали, когда тот вернется из другого корпуса. Нам велели сидеть и ждать… И он – этот мальчишка – он вдруг начал плакать и просить прощения. Он предлагал сказать всем, что все вышло случайно, чтобы никого не наказали… Он все плакал и твердил, что отец его убьет. Уже потом я узнал, что у его отца была фирма, которая…, — Локи негромко икнул, — которая зависела от АМ. И он боялся, что у его отца будут неприятности. Из-за него… Потому что его оболтус-сынок обидел младшего сына Одина Боррсона… Он же не знал, что Одину Боррсону без-…, — он снова икнул, — безразличны мои обиды. Но мне тоже уже было все равно, потому что я сидел там и понимал, что это была не обида – он первый сказал мне, кто я есть на самом деле. Разве за правду наказывают? 

Локи вопросительно посмотрел на Тора, и тот сжал кулаки от осознания собственного бессилия – он не мог сделать так, чтобы Локи раз и навсегда забыл все это, что бы тот сам об этом ни думал и ни говорил.

— Проблема была не в том, что мне нравились парни, а не девчонки… Проблема была в том, что мне нравился только один конкретный парень… Честное слово, я пробовал отвлечься. Они все были привлекательными, но у них был один существенный недостаток, из-за чего все очень быстро заканчивалось. Каждый раз один и тот же недостаток. Ты ведь знаешь, какой?

Локи ждал от него ответа, и Тор нехотя пробормотал:

— Это был не я?

— Именно! — Локи одобрительно похлопал его по щеке. – Это был не ты. Я не злился на природу, или кто там у нас отвечает за такие дела, что она напутала с моими сексуальными предпочтениями. Но я был вне себя из-за того, что из всех возможных вариантов… Это было так несправедливо! – выкрикнул он и вдруг зачастил: — Тебе доставалось все. По умолчанию. Сначала я думал, что просто потому, что ты старший. Ты получал все, что тебе требовалось, просто потому что отец тоже считал, что тебе это необходимо. А мне свои потребности и желания приходилось обсуждать с матерью. Иногда она говорила о них отц… Одину, и он решал, так ли уж это мне нужно на самом деле. Я ненавидел тебя за это. Я ненавидел тебя еще и за то, что несмотря на то, что мы братья… Или что нас считают братьями… Несмотря на все это я был влюблен в тебя как…, — он всхлипнул, и Тор обнял его еще крепче, — Я хотел, чтобы ты утратил свой блеск. Чтобы перестал быть таким безупречным. И в то же время хотел, чтобы ты влюбился в меня так же сильно, и чтобы тогда я мог отвернуться от тебя, и чтобы ты страдал, чтобы тебе было больно! Больно! Больно, черт бы тебя побрал!

Он зажмурился и стал бить себя кулаками по коленям. Тор попытался остановить его, но безуспешно. Локи вырвался и попытался встать на ноги, но не смог, и так и остался стоять на коленях, обхватив себя руками за плечи и раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону.

— Потом, когда мы… Когда ты приехал ко мне в Ванахилл, и мы… Я думал, что у меня все получилось. Но потом стало ясно, что я только еще глубже загнал себя в этот тупик! Я не говорю тебе, что люблю тебя, только потому, что тогда я окончательно захлопну эту… эту…, — он лег на пол, икая и всхлипывай, — Неужели ты не понимаешь, что это тупик? Неужели ты не видишь?..

Тор поднялся на ноги сам и помог встать Локи, приговаривая:

— Это не тупик, малыш. Мы найдем выход. Это не тупик…

Он довел Локи до кровати и, усадив, начал раздевать. Локи не сопротивлялся, но и не помогал. Тор уложил его в постель, поправил подушку под головой и дал еще одну, чтобы тот мог ее прижать к себе для пущего комфорта. Вернувшись в гостиную, он подобрал с пола разорванные пакеты с остатками сладостей, унес на кухню мартини и сок и проверил аккумуляторы на обоих телефонах. К тому времени, когда он закончил наводить порядок, Локи уже спал.

Тор не мог заснуть, несмотря на довольно большое количество выпитого им мартини. Он как будто совсем ничего не пил. Слово за словом восстанавливал он в памяти все, что Локи сказал ему в тот вечер. Эта неожиданная исповедь давала Тору массу поводов для тревог и переживаний, но больше всего его беспокоило данное им самим обещание. Ему очень не хотелось пересказывать все эти мучительные воспоминания, когда Локи захочет узнать, что произошло минувшим вечером. Многое из услышанного лучше было забыть навсегда, а вот кое-что особенное… Тор надеялся, что когда-нибудь Локи повторит свое признание, когда они оба будут достаточно трезвыми, чтобы поутру не забыть о том, что было сказано накануне. 

Около трех часов ночи Локи беспокойно заворочался, а затем попытался встать с кровати, но не со своего края, а со стороны Тора. Тор помог ему справиться с этой нелегкой задачей и довел до ванной комнаты. Не успел он включить в ванной свет, как Локи оттолкнул его и нагнулся над унитазом. Его рвало несколько минут. Все это время Тор придерживал его за плечи, чтобы он не потерял равновесие и не упал.

Уложив вконец обессилевшего Локи обратно в постель, он принес ему воды, и потом еще около четверти часа сидел рядом с ним, убирая с лица пряди влажных от пота волос и надеясь, что нового приступа дурноты не последует. 

Локи быстро уснул и проспал почти до полудня. Тор же, напротив, проснулся очень рано. Он вообще почти не спал, несмотря на всю нервотрепку прошедшей ночи. Ему очень не хотелось оставлять Локи одного, поэтому он позвонил Гржегору и уточнил, насколько срочно ему нужен его джип.

— Он сейчас возле вашего дома? – уточнил Гржегор. – В таком случае я подъеду и сам его заберу. Те ключи, что я тебе дал, оставь у себя, у меня есть запасные. В будущем можешь брать машину, когда понадобится, только предупреждай меня заранее.

Тор поблагодарил его, и они пожелали друг другу счастливого Рождества. 

В половине двенадцатого Гржегор прислал Тору сообщение о том, что забрал машину. Без четверти двенадцать в дверях спальни появился заспанный Локи. Походкой сомнамбулы он добрел до дивана и плюхнулся рядом с Тором. Тот накинул ему на плечи плед, и Локи завернулся в него, поджав под себя ноги. 

— Я заварю тебе свежий чай.

Тор хотел встать, чтобы пойти на кухню, но Локи его остановил.

— Я вчера до фига выпил.

Тор нехотя кивнул.

— И я ничего не помню.

Тор напрягся.

— Но я не хочу ничего знать. Что бы вчера ни произошло… 

Тор едва сдержался, чтобы не вздохнуть в облегчении.

— Хорошо. Я тоже забуду, — солгал он. – И все-таки сделаю тебе чай.


	28. Chapter 28

Фригга приехала в Йоттинхэм на поезде. 

Когда она вышла из вагона, Тор одной рукой подхватил ее чемодан, а второй прижал мать к себе, стараясь не помять ее модный жакет из мягкой ангоры. Фригга погладила его по гладко выбритой щеке и вздохнула:

— Тор, дорогой мой! Как хорошо снова не только услышать, но и увидеть тебя, — она окинула взглядом быстро пустеющий перрон, и Тор заметил, как радостное возбуждение на ее лице быстро сменяется тревогой.

— А где Локи?

— Локи пришлось срочно поехать в галерею, — объяснил Тор, предлагая матери взять его под руку. – Ты же знаешь, у него скоро выставка. Утром оттуда позвонили и сказали, что нужно решить какой-то неотложный вопрос. Он приедет чуть позже, прямо в отель.

Тор хотел поехать на вокзал на джипе, но Локи настоял, чтобы он встретил мать на такси. Сейчас, глядя на ее элегантный костюм и высокие каблуки, Тор мысленно согласился с тем, что в данной ситуации джип был бы не к месту. 

— Как прошло Рождество? – спросила Фригга, когда они сели в такси, и автомобиль отъехал от вокзальной площади. 

В салоне было тепло, и она тут же сняла перчатки. Тор хотел взять ее за руку, но Фригга его опередила. Тор глубоко вдохнул, наслаждаясь знакомым ароматом ее любимых духов, и подумал, что будь он котом, он бы сейчас замурлыкал от удовольствия. 

— Мы провели его дома, — ответил он на вопрос матери. – Вместо елки у нас была светящаяся рождественская инсталляция на крыше соседнего супермаркета, вместо шампанского – яблочный сок. 

Тор также рассказал ей, что вместо просмотра какой-нибудь рождественской мелодрамы они полночи играли в ассоциации. Локи был достаточно великодушен, чтобы не загадывать фильмы или книги, которые Тор не смотрел или не читал. В итоге они даже сошлись на ничьей. А потом они обменялись подарками.

— Локи подарил мне перчатки и новый смартфон, — Тор умолчал об истории, ставшей поводом для такого подарка, — А я ему – мольберт-трансформер. Правда, пришлось консультироваться с Анной-Марией, — со смехом признался он. – Сам бы я никогда до такого не додумался. 

— Уверена, ты придумал бы что-нибудь даже без помощи Анны-Марии!

— Ты всегда видишь в нас больше хорошего, чем есть на самом деле.

— Я вижу в вас больше, чем вы сами готовы в себе признать, — с мягкой улыбкой парировала Фригга, — Я мать, но при этом я способна трезво смотреть на моих сыновей – мне нет нужды приписывать вам качества, которых у вас нет. 

В порыве благодарности и сыновьей нежности Тор поднес ее руку к губам и поцеловал.

Фригга забронировала для себя просторный сьют на десятом этаже отеля «Айс-Континенталь». Интерьер номера был выполнен в стиле ар-нуво. Большие окна обеих комнат выходили на живописный городской парк. 

Пока Тор разглядывал обстановку, Фригга сняла жакет и похожую на чалму шляпку и расположилась на изящном диване, обивку которого украшал характерный цветочный рисунок. Тор повернулся к ней, намереваясь поделиться впечатлением от вида, открывающегося из окна гостиной, и тут же забыл, что хотел сказать. 

— Ты постриглась, — пробормотал он, когда к нему вернулся дар речи. – И перекрасилась?

Волосы Фригги, обычно темно-каштановые, теперь были светлыми, почти белыми, а от некогда пышной прически не осталось и следа – стрижка была настолько короткой, что еще месяц назад она могла называться «ёжиком». 

Фриггу развеселила реакция сына. Она похлопала ладонью по дивану, приглашая его сесть, и, не дожидаясь, когда Тор окончательно придет в себя, пояснила:

— Вообще-то, это мой натуральный цвет. Я не хотела мучить волосы осветлением, чтобы его восстановить, поэтому решила просто их остричь. Какое-то время пришлось походить в парике, но сегодня парики в моде, поэтому никто не обратил внимание.

— Но ты же всегда была шатенкой! – не унимался Тор.

— Шатенкой я стала, когда в нашей семье появился Локи. 

Тор нахмурился, соображая.

— Ты хочешь сказать?.. 

— Ты же изучал основы генетики в школе, дорогой. И не только ты. Я не могла допустить, чтобы люди смотрели на наши семью и задавались вопросом, как так получилось, что у двух родителей-блондинов один из сыновей родился с темными волосами. Я не хотела давать им даже малейший повод для сомнений. 

— И все эти годы ты красила волосы, чтобы все думали, что Локи унаследовал свой цвет волос от тебя? Но ведь кто-то, наверняка, помнил тебя блондинкой. И твой стилист… разве у него не возникло подозрений?

— Тех, кто помнил меня блондинкой, я смогла убедить, что раньше я осветляла волосы, а потом мне это надоело. А мой стилист никогда не видел мой натуральный цвет. Сначала я красила волосы сама, потом мне стала помогать Мэг. 

— Локи знает?

Фригга покачала головой. 

— У нас не было повода это обсудить. 

Реакция Тора явно ее озадачила.

— Что такое, дорогой? Что тебя так развеселило?

Тор попытался придать своему лицу более серьезное выражение, но безуспешно.

— Прости, — он снова взял мать за руку. – Не развеселило, а, скорее, обрадовало, хотя это звучит совершенно глупо, я понимаю. Такое облегчение узнать, что в нашей семейной истории осталось еще хоть что-то, о чем не знаю не только я один. Мне уже начинало казаться, что я не в курсе большей части событий, которые происходили в нашей семье – откровение за откровением, и лишь потому, что долгое время я был недостаточно внимателен или заинтересован.

— У тебя был «достойный» пример для подражания, — раздался от порога гостиной знакомый насмешливый голос. 

— Локи! – радостно воскликнула Фригга, подымаясь с дивана, — Мы не слышали, как ты вошел.

— В этом отеле довольно бесшумные замки и очень толстые ковры, — Локи шагнул ей навстречу, оставив принесенный им пакет рядом с напольной вазой у входа. – Здравствуй, мама.

Они обнялись и стояли так несколько долгих минут, обмениваясь негромкими фразами, пока Тору не начало казаться, что он в этой комнате лишний. Наблюдая за тем, как Фригга гладит Локи по щеке, и как он улыбается ей в ответ, Тор испытал короткий, но от того не менее болезненный укол то ли ревности, то ли зависти: Локи всегда был маминым сыном, им он и остался, несмотря ни на что. Тору же с рождения была уготована роль наследника отцовских ценностей, как материальных, так и нравственных, и теперь, когда несостоятельность и даже невозможность его отношений с отцом была более чем очевидна, он вдруг почувствовал себя неприкаянным и одиноким. Словно уловив его настроение, Фригга повернула голову и, продолжая удерживать Локи за талию, протянула свободную руку к старшему сыну.

— Я так скучала по вам обоим! – счастливо вздохнула она, когда Тор подошел и, обняв мать за плечи, поцеловал ее в щеку. – Телефон, несомненно, великое изобретение, но иногда мне хочется не только слышать вас, но и видеть. Обещайте, что впредь будете чаще баловать меня своими фотографиями! – она перевела взгляд с Локи на Тора и, хитро прищурившись, сказала: — Кстати, о фото! Я, конечно, несколько запоздала с рождественскими подарками, но нам ведь не нужен повод, чтобы сделать друг другу приятное. 

Она скрылась в спальне, где стоял ее чемодан, и спустя минуту вернулась, держа на вытянутых руках две упакованные в подарочную бумагу коробки, одну большую, но более плоскую, другую чуть поменьше, правильной квадратной формы. Коробки явно были не из легких, и Тор поспешил ей на помощь. 

— Та, что сверху, для тебя, — пояснила она, — а нижняя – для Локи.

Они расселись вокруг журнального столика – Тор выбрал кресло, дав Локи возможность сесть рядом с матерью – и принялись разворачивать подарки. Фригга наблюдала за ними с нескрываемой нежностью. 

Локи первым справился с оберткой своего подарка.

— Ноутбук! – воскликнул он. Перевернув коробку, он пробежал глазами по техническим характеристикам и ахнул: — Мама!

Фригга рассмеялась и с готовностью подставила ему щеку для поцелуя.

— Они сказали, что эта машинка идеально подходит для работы с графическими программами, — сообщила она. – Вдруг ты надумаешь попробовать свои силы и в этом, — Она заметила, что подарок Тора лежит у него на коленях, нераспакованный. – Ну же, дорогой! Мне очень хочется получить еще один благодарный поцелуй.

Увидев, что скрывается под нарядной упаковкой, Тор почувствовал, как к его горлу подступает комок. Не веря своим глазам, он поддел ногтем предохранительную ленту, открыл коробку и извлек из нее зеркальный фотоаппарат. 

— Я не знала, какой дополнительный объектив тебе понадобится, поэтому попросила продавца приложить подарочный сертификат – выберешь потом сам.

Тор осторожно поставил фотоаппарат на журнальный столик и встал, Локи последовал его примеру, что несколько озадачило Фриггу. Забрав оставленный у входа в гостиную бумажным пакетом, Тор протянул его Локи. Они одновременно засунули в пакет руки и даже разыграли перед матерью небольшую пантомиму «маленькие мальчики достают сувениры из мешка с сюрпризами», пока, наконец, не извлекли из него два почти одинаковых по размеру и форме свертка. 

— Это тебе от нас, — Тор торжественно вручил матери один из подарков, Локи протянул ей второй.

В одном из свертков оказался аккуратно упакованный шелковый палантин, в другом – бархатный футляр с изящным гарнитуром: золотым браслетом и серьгами, украшенными цветной эмалью в тон палантина. 

Фригга прикрыла рот ладонью, а потом торопливо провела кончиками пальцев по щекам. Локи присел рядом с ней на диван, а Тор опустился перед матерью на колени.

— Выбирал, конечно, Локи, — объяснил он, наблюдая, как Фригга снимает с запястья свой старый браслет, чтобы заменить его на новый.

— Конечно, — кивнула Фригга, улыбаясь сквозь слезы. – Конечно…

Она развернула палантин и набросила его на плечи. 

— Прекрасное сочетание! – раздав благодарные поцелуи, она сказала: — И меня прекрасные дети!

Тор и Локи переглянулись. Тор увидел, что Локи нервно покусывает нижнюю губу, и поспешил подняться на ноги. 

— Я закажу нам что-нибудь, — предложил он, направляясь к телефону. — Чай и что-нибудь перекусить. А вечером мы спустимся в местный ресторан. Я слышал, его очень хвалят.

Когда официант, доставивший в номер чай и пирожные, вышел и закрыл за собой дверь, Фригга продолжила начатый незадолго до его появления разговор:

— Я так жалею, что не смогу приехать на открытие этой выставки!

Локи нахмурился, но, как выяснилось, вовсе не из-за того, что Фригга пропустит предстоящее мероприятие.

— Это даже к лучшему, — сухо заметил он. – Я даже Тора собирался просить, чтобы он не появлялся на открытии. 

Тор и Фригга обменялись недоуменными взглядами и почти одновременно спросили:

— Что случилось, дорогой? 

— Что-то произошло?

Локи пожал плечами.

— Ничего особенного. Просто я не считаю эту выставку своей. У меня такое чувство, будто я перчатка на руке Ла Фея. Я делаю лишь то, что он считает нужным и правильным. Он почти не интересуется моим мнением. Например, сегодня он час с лишним объяснял мне с какими СМИ нужно связаться, и что им говорить, — он презрительно фыркнул. – Как будто я сам этого не знаю! В этой выставке не будет ничего моего, только потраченные мною силы и время. 

— Это тоже довольно много…, — начал было Тор, но Фригга его перебила. 

Прищурившись, она спросила:

— Ла Фей? Давно хотела тебя спросить – что это за имя? Такое странное.

— Это не совсем имя. Этого господина зовут Ларри Фейтон, Ла Фей – сокращение, которое используют все, кто с ним знаком.

— Ларри Фейтон, – задумчиво произнесла Фригга и покачала головой. – Надо же, какое совпадение.

— Ты его знаешь? – удивился Тор. Локи вопросительно смотрел на мать, ожидая продолжения.

— Это так забавно! Кажется, мы с ним знакомы. Такой высокий, темноволосый, нос с горбинкой, тонкие губы, правая бровь чуть выше левой?

— Похоже, — Локи неуверенно кивнул. – Только не темноволосый, а седой.

— Возможно, возможно, — пробормотала Фригга. – Столько времени прошло. В студенческие годы за мной ухаживал один молодой человек по имени Ларри Фейтон. Вернее, пытался ухаживать: одна прогулка по парку, два или три визита в кафе с кофе и мороженым и неудавшаяся попытка пригласить меня в кино.

— Почему неудавшаяся, — спросил Тор.

— Потому что в тот вечер я уже была занята, — Фригга весело рассмеялась. – Меня пригласил на свидание некто Один Боррсон. Ларри еще какое-то время пытался продолжить наше общение, но мне это было неинтересно. Когда он стал слишком настойчив, я рассказала обо всем Одину. Не знаю, что между ними произошло, но больше Ларри не делал попыток со мной заговорить. А после летних каникул я его уже и вовсе не видела. Тогда я решила, что он перевелся в другой университет. Естественно, никаких справок наводить я не стала. 

— И больше вы не встречались? – уточнил Локи.

— Нет. Я даже ни разу не вспоминала о нем с момента окончания университета. До сего дня.

Локи поймал на себе обеспокоенный взгляд Тора и закатил глаза:

— Да перестань! Уверен, это всего лишь совпадение. Он даже имени моего настоящего не знает.

— Конечно же, это только совпадение! – поддержала его Фригга, — В жизни чего только не бывает.

— Конечно, — пробормотал Тор. Он ничего не имел против совпадений, но только если они не имели неприятных последствий для него самого и для близких ему людей.

— Вспоминая все твои рассказы, — продолжала Фригга, обращаясь к Локи, — я все больше и больше склоняюсь к тому, что этот Ла Фей — именно тот Ларри Фейтон. Он был очень обходительным молодым человеком, и при этом пытался контролировать каждый мой шаг – и ведь он даже не был моим бойфрендом, просто знакомым. Один тоже любит, чтобы все было так, как он хочет, но до Ларри Фейтона ему далеко. Ларри, которого я помню, был настоящим контрол-фриком. 

Локи невесело усмехнулся:

— Именно так – он просто образцовый контрол-фрик.

Фригга погладила его по щеке, успокаивая:

— Не переживай. Он даже не твой работодатель. Пройдет эта выставка, будет другая. Ты не обязан работать с ним дольше, чем тебе хочется. Уверена, если ты объяснишь все Анне-Марии, она отнесется ко всему с пониманием. Если только я правильно ее себе представлю.

— Ты правильно ее представляешь, — заверил ее Тор. Похлопав Локи по колену, он пообещал: — Я не появлюсь на открытии выставки. Но потом ты организуешь для меня персональную экскурсию.

Локи кивнул, соглашаясь, и тут же снова нахмурился, как будто ему в голову пришла неожиданная мысль:

— Ты сказала, что не сможешь приехать…, — напомнил он Фригге. — Тебя не будет в Аймир-Сити после Нового года?

Фригга расправила концы палантина на своих коленях.

— Я улетаю в Италию, к Фрейе, — наконец, сказала она, безуспешно пытаясь преподнести эту новость как нечто малозначительное.

Тор знал разницу между словами «улетаю» и «лечу», как, очевидно, знал ее и Локи, поэтому они обменялись встревоженными взглядами, и Локи осторожно уточнил:

— Надолго?

Фригга прикусила губу, и Тор наклонился вперед, чтобы дотянуться до ее руки.

— Не знаю, — со вздохом ответила Фригга. – Пока не надоест. 

— Вы с отцом разводитесь? – Тор и представить не мог, что когда-нибудь задаст этот вопрос собственной матери.

— Нет, дорогой, — покачала головой Фригга. – Мы просто расходимся. Для всех непосвященных я еду в Италию по делам благотворительного фонда, который я курирую. 

— Ты будешь жить у Фрейи? – негромко поинтересовался Локи.

— Джемма уступает мне свой дом, пока я не подыщу что-нибудь другое. 

— Джемма и Аугусто, наконец-то, решили пожениться? – удивился Локи. – Она ничего мне не писала.

— Нет, они…, — Фригга решительно тряхнула головой, — В конце января она прилетает сюда по делам. И она очень хочет встретиться с вами, чтобы рассказать все лично. 

— Что рассказать? – удивление на лице Локи сменилось тревогой. – Что произошло?

Фригга покачала головой и виновато улыбнулась:

— Мне очень жаль, милый, но я обещала ей… Она прилетит через месяц и сама все расскажет, — повернувшись к старшему сыну, она сказала: — Знаешь, Тор, ты был абсолютно прав – мы так хорошо с ней поговорили, когда я была там в ноябре. Джемма очень умная девочка, порой даже не по годам. И она помогла мне иначе взглянуть на некоторые вещи. 

— Например? 

Фригга хитро прищурилась и снова покачала головой:

— У меня не получится так же складно, как у нее. Когда она приедет сюда, попросите ее рассказать вам про пазл. 

Тор озадаченно посмотрел на Локи, но тот лишь пожал плечами, очевидно, пребывая в таком же неведении. 

Воспользовавшись паузой, Фригга посмотрела на напольные часы в углу гостиной и, хлопнув в ладоши, объявила:

— До ужина еще не менее часа – достаточно времени, чтобы обсудить с вами еще одно дело. 

Она снова ушла в спальню, чтобы тут же вернуться с небольшой папкой из светло-коричневой кожи. Сев на диван между Локи и Тором, она положила папку себе на колени, накрыла ее ладонями и сказала:

— Я знаю, что Один пригрозил вам обоим лишить вас наследства, если вы не примете его условия. Джон мне рассказал. От него же я узнала, что вы отказались, — она печально улыбнулась и в порыве нахлынувших на нее эмоций воскликнула: — Я так вами горжусь! 

Плечи Локи опустились, он попытался отвернуться, но Фригга притянула его к себе и поцеловала в висок, другой рукой сжав руку Тора на своих коленях.

— Я очень вами горжусь, — повторила она. – Этот глупый ультиматум… Глупый и бесчеловечный, если уж называть вещи своими именами! Он стал одной из причин, почему я решила уйти. Я знаю упертость Одина, она нередко выручала его в сложных ситуациях, когда речь касалась бизнеса, но когда он решил шантажировать моих мальчиков!.. – она хлопнула ладонями по папке. – Здесь бумаги, подписав которые вы оба становитесь совладельцами «Фенсалир Траст» — после этого у фонда будет три владельца, а не один. «Фенсалир Траст» был основан моим отцом, он переписал его на меня задолго до моей свадьбы. Фонд останется в моей собственности, даже если мы с вашим отцом решим развестись официально, — она посмотрела на папку и уточнила: — В нашей с вами собственности. Конечно, это не «Асгард Меканикс», но порой даже маленькое королевство может быть лучше огромной империи.

Она подмигнула ошарашенному Локи, и тот ответил ей растерянной улыбкой. Тор громко откашлялся, но так и не придумал, что сказать.

— Кроме того, — продолжила Фригга, — я составила новое завещание, согласно которому все мое имущество, даже то, на которое мог бы претендовать Один, после моей смерти перейдет к вам двоим. В равных долях. С учетом того, что несколько лет назад Один переписал на меня часть активов «Асгард Меканикс», ваше наследство может оказаться не таким уж и маленьким.

В гостиной воцарилось долгое молчание. Наконец, Тор снова откашлялся и произнес, глядя в улыбающиеся глаза матери:

— Спасибо, — он сжал ее кисть в своих ладонях и уже менее хриплым голосом добавил: — И прости нас за все.

При этих его словах Локи закрыл лицо руками и откинулся на спинку дивана. Фригга потянулась к нему и что-то прошептала ему на ухо. Локи помотал головой, то ли не соглашаясь с ней, то ли пытаясь что-то отрицать, но она продолжала говорить, пока он, наконец, не успокоился и не убрал ладони от лица. Его глаза покраснели, на щеках появился легкий румянец. Фригга погладила его по голове, потом слегка взъерошила волосы на его макушке и уже чуть громче сказала:

— Мы ведь уже обсуждали это, дорогой. Это ваша жизнь, и ваш выбор. Я научилась видеть хорошее в сложившейся ситуации, и поверь мне, это было совсем несложно. Я люблю вас обоих. В конце концов, некоторые свекрови или тещи любят супругов своих детей не меньше, а порой и сильнее родного сына или дочери. 

Локи бросил на Тора взволнованный взгляд и тут же опустил глаза. Тор почувствовал, что тоже начинает краснеть. Наконец, Локи посмотрел на Фриггу и дрогнувшим голосом сказал:

— Ты самая лучшая мама на свете.

За ужином Локи задал ей вопрос, который терзал его уже довольно давно:

— Как так получилось, что при всех своих взглядах на жизнь и семью, Один согласился на то, чтобы в его доме появился чужой ребенок? Практически с улицы, от неизвестных родителей? Да и еще был настолько «великодушен», что записал меня как своего собственного?

Фригга поставила на стол бокал с вином и после непродолжительных раздумий ответила:

— У Одина своеобразная манера проявлять свои чувства. Он очень редко признавался мне в любви, — она грустно улыбнулась. — Кажется, последний раз это было сразу после рождения Тора. Признания он заменял подарками. По поводу и без повода, маленькими и весьма дорогими. Ты стал одним из таких подарков. 

Локи слушал, откинувшись на спинку стула и скрестив руки на груди. Тор настороженно наблюдал за его реакцией. 

— Он решил, что еще один ребенок поможет мне справиться с моей депрессией. И он был прав – ты был настоящим подарком и очень действенным лекарством. Одного он не учел – что у «подарка» вдруг начнут проявляться воля и голос. Поначалу я надеялась, что со временем он смягчится, но этого так и не произошло. Один так и не смог смириться с тем, что похожий на куклу младенец вырос и стал претендовать на часть его времени и внимания. Мне очень жаль, Локи. Я очень старалась заменить тебе обоих родителей, но тебе было нужно признание отца…

Локи расцепил руки и взялся за стаканом с соком. Сделав большой глоток, он посмотрел на мать, потом на Тора и, покачав головой, сказал:

— Уже нет. Больше оно мне не нужно.


	29. Chapter 29

Вечером первого января Тор сидел на диване в гостиной и через распахнутую дверь спальни с изумлением наблюдал за жестокой пыткой, которую Локи устроил гардеробному шкафу. Шкаф уже полчаса как сдался, раскинув обе створки как руки и до упора высунув бельевые ящики бледными пластиковыми языками. На одной из створок висел костюм-тройка, с верхнего края второй свисали пара черных джинсов, частично перекрывая зеркало на внутренней стороне дверцы. Локи взял с полки очередной джемпер и теперь держал его перед собой на расстоянии вытянутой руки, склонив голову набок. Пальцами свободной руки он теребил край пижамных шорт.

Тор первым увидел эту пижаму в витрине одного из соседних магазинов и со смехом указал на нее Локи: по черному трикотажному фону бегали, прыгали и летали крохотные дракончики, красные и зеленые. Заметив восторженный блеск в глазах Локи, Тор вздохнул и полез в карман за банковской картой. Локи любил эту пижаму, а Тор любил пересчитывать украшавших ее драконов, красных отдельно, зеленых отдельно. Он уже точно знал, что зеленых было 46, а красных – 52, и теперь по привычке снова взялся их пересчитывать, но вскоре одернул себя: по всем признакам предстоящее открытие выставки повергло Локи в состояние довольно сильного стресса.

Тор насторожился уже тогда, когда понял, что Локи вообще тревожится из-за этого мероприятия. Сколько Тор себя помнил – вернее, сколько он наблюдал за Локи в его школьные и студенческие годы – тот никогда не нервничал перед тестами или экзаменами, даже перед финальными. Было ли это напускной бравадой или доведенным до совершенства умением подготовиться к запланированной стрессовой ситуации (Тор склонялся ко второму варианту), но факт оставался фактом: Локи отправлялся на экзамен без малейших признаков стресса, как на обычный урок, и возвращался после него как с рядовой прогулки по парку. 

Когда Локи принялся подбирать гардероб для завтрашнего мероприятия, Тор насторожился еще больше и, отложив в сторону фотоаппарат, стал следить за происходящим. Застывший в нерешительности перед распахнутым гардеробом Локи – еще одна картина, которую Тору не доводилось до сих пор наблюдать ни разу. Каким-то мистическим образом Локи всегда знал, что ему нужно надеть в той или иной ситуации. Не в его привычках было стоять перед зеркалом, поочередно прикладывая к себе то голубую рубашку, то серую, не в состоянии выбрать наиболее подходящую — он просто открывал шкаф и, не раздумывая, доставал все необходимое. Сегодня же он то хватался за висящий на вешалке костюм, сначала за один, затем за другой; то выгребал с полки сразу все свои джемпера, но только для того, чтобы тут же запихать их обратно; то раскладывал веером по кровати свои джинсы и костюмные брюки и на несколько минут застывал над ними, словно впервые их видел.

Когда Локи отбросил в сторону очередной джемпер и потянулся к полке, где лежали джинсы и куртка, в которых он ушел из дома прошлым летом, Тор понял, что пора вмешаться.

— Послушай, — начал он, зайдя в спальню и принимаясь собирать разбросанную на кровати одежду, — ты же сам говорил, что это обычная выставка, и тебе уже приходилось участвовать в таком мероприятии…

— У той выставки был другой куратор, — угрюмо парировал Локи.

Тор отложил в сторону собранные вещи, опустился на край кровати и потянул Локи за руку. Тот послушно сел рядом с ним.

— Мы оба знаем, что дело не в этом. Так?

Локи снова принялся теребить край пижамных шорт, и Тору пришлось взять его за руку, как ребенка. Молчание затянулось, Локи то ли не знал, что ответить, то ли вовсе не хотел отвечать – второй вариант был более правдоподобен.

— Локи! В чем дело? Ты знаешь эту выставку как свои пять пальцев. Ты перепроверил все тридцать три раза и еще два раза по столько. Ты можешь рассказать о каждом экспонате больше, чем знает сам художник, который его создал. Ты же во всем этом как рыба в воде, я точно знаю. Так в чем же дело? В конце концов, Анна-Мария тоже там будет. Я помню, что обещал тебе не ходить, но хочешь…

— Нет! – вскинулся Локи. – Ты не пойдешь! – заметив, что его резкость задела Тора, он добавил просительным тоном: — Пожалуйста.

Его длинные тонкие пальцы, переплетенные с такими же длинными, но более широкими пальцами Тора, едва заметно подрагивали. Тор накрыл их ладонью свободной руки и негромко спросил:

— Что тебя беспокоит? Ла Фей?

Локи отрицательно мотнул головой.

— Ла Фей утомителен, но он меня не беспокоит.

— Тогда что?

— Мы разослали пятьдесят шесть приглашений, все «плюс один», — Локи поднял глаза к потолку и со вздохом продолжил: — Отдельные приглашения были разосланы в различные СМИ: газеты, журналы, парочка местных телеканалов. Всего ожидаются шестнадцать журналистов…, — после непродолжительной паузы он выдохнул: — Десять из них – фотографы.

Тор понял все сразу, без дополнительных объяснений: Локи беспокоило, что его фотографии снова появятся на страницах газет и журналов. 

— Ты в принципе против того, чтобы попасть в поле зрения фотографов, или ты боишься, что кто-нибудь увидит фото Локи Заффиро и узнает в нем Локи Боррсона?

— Второе, — коротко ответил Локи.

— Послушай, — Тор повернулся к нему всем корпусом и, взяв его за плечи, без излишнего нажима вынудил его сделать то же самое. – Ты сам подтолкнул меня принять предложение Гржегора, хотя прекрасно понимаешь, что в этой среде меня могут узнать скорее, чем где бы то ни было, даже если я не буду появляться на соревнованиях. Когда Снейк заикнулся об очередном съезде байкеров, ты что сказал? Чтобы я не вздумал отказываться, хоть это и может увеличить вероятность быть узнанным просто в разы. 

— Ты не понимаешь, да? – Локи смотрел на него с усталой обреченностью. – Собрание двух десятков байкеров против фото на страницах газеты, которая распространяется в пяти соседних штатах. Ты, правда, не понимаешь?

— Так, давай отделим то, на что мы можем повлиять, от того, что от нас никак не зависит. 

Локи вздохнул и с покорной готовностью кивнул.

— Давай.

— Мы можем отменить открытие? Нет. Ты можешь сказаться больным и не ходить на это мероприятие?

Локи решительно покачал головой:

— Это будет подло по отношению к Анне-Марии.

— Значит, тоже нет. Вы не можете отказаться от присутствия журналистов – это неотъемлемая часть вашего бизнеса. Что нам остается?

Локи невесело усмехнулся.

— И что же?

— Сделать так, что даже если ты попадешь в кадр, тебя было бы трудно узнать, если не вглядываться, — предвосхищая возможный комментарий Локи, что разгром гардеробного шкафа связано именно с этим, Тор выставил перед его носом указательный палец, поднятый вверх восклицательным знаком, и сказал: — Потертые джинсы и кожаная куртка не сделают тебя незаметным на приеме в честь открытия новой выставки. М-м? В чем на такие мероприятия ходит Ла Фей? Как обычно одеты гости, которых вы приглашаете? И «плюс один» мужского пола?

Локи задумчиво посмотрел на костюм-тройку.

— Еще ты можешь надеть очки, — продолжал свои рассуждения Тор.

— Темные очки вечером в помещении? – Локи фыркнул. — Совсем незаметно!

— Не темные. Те, с нулевыми стеклами, в которых ты изображал моего адвоката. Ты же их не выбросил?

— Лежат на полке в гостиной, — ответил Локи, растягивая слова – он явно думал о чем-то своем. 

Тор тоже размышлял, но вслух:

— Правда, придется придумать, что сказать Анне-Марии и Ла Фею. Ну, почему ты вдруг явился в очках.

— Это я найду, что сказать, — отмахнулся Локи. 

Он поднял руку и собрал свои волосы в кулак. Получился небольшой аккуратный хвостик. Локи повернул голову к Тору, повертел ею влево-вправо, а затем спросил:

— Так или распустить? 

Тор прищурился, вспоминая, с какими прическами Локи ходил в Аймир-Сити. Короткая стрижка, отросшие до плеч и распущенные волосы, мягкие темные локоны, убранные за уши.

— Пожалуй, лучше сделать хвост. 

— Короче, еще раз делаю вариант «адвокат», — усмехнулся Локи.

Минуту или две они сидели молча, глядя на истерзанный шкаф. Вдруг Локи опустил голову и закрыл лицо руками, его плечи задрожали. Тор не на шутку встревожился.

— Локи? 

Он протянул руку, намереваясь обхватить его за плечи и притянуть к себе, чтобы успокоить, но в этот самый момент Локи убрал руки от лица, и стало очевидно, что он не плачет, а смеется.

— Ты! – выкрикнул он, смеясь, и шутливо ударил Тора в плечо кулаком. – Ты вообще понимаешь, что все это должен был придумать я? 

Тор улыбнулся и пожал плечами.

— Если тебе так понравилась эта идея, я отказываюсь от своих авторских прав в твою пользу.

Локи откинул голову и, едва сдерживая распиравший его смех, посмотрел на Тора из-под полуприкрытых век с деланным недоверием.

— И не потребуешь компенсации?

— Ну, раз уж ты так повел разговор, — Тору тоже с большим трудом давалось серьезное выражение лица, но он очень старался, — то…, — он задумчиво постучал пальцем по подбородку, — Пожалуй, мне нужно посоветоваться со своим адвокатом.

Локи хлопнул его ладонью по колену, и они оба расхохотались. Отсмеявшись, Тор стер с щек проступившие слезы, и спросил.

— Наводим порядок и спать?

Локи покосился на шкаф, театрально застонал, но все же встал с кровати и начал собирать разбросанные там и сям вещи. Тор попытался ему помочь, но был отправлен по своим делам.

— Ты разложишь все так, что я вовек потом не найду.

В этом был свой резон, поэтому Тор решил переключиться на гостиную. Прежде чем убрать фотоаппарат в кейс, он включил его и пролистал несколько последних кадров. Бросив короткий взгляд в сторону спальни и убедившись, что Локи все еще занят складыванием джемперов, он торопливо извлек из аппарата карту памяти, вставил ее в карт-ридер ноутбука и скопировал часть фотографий в специальную папку, созданную им пару дней назад в укромном уголке жесткого диска. Убедившись, что файлы успешно перенесены, он удалил оригиналы с карты и установил ее обратно в фотоаппарат. Определенно, сегодня был не лучший день, чтобы показывать эти снимки Локи. Может быть, через недельку, когда станет окончательно ясно, что публикации о новой выставке не грозят им какой-нибудь новой катастрофой, он покажет ему эту папку и ее содержимое.

Наведя порядок в гостиной, он вспомнил о невымытой посуде, затем четверть часа провел в душе, а когда, наконец, вернулся в спальню, то обнаружил там идеальный порядок и спящего Локи. Тот уснул при включенном свете, прижимая к груди подушку Тора. Тору понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы вызволить ее из его крепких объятий. В качестве компенсации за причиненные неудобства он предложил вместо подушки себя. Судя по сонному бормотанию Локи, тот остался доволен такой заменой.


	30. Chapter 30

Открытие выставки прошло без каких бы то ни было приключений и неприятных сюрпризов. Опасения Локи по поводу публикаций в газетах и журналах не оправдались либо оказались сильно преувеличены. Конечно же, он попал в зону внимания фотографов, но основной их фокус был направлен на известного мецената мистера Ларри Фейтона и его гостей, а не на скромного сотрудника галереи. Даже владелица галереи Анна-Мария не удостоилась отдельного фото, только в компании улыбающегося рекламной улыбкой Ла Фея. Локи тоже был запечатлен на нескольких групповых фото, но по счастливому стечению обстоятельств на каждом из них он либо оказывался у края кадра, спиной к фотографу, либо отворачивался как раз в тот момент, когда репортер делал очередной снимок. Разумеется, в подписях к фотографиям его имя не значилось. Журналист одного околокультурного издания задал ему пару вопросов как куратору выставки, и его ответы даже были напечатаны, но в тексте он был указан как мистер Заффиро, что существенно упрощало дело. По крайней мере, на данном этапе.

К середине января у Тора накопилась небольшая стопка газет и журналов, где Локи либо упоминался в тексте, либо мелькал на одном из репортажных фото. Рассматривая их, он вспоминал скандальные публикации о семейных тайнах семьи Боррсонов. На тех фото, почти пять лет назад, Локи выглядел мальчиком, только начинающим превращаться в юношу. Сейчас же это был двадцатилетний юноша, почти мужчина. Сторонний любопытствующий взгляд вряд ли заметит явное сходство между Локи Боррсоном и мистером Заффиро – для этого нужно было тесно общаться с Боррсонами все эти годы и лично наблюдать, как меняется Локи, потому что его фото крайне редко появлялись в светской хронике, если не считать той газетной шумихи вокруг его происхождения. 

Все это, однако, не делало опасения Локи неоправданными и беспочвенными. Любому, кто знал Локи достаточно близко — и Тору более чем кому бы то ни было — было очевидно, что он не ограничится карьерой ассистента и куратора выставки, рано или поздно ему захочется собственных достижений, ярких, достойных внимания публики, а, значит, и внимания средств массовой информации. Любой его самостоятельный проект вызовет интерес к его личной жизни, и тут они оба столкнутся с очень серьезной проблемой: им уже не нужно было опасаться разоблачения со стороны Одина или Фригг, но еще оставались их друзья из прошлой и нынешней жизни, хорошие знакомые, чьим мнением они дорожили, и закон. Несмотря на двойную идентификацию, в глазах закона они оставались братьями, а их отношения являлись инцестом. Один вряд ли станет использует против них этот юридический рычаг, потому что тот больнее ударит по его репутации, чем по репутации Локи и Тора, но остаются возможные «доброхоты», которых никак нельзя сбрасывать со счетов – у главы «Асгард Меканикс» достаточно недругов, готовых разыграть такую заманчивую карту, представься им такая возможность.

Тор свернул газету и потер виски: от всех этих мыслей у него начинала гудеть голова. Будучи неисправимым оптимистом, он верил, что должен быть выход даже из такой сложной ситуации, но сам он его пока не видел. Нужно было обсудить этот вопрос с Локи: сейчас, по прошествии полутора недель после успешного открытия выставки, он выглядел достаточно спокойным, чтобы завести с ним разговор на такую сложную тему. Локи даже вернулся к своим рисункам, что само по себе говорило о хорошем расположении духа – он редко брался за карандаш, когда нервничал или сердился. 

Тор посмотрел на повернутый к стене мольберт. Локи перестал прятать в стол листы с рисунками, над которыми работал в текущий момент (слишком хлопотно всякий раз крепить лист к мольберту, а потом откреплять его снова). Вместо этого он стал накрывать мольберт одной из старых футболок Тора, достаточно широкой, чтобы закрыть собой эскиз, а когда уходил из дома, еще и разворачивал мольберт, прислоняя его к книжным полкам. Конечно, Тор мог просто подойти и заглянуть под импровизированную завесу, но он не хотел этого делать, уверенный, что Локи сам покажет ему свои работы, когда сочтет нужным. В конце концов, у него самого была маленькая тайна, для раскрытия которой он пока так и не нашел подходящего момента. Подумав об этом, Тор потянулся к фотоаппарату, чтобы извлечь из него карту памяти. 

В этот момент зазвонил его мобильный. Локи задерживался в галерее, о чем еще утром предупредил Тора – ему нужно было о чем-то поговорить с Анной-Марией вне рабочей суеты. Помня об их давней договоренности, он обещал позвонить, когда соберется домой, и около часа назад так и сделал:

— Анна-Мария подбросит меня до дома. Мы уже скоро выезжаем.

К этому моменту Тор уже ожидал его появления дома, и имя Анны-Марии на дисплее его смартфона несколько его обескуражило.

— Тор? – услышал он в ответ на свое приветствие. – Здравствуй, дорогой! Ты не можешь передать трубку Локи? Он не отвечает, возможно, не слышит, а я забыла ему сказать…

— Что значит «не отвечает»? – перебил ее Тор. – Он же должен быть с тобой.

— О! Но… Мы высадили его минут двадцать назад.

— Где?

— Перед супермаркетом возле вашего дома. 

Сердце Тора ухнуло в ледяной колодец.

— Тут две минуты пешком, если срезать… Черт! Анна-Мария, я перезвоню!

Он стукнул ногтем по кнопке отбоя, прежде чем женщина успела сказать что-нибудь в ответ.

Видимая в окно часть двора и дорожка, ведущая к супермаркету, были абсолютно безлюдными. Начавшийся после полудня снегопад с наступлением темноты только усилился, растушевывая желтый свет вечерних фонарей. Прижимая смартфон плечом к уху, Тор натягивал куртку и нетерпеливо подгонял долгие гудки вызова.

— Ну, давай же! Ответь!

Из динамика раздался равнодушный женский голос: «Абонент не отвечает. Оставьте голосовое сообщение после…». Тор чертыхнулся, сунул аппарат в карман и стал торопливо обуваться. 

Он стукнул по кнопке вызова лифта, но, увидев на табло, что кабине лифта еще нужно подняться с первого этажа, чтобы потом снова спуститься, выбежал в дверь, ведущую на лестницу, и понесся вниз, перескакивая через две, а то и три ступени.

Когда он выбежал на улицу, во дворе, по-прежнему, не было ни души. Тор снова нажал кнопку вызова на смартфоне и под длинные гудки, которые теперь казались ему зловещими, и на которые так никто и не отвечал, побежал в сторону торгового центра. 

На маленьком перекрестке он на секунду остановился. Здесь дорожка разделялась на более широкую, идущую по периметру здания вдоль ярких витрин, и ту, которая вела к узкому проходу между супермаркетом и офисным зданием. Этим переулком они с Локи нередко ходили, чтобы сократить путь от магазина до дома. 

Анна-Мария сказала, что они высадили Локи у супермаркета. Главный вход в магазин располагался с другой стороны здания, фасад которого выходил на оживленную улицу. Тор свернул в заставленный мусорными баками и разномастными коробками переулок. Освещение здесь было еще хуже, чем во дворе перед домом – сквозь снежную пелену с большим трудом пробивался тусклый свет лампочек над служебными выходами обоих зданий. 

— Локи! – позвал Тор.

В нескольких метрах от него раздался сдавленный крик, потом звук удара и еще один вскрик, слабее первого. Тор побежал в ту сторону и тут же споткнулся о кусок какой-то железки. Он чудом удержался на ногах и, не задумываясь, наклонился, чтобы схватить эту железку – кажется, это была ручка от мусорного бака, оторванная малолетними вандалами или отломившаяся при последнем вывозе мусора. 

За грудой коробок из-под минеральной воды он увидел две фигуры. Одну, в пальто и шарфе, Тор узнал сразу. Неизвестный, в куртке с капюшоном, скрывающим его лицо, навалился на Локи, прижимая его лицом к грубой кирпичной стене, и выкручивал ему руки, что-то при этом рыча. Тор тоже зарычал и, размахнувшись, ударил злоумышленника по спине, а затем схватил его за плечи и с силой отшвырнул к противоположной стене. Лишенной какой-либо поддержки, Локи рухнул на землю поломанной куклой. Тор наклонился к нему и тут же получил сильный удар в плечо. Судя по направлению удара, у подонка, напавшего на Локи, был сообщник, которого Тор не заметил. Тор сжал железную палку обеими руками и развернулся всем телом, одновременно подымаясь на ноги. Он рассчитывал попасть своему обидчику в шею или в грудь, но тот успел увернуться, и палка скользнула по его плечу, раздирая неровным концом ткань на его куртке. Краем глаза Тор заметил шевеление там, куда он отшвырнул первого нападавшего. Он покосился на Локи – тот лежал на земле без движения. Тор развернулся лицом к оправившимся от его ударов неизвестным, загораживая собой Локи, и поудобнее перехватил свою импровизированную дубинку, готовясь к новому нападению.

В конце переулка взвизгнула полицейская сирена. Парни в одинаковых, как успел заметить Тор, куртках, переглянулись из-под своих капюшонов и, ни слова не говоря, побежали по переулку в сторону жилых домов, надеясь дворами скрыться от преследования полиции. 

Тор отбросил железку и опустился на колени рядом с Локи. Тот уже начал приходить в себя и сделал попытку сесть. Свет полицейского фонаря осветил его лицо как раз в тот момент, когда он поднял голову. Тор ахнул – лоб Локи был разбит, всего его лицо с правой стороны было залито кровью. Локи поднял руку, намереваясь протереть правый глаз, но Тор вовремя его остановил:

— Ш-ш-ш, не делай этого — у тебя руки в грязи. 

— Парни, вы в порядке? – раздался над ними сочувственный бас одного из копов. Тор поднял глаза и увидел, что второй коп возвращается со стороны двора, сообщая в рацию, что подозреваемые скрылись.

— Марк! – крикнул ему первый полицейский. – Скажи им, нам нужна «скорая».

Приезда «скорой» они дожидались на заднем сидении полицейской машины. Марк достал из бардачка бутылку питьевой воды и несколько салфеток, видимо, оставшихся от еды на вынос, и протянул их Тору, пока его коллега задавал ему вопросы, заполняя протокол. Тор дал Локи сделать пару глотков, затем смочил водой салфетки и вытер ими руки – себе и Локи. Он хотел протереть ему и лицо, но другой полицейский, представившийся сержантом Уэстоном, посоветовал ему этого не делать.

— Дождитесь медиков, они уже на подходе. 

Он не обманул, машина «скорой» помощи приехала очень быстро. 

Женщина-парамедик с приятной и немного печальной улыбкой, представилась Брендой и спросила, не испытывает ли Локи сильных болей. Когда тот ответил отрицательно, она проверила его на признаки сотрясения мозга. Ее обследование показало, что явного сотрясения тоже нет. 

— Мы можем ехать, — сообщила она водителю, после того как с помощью Тора усадила пострадавшего в машину скорой помощи. 

Сержант Уэстон уточнил у нее, в какой госпиталь они поедут, и вернулся к своему автомобилю, где его поджидал напарник.

Как только «скорая» тронулась, Бренда взяла у своего коллеги смоченные в антисептике тампоны, и начала осторожно стирать с лица Локи кровь и грязь. Он прикрыл глаза и откинулся на Тора, который обнял его сзади за талию, предохраняя от качки и возможного падения. 

— Щека оцарапана, — сообщила Бренда, — что нестрашно. А вот рану на лбу, похоже, придется зашивать, — с сожалением добавила она, накрывая рваный порез толстым тампоном и прикрепляя его тонкими полосками лейкопластыря.

Локи шумно вдохнул через нос, и женщина поспешила его успокоить:

— Сделают пару стежков, будет почти незаметно. 

Локи еще больше зажмурился и начал часто дышать, как будто ему вдруг стало не хватать воздуха.

Тор встревоженно посмотрел на Бренду, которая сказала что-то второму парамедику на своем птичьем медицинском языке.

— Это у него впервые? – спросила она.

— Было раньше, но уже давно не…

В руке Бренды появился шприц. 

— Сейчас мы сделаем укол, и ты снова сможешь дышать, — пообещала Бренда, вводя иглу.

Тор не знал, как быстро подействует лекарство: когда у Локи случился самый первый приступ, и вызванный Фриггой врач делал ему укол, Тора в комнате не было. Чтобы хоть как-то помочь, он решил воспользоваться более знакомым ему методом. Он склонился к покрасневшему уху Локи и начал бормотать первое, что пришло ему в голову:

— Потому что я всё ещё люблю то, как ты произносишь мое имя.  
Я по-прежнему чувствую твои поцелуи, снимающие мою боль.  
Все ещё вижу твои слезы сквозь дождь.  
Эти обжигающие чувства дают мне поддержку. 

Он так и не выучил ни одного стихотворения, поэтому стал проговаривать текст песни*, которую пели друзья Локи в тот памятный вечер в Ванахилле. 

Дыхание Локи постепенно выравнивалось, он приоткрыл глаза, его губы беззвучно зашевелились – он повторял за Тором слова песни:

— …твои поцелуи, снимающие мою боль…

Бренда смотрела на них с интересом и почти материнским сочувствием. Тор перехватил ее взгляд и пояснил, словно извиняясь за свое «шаманство»:

— Стихи. Ему помогает.

Женщина улыбнулась и одобряюще похлопала Локи по колену.

В этот момент машина остановилась – они подъехали к госпиталю.

В смотровой комнате Локи осмотрел доктор. Тор помог Локи снять пальто, пиджак и рубашку. На его спине и запястьях уже начали проступать синяки, но других повреждений врач не обнаружил. Он еще раз убедился, что нет сотрясения мозга, и внимательно изучил рану над правой бровью:

— Сейчас я пришлю медсестру, она наложит парочку швов. У вас есть страховка? 

В кармане пальто Локи Тор обнаружил его бумажник – что само по себе оказалось приятной неожиданностью. В одном из отделений бумажника лежала карточка с номером страхового полиса. 

Доктор записал себе в блокнот все необходимые данные и сообщил: 

— Нам уже звонили из полиции, мистер Заффиро. После того, как вашу рану обработают, с вами хочет пообщаться их сотрудник.

Локи чуть слышно ответил: «ОК».

Как только доктор вышел из комнаты, Локи сказал:

— Кажется, я его знаю.

— Кого? – не понял Тор. — Доктора?

— Нет, — Локи медленно покачал головой. – Того ублюдка, который на меня напал.

Тор похолодел, его пальцы непроизвольно сжались в кулак.

— Откуда?

— Я не уверен… Не могу вспомнить…

— Локи! Он ведь не мог?..

Локи сразу понял, кого он имеет в виду, и снова покачал головой.

— Не думаю, что это он. Твой оте… Один, конечно, может быть бессердечной сволочью, но у меня такое ощущение, что он тут не при чем.

В комнату вошла медсестра, неся на подносе все необходимое для перевязки. 

Швов, действительно, получилось только два. Медсестра наложила поверх них чистый марлевый тампон, закрепила его пластырем и вручила Локи крохотный пластиковый стаканчик с двумя таблетками, белой и бледно-желтой.

— Это успокоительное и обезболивающе. Можете выпить сейчас, можете сделать это дома. Будете крепче спать.

Локи передал стаканчик Тору, тот взял со столика у стены пару салфеток, завернул в них таблетки и убрал в свой бумажник.

Медсестра вышла, и почти сразу дверь снова открылась – настал черед полиции. Незнакомый офицер, представившийся сержантом Прайсом, начал свой опрос со стандартных вопросов: фамилия, имя, возраст, домашний адрес, место работы. Те же вопросы он задал Тору, добавив к ним еще один:

— Кем вы приходитесь мистеру Заффиро? 

Локи едва заметно напрягся. Тор, почти не задумываясь, ответил:

— Я его бойфренд. 

Локи открыл рот, то ли от удивления, то ли для того, чтобы возразить, но ничего не сказал. Сержант Прайс записывал ответ Тора в свой блокнот, и ничего этого не заметил. Тор улыбнулся Локи, и тот ответил ему растерянной улыбкой. 

— Можете рассказать, что именно произошло? – последовал новый ответ, уже по существу.

Локи нервно облизал губы, Тор протянул ему стакан с водой, предусмотрительно оставленный медсестрой.

— Я ехал с работы. Владелица галереи, где я работаю, подвезла меня на своей машине. Я попросил водителя высадить меня возле супермаркета. Я хотел сократить путь и пошел между зданиями. Мы часто там ходим. Там они на меня и напали. 

— Они были в том переулке или вошли туда вслед за вами?

Локи задумался.

— Не знаю. Я спешил домой, думал о своем. Один из них просто толкнул меня к стене, прижал. Не знаю, откуда они взялись.

— Вы знаете этих людей? 

Локи покачал головой.

— Я не уверен. Голос того, кто меня… удерживал, показался мне знакомым, но я не знаю, где я мог его слышать. 

— А вы, мистер Эмерсон? – сержант посмотрел на Тора. – Вы их раньше видели?

— Если и видел, то не узнал. В том переулке довольно темно, да еще снег шел, а они были в капюшонах. Знаете, такие глубокие, почти все лицо закрывают.

Он вспомнил о парне с косичкой, о котором ему говорил Майк, но дело было так давно, и тот парень с тех пор больше не появлялся, поэтому Тор решил его не упоминать.

Сержант выслушал его и снова обратился к Локи: 

— Что он вам говорил? 

Локи болезненно поморщился.

— Ничего, что могло бы вам помочь в расследовании. Угрозы, оскорбления, — после небольшой паузы он добавил: — Большей частью сексуального характера.

Тор обнял его за плечи, а сержант снова кивнул и сделал пометки в своем блокноте.

— Вы будете подавать заявление о нападении?

— Конечно! – в один голос ответили Тор и Локи.

Сержант посмотрел на них и добродушно усмехнулся:

— Спокойно, парни! Это стандартная процедура, никто не лишает вас вашего законного права заявить на этих подонков. Вообще, тот район довольно спокойный, такие случаи там редки. Вам еще повезло, что кто-то из ваших соседей заподозрил неладное и позвонил в полицию.

Тор и Локи переглянулись.

— Те полицейские приехали по вызову? – переспросил Тор.

— Именно, — сержант захлопнул блокнот и встал. – На сегодня, пожалуй, все. Поезжайте домой, отдыхайте, лечитесь. Если у нас появятся вопросы, мы с вами свяжемся. Если вспомните что-нибудь, позвоните, — он протянул Тору карточку со своим именем и номером телефона, попрощался и вышел.

В тишине смотровой комнаты раздался звонок мобильного телефона.

— Это твой, — сказал Локи.

Тор вспомнил, что по пути в госпиталь его мобильный звонил два или три раза, но тогда ему было не до телефонных разговоров. Он достал аппарат из кармана и посмотрел на дисплей: четыре неотвеченных вызова, все от Анны-Марии. Тор вздохнул и нажал кнопку вызова. Пока он объяснял обеспокоенной женщине, что произошло, Локи застегнул рубашку, надел пиджак и пальто. Его шарф был испачкан в крови, поэтому он просто скомкал его в руках и теперь сидел на кушетке, дожидаясь, когда Тор, закончит разговор. Тор пообещал Анне-Марии, что позвонит ей на следующий день, что с Локи все будет в порядке, что они оба будут себя беречь, и что они ни в коем случае не поедут домой на метро. 

Когда они сели в такси, часы на приборной доске показывали без четверти час. Минут десять они ехали молча, Тору даже показалось, что Локи задремал, но потом тот зашевелился и попытался повернуть голову, чтобы увидеть его лицо.

— Ты сказал ему, что ты мой бойфренд, — негромко произнес он.

— Да, — Тор был в замешательстве. – Что-то не так?

— Ты сказал _полицейскому_ , что ты мой бойфренд.

До Тора, наконец, дошло: сегодня он впервые обозначил статус их с Локи отношений, пусть даже неформальных, перед представителем официальных органов. 

— Ну, я же ему не солгал, — усмехнулся Тор. – Тор Эмерсон – бойфренд Локи Заффиро. Ведь так?

Локи улыбнулся и кивнул.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта ночь оказалась слишком длинной, чтобы вместить все ее события в одну главу. Продолжение следует.
> 
> * The Distance группы Poets of the Fall


	31. Chapter 31

Тор решил не рисковать и попросил таксиста довезти их до самого подъезда. 

В прихожей Локи разулся и, не снимая пальто, прошел в гостиную. Тор успел повесить свою куртку на вешалку, как вдруг услышал полный отчаянья возглас: «О, нет!». Он даже не успел осознать, что происходит – Локи почти сбил его с ног, бросившись обратно к выходу.

— Стой! – Тор схватил его и попытался вернуться с ним в гостиную. — Куда ты?

— Пусти! – не унимался Локи. – Мне надо вернуться! Мы забыли! Там моя папка!

— Какая папка? О чем ты? – Тору с большим трудом удалось поймать его взгляд, настолько Локи был возбужден и встревожен. 

— Я шел домой с папкой, — наконец, сказал он. – Она упала, когда на меня напали. Нужно вернуться и найти ее.

Тор усадил его на диван. Силы Локи были уже на исходе, он почти сразу перестал сопротивляться и теперь сидел, опустив плечи и покачивая головой, будто пытался чему-то или кому-то возразить.

— Как она выглядела? Что в ней было?

— Рисунки…, — прошептал Локи. – В ней были мои рисунки. 

Тор посмотрел на мольберт и мысленно отругал себя за свою невнимательность. Мольберт стоял лицевой стороной к комнате, и на нем ничего не было, даже футболки, которая служила импровизированным покрывалом – аккуратно свернутая, она лежала на краю письменного стола.

— Ты брал их с собой в галерею?

Локи шмыгнул носом и кивнул. Тор выпрямился и одернул рукава джемпера.

— Я схожу один. 

Он надел куртку и достал из стоящего в прихожей рюкзака фонарь. На пороге он кое-что вспомнил и вернулся в гостиную.

— Пообещай, что будешь следить за своим дыханием, пока меня нет, — попросил он. – Хочешь, я найду и включу запись, которую присылала тебе Джемма?

— Не надо, я справлюсь, — заметив, что Тор все еще мешкает, Локи вскричал: — Да иди же, если уж собрался, или я сам пойду! – он снова шмыгнул носом и добавил: — Пожалуйста, Тор!

Снегопад полностью прекратился, но снега выпало достаточно, чтобы накрыть толстым слоем двор, переулок, и все, что было в переулке. Лампы над служебными входами были слишком тусклыми, и переносной фонарь очень пригодился. Тор начал с того места, где произошло нападение. Он разгребал снег ботинком, потом порвал одну из коробок и стал использовать кусок картона как лопату. На открытых участках папки не оказалось. Тогда Тор осмотрел нагромождения ящиков и коробок, а затем сдвинул с места мусорные баки. Баки были тяжелые, это навело Тора на мысль заглянуть и в них. Надежда была слабой и она не оправдалась – папки нигде не было. Тор посмотрел на часы: он провел в этом переулке уже полчаса, изучил его вдоль и поперек, заглянул в каждую щель – все напрасно. Нетрудно было представить отчаяние Локи, когда он узнает, что папка пропала, но продолжать поиски было бессмысленно. Тор пошел к дому. 

Он уже открывал дверь подъезда, когда его окликнул знакомый голос. Обернувшись, Тор увидел соседа Теда Смита, который вышел из-за угла, со стороны своего подъезда.

— Хотел подождать с этим до утра, — сказал Тед, приближаясь, — но увидел вас в окно и подумал, что не стоит откладывать. Вы ведь это искали?

Он протянул Тору большую пластиковую папку черного цвета. На вложенном в специальный кармашек бумажном прямоугольнике было написано: «Собственность Локи Заффиро» и номер его мобильного. 

Тор взял папку в руки, не в силах поверить в такую удачу.

— Могу предположить, что это тоже ваше, — Тед извлек из кармана куртки пару кожаных перчаток.

— Да, это перчатки Локи. Боже, Тед! Я не знаю, как вас благодарить! Локи будет вне себя от радости!

— Уверен, что так, — усмехнулся Тед. – Мне пришлось заглянуть внутрь, чтобы убедиться, что туда не попал снег. Вы ведь знаете, что там?

— Рисунки Локи. Но я их еще не видел.

— О, даже так? В таком случае, извинитесь перед автором за мое любопытство. В последнее время я стараюсь не совать нос в чужие дела… 

— Прекратите, Тед! Уверяю, это не тот случай, за который нужно извиняться. Локи будет вам очень благодарен! И я тоже!

— С ним все в порядке? Я так понял, на него напали какие-то хулиганы?

— Да, в целом он в порядке. Синяки и порез на лбу, в госпитале наложили пару швов, но он уже дома, — вдруг Тор вспомнил слова полицейского о том, что патруль вызвал кто-то из анонимных свидетелей. – Ваши окна выходят как раз на этот переулок, ведь так? Это вы вызвали копов?

— Нет, копам звонил не я. Да и при таком снегопаде я бы все равно ничего не увидел. Я выходил из супермаркета как раз в тот момент, когда отъезжала машина скорой помощи. Кто-то из зевак сказал, что в переулке на кого-то напали. Профессиональное любопытство толкнуло меня взглянуть на место происшествия. Папку и перчатки я нашел возле мусорных баков, по этикетке на папке понял, кто стал жертвой нападения. А в полицию мог позвонить кто-нибудь из работников супермаркета, окна их служебных помещений выходят как раз на тот переулок. 

Тор кивнул, соглашаясь, и протянул Теду руку.

— Еще раз огромное вам спасибо! Вы не представляете!..

— Теперь вы прекратите, Тор! – рассмеялся Тед. – Спокойно ночи!

Не дожидаясь ответа, он развернулся и спортивной трусцой побежал к своему подъезду. 

— Спокойной ночи, — пробормотал Тор и снова взялся за ручку двери.

Не успел он войти в квартиру, как услышал:

— Ты ее не нашел.

Стянув с себя ботинки и куртку, Тор прошел в гостиную. Локи сидел за своим рабочим столом, спиной к двери, подперев голову рукой и поджав под себя голые ноги – его заляпанные грязью и кровью пальто, пиджак и брюки валялись на диване бесформенной кучей. Тупым концом одного из своих карандашей он отбивал по столу однообразный ритм.

— Я – нет, — Тор подошел к столу и, отобрав у Локи карандаш, положил перед ним папку и перчатки. – Наш сосед-пенсионер меня опередил. 

Локи тут же накрыл черный пластик папки обеими ладонями.

— Ты их посмотрел? – спросил он, не поднимая головы.

— Нет, я ее не открывал. Тед… Тед Смит, сказал, что заглянул в нее, но только, чтобы убедиться, что снег не попал внутрь.

Локи открыл пластиковую защелку и приподнял клапан, потом снова его закрыл и поднял глаза на Тора.

— Я хотел показать их тебе сегодня. То есть, уже вчера. 

— После того, как их увидела Анна-Мария? 

Тор сделал ударение на слове «после» — в конце концов, почему он должен скрывать, что это его задело? 

— Если бы ты первый их увидел, я бы не смог показать их кому-нибудь еще. А мне было важно профессиональное мнение Анны-Марии, — он, в свою очередь, выделил слово «профессиональное». – Мне нужно сходить в душ, — пробормотал он, поднимаясь на ноги. 

Он ожидал, что Тор отойдет в сторону, чтобы дать ему пройти, но тот не двинулся с места. Локи вздохнул.

— Я нес их домой, чтобы показать тебе. Ты можешь сделать это сейчас.

Тор кивнул и, взяв папку, которую ему вручил Локи, отошел к дивану.

— Не запирай дверь! – крикнул он, когда Локи скрылся в ванной. – И осторожно с повязкой!

В папке было около десяти листов. Это была серия рисунков, выполненных в едином стиле и объединенных одной темой. На каждом рисунки было изображено какое-нибудь знакомое им обоим место: гостиная их маленькой квартиры, бар «Орел и Дракон», улицы и парки Йоттинхэма. Лишь на одном из них фон был явно срисован с одной из многочисленных фотографий, сделанных на мото-треке недалеко от Аймир-Сити – Локи никогда там не бывал, поэтому не мог нарисовать это место по памяти. Каждая деталь фона, даже самая мелкая, была прорисована с фантастической точностью: надписи на корешках книг, гербы на пивных кружках, листья на деревьях, лица прохожих и зрителей на трибунах. Но не это привлекало основное внимание. На каждом рисунке выделялся светлый силуэт человека: на одних он располагался почти посередине, на других – ближе к краю. Выделялся он за счет того, что, в отличие от детально прорисованного фона, у него не было даже четкого контура – окружавшие его линии прерывались на границе с этой призрачной фигурой, из-за чего ее очертания выглядели несколько размытыми. Силуэт мог бы показаться пустым, вырезанным из насыщенного деталями фона, если бы не несколько тонких, едва заметных карандашных штрихов, обозначающих положение рук, прищур глаз, улыбку. Скупые короткие линии придавали таинственным фигурам объем, свечение и делали их менее таинственными. Тор сглотнул подкативший к горлу комок: он узнал в этих фигурах себя. Локи сделал его главным героем каждой из этих маленьких историй, нарисованных умелой и, без всяких сомнений, талантливой рукой.

— Тебе нравится?

Тор вздрогнул от неожиданности – он не услышал, как перестала шуметь вода в ванной. Локи стоял посреди комнаты в махровом халате и с полотенцем в руках. Его волосы были влажными, но повязка на лбу осталась сухой.

— Тебе нравится? – повторил он свой вопрос.

— Господи! Локи! И ты еще спрашиваешь! Я знал, что у тебя талант, но это…, — он провел ладонями по лицу и покачал головой. – Это так неожиданно и так прекрасно. 

— Неожиданно? – Локи сел рядом с ним и взял в руки один из рисунков.

— Я не ожидал увидеть…, — Тор замялся.

— Себя? 

Вместо ответа Тор осторожно отодвинул папку с рисунками к краю стола и раскрыл свой ноутбук.

— Я тоже хотел кое-что тебе показать. 

Проворно щелкая мышкой, он добрался до нужной папки с файлами. Запустив слайд-шоу, он повернул ноутбук так, чтобы Локи хорошо видел экран. 

Ему, конечно, тоже нужно было в душ, но он не мог уйти и не увидеть первой реакции Локи на эти фотографии. 

Получив в подарок фотоаппарат, он всюду носил его с собой, снимая все подряд, бесцельно или для наполнения сайта их мотошколы. Все эти фото он охотно показывал Локи, прислушиваясь к его комментариям и замечаниям, но только после того, как переносил с карты памяти на жесткий диск ноутбука несколько особенных снимков. Ни разу за эти дни он не забыл о том, почему после такого большого перерыва снова захотел взять в руки фотоаппарат. На всех фотографиях, собранных в специальной папке, был запечатлен Локи – в моменты, когда он даже не подозревал, что объектив нацелен именно на него. Локи на диване с книгой, с веером карандашей в руке перед мольбертом, с чайной чашкой у кухонного окна, на пешеходном переходе, в итальянском кафе, на фоне витрины кондитерской, в парке, на смотровой площадке одной из городских высоток.

По мере того как один кадр сменял другой, выражение лица Локи тоже менялось: он открывал рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут же снова его закрывал, плотно сжимая губы; улыбался, вспоминая место и момент, когда был сделан тот или иной кадр; хмурился, когда не мог этого сделать. Время от времени он начинал задумчиво покусывать ноготь большого пальца, но тут же забывал об этом и снова улыбался.

Вглядываясь в очередной снимок, он немного подался вперед, и полы его халата разошлись, обнажая колено, на котором темнел обширный синяк. Следы от чужих рук на его запястьях тоже стали четче и заметнее. Тор нахмурился и осторожно накрыл ладонью пурпурно-серое пятно на его колене. 

Локи оторвал свой взгляд от монитора и посмотрел на Тора.

— Это… тоже очень неожиданно, — негромко произнес он. 

— И?

— И прекрасно, — сказав это, Локи поспешил добавить: — Я не о "модели"! - он усмехнулся. - В этих снимках столько…

— Моих чувств к этой "модели", — смущенно подсказал Тор. 

Локи долго смотрел на него со странным блеском в глазах, а потом вдруг спросил:

— Я ведь признался тебе тогда? Когда мы напились этого проклятого мартини?

Тор невольно нахмурился.

— Так ты все помнишь?

— Я ничего не помню, — нахмурился в ответ Локи. – Но я напивался тогда исключительно для того, чтобы сказать тебе, наконец… 

— Сказать что, Локи? – Тор был почти уверен, что знает, о чем речь, но он не хотел упустить этот шанс. 

Локи опустил глаза.

— Что я люблю тебя.

Тор скорее угадал, чем расслышал. Его сердце пропустило пару ударов, прежде чем он взял себя в руки (в переносном смысле) и обнял Локи (по-настоящему).

— Я тоже люблю тебя. Но я не могу понять… Мы спим вместе. К черту! Мы занимаемся сексом друг с другом уже черт те сколько. Мы живем вместе, а до этого мы сбежали из дома, потому что хотим быть вместе. Мы признавались друг другу в любви самыми разными способами, но именно этот дается тебе с таким трудом. Почему, Локи? Почему тебе так сложно произнести это вслух?

— Потому что после этого мне нечем будет тебя удержать.

Локи пробормотал это, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Тора, поэтому тот решил, что ослышался. Он взял Локи за плечи и отстранил его, чтобы увидеть его лицо.

— Повтори, я не понял.

Локи зажмурился.

— Я думал, что после того, как я признаюсь тебе в своих чувствах, мне больше нечего будет тебе предложить. Тебе больше нечего будет от меня ждать. Ты получишь все, что я могу тебе дать, и ты уйдешь. 

— Ты думал?

Локи кивнул.

— Именно так? В прошедшем времени?

Локи открыл глаза и с удивлением посмотрел на Тора.

— Да.

— То есть сейчас ты так больше не думаешь?

Локи покачал головой и, шмыгнув носом, спросил:

— Я дурак?

Тор вспомнил их первую совместную ночь в Ванахилле и рассмеялся.

— Ты самый умный дурак, какого я встречал, — повторил он свои собственные слова.

Локи сделал круглые глаза, изображая обиду и возмущение, но в следующее мгновение и сам рассмеялся – с нескрываемым облегчением.

Тор все-таки принял душ. Локи настолько вымотался, что уснул, не дождавшись его. На этот раз он не стал заворачиваться в одеяло как в кокон или обнимать подушку. Вместо этого он просто перебрался на ту половину кровати, на которой обычно спал Тор. Очевидно, такая перемена места тоже что-то означала, но Тор слишком устал, чтобы ломать над этим голову.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Проще разбить большую главу на части и выложить хоть что-то, чем не выкладывать совсем ничего. Прошу прощения за длительную паузу и за то, что в данной главе не происходит ничего особенного - просто небольшой шаг дальше. :)

— Просыпайся, Спящий Красавец! – Тор деликатно потряс за плечо задремавшего на пассажирском сидении Локи.

— М-м-м… Ты уже вернулся? – проворчал тот, не открывая глаз. – И минуты не прошло. И тебе надо перечитать классику – Спящую Красавицу будили не так.

— Прошло почти полчаса, — Тор нагнулся и поцеловал Локи в уголок губ. – Так лучше?

Локи приоткрыл глаза и чихнул – сердито и в то же время очень смешно, как кошка, сунувшая нос куда не следует. 

— Я так понимаю, что да, — рассмеялся Тор, поворачивая ключ зажигания. – Куда сначала, в госпиталь или в галерею?

Локи покосился на свое отражение в зеркале заднего вида и потрогал обтрепавшийся край марлевого тампона, прикрывавшего швы на его лбу. 

— Давай сначала в госпиталь. Если я появлюсь в галерее со свежей повязкой, у Анны-Марии не хватит духу под нее заглядывать.

Тор сверился с маршрутом, предложенным навигатором, и повернул ключ зажигания. Им предстоял напряженный день. По пути из госпиталя в галерею Тору нужно было заехать еще в один офис. А потом их ждали в полицейском участке.

*****

Перед тем как лечь спать и покончить наконец с еще одним безумным и изнуряющим днем, Тор выключил будильник на своем смартфоне. Проснулся он от того, что замерзшее январское утро пыталось протиснуться в их маленькую теплую спальню через неплотно задернутые шторы. 

Приоткрыв один глаз, он обнаружил, что Локи все еще крепко спит, повернувшись к Тору лицом и сунув ладонь под щеку – но не под свою, а под покрытую суточной щетиной щеку Тора. За ночь царапины на щеке Локи потемнели, а одна из полосок пластыря, удерживающая марлевый тампон, отклеилась и теперь лежала на подушке, подрагивая от его сонного дыхания. Тор осторожно провел большим пальцем по краю тампона, прижимая его к бледному лбу Локи. Несмотря на следы вчерашнего нападения, его лицо было воплощением умиротворения и спокойствия, и Тор как никогда остро ощутил потребность уберечь, оградить, защитить: Локи, себя, их совместное существование. Но в первую очередь – Локи. Он готов был рыть землю голыми руками, если понадобится, лишь бы не дать ей провалиться у них под ногами. 

Словно в ответ на его мысли, Локи выдохнул сонное «Пфф…» и едва заметно сжал пальцы на его запястье. Обычно Тор просыпался, уткнувшись носом в темную взлохмаченную макушку либо от щекотного дыхания у себя на шее. Спать лицом к лицу было непривычно, но по своему уютно и даже в какой-то мере возбуждающе. Подумав об этом, Тор слегка поморщился: еще минута-две, и ему придется ретироваться в ванную, чтобы разобраться с одной проблемой, с каждой секундой все более очевидной. Локи снова выдохнул: «Пффф…», и Тор окончательно смирился с мыслью, что будить его сейчас, даже ради самого умопомрачительного секса, было бы настоящим преступлением.

Где-то в комнате зажужжала муха. Это было странно, и Тор прислушался, забыв на время о своих нарастающих потребностях. После небольшой паузы муха зажужжала снова, в той же тональности и с той же назойливой настойчивостью. Его осенило: мобильный на вибрации. Очевидно, звонил телефон Локи, на своем Тор отключал только будильник, но не сигнал вызова. «Муха» зажужжала снова, на этот раз почти сердито. Локи поморщился, поджал губы, спрятал обе ладони себе под подушку, но так и не проснулся. Тор со второй попытки встал с кровати и огляделся, пытаясь понять, откуда доносится жужжание. Он обнаружил мобильный Локи в кармане его джинсов, лежащих на полу у кровати. «Для полного счастья надо было на тебя наступить», — подумал он, выуживая негодующий от недостатка внимания аппарат. Номер на дисплее не определился. Тор вышел из спальни и нажал кнопку приема.

— Да? – прохрипел он, прикрывая за собой дверь.

— Мистер Заффиро? – уточнил бесцветный мужской голос.

— Нет. Это его друг. Мистер Заффиро еще спит. 

— Когда он проснется, передайте ему, что я жду его сегодня с 12 до 18 часов…

— Вы бы хоть представились что ли, — сердито перебил незнакомца Тор.

— Сержант Хейз, 35-й участок полиции Йоттинхэма.

— Еще один сержант? – вырвалось у Тора – этот полицейский ему определенно не нравился.

— С 12 до 18, — повторил сержант Хейз, проигнорировав вопрос. — Вы передадите, мистер…?

— Эмерсон. Передам. Сам его привезу.

— Вы уж постарайтесь, — холодным тоном произнес сержант и, не дожидаясь ответа, отключился.

— Вот гавнюк! – выругался Тор, глядя на погасший экран телефона.

— Кто? – раздался сонный голос у него за спиной. 

Локи стоял в дверном проеме, завернувшись в одеяло как в мантию. Тор невольно улыбнулся: некоторые привычки не меняются, и пусть оно так и будет.

— Еще один сержант, который, судя по голосу и манере разговора, мнит себя большой шишкой. Сказал, что ты должен заехать в участок…, — он нахмурился, вспоминая, — 35-й участок полиции Йоттинхэма сегодня с 12 до 18 часов.

— Зачем? 

— Он не сказал. Думаешь, они кого-нибудь нашли?

Локи покачал головой и еще плотнее запахнул на себе одеяло. 

— Вряд ли. Наверняка хотят, чтобы я еще что-нибудь подписал. Что ты ему ответил?

— Сказал, что передам и вообще сам тебя привезу.

— У тебя своих дел полно.

— Мы совместим.

***

С учетом полицейского участка, госпиталя, галереи, одного склада и двух офисов маршрут, который Тор забил в навигатор, получился довольно извилистым. Все еще под влиянием снотворного, которое он выпил ночью, Локи заснул в машине сразу же, как только Тор защелкнул крепление его ремня безопасности. Тор предпочел бы, чтобы он лег на заднем сидении – так было безопаснее, но тогда бы он вообще его не добудился, когда Локи нужно было выходить из машины. 

Припарковавшись возле госпиталя, Тор обошел джип и открыл пассажирскую дверь. Локи приоткрыл глаза и поморщился:

— Я хочу спать, — пожаловался он.

— Я знаю, но тебе нужно сменить повязку. Это недолго, потом ты сможешь поспать еще часок, пока я буду ездить по своим делам.

Локи обреченно вздохнул, а потом вдруг хитро улыбнулся, сдвинул брови домиком и жалостным голосом попросил:

— Возьми меня на ручки? У меня ножки не ходят.

Тор прищурился и окинул Локи оценивающим взглядом.

— Теперь ты решил поиграть в Русалочку? 

Локи прикусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться, и кивнул.

— ОК, — Тор сделал вид, что намеревается выполнить его просьбу. – Но учти, что с этого момента я буду называть тебя "рыбка моя".

— Нет! – вскричал Локи и пулей вылетел из машины. – Даже не вздумай!

Громкий смех Тора разнесся по больничной парковке. 

Они застали того же доктора, который дежурил ночью. Он задал Локи несколько вопросов о его самочувствии, проверил швы, сказал, что все в порядке, и ушел, пообещав прислать медсестру, чтобы она наложила новую повязку.

Медсестра оказалась довольно разговорчивой молодой особой. Обрабатывая швы на лбу Локи, она болтала почти без остановки. Уже на второй фразе стало очевидно, что она пытается с ним флиртовать – то ли по привычке, то ли всерьез рассчитывая на отклик с его стороны. Девушку не смущало даже присутствие Тора, который нависал над ними обоими, стоя за ее спиной и пристально наблюдая за всеми манипуляциями. Только после того, как Локи не среагировал на какой-то ее вопрос, увлеченный разглядыванием крайне сосредоточенного лица Тора, она начала что-то понимать. 

— А вы ему кто? – оторвав, наконец, взгляд от своего пациента.

— Друг, — улыбнулся Тор.

— Друг в смысле как «друг»? – уточнила девушка, многозначительно приподняв брови.

— Друг в смысле как тот, у кого есть возможность делать такие перевязки дома, — снисходительно пояснил он. – Нам ведь не нужно ездить сюда каждый день?

Девушка надула губы в притворной обиде и начала собирать инструменты и перевязочный материал.

— Ну, если вам настолько не хочется сюда приезжать… Покажитесь доктору через неделю, — сказала она уже деловым тоном, снова обращаясь к Локи. – Он проверит швы и скажет, когда нужно будет приехать, чтобы их снять. 

Она пожелала Локи скорейшего выздоровления и, уже уходя, бросила Тору с усмешкой:

— Всего хорошего, друг!

— Обычно они флиртуют с тобой, — сказал Локи, когда они шли к припаркованному в дальнем конце стоянке джипу. В его голосе слышалось плохо скрываемое недоумение.

— Мало ли на свете ненормальных? – рассмеялся Тор и притянул Локи к себе, обхватив его за талию. – Например, я.

Локи криво усмехнулся в ответ. Тор нахмурился.

— Неужели девчонки – или женщины – не пытались флиртовать с тобой? Ладно, в школе, но в университете? В галерее?

Локи пожал плечами, высвобождаясь из его объятий, чтобы сесть в машину.

— Не знаю, — задумчиво произнес он, — Может быть. Я не обращал внимания.

— Ты просто не обращал внимания, — согласился с ним Тор. – И знаешь что? Меня это устраивает!

Он шутливо пошевелил бровями, придавая своим словам «особое» значение. Локи рассмеялся.

— Ты определенно ненормальный! – когда Тор виновато развел руками, он поспешил добавить: — И знаешь что? Меня это тоже устраивает.


	33. Chapter 33

В очередном офисе, больше походившем на небольшой склад, заставленный металлическими стеллажами, было не по-зимнему душно. Духота давила на мозг и веки, нагоняла сонливость. «Хорошо, что Локи остался в машине», — подумал Тор. 

— Все в порядке? – поинтересовался парень с именем «Боб Пикер» на бейдже. 

Боб Пикер нервничал и даже не скрывал этого. Тор завернул последнюю деталь в промасленную бумагу и спрятал ее в коробку.

— В этот раз – да, — кивнул он. 

Боб протянул ему банку с влажными салфетками.

— Босс велел сделать вам скидку на этот заказ, — торопливо сообщил он. – Больше такое не повторится.

— Послушай, Боб, — Тор скомкал использованные салфетки и бросил их в стоящую в углу корзину. — То, что вы попытались всучить нам контрафактные детали, чтобы побольше «заработать», — он нарисовал в воздухе большие кавычки, — это полбеды. Настоящая беда случилась бы, если бы мы поставили эти детали на наши машины. Понимаешь?

Пикер нервно сглотнул и кивнул. 

— И поверь мне, Боб, — продолжил Тор, ставя свою подпись на выложенных перед ним бумагах, — что вам очень повезло, что я могу отличить подделку от оригинальной детали. Если бы кто-нибудь из наших парней разбился…, — он выразительно посмотрел на продавца. – Мне продолжить?

Боб энергично замотал головой.

*****

Тор не преувеличивал, когда говорил, что может отличить оригинальную деталь от подделки. Все началось, когда он, будучи студентом первого курса университета, одержал свою первую победу в личном зачете на соревнованиях, проходивших в Аймир-Сити. Отец пообещал ему новый мотоцикл, сконструировать и собрать который должны были в экспериментальных мастерских проектной лаборатории «Скайблэйд»: предполагалось, что это чудо инженерной мысли станет не только подарком сыну главы корпорации, но и прототипом для очередной серийной марки мотоциклов. Тор буквально поселился в мастерских, проводил там все свободное от учебы время. Был бы его воля, он бы пожертвовал занятиями в университете, но отец поставил перед ним одно обязательное условие: ни одного проваленного теста или экзамена. Тору пришлось изрядно попотеть, чтобы его выполнить, но если труды известных экономистов он штудировал, скрипя зубами, то каталоги деталей мотоциклов, выпускающихся в цехах «Скайблэйд» и его конкурентов, он читал запоем, как детективы, и заучивал чуть ли не с первого раза, как детские стишки. Сначала он донимал инженеров расспросами, затем – идеями и предложениями. Довольно быстро снисходительное внимание специалистов сменилось уважительным интересом: парень явно понимал, о чем говорит, и знал, чего хочет. К его мнению стали прислушиваться. Большинство его идей было принято и реализовано, но от части задумок пришлось отказаться и отложить их в сторону, до лучших времен: результат их совместных стараний должен был в итоге выйти на трассу или мототрек очередного соревнования, технические требования и ограничения которых никто не отменял. После нескольких месяцев кропотливой работы и всевозможных испытаний, Тор стал обладателем своей эксклюзивной «Молнии». 

Понаблюдав за финальными испытаниями, Один подозвал Тора и озвучил ему еще одно условие: мотоцикл (любой) – только для спортивных трасс; по городу ему разрешено перемещаться только на автомобиле. Сказано это было тоном, не терпящим возражений, но Тор все-таки попытался протестовать. Бесполезно – ему не помогла даже его почти маниакальная одержимость безопасностью, известная всем, кто следил за его выступлениями.

Локи как-то даже спросил брата, как он вообще умудряется занимать призовые места при своей приверженности безопасной езде. Тор поначалу лишь пожал плечами, не имея готового ответа – он никогда об этом не задумывался. Поразмыслив пару дней над этим, как выяснилось, довольно серьезным вопросом, он сам завел разговор на эту тему.

— Я тут подумал, — начал он, игнорируя ироничную усмешку Локи, — и решил, что ты смешиваешь (намеренно или случайно – не знаю) два понятия: «одержимость безопасностью» и «излишняя осторожность», — Локи заинтересованно приподнял брови, а Тор продолжил: — Я ведь не избегаю сложных трасс, не отказываюсь участвовать в соревновании, если мой соперник заведомо сильнее меня. Ну, или считается более сильным на данный момент. Ты же знаешь, я подписываюсь под любой заезд, который мне предлагают, но лишь на условии, что у меня будет достаточно времени, чтобы еще раз проверить свой мотоцикл, детально изучить особенности трассы, если она новая для меня, обсудить с ребятами стиль езды соперника, его поведение на треке и все такое. Между прочим, некоторые считают меня безрассудным за то, что я, не раздумывая, ввязываюсь в состязания с более сильными или более опытными спортсменами. Что бы они понимали! Я считаю, что сила и опыт – это еще не все, они приходят и уходит, а знание своей машины, трассы, возможностей конкурента – то, чем можно с лихвой компенсировать недостаток опыта. Я не осторожничаю, я лишь обеспечиваю свою безопасность. И не только свою, если уж на то пошло. И это никак не сказывается на моих состязательных способностях, я готов рисковать, но рисковать подготовившись.

Реакция Локи была несколько неожиданной. Обычно он не упускал случая, чтобы поддеть Тора, найти слабое место в его умозаключениях, перевернуть все сказанное им с ног на голову и в итоге довести брата до состояния тихого, но продолжительного кипения, когда у того заканчивались слова и аргументы, но еще сохранялось желание отстоять свою точку зрения. Однако в тот раз, видимо, под впечатлением от услышанного, Локи ограничился лишь негромким «Ух ты!», и в этом восклицании не было и намека на насмешку, только искреннее уважение и ничем не прикрытое восхищение.

Тор скучал по времени, проведенном в лабораториях и мастерских «Скайблэйд», не меньше, чем по друзьям, мотетреку и «Молнии». Опытные инженеры приняли его в свой круг, несмотря на его еще довольно юный возраст, и он видел, что его происхождение никак не повлияло на их уважение к нему. После очередного успешного испытания Тор завел речь о смене специальности: он трезво оценивал свои способности как бизнесмена и управляющего крупным бизнесом и не без оснований полагал, что сможет добиться большего, если выучиться на инженера. Один даже не выслушал всех его доводов, поставив в их коротком разговоре жирную и, как Тору тогда показалось, весомую точку:

— На данном этапе только я решаю, что лучше для тебя.

Тон, каким были сказаны эти слова, и взгляд, их подкрепивший, дали Тору четко понять: он может сделать по своему, но тогда он лишится всех своих любимых «игрушек» — и в первую очередь, своей драгоценной «Молнии». 

Теперь Тор жалел, что не пошел в тот раз до конца, не настоял на своем: все равно в итоге он потерял и «Молнию», и поддержку отца. С отцовской немилостью он смирился довольно быстро, а вот утрату своего двухколесного чуда переживал довольно тяжело. Конечно, он сам сделал такой выбор, но иного выхода на тот момент у него просто не было: «Молния» была единственным их ценным имуществом, вырученные от ее продажи деньги – и большие деньги – обеспечили им с Локи приличное и независимое существование на новом месте. Тор тешил себя надеждой, что когда-нибудь сможет позволить себе новый мотоцикл. Конечно же, это будет серийная машина, но его голова и руки все еще при нем, опыт тоже – он сумеет довести до совершенства даже сошедший с конвейера байк. А если ему повезет, и он сможет накопить достаточно денег, то ничто не помешает ему сделать производителю специальный заказ. Подобные мечты нередко уносили его довольно далеко, но он всякий раз одергивал себя, вспоминая, что мотоцикл нужен ему главным образом для того, чтобы снова выйти на трек, занять позицию у стартовый черты рядом с другими гонщиками, в ходе захватывающей дух гонки оставить всех позади и выйти победителем в очередном состязании. Пока же он даже не мечтал о соревнованиях, по крайней мере, о своем участии в них в качестве спортсмена. Тренер, механик, консультант: вот роли, доступные ему в ближайшее и весьма неопределенное по своей продолжительности время.

Локи никогда больше не заговаривал с ним о «Молнии». Конечно же, он знал, что значила для Тора эта машина, и, скорее всего, старался не бередить эту рану. По крайней мере, Тор предпочитал думать, что дело именно в этом. Было бы хуже, если бы Локи считал себя виноватым. В том, что произошло, не было ни капли его вины, и Тор четко это понимал, но ему не хватило бы ни слов, ни дара убеждения, чтобы заверить в этом Локи, если бы тот решил когда-нибудь об этом заговорить. «Молния» стала такой же запрещенной темой в их разговорах, как и несостоявшаяся бизнес-карьера Локи. До сих пор им удавалось избегать их упоминания даже в пылу очередной ссоры. Тор надеялся, что так оно будет и впредь. 

*****

Спустя час общения с нерадивым поставщиком в его душном офисе, Тор, наконец, вернулся к джипу и обнаружил, что за время его отсутствия Локи окончательно проснулся и даже успел купить в ближайшей закусочной несколько сэндвичей и горячие напитки: чай для себя и кофе для Тора. В салоне автомобиля было довольно тепло, и Локи стянул с себя свои новенькие ботинки, больше походившие на сапоги. Он сидел на пассажирском сидении, поджав по себя ноги, и рассматривал что-то на экране своего смартфона, время от времени щелкая по дисплею пальцем.

— Во что играешь? – с улыбкой поинтересовался Тор, усаживаясь на место водителя и разворачивая пакет с сэндвичем.

— В смс-ки, — угрюмо сообщил Локи.

— М-м?

— В галерею сегодня не поедем.

— Что так?

Локи пожал плечами, убрал смартфон в карман и стал сосредоточенно расправлять манжеты-митенки своего джемпера. Этот белый в светло-серых разводах джемпер он купил месяц назад, под влиянием сиюминутного настроения, и до сих пор ни разу его не надевал: он вообще избегал светлых вещей, делая исключение только для сорочек под деловые костюмы. Сегодня же он выбрал его сразу по двум причинам: длинные манжеты с прорезями для больших пальцев успешно скрывали синяки на его запястьях, а дымчатая белизна мягкого трикотажа отвлекала внимание от повязки на лбу. Для пущего эффекта Локи не стал зачесывать волосы назад, вместо этого позволил нескольким прядям его длинной челки прикрыть то, что он так не хотел демонстрировать. 

— Что-нибудь случилось? – уточнил Тор.

— Не вижу смысла, — сухо ответил Локи. Сделав пару глотков из картонного стаканчика, он перехватил обеспокоенный взгляд Тора и со вздохом пояснил: — Анна-Мария занята, не хочу ее отвлекать. Ла Фей сейчас в галерее, они что-то обсуждают. 

— Ты его избегаешь? – у Тора появилось ощущение, что Локи что-то недоговаривает.

— Я устал от его внимания к моей персоне, — признался Локи. – Я по-прежнему не понимаю, что ему от меня нужно, и это меня напрягает, раздражает, злит – выбери любой вариант. Предпочитаю держаться от него подальше, особенно сейчас.

— ОК, как скажешь. Тогда куда? В полицию?

Локи снова вздохнул и кивнул:

— Если тебе больше никуда не нужно. Не вижу большого смысла от этого визита, но куда деваться?

— Вдруг у них появилась какая-нибудь информация о нападавших?

— Ты – неисправимый оптимист! – рассмеялся Локи. – Скорее я сам их туда приведу.

Последняя фраза вызвала у Тора смутную тревогу, он хотел уточнить, что он имеет в виду, но Локи резко сменил тему, и Тор сдался – до следующего тревожного звоночка.


	34. Chapter 34

Здание, в котором располагался полицейский участок №35, было построено чуть менее 60 лет назад, о чем свидетельствовали крупные цифры на его фронтоне. Его интерьер выглядел довольно эклектично: казалось, что фондов, выделенных городом на его модернизацию, хватило только на новую офисную мебель и технику, в то время как стены покрывала облупившаяся местами темно-синяя краска, а одеревеневший со временем линолеум был испещрен царапинами, криво вырезанными заплатами и следами от резиновых подошв многочисленных сотрудников и посетителей.

На вопрос «Где нам найти сержанта Хейза?» дежурный несколько секунд соображал, о ком идет речь, и лишь потом махнул рукой в дальний угол большого помещения, заставленного столами, стульями и невысокими перегородками. 

Сержант Хейз оказался мужчиной лет сорока среднего роста с коротко остриженными светлыми волосами и брезгливым выражением лица. Воротник его рубашки впивался в не по возрасту дряблую шею, верхний край потемнел от впитавшегося пота, но Хейз даже не помышлял о том, чтобы расстегнуть верхнюю пуговицу. Он не был полным, и все же производил впечатление грузного человека, несмотря на все свои попытки держать спину прямо - к тому же он постоянно забывался и начинал сутулиться, в результате чего его неспортивный живот выпячивался вперед солидным пивным брюшком. Он сидел не за столом, а возле него, несколько боком, как будто сам был обычным посетителем. Впрочем, как позднее заметил Тор, стол все-таки был чужим, судя по стоявшей на нем рамке с семейной фотографией: запечатленные на ней широко улыбающиеся взрослые и дети явно имели латиноамериканские корни, и никто из них даже мельком не походил на сержанта Хейза.

— Сержант Хейз? Я Локи Заффиро, вы просили меня прийти сегодня.

На слове «просили» Хейз едва заметно поморщился и дернул головой, указывая на единственный свободный стул. 

— А вы кто такой? – спросил он у Тора, окинув его беглым взглядом и снова уткнувшись в обложку лежавшей перед ним папки.

— Тор Эмерсон, — ответил тот, переминаясь с ноги на ногу – ему сесть не предложили. – Я друг и, наверно, свидетель. Или как у вас это называется?

Хейз не ответил. Он раскрыл папку и, ни на кого не глядя, сообщил: 

— Мне передали ваше дело, — по его тону и выражению лица было понятно, что он не собирается пояснять, кто передал и почему.

Локи посмотрел на Тора. Тот чувствовал себя крайне неуютно, возвышаясь над всеми этими столами и сидящими за ними людьми. Молодая женщина, соседка Хейза, поймала его растерянный взгляд и с сочувствующей улыбкой указала на свободный стул у своего стола. Тор благодарно кивнул ей в ответ, взял стул и сел рядом с Локи. 

Минуты две Хейз перелистывал содержимое папки: два листа протоколов и медицинское заключение. Наконец он достал чистый бланк и начал его заполнять. Тор и Локи переглянулись, Локи пожал плечами и стал изучать свой безупречный маникюр.

Покончив с шапкой протокола, Хейз поерзал, поглубже усаживаясь на своем стуле, расправил плечи и начал задавать Локи те же вопросы, на которые тот уже отвечал сержанту Прайсу прошлой ночью в госпитале. Локи на мгновение закатил глаза, но больше никак не проявил своего раздражения, ровным голосом описывая обстоятельства нападения. Тор наблюдал за происходящим, скрестив руки на груди и слегка нахмурившись: он все больше укреплялся во мнении, что сидящий перед ним сержант Хейз – редкостный гавнюк. 

«Откуда вы шли? В котором часу? Почему тем путем? Вы всегда там ходите? Вы встречали этих людей раньше? Сколько их было? В чем они были одеты? Что они вам говорили? Что делал тот, который вас удерживал? А что делал другой?». Хейз задавал вопросы, не подымая глаз ни на Локи, ни на Тора, от чего складывалось впечатление, что он допрашивает не живых людей, а разлинованный типографским способом бумажный лист. Локи сидел, положив ногу на ногу и сцепив пальцы на колене. Он отвечал на вопросы сержанта, почти слово в слово повторяя то, что рассказывал его коллеге всего несколько часов назад. Тор молча дожидался, когда дойдет очередь и до него, как до свидетеля, но Хейз, похоже, вовсе забыл о его присутствии. Впрочем, когда он задал вопрос «Как ваш друг оказался в том переулке?» и абсолютно проигнорировал попытку Тора на него ответить, стало очевидно, что этот странный полицейский намеренно его игнорирует. Всем своим видом Хейз пытался продемонстрировать, что только он решает, кто и когда говорит, и вообще вел себя в духе шаблонного кино-детектива: «Здесь вопросы задаю я!». 

Тор и Локи снова обменялись взглядами, Локи насмешливо приподнял брови, Тор презрительно усмехнулся в ответ, едва сдержавшись, чтобы не фыркнуть, и огляделся по сторонам. В это время дня в участке было довольно много народу, и некоторые из коллег Хейза в открытую наблюдали за происходящим у его стола. Кто-то бросал в их сторону любопытные взгляды в паузах между телефонными звонками или отвлекаясь от собственных дел, а женщина, предложившая Тору стул, и вовсе на время отложила свою работу и смотрела на них с явным интересом. Что-то было во взгляде этих людей такое, что Тор почувствовал себя невольным участником какого-то представления, причем представления явно циркового, и главным клоуном в этом шоу был Хейз. Было очевидно, что его здесь не любили (и вряд ли в этом можно было кого-нибудь упрекнуть) и теперь предвкушали очередную оплошность с его стороны: если не громкое падение со стула, то хотя бы неверно заданный вопрос. Сержант Хейз, похоже, об этом догадывался, поэтому продолжал придерживаться вопросов, придуманных и заданных до него. Ему не терпелось поставить галочку в своем ежедневнике, отправить этих парней восвояси и заняться другими делами.

Локи решил сменить позу, расцепил пальцы и, вытянув руки вперед, снова поправил манжеты. Хейз, наконец-то, оторвал свой взгляд от протокола и с недоумением уставился на руки сидевшего перед ним молодого человека. Когда Локи скрестил их на груди, Хейз дернул шеей и посмотрел на Тора.

— Что это? — вдруг оживился он. – Вас тоже избили?

— С чего вы взяли? – нахмурился Тор.

— У вас на щеке синяк, – Хейз ткнул пальцем в воздух, указывая на левую щеку Тора.

Тот непонимающе нахмурился и повернул голову в сторону Локи, который наклонился вперед, вглядываясь, затем улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Это не синяк. Машинное масло или что-то типа того. На виске и немного на волосах. У вас есть салфетки? – обратился он к Хейзу.

Сержант набычился, словно его спросили, какого цвета на нем трусы, буркнул: «В туалете есть бумажные полотенца», и тут же снова уставился в протокол. Тор встал и вопросительно посмотрел на женщину за соседним столом. Та молча махнула в сторону коридора и направо.

Как и во всем участке, стены и пол туалета были покрыты старой плиткой, зато сантехника была совершенно новой. Тору понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы стереть следы машинной смазки с лица и волос, но потом он обнаружил грязное пятно на своем джемпере, чуть выше локтя, на устранение которого ушло вдвое больше времени. Когда он вернулся в помещение, где оставил Локи, то сразу понял, что коллеги сержанта Хейза все-таки дождались кульминации представления.

Увидев его, некоторые из копов многозначительно переглянулись, кое-кто даже рассмеялся, но было очевидно, что не он явился истиной причиной их веселья. Сержант Хейз сидел весь багровый от переполнявшей его бессильной злобы и косился полным ненависти взглядом на Локи, который, в свою очередь выглядел абсолютным паинькой: ладони сложены на коленях, на лице – выражение доверчивости и послушной серьезности маленького мальчика, которого родители посадили на скамейку возле магазина и велели дожидаться их возвращения. При появлении Тора глаза его вспыхнули детским восторгом, он широко улыбнулся и встал со своего стула. Когда Тор подошел к нему достаточно близко, Локи потянул его за левый рукав, повернул его и продемонстрировал Хейзу мокрое пятно.

— Вот видите! – воскликнул он, обращаясь к сержанту. — Что я вам говорил?

Сержант исподлобья посмотрел на Тора, презрительно фыркнул и тут же отвернулся. Женщина за соседним столом рассмеялась, ее поддержали другие полицейские, находившиеся поблизости. Хейз побагровел еще больше, в результате чего его лицо и шея приобрели цвет переваренной свеклы.

— А что ты говорил? – поинтересовался Тор.

Локи открыл было рот, но в этот самый момент сержант Хейз с шумом захлопнул папку и процедил сквозь зубы:

— До свиданья, мистер Заффиро. Мы с вами свяжемся.

— Конечно, сержант, — Локи будто не замечал его враждебности. – Держите меня в курсе, пожалуйста, — не дожидаясь ответа, он потянул Тора к выходу.

— Что ты натворил, пока меня не было? – спросил Тор, когда они сели в машину.

— Почему сразу натворил? – Локи парой раз взмахнул своими длинными ресницами, подчеркивая невинность и даже образцовость своего поведения, затем выражение его лица сменилось на более взрослое и даже немного усталое. – Только ты вышел в туалет, этот сержант заявил, что больше у него вопросов нет, и я должен прочесть и подписать протокол. Пока я разбирал его каракули, он пялился на мои руки, затем осмотрел с ног до головы – знаешь, оценивающе так – и начал бормотать что-то про то, как некоторые граждане всем своим видом провоцируют всевозможных насильников. 

Тор недоверчиво покосился на Локи:

— Что, прям так и сказал? 

— В менее изысканных выражениях, но близко по смыслу.

— Вот гавнюк!

— Угу.

— И что ты ему ответил?

— Сказал, что далеко не все мужчины, которые следят за своей внешностью – геи, и что нерях среди геев тоже предостаточно. 

Тор вспомнил засаленный ворот рубашки Хейза и захохотал.

— Что? – улыбнулся Локи. – Я же не виноват, что он принял мои слова на свой счет! Ты очень вовремя появился, с этим пятном и взъерошенными волосами. Я пытался ему продемонстрировать, что имел в виду тебя, но ему, похоже, было уже не до объяснений.

— Значит, я неряха? – Тор перестал смеяться и обиженно надул губы.

— Иногда, — Локи положил ладонь ему на колено. – Но очень редко. Просто сегодня так удачно сложилось…

— Удачно? – недоверчиво фыркнул Тор. – Это ты называешь «удачно»? Ты разозлил копа, который занимается нашим делом! 

— И что? – Локи убрал ладонь и скрестил руки на груди. – От него все равно не будет никакого толку! Они никого не найдут!

— Послушай…, — Тор замялся, подбирая слова. – Не в нашем с тобой положении настраивать против себя полицейских, пусть даже таких мудаков как этот Хейз.

— А что не так с нашим положением? Ну, попался нам коп-гомофоб, над которым смеются даже его коллеги, так что? 

— У него в протоколе значится, что я – твой бойфренд. Стоит им обратиться в ФАРДИД, и они узнают, что мы – братья. Из пострадавших мы превратимся в преступников.

— По нашим нынешним документам мы не братья! – сердито выкрикнул Локи. – А чтобы обратиться в ФАРДИД, им нужно очень веское основание! У Хейза его нет! У него вообще ничего нет, даже мозгов!

Тор прикусил губу и замолчал, но Локи уже завелся:

— Да, мы с тобой преступники, братец! По документам, ха-ха-ха! По тем документам, где мы, к чертовой матери, братья! Тебя это напрягает?!

— А тебя нет? – огрызнулся Тор.

— Напрягало! Именно поэтому я сбежал из дома. Но ты, чертов упертый придурок, поперся за мной! И потом убеждал меня черт те сколько, что хочешь быть здесь! Добровольно, мать твою! Ты говорил!..

Тор резко ударил по тормозам, джип остановился в пустынном переулке.

— Прости, — тихо произнес он, глядя на свои руки, сжимающие руль. – Прости меня. Я, действительно, приехал сюда сам, ты меня не звал… И я остаюсь здесь абсолютно добровольно… Потому что хочу быть здесь и нигде больше… Или где-нибудь еще, но с тобой… И единственное, что меня напрягает, что мы вынуждены скрываться от своих друзей и знакомых, как преступники, хотя на самом деле мы ими не являемся.

Он поднял глаза на мгновенно притихшего Локи. Его серо-зеленые глаза блестели в полумраке салона подозрительным влажным блеском. Тор протянул руку и осторожно погладил его по щеке. Локи не отстранился, даже подался немного вперед, прижимаясь к его ладони.

— Прости меня, малыш, — попросил Тор.

Локи зажмурился и кивнул.

Остаток пути до дома они ехали молча. 

Тор уже открыл замок подъездной двери, когда Локи вдруг повернулся и пошел по дорожке вдоль дома, махнув рукой, чтобы он следовал за ним.

— Ты куда?

— Хочу поблагодарить нашего доброго соседа за помощь. За папку.

— Мы даже не знаем, дома ли он, — проворчал Тор, сворачивая за угол вслед за Локи.

— Это легко проверить, — парировал тот, останавливаясь перед дверью соседнего подъезда.


	35. Chapter 35

Тед Смит встретил их весьма радушно. Он прервал Локи, который с порога начал благодарить его за помощь с поиском папки, и пригласил их войти.

— У вас же найдется полчаса для одинокого старика?

— Кокетничаете, — с улыбкой упрекнул его Локи.

Тед настоял, чтобы они не разувались, и, пройдя в гостиную, они сразу поняли, почему. В квартире царила идеальная чистота, но было весьма прохладно: одна из оконных секций в гостиной была приоткрыта, через нее в комнату проникал свежий морозный воздух. Хозяин указал гостям на кресла (дивана в его гостиной не было), и поспешил закрыть окно. 

— Обычно с возрастом люди становятся более чувствительным к холоду, у меня же все не как у людей, — развел руками Тед. – Чай, сок, минералку? Кофе не держу, алкогольные напитки тоже. 

Тор согласился на сок, Локи поколебался, но все же попросил чай. Тед ушел на кухню, дав своим гостям возможность осмотреться.

Расположение комнат в его квартире было зеркальным по отношению к квартире, в которой жили Тор и Локи: кухня – направо, спальня и ванная комната – налево. Еще в его квартире был балкон. Гостиная совершенно не походила на жилое помещение, это комната была предназначена не для отдыха, а для работы. Вдоль стены с окном, от угла до балконной двери, растянулся большой рабочий стол, на котором стояли ноутбук, подключенный к нему принтер, аппарат стационарного телефона и лотки для бумаг. Одну из стен почти полностью занимал стеллаж, заполненный книгами, стопками журналов и газет, рамками с фотографиями, небольшими сувенирами и коробками, которые принято использовать в архивах. Слева от письменного стола стоял небольшой архивный шкаф. Телевизора в комнате не было, но Тор успел заметить на столе подсоединенные к ноутбуку наушники.

Кресла, в которые их усадил Тед, выглядели довольно новыми и даже несколько вычурными, но, тем не менее, весьма удобными. Локи откинулся на высокую, выгнутую уютной раковиной спинку и прикрыл глаза. Спустя пару минут в гостиную вернулся Тед, неся на подносе высокий стакан с апельсиновым фрешем, литровый френч-пресс с чаем и три одинаковые кружки. К чаю прилагалось бисквитное печенье с черничным джемом.

Поставив поднос на высокий журнальный столик, нижнюю полку которого, как и положено, занимали журналы и газеты, Тед подкатил поближе офисное кресло, стоявшее у его рабочего стола, сел и начал разливать чай – для начала в две кружки, для Локи и для себя. Тор нерешительно потянулся за соком.

— Фреш? Не нужно было так себя утруждать, — ему было по-настоящему неловко. – Хватило бы чего-нибудь из пакета.

— Чего-нибудь из пакета у меня нет, — с серьезным лицом ответил ему Тед. – Как и сахара, — он вопросительно посмотрел на Локи, тот покачал головой в знак того, что сахар ему не нужен. – Я не покупаю сахар и пакетированные соки.

— Соки тоже из-за сахара? – уточнил Локи. – А как же печенье? 

Тед взмахнул руками.

— Каюсь! Хороший бисквит – моё гилти плеже, от которого мне так и не удалось отвыкнуть. Разве что балую себя гораздо реже, чем раньше – раз в месяц, а то и в два. Так совпало, что очередную «дозу» я приобрел как раз сегодня. А по поводу фреша не переживайте, из-за парочки спелых апельсинов я точно не разорюсь. Кроме того, я давно хотел заманить вас в гости, вот и… Жаль, конечно, что по такому поводу.

Локи снова начал благодарить за спасенную папку, Тед, в свою очередь, еще раз извинился за то, что заглянул в нее и изучил содержимое. Он похвалил качество исполнения и задумку, спросил, где Локи учился рисовать. Локи рассказал о своем детском увлечении комиксами, затем о работе в галерее. Разговор разворачивался на удивление оживленный и непринужденный. 

Покончив с первой кружкой чая, Тед спросил:

— Как вы себя чувствуете? После всего, что вчера…? — он указал на свой лоб, имея в виду рану на голове Локи.

Локи пожал плечами.

— В общем и целом нормально. Ничего не сломано, несколько швов над бровью – единственное серьезное напоминание.

— А что говорят в полиции?

Тор и Локи переглянулись.

— Локи уверен, что от полиции в этом деле толку не будет.

И Тор вкратце рассказал о недавнем визите в полицейский участок и сержанте Хейзе. Тед невесело усмехнулся:

— Попадались мне подобные персонажи. Толку от них никакого, тут Локи прав, но и вреда, по большому счету – ноль, если не считать за вред бесполезность их существования. Этакие Хейзы удерживаются на своем месте только за счет потрясающего умения вовремя отчитываться перед начальством о «проделанной», — Тед нарисовал в воздухе кавычки, — работе. Он и вызывал вас в участок лишь за тем, чтобы потом написать отчет о том, что он это сделал. Никаких других телодвижений кроме движения ручки по бумаги от него ожидать не стоит.

Тор окончательно успокоился: у Теда, наверняка, было больше опыта в таких делах, он знал, о чем говорит – следовательно, про Хейза можно забыть как про липкий сон. Локи же, напротив, несколько напрягся:

— Персонажи, — переспросил он, ставя пустую кружку на поднос. – Так вы нас воспринимаете? – в его вопросе звучала неприкрытая обида. – Как персонажей?

— Мы? – Тед удивленно приподнял брови. — О ком вы сейчас говорите, Локи? 

— Вы, журналисты, — процедил тот сквозь зубы. – Вы смотрите на людей, а видите персонажей ваших будущих статей?

Тед понимающе кивнул.

— Я сказал «персонаж», имея в виду «типаж». Но я понимаю, о чем вы. И догадываюсь, откуда эта… горечь.

— Догадываетесь? – Локи сердито прищурился.

— Хорошо, не догадываюсь – знаю. Я читал ту статью… четырехлетней? – Тед вопросительно посмотрел на Тора, тот одними губами уточнил: «Четыре с половиной», — более чем четырехлетней давности. Я тогда еще работал в «Суттунг-джорнел» и почти не следил за светской хроникой, но мой коллега, пишущий на экономические темы, сильно возмущался по этому поводу. Кажется, он был лично знаком с вашим отцом, — уточнил Тед, глядя в свою полупустую кружку. – Мой коллега, а не тот писунец, который принес этот материал главному редактору «Браги Мэйл». Все это было абсолютно бессмысленно, грязно и ничем не оправдано. Не знаю, как и откуда он раздобыл эту информацию, — он снова посмотрел на Тора, тот покачал головой, они тоже так этого и не узнали, — но во всем этом не было никакого практического смысла, — он наклонился к Локи и протянул руку, как будто хотел похлопать его по колену, но вместо этого оперся о подлокотник его кресла. — Прости меня, парень, за такие слова, но если хотя бы на секунду отбросить в сторону эмоциональную составляющую всей этой истории (а она, эта составляющая, несомненно, очень велика), то почти невозможно найти хоть кого-то, кто мог бы извлечь из этой публикации хоть какую-то выгоду. На репутации Одина Боррсона это не оставило никакого, даже самого крошечного пятна, наоборот…

Локи весь сжался в ожидании предсказуемого завершения этой мысли. Тор тоже понял, что собирается сказать Тед, и сделал предупреждающий жест. Тот быстро сориентировался, пару раз кашлянул в кулак, словно прочищал горло, и продолжил:

— На тиражи «Браги Мэйл» этот скандал тоже никак не повлиял: он был одним из многих в череде тех, которые они публикуют каждую неделю перед выходными. Единственный, кто мог рассчитывать хоть на какой-то профит от всей этой грязи — непосредственный автор статьи. Возможно, он хотел таким образом сделать себе имя, положить этот материал в свое «портфолио», — презрительно добавил он, нарисовав перед собой еще один кавычки. – «Посмотрите, какой я ушлый! Такой материал раскопал!». Каковы бы ни были его мотивы, надеюсь, он не получил того, на что рассчитывал. Бить по детям, даже по детям супер-богатых родителей, это ниже низкого. – Тед помолчал и добавил, словно подводя черту всему сказанному: — Во всем этом не было абсолютно никакого смысла. 

Локи снова начал одергивать манжеты своего джемпера. В комнате повисла очень тяжелая и неловкая пауза. Неожиданно для остальных Тор спросил: 

— Вы же не поэтому так доброжелательны к нам, Тед? Вы знаете, что мы живем здесь под измененными именами, под одной крышей, и далеко не как братья…

Локи забыл про манжеты и с удивлением посмотрел на Тора. Тед потянулся к френч-прессу с остывшим чаем.

— Вас это не отталкивает? – не унимался Тор. — Не вызывает отвращения? Презрения? Мысли, что рядом два молодых человека живут, как это принято говорить, во грехе. Вы не видите соблазна сесть и написать какой-нибудь обличительный материал на эту тему? Уж он-то точно получит куда больший резонанс, чем история рождения Локи.

Тед покачал головой.

— Нет, соблазна я не вижу. Что касается отвращения, презрения и прочего… Можно, я задам вам встречный вопрос?

Тор кивнул.

— Вы сами чувствуете вину за те отношения, которые вас сейчас связывают? 

— Нет, — не задумываясь, ответил Тор. – Ни капельки. 

Локи едва слышно сглотнул и поднял глаза к потолку. Тор знал, что это означает. Он поднялся со своего кресла, подошел к креслу, в котором сидел Локи, встал у него за спиной и положил ладони ему на плечи. Локи наклонил голову набок и потерся щекой о его запястье.

Тед никак не отреагировал на такое проявление чувств. Он откинулся на спинку своего офисного кресла и сложил руки на животе – как добродушный дедушка, намеревающийся рассказать внукам очередную историю. 

— Всю жизнь я зарабатывал тем, что облекал в слова картинки, события, образы, мысли – свои и чужие, реже – эмоции. Но даже мне, с моим опытом, иногда сложно объяснить словами свое отношение к той или иной ситуации. Сейчас как раз такой случай. Видите ли, ребята… Ничего, что я вас так называю? Дело в том, что… Ах, черт, сейчас мне придется сказать вещи, от которых неуютно даже мне, человеку абсолютно постороннему, а уж вам… просто поверьте мне на слово, я знаю, что это может быть очень больно. 

Тор сжал пальцы на плечах Локи, тот шмыгнул носом, но ничего не сказал. Тед продолжил:

— Как я уже сказал, на момент выхода той статьи я почти не интересовался светской жизнью Аймир-Сити и подробностями личной жизни влиятельных людей города. Но даже те мои коллеги, которые по долгу службы следили за всеми подобными новостями, были немало удивлены, когда узнали, что у Одина Боррсона есть второй сын, пусть даже приемный. В тех немногочисленных интервью, в которых ему задавали вопросы о семье, он всегда упоминал только Тора – говорил о его достижениях, о тех надеждах, которые возлагает на него как на своего будущего приемника и наследника, и прочее, и прочее…

Тед замолчал и настороженно посмотрел на Локи. Тот же поднял голову и, увидев изумление на лице Тора, улыбнулся одними губами и сказал:

— Расслабься, я в порядке. Ты думаешь, я этого не знал? Я читал все интервью отца.

Тор прикусил губу: он не читал ни одного. Пролистывал журналы в знак вежливости – и только.

— Таким образом, — продолжил Тед, — я практически никогда не знал вас как братьев, даже мельком или понаслышке. Когда я увидел вас здесь, в Йоттинхэме, и вспомнил, кто вы такие, а потом…, — он пожал плечами. – Не знаю, как это объяснить, но я не удивился. И уж тем более не возмутился или что-нибудь еще в этом же роде. Все, что я видел и вижу, это двух красивых, умных молодых людей, которые дорожат друг другом и заботятся друг о друге. Признаюсь, меня это радует, а не отвращает. Все остальное меня не касается.

— А как же журналистский азарт? – спросил Локи без малейшей нотки иронии в голосе. — Запах «жареного»? Горячая новость и все такое прочее? Инцест, даже такой технический, как в нашем случае – достаточно редкая тема, чтобы вот так ее упустить. 

— Я уже три года на пенсии, — ответил Тед улыбаясь. – Пишу книгу, консультирую, но уже давно не пишу никаких статей

— И? – не унимался Локи.

— И я не отношусь к тем журналистам, которые считают чужую частную жизнь достоянием общественности, какой бы потенциально скандальной она ни была.

Локи недоверчиво хмыкнул. Тед пожевал губу, собираясь с мыслями.

— Не знаю, поверите ли вы мне больше, если я расскажу вам одну историю, но я все-таки рискну. Когда я был моложе, я много ездил по различным горячим точкам планеты, писал о военных конфликтах, природных и техногенных катастрофах. Не знаю, помните ли вы землетрясение в Сан-Нидавеле шесть лет назад?

Локи и Тор кивнули. 

— Я был на месте уже на следующий день. Мы с коллегами с одного телеканала лазили по обломкам, снимали работу спасателей, брали интервью. Одно интервью – короткое, на бегу – было с генералом Эввертом, который руководил спасательными работами. Он ответил на пару наших вопросов и посоветовал убраться из той части города: ожидались новые толчки. Мы не послушались. Когда пошла новая волна, мы были в фойе полуразрушенного здания Городского Совета. Нас завалило. Было абсолютно темно, мы не понимали, куда можно двигаться, а куда нет. Снаружи серены, крики, под ногами пол ходит ходуном, на голову сыпется какой-то мусор и бетонная крошка. Оператор, который был с нами, поседел тогда за какие-то полчаса – совсем молодой парень, впервые оказался в такой ситуации. Так вот, из того здания нас вывел генерал Эвверт. Лично вернулся за нами и вывел всех на поверхность. Мы его даже поблагодарить путем не успели: нас затолкали в машину спасателей и увезли на окраину города. Как я потом узнал, он еще два дня безвылазно был на месте завалов, помогал своим же подчиненным.

Тед налил себе чая, сделал пару глотков и продолжил:

— А спустя год разразился скандал, в центре которого оказался генерал Эвверт. Его обвинили в крупной растрате, махинациях, подлоге, использовании служебного положения – целый букет, от которого воняло, как от мусорной ямы. Была серия статей, о расследовании много говорили в новостях, в итоге генерала не осудили, но лишили каких-то наград. В том числе и за спасательные работы в Сан-Нидавеле. Моя коллега, у которой были свои источники, рассказала, что были люди, которые считали дело полностью сфабрикованным. Что якобы изначально вся история закрутилась вокруг дома, который он купил для своей матери за год до ее смерти. Доказать путем так ничего и не смогли, но дело было сделано, его жизнь была разрушена – в переносном смысле, а позднее и в прямом. Через полгода я прочитал некролог, в котором говорилось, что генерал Эвверт покончил с собой. Застрелился. Эти полгода он провел почти в полной изоляции, все его недавние друзья от него отвернулись. И вот я держал тогда эту газету и думал: почему же я не позвонил ему, когда судебный процесс еще был в самом разгаре, или даже после него? Почему не приехал. Да, он бы вряд ли меня вспомнил, но одно маленькое спасибо от незнакомого человека должно было хоть сколько-нибудь уравновесить множество слов ненависти от вчерашних коллег и тех, кого он считал друзьями. И еще я подумал, что даже если бы все обвинения подтвердились, я все равно должен был поехать или позвонить, и поблагодарить его за наши спасенные жизни. 

Тед замолчал. Тор и Локи смотрели на него, не решаясь заговорить.

— В общем, я считаю, что хороших людей надо поддерживать, даже если общество по своей дурости считает, что они не настолько хороши, как могли бы быть.

— То есть вы считаете нас с Тором хорошими людьми? 

— По-моему, я это уже говорил, — рассмеялся Тед. – Или нет?

— Но откуда вам знать? Мы же почти незнакомы.

— У меня есть глаза. И у меня есть чутье. До сих пор они меня редко подводили. 

Они проговорили еще почти час и расстались почти друзьями. Уже прощаясь, практически на пороге, Локи не выдержал и спросил:

— Скажите, Тед, сколько вам лет?

Тед добродушно усмехнулся, покачал головой и сказал:

— Почти семьдесят.

Тор негромко присвистнул, а Локи поднял вверх оба больших пальца. 

— Так что я вовсе не кокетничал, когда называл себя стариком.

Он взял с них обещание еще раз навестить его при первой возможности и, пожелав спокойной ночи, закрыл за ними дверь. Уже в лифте Тор провел ладонями по лицу и вздохнул:

— Ну и денёк!

Локи молча притулился к нему и закрыл глаза – обоим смертельно хотелось спать.


	36. Chapter 36

Уже на следующий день Локи купил еще один джемпер с манжетами-митенками, на этот раз черный с крохотным фирменным лого на груди. Он носил его попеременно с менее любимым белым, пока от синяков на его запястьях не осталось и следа. Сержант Хейз больше не звонил, и ни Локи, и ни Тор не высказали по этому поводу ни слова сожаления.

Окрыленный более чем доброжелательными отзывами о своих рисунках, Локи снова взялся за карандаш. Тор поинтересовался, что тот задумал на этот раз, но тот и сам пока не определился. Он заполнял большие листы разнообразными скетчами, в надежде, что идея для новой серии придет сама собой.

Тор продолжал ездить на бывший аэродром, где он наблюдал за завершающимися ремонтными работами, болтал с Дэном, давал уроки экстремальной езды нескольким желающим и обсуждал со Снейком планы по формированию команды и расписание тренировок: зима пролетит быстро, в марте, а если повезет с погодой, то уже в конце февраля можно будет начинать всерьез готовиться к новому сезону. 

Домой Тор приезжал вымотанным до предела. Ему едва хватало сил принять душ, поужинать, расспросить Локи о том, как прошел его день, рассказать о своем – и все. После того, как он однажды задремал, сидя на диване, перед раскрытым ноутбуком, Локи начал прогонять его в спальню сразу после ужина. Впрочем, Тор не очень-то и сопротивлялся: он засыпал быстрее, чем его голова касалась подушки, и просыпался лишь под утро, и чаще не по звонку будильника, а из-за того, что Локи тряс его за плечо.

На шестой день после инцидента Локи сняли швы. Он тут же отправился к своему парикмахеру, которого ему когда-то посоветовала Анна-Мария, и тот изменил его стрижку так, чтобы челка естественным образом прикрывала шрам на лбу. Вечером Тор несколько минут смотрел на его новую прическу, а потом вдруг спросил:

— Помнишь, на прошлое Рождество?.. А нет, уже позапрошлое… Ты тогда коротко постригся. Я еще спросил, зачем ты это сделал.

Локи медленно кивнул, но по его лицу было видно, что он не совсем понимает, к чему Тор ведет.

— Я тогда не стал расспрашивать, но мне до сих пор интересно: неужели только потому, что кто-то в университете начал дразнить тебя принцессой? Помню, в школе тебе всегда было наплевать, кто и что о тебе говорит. По крайней мере, мне так казалось.

Локи вздохнул и посмотрел в окно: на улице было уже совсем темно, кроме отблеска уличных фонарей и рекламного освещения торгового центра он ничего увидеть не мог. Тор сделал вывод, что этот разговор ему не нравится, поэтому поспешил отступить:

— Ладно, неважно.

Но Локи все-таки ответил:

— Если бы ты начал расспрашивать меня тогда, я бы больше ни слова тебе не сказал. Я и без того потом долго жалел, что проговорился про это дурацкое прозвище. 

Очевидно, то понимание, с каким Тор воспринял его пьяное признание в своих чувствах, все-таки придало Локи уверенности, что его откровенность не будет осмеяна или отторгнута. 

— Так что произошло на самом деле?

— Банальная ошибка, — пожал плечами Локи, собирая кончиком пальца бисквитные крошки с тарелки. – Решил, что достаточно уехать из Аймир-Сити, чтобы жизнь моя засверкала новыми красками. Что можно не тащить с собой в Ванахилл всю эту колючую броню и быть, наконец, тем, кем хочется. Ха! – он облизнул палец и поднял глаза. – Возможно, у меня и вышло бы что-нибудь, выбери я другой факультет. Но полная аудитория альфа-самцов, стремящихся утвердиться всеми доступными ими способами… У всех в глазах: «Я буду как мой отец, и даже больше, чем он». Может быть, у меня поначалу тоже было что-то такое во взгляде, потому что первые месяцы меня даже принимали за своего, впустили в «стаю». А потом я расслабился: стал носить, что нравилось мне, а не то, что одобрялось «стаей», пару раз поставил под сомнение распоряжение «вожаков». Но самое большое мое преступление – все эти предметы, которые мы изучали, давались мне значительно легче, чем моим однокурсникам. Когда некоторым особо «альфовым» стало окончательно ясно, что на семинарах и тестах им меня не обогнать, они пошли другим путем, более для них привычным: стали бить туда, где нет брони.

Тор нахмурился.

— Они тебя?..

— Нет, — покачал головой Локи. – Те, кто счел, что я им мешаю, вообще довольно медлительны и долго раскачиваются. Начали со словесных подначек: «принцесса» и тому подобное. Возможно, вернись я на третий курс, меня бы, наконец, побили, но на втором все ограничилось кличками и оскорблениями. Я постригся. Дюк и Сэм настояли, чтобы вне занятий я больше времени проводил с ними. Дюк даже начал учить меня водить мотоцикл.

— Э-э-э…, — от изумления Тор на пару секунд утратил дар речи. – Ты водишь мотоцикл?

Локи неопределенно дернул плечом.

— Почему ты не?.. Я бы… Но ты же!..

— Боже, Тор! – рассмеялся Локи. – У тебя такое лицо, будто я сказал тебе, что ты не был моим первым… парнем.

Тор насупился.

— В какой-то мере так я себя и чувствую, — нехотя признался он. 

— Забудь! Не грузись. Можно считать, что ничего не было – я проехал несколько сот метров по прямому участку дороги, на которой даже пешеходы появляются лишь раз в неделю. Когда мотоцикл вильнул, я перепугался до чертиков и сказал, что больше на него не сяду, — Локи наклонился вперед и, понизив голос, сказал: — Так что в этом плане я еще абсолютный «девственник». 

Тор потянул его за руку, вынуждая встать со своего стула и пересесть к нему на колени. Обняв Локи за талию, он потерся носом о его плечо и спросил:

— Хочешь, научу тебя ездить по-настоящему?

— Не знаю…, — задумчиво произнес Локи. – Зачем? Чтобы соревноваться с тобой?

— Ну, немногим хватит сил и умения со мной соревноваться, — Тор выпрямился и выпятил грудь, Локи тут же ткнул его пальцем в живот, и он столь же картинно «сдулся». – Я был бы рад, если бы ты смог почувствовать то же, что чувствую я, когда сажусь на мотоцикл. 

— Вряд ли у меня когда-нибудь получится, — покачал головой Локи. – Я настолько далек от всей этой техники и…, — видимо, что-то во взгляде Тора заставило его оборвать себя на полуслове. – ОК. Один урок, на пробу.

— Семь!

— Уф-ф-ф, ну, ладно! Летом.

— Весной, в конце марта. Будет совсем сухо, — Тор широко улыбнулся и тут же еще более широко зевнул.

— Иди спать, трудяжка, — Локи встал и начал собирать посуду.

— Ты еще не ложишься? 

— Попозже. Хочу немного порисовать.

*****

Тор проспал всю ночь, как убитый. Он не слышал, когда Локи лег спать, не услышал, и когда тот ушел из дома. Обнаружив утром, что он один не только в постели, но и вообще в квартире, Тор не на шутку встревожился (было воскресенье, они планировали провести день вместе) и уже схватился за телефон, когда заметил лежащую на кухонном столе записку. 

На вырванном из блокнота листке аккуратным почерком Локи было написано несколько коротких фраз: «Последнее письмо от мамы в моей эл. почте – прочти. Не звони мне потом. Я в порядке, но мне нужно время. Позвоню сам. Ц. Л.»

— «Целую, Локи», — бормотал Тор, включая ноутбук. – Ничего себе поцелуйчики с утра.

Судя по времени, указанном в шапке письма, оно пришло поздно ночью, когда в Италии был полдень. Сама Фригг написала лишь несколько пояснительных слов, добавив к ним «Люблю тебя, мама». В прикрепленном файле было еще одно письмо, написанное от руки и отсканированное для отправки по электронной почты. Тор сразу узнал почерк: это письмо написала Мэг, давняя помощница Фригг по хозяйству, ставшая мальчикам если не второй мамой, то еще одной тетей – любящей и заботливой. 

Фригг пояснила, что ей переслали это письмо из Аймир-Сити (она не уточнила, кто именно это сделал, наверное, один из секретарей Одина). Вероятно, Мэг отправила его по единственно известному ей адресу, указав на конверте получателем мисси Боррсон, но настоящим адресатом был Локи.

_«Дорогой Локи! Милый мой мальчик!_

_Не уверена, что у меня еще есть право называть тебя «моим» мальчиком. Решать тебе._

_Я начну с того, с чего обычно заканчиваются большинство писем: Вспоминаю о тебе. Люблю. Обнимаю._

_Вы с Тором всегда были для меня как родные. Такие разные, вы всегда дополняли друг друга, хотя, возможно, сами этого не понимали. Надеюсь, вы сейчас вместе, или хотя бы поддерживаете связь друг с другом. Передай Тору от меня привет (если только ты захочешь говорить ему о моем письме)._

_Как я переживала за тебя, когда случилась эта статья в «Браги Мэйл», и все узнали то, что до тех пор знали лишь некоторые. Я очень ценю доверие вашей матери, и мне так жаль, что я его не оправдала. Клянусь, я сделала это ненамеренно, хотя какой сейчас прок от моих оправданий?_

_Дело в том, что история твоего появления в семье Боррсонов попала в газету по моей вине. Моя теперь уже покойная мама несколько лет страдала болезнью Альцгеймера, мне пришлось устроить ее в дом престарелых. Я навещала ее каждый раз, когда у меня был выходной, говорила с ней, хотя она давно уже меня не узнавала и, как мне казалось, перестала понимать, что вокруг нее происходит. Она почти не разговаривала. Если ей что-нибудь было нужно (в туалет или принести что-нибудь), она показывала пальцем, и никогда не заводила разговор по своей инициативе, даже если это был разговор о том, что она еще помнила._

_Однажды я помогала ей принять ванну, а после, когда расчесывала ее волосы, проговорилась, что буквально на днях помогала красить волосы своей хозяйке, вашей маме. Я сказала это мимоходом, упомянув при этом, что регулярно помогаю ей наносить темную краску на ее светлые от природы волосы. Но Локи! Я даже представить не могла, что мама не только поняла, что я ей тогда говорила, но и запомнила мою болтовню. Я сама забыла обо всем, как только вышла из ее комнаты._

_Когда я приехала к ней через неделю, медсестра, которая за ней ухаживала, сказала, что после моего предыдущего визита мама чувствовала себя на удивление хорошо. Настолько хорошо, что попросилась на прогулку в парк, а потом даже разговаривала с другими обитателями этого дома._

_Намного позже, уже после скандала со статьей, я узнала, что тогда в парке были не только мамины соседки, но и родственник одной из них. Мама как заведенная рассказывала о том, какая у нее хорошая дочь, как ей (то есть мне) повезло с работой, какая у меня замечательная хозяйка, которая любит красить свои светлые волосы в темный цвет. Не думаю, что кто-нибудь из ее товарок понимал, о чем она говорит, но как минимум два человека слушали ее очень внимательно: дежурная медсестра, которую весьма изумила мамина разговорчивость, и тот самый посетитель. Он оказался журналистом, работал в «Браги Мэйл». Видимо, он достаточно хорошо учился в школе, чтобы сложить два и два и сделать из полученной информации единственно возможный вывод: младший сын Боррсонов – приемный._

_Наверняка, он потом еще что-то накопал, но это уже неважно. Важно то, что мне доверили важную семейную тайну, а я ее не сохранила. Моя болтливость принесла столько боли людям, которых я люблю, что я не уверена, что вы — и особенно ты, Локи – когда-нибудь меня за это простите. Но я все же надеюсь._

_Я хотела хоть как-то возместить причиненный мною вред и только поэтому не попросила у вашей мамы расчет сразу после того, как узнала о своей роли во всей это истории. Рассказать обо всем Фригг или тебе у меня не хватило мужества. Когда же вы — сначала ты, потом Тор – ушли из дома, и я поняла, что, возможно, навсегда, я тоже решила уйти. Возможно, это было еще одно предательство с моей стороны, но к тому моменту у меня закончились не только мужество, но и силы. Ваша мама – святая женщина! Она выплатила мне такое выходное пособие, что я могла не спеша искать себе новую работу (сейчас я работаю в одной семье, где тоже два ребенка, девочка и мальчик)._

_Неспокойная совесть – хороший стимул, чтобы вспомнить о Боге. В нашем приходе очень хороший священник, отец Норман. Это он посоветовал мне написать тебе письмо и все рассказать. Я не знаю, где ты сейчас живешь, но уверена, что ваша мама знает. Я отправлю это письмо ей с просьбой передать тебе, как только у нее будет такая возможность. И я напишу ей, что она тоже может его прочитать: она имеет на это полное право._

_Я прошу тебя, милый мой, славный мой мальчик: прости меня. Я буду молиться за тебя, за Тора, за вашу маму. Пусть все, что было плохого в вашей жизни, останется в прошлом. Ты — светлый, умный, очень талантливый. Ты заслуживаешь счастья как никто другой!_

_Храни тебя Бог!_

_Всегда твоя,_

_Мэг»_

Тор прочитал письмо трижды. Он не мог не заметить, что Мэг ни разу, даже вскользь, не упомянула его отца. Возможно, она давно знала о натянутых отношениях Одина и Локи и не хотела бередить еще и эту рану.

У него зачесалась щека, он провел по ней ладонью и нащупал на своей суточной щетине влагу: слезу проступили сами собой. Тор сглотнул неприятный комок в горле и потянулся за телефоном. В своей записке Локи просил его не звонить, но он ничего не написал про СМС. Тор набрал лишь одно слово: «Прочел», и нажал кнопку «отправить». Минуть пятнадцать он сидел, ничего не делая, просто ждал ответного сообщения или звонка. Наконец, он решил, что так только накрутит себя больше, чем того требовала сложившаяся ситуация, и отправился в ванную умываться и бриться. 

Вернувшись в гостиную, он обнаружил, что на смартфоне мигает индикатор принятого сообщения. «В 12 у месье тома». Тор поспешно набрал «ОК» и пошел одеваться. 

«У месье Тома» — так называлась уютная кондитерская в нескольких кварталах от галереи Анны-Марии. Когда Локи впервые привел Тора в это крохотное, на пять столиков, заведение, он сказал, что приходит туда в особо напряженные дни работы в галерее: запах местных пирожных и фруктового чая действуют на него лучше любого успокоительного средства. 

Локи сидел в дальнем углу, возле большого окна. Перед ним стоял пузатый керамический чайник и тарелка с недоеденным пирожным. 

— Привет, — сказал Тор и сел. 

К ним тут же подошла молоденькая официантка и поставила перед Тором стакан фирменного лимонада и тарелку с круасанами: очевидно, Локи сделал заказ заранее.

По лицу Локи нельзя было понять, о чем он думает. Спрашивать «Ты в порядке?» показалось Тору неправильным, поэтому он спросил:

— Ты сердишься на нее?

— На кого? На Мэг? – Локи покачал головой. – Нет. Конечно, нет. Она ни в чем не виновата. Бедная женщина…

Он замолчал, Тор тоже ничего не говорил. Несколько минут они в тишине наслаждались кондитерскими изделиями месье Тома, затем Локи произнес, глядя в окно:

— По сути, она тоже пострадала.

— М-м?

— Жить столько лет с чувством вины за то, в чем виноват совсем другой человек. 

Тор молча кивнул. Локи продолжал смотреть в окно. В какой-то момент он выпрямился и прищурился, будто увидел на улице что-то интересное. Тор обернулся. 

По другую сторону узенькой боковой улицы располагался небольшой зоомагазин. На его ступенях стояла пара, мужчина и женщина. Женщина держала на руках маленькую собачку: терьера или шпица – Тор совершенно не разбирался в породах. На собачке был яркий комбинезон, женщина смотрела на нее совершенно влюбленными глазами и что-то ей говорила. Мужчина стоял позади нее, держа в обеих руках пакеты с логотипами каких-то зоотоваров. Он был выше своей спутницы почти на голову, и с высоты своего роста смотрел на нее и на собачку с нескрываемым презрением. Наконец, женщина отвлеклась от собачки и повернулась к нему, и на его лице тут же появилась выражение обожания, смешанного со снисходительностью любящего человека. Стало очевидно, что все его презрение относилось не к женщине, а к ее собачке. 

— Он его терпит, — сказал Локи.

— Что?

— Он терпит этого пса ради нее. Ему этот пес совершенно не нужен, но она его обожает, поэтому ее муж его терпит. 

— Похоже на то, — согласился Тор, все еще не понимая, чем эта обычная, в общем-то, уличная сценка так привлекла внимание Локи.

— Я был для них такой же собачкой. Для мамы и для… Одина, — теперь Локи смотрел в глаза онемевшего от неожиданности Тора. – Ей нужен был еще один ребенок, а ему нет. Но он ее любил, поэтому терпел… меня. Как надоедливую собачку любимой женщины: и вышвырнуть не решался, и любить не мог. 

Он обхватил ладонями округлые бока остывающего чайника, как будто пытался согреть озябшие руки. Тор накрыл его ладони своими. 

— Ты не собачка. Не кошечка и не морская свинка. Ты – человек, а не домашний питомец взбалмошной девицы. Мама любила тебя с того момента, как впервые увидела. Она сама так говорила, и я ей верю, потому что он все еще тебя любит – как близкого человека, как своего сына. А отец… Почему мне кажется, что ты пытаешься его оправдать?

Локи покачал головой. 

— Не оправдать. Может быть, понять, как это работает – как можно жить рядом с кем-то столько лет и…

Он не договорил. Уже позднее, когда они уже выходили из кондитерской на улицу, Локи взял Тора под руку и спросил:

— Тебе не кажется подозрительным, что Один уже давно никак себя не проявлял? Никаких угроз, требований, ультиматумов – вообще ничего. 

— Только не говори, что ты соскучился.

— Вовсе нет. Скорее, меня это настораживает. У меня такое чувство, что не за горами какое-нибудь очередное великое искушение от папы Одина. Знаешь, «предложение, от которого вы не можете отказаться»?

Он усмехнулся, пытаясь свести все к шутке, но ни ему, ни Тору веселее не стало. Тор очень надеялся, что хотя бы на этот раз Локи ошибается.


	37. Chapter 37

В тот же вечер, сразу по возвращении домой, Локи отправил матери короткое электронное письмо, в котором напомнил ей, что она забыла приложить к письму Мэг ее новый адрес. Фригг откликнулась практически мгновенно, прислав в ответ смс с предложением пообщаться через Skype. 

Они провели перед ноутбуком Тора не меньше часа. Локи забросал Фригг вопросами по поводу расследования, заказанного Одином сразу же после выхода статьи в «Браги Мэйл». Отчет Хеймдалля она, к сожалению, не читала, знает только то, что пересказал ей Один. Хеймдалль выяснил, что журналист, написавший злополучную статью, пытался таким образом, через скандал, связанный с влиятельным семейством, сделать себе имя в журналистике (Локи и Тор переглянулись: Тед Смит оказался прав), но долго не знал, за что ухватиться. Совершенно случайно вышло так, что его мать оказалась соседкой матери Мэг; случайно он узнал, что Мэг работает в доме Боррсонов; так же случайно он оказался рядом с ее матерью, когда в момент неожиданного просветления та вдруг решила поделиться с товарками историями из жизни дочери. Казалось, что многое, если не все, в этой истории было результатом случайностей и совпадений, если забыть о том, что рвущийся к журналистским вершинам писака хватался за любые крохи информации о частной жизни Одина Боррсона и его близких. Ему повезло, но результат оказался не таким, какого он ожидал. Фригг не знала всех подробностей, но у нее отложилось в памяти, что тот журналист больше не работает ни в «Браги Мэйл», ни где-либо еще в Аймир-Сити.

— Ты можешь добыть для меня тот отчет? — спросил у нее Локи.

— Мне придется обращаться за ним к Одину. Мы общаемся, но больше по деловым вопросам, и я думаю, он даст мне его, но взамен захочет узнать, зачем он понадобился мне спустя столько времени. И я не знаю, что ему сказать. К тому же, я не хочу говорить ему о письме Мэг — как и ты, я не вижу ее вины в этом деле, но…

Тор и Локи кивнули, соглашаясь.

— А если попросить у Хеймдалля?

— Он должен будет спросить разрешения у Одина, так что в итоге получится то же самое.

Локи нахмурился.

— ОК. Забудь. Пришли мне хотя бы адрес Мэг.

Фригг пообещала сделать это в ближайшие пять минут. Они попрощались, договорившись почаще устраивать такие видео-звонки. Перед тем, как отключиться, Фригг напомнила им, что Джемма собирается навестить их буквально через несколько дней.

— Зачем тебе этот отчет? — спросил Тор, уже заранее подозревая, как ответ он услышит.

И он его получил:

— Хочу убедиться, что этот гавнюк не отхватил даже крошки от того, чего добивался, — отчетливо, с нажимом, чуть ли не по слогам произнес Локи, уставившись на свои сжатые до белых костяшек кулаки. — И еще очень хочу испортить ему жизнь. Не наблюдать со стороны, а самому приложить к этому руку.

Тор нахмурился: они уже проходили через это, и не раз. Всякий раз, когда Локи заводил речь о своем желании отомстить Одину, Тор пытался отговорить его от этой затеи. Он считал, что месть отцу за его равнодущие не стоит того, чтобы тратить на нее свою жизнь, но Локи отказывался внимать его доводам, называл слабаком, обвинял в излишней лояльности к «дражайшему папочке», говорил, что Тор никогда не поймет его желания отомстить, потому что это не его жизнь пошла под откос. Тор напомнил ему, что все события последних лет затронули и его тоже, но все впустую: Локи впадал в состояние, которое принято называть «закусил удила», и переубедить его в чем-то было практически невозможно. А теперь он заговорил еще и о мести треклятому журналисту из «Браги Мэйл». Тору все это очень не нравилось, но он не знал, как убедить Локи отказаться от своих планов. В глубине души он надеялся на помощь Джеммы.

*****

Вечером следующего дня Тор смотрел на сидящего напротив него Фандрала и едва сдерживал себя, чтобы не придушить его собственными руками прямо здесь, посреди оживленной пиццерии рядом с Центральным вокзалом — и плевать, что с ним потом будет, адвокат сошлется на состояние сильнейшего аффекта, и его оправдают. Ничего не подозревающий Фандрал смотрел на него с довольной улыбкой на лице, ошибочно полагая, что его друг борется с желанием если не расцеловать его на глазах у всех, то, как минимум, задушить в благодарственных объятиях. 

— Повтори, — потребовал Тор.

— Я — новый владелец «Молнии».

Фандрал позвонил ему рано утром и огорошил известием, что уже вечером будет в Йоттинхэме проездом.

— Отец отправляет меня в деловую поездку. Можно было бы полететь на самолете, но раз уж поезда в том направлении останавливаются в Йоттинхэме, я решил воспользоваться случаем, чтобы повидаться со старым другом. К тому же, нам нужно кое-что обсудить.

Тор был вне себя от охватившего его радостного возбуждения. Когда он рассказал Локи о приезде Фандрала, тот посмотрел на него со снисходительной улыбкой, как взрослый на ребенка, которому пообещали незапланированный подарок.

— Ты скучаешь по ним?

— Очень, — признался Тор.

Неясная тень пробежала по лицу Локи, и Тор схватил его за руку, едва не опрокинув при этом кружку с недопитым чаем.

— Но не настолько, чтобы бросить все здесь и вернуться в Аймир-Сити.

Они оба понимали, что под «всем» он в первую (вторую и сто последующих за ней) очередь имеет в виду Локи. 

Поезд из Аймир-Сити прибыл около семи часов вечера. Тор без труда разглядел Фандрала в толпе заполнивших перрон пассажиров: тот, как всегда, был одет мало того, что с иголочки, так еще и на грани китча. Впрочем, непостижимым для всех его друзей образом ему удавалось никогда эту грань не переступать, оставаясь по ту ее сторону, которую можно было называть забавной экстравагантностью состоятельного человека.

— Только не говори, что собираешься явиться в этом на деловые переговоры! — со смехом воскликнул Тор, крепко обнимая его в знак приветствия.

— Это дорожный вариант, — отмахнулся Фандрал. — Потом переоденусь в «нормальный», — он нарисовал в воздухе маленькие кавычки, — деловой костюм. Черт, Тор! Как я по тебе соскучился!

У Фандрала было чуть меньше трех часов до отправления следующего поезда, поэтому они решили не удаляться от вокзала слишком далеко и остановили свой выбор на ближайшей, достаточно приличной на вид пиццерии.

Первые полчаса Фандрал делился с Тором самыми свежими новостями, рассказывая о друзьях, общих знакомых, любимых местах. Тор слушал его, не перебивая. Затем настал его черед, и он с определенной сдержанностью, на которую, впрочем, его собеседник не обратил никакого внимания, рассказал о том, как они с Локи устроились на новом месте. Когда он заговорил о мото-школе и команде, Фандрал оживился и даже подался вперед, как будто собрался сообщить Тору некий большой секрет.

— Мы все ждем не дождемся, когда ты снова выйдешь на трек.

Тор покачал головой.

— Ничего не выйдет. 

— Да ладно! Никто не говорит, что ты должен выйти в составе команде, нашей или от Йоттинхэма, но ты можешь выступить в личном зачете. Давай, Тор! Не лишай нас этого удовольствия. Ты один из лучших гонщиков, если вообще не лучший, кого я видел на треке за последние несколько лет. 

— Ничего не выйдет, Фандрал, — упрямо повторил Тор. — Я не могу.

— Но почему? 

Недоумение на его лице было настолько искренним, что Тор всерьез озадачился, неужели его друг совсем ничего не понимает? И тут Фандрал стукнул себя ладонью по лбу.

— Ах, черт! Я совсем забыл! Ты же ничего не знаешь. Мы договорились не говорить тебе до поры до времени.

— Не говорить о чем?

— Если все дело в «Молнии», то это не проблема. Она по-прежнему стоит в гараже у Хогуна.

— Но…, — на какое-то время Тор полностью утратил не только дар речи, но и способность соображать. — Но как? Ведь Хогун ее продал! И деньги мне перевел.

Фандрал кивнул.

— Все верно. Перевел, потому что продал. Но он ведь не говорил, кому?

Тор покачал головой: тогда, в сентябре, у него не хватило духу спросить, кому досталась дорогая его сердцу машина.

— Он продал ее мне, — торжественно сообщил Фандрал. — Я — новый владелец «Молнии». С его слов мы поняли, что тебе позарез нужны деньги, в долг бы ты не взял, я тебя знаю, а отдавать «Молнию» в чужие руки не только жалко, но и, можно сказать, преступно. В общем, часть денег я занял у отца, часть у ребят, остальное взял из своих сбережений. Ты можешь выступать на ней, а потом, со временем, снова ее выкупишь — просто вернешь мне те деньги, что Хогун перевел тебе в сентябре. Призовые фонды обещают быть богатыми, лишний стимул для тебя…

Тор напряженно слушал Фандрала, но почти не понимал, о чем он говорит. Его будто ледяной водой окатили, а потом, практически сразу, его бросило в жар. Фандрал явно гордился тем, что сделал, и Тор готов был придушить его за это. Пусть с очень большим трудом, но он уже почти смирился с потерей своего чудо-мотоцикла, и вот теперь он узнает, что «Молния» никуда не делась, что она близко, только руку протяни — или сядь на поезд до Аймир-Сити. Но что проку? Он все равно не может выступать, ни с ней, ни без нее.

— Я не могу, — процедил он сквозь зубы, сжатые как от нестерпимой боли. 

Боль! Можно попробовать сослаться на серьезное заболевание! Он тут же отбросил эту мысль, как абсолютно негодную: хватит с них груза тайны их отношений с Локи; ложь о мнимой болезни, которая якобы мешает ему снова выйти на трассу, только еще больше осложнит ситуацию. Тор потянулся за стаканом с колой, но вовремя заметил, как дрожат его пальцы, и поспешно убрал руки под стол, прижав к бедрам свои вспотевшие ладони. Он должен был быть благодарным друзьям за соучастие, а вместо этого он ненавидел их, и особенно улыбающегося своей лучезарной улыбкой Фандрала, за то искушение, перед которым они его поставили. Лучше бы они на самом деле продали «Молнию»! Умерла, так умерла, не воскресить! Что там Локи говорил об искушении? Пришло, откуда не ждали!

— Послушай, Тор, — Фандрал похлопал его по плечу. — Я понимаю твое удивление, но поверь, мы это не только для тебя сделали. Ты должен выступать, и выступать именно на «Молнии»!

Тор готов был расплакаться как ребенок — от бессилия и невозможности объяснить свой отказ так, чтобы Фандрал ему поверил. Поэтому, когда в самый разгар этого тяжелого разговора зазвонил его телефон, он с облегчением вздохнул и схватился за нетерпеливо вибрирующий аппарат как за спасательный круг. Звонок был от Локи.

— Тор! Я коротко. Ничего срочного, я в полном порядке, но, пожалуйста, забери меня с Ут-Гард-драйв так быстро, как только сможешь. Позвони мне, когда подъедешь к будке охраны, раньше не звони, — голос Локи звучал твердо, но как-то глухо. Договорив, он сразу отключился.

Тор уставился на экран смартфона, как будто ожидал от него каких-то объяснений, но телефон молчал: ни новых звонков, ни смс.

— Все в порядке? — Фандрал тоже выглядел обеспокоенным. 

— Это…, — растерянно пробормотал Тор. — Это Локи, — сказав это, он вскочил со стула и начал шарить по карманам в поисках бумажниках. — Слушай, Фандрал, мне очень жаль, но это срочно. Мне нужно ехать.

— Что-то случилось?

— Не знаю, я мало что понял. Черт, да где же он? А! Вот! Сколько там с меня?

— Иди ты к черту! Еще мы счет за пиццу не делили! Я расплачусь. Езжай уже!

Внезапно Тор осознал, насколько был неправ в своей обиде: друзья оставались друзьями, несмотря на расстояние, которое их теперь разделяло. Он крепко пожал руку Фандрала и, подхватив свою куртку, пообещал:

— Я позвоню! И по поводу «Молнии» тоже! 

Уже сидя в машине и вбивая в навигатор пункт назначения, Тор позволил чувству неясной тревоги полностью завладеть его мыслями: Ут-Гард-драйв проходил через самый фешенебельный и потому самый недоступный для простого смертного район Йоттинхэма. Район этот был застроен частными домами местных богатеев, наиболее влиятельных политиков и бизнесменов, и у Тора не было ни малейшего представления, зачем и каким образом там оказался Локи (еще утром он планировал провести вечер дома), и что означала его просьба забрать его оттуда как можно скорее.


	38. Chapter 38

Час пик понедельника уже пошел на убыль, но рядом с вокзалом и далее вокруг центра города еще было несколько плотных пробок. Тор нервничал. Стоя в очередном заторе, он перебирал в уме все варианты, кому можно позвонить и сообщить о случившемся. В полицию? И что он услышит в ответ? «Ваш бойфренд просил забрать его с Ут-Гард-драйв? И это все? Вы что, издеваетесь над нами?!». Гржегору? Он уехал из города до конца недели, так что будет только лишнее беспокойство для него и никакой помощи для Тора, если не считать моральную поддержку, но с ней пока можно подождать. Перезвонить Локи прямо сейчас? Но он недвусмысленно дал понять, что ждет звонка Тора, только когда тот будет уже на месте. Да, он звонил из неожиданного места и столь же неожиданно оборвал разговор, но это еще не повод лезть на стенку. 

Казалось, застывшие намертво автомобили тронулись, наконец, с места, и Тор чертыхнулся в голос: он чуть не выронил смартфон. Зеленый глаз светофора на следующем перекрестке смотрел на него, не мигая, что можно было принять за добрый знак. Тор приказал себе успокоиться, тут же вспомнил о держателе для смартфона, закрепил аппарат так, чтобы видеть его экран, и взялся за руль обеими руками.

Ближе к окраине города пробки рассеялись, и, спустя полтора часа после звонка Локи, Тор оказался, наконец, на федеральной трассе, ведущей на юг штата. Через десять километров навигатор подсказал ему бесстрастным мужским голосом, что на ближайшей развязке он должен повернуть направо. Минут пять он ехал по безымянной двухполосной дороге, совершенно пустынной и освящаемой только светом фар его джипа. 

Начало Ут-Гард-драйв было отмечено появлением на обочинах аккуратных столбиков с полосками светоотражателей и более качественным дорожным покрытием. Впереди замаячили редкие, но очень яркие и довольно крупные световые пятна, очевидно — окна загородных вилл.

Дорога уткнулась в массивный шлагбаум, по левую и правую сторону от которого возвышалась металлическая ограда. Рядом с будкой охраны была установлен массивный информационный щит, размером с небольшой рекламный билборд: «Кингс-Парк. Собственность компании «Ут-Гард Девелопмент»». Охранник, крупный мужчина в полу-армейской форме, выглянул из будки и направил Тору в лицо свет от своего фонарика, больше походившего на массивную дубинку. Большой необходимости в этом не было, так как вся площадка перед будкой и шлагбаумом была освещена как гипермаркет перед Рождеством, поэтому Тор без труда распознал в этом действии охранника одновременно и предупреждение, и вопрос. Он приоткрыл дверь джипа и крикнул:

— Добрый вечер! Меня попросили сюда подъехать, но не уточнили, какая вилла мне нужна. Сейчас я позвоню и уточню, — для вящей убедительности он помахал своим смартфоном.

Локи откликнулся после второго сигнала, и Тор с облегчением выдохнул.

— Малыш, я подъехал, стою у шлагбаума, — если Локи и отчитает его потом за «малыша», он это переживет.

— Хорошо! — бодрым голосом ответил Локи. — Подожди несколько минут, я скоро выйду.

И снова он отключился, не дожидаясь ответа.

Через несколько секунд из будки охраны раздался громкий звонок стационарного телефона. Охранник снял трубку, выслушал, что сказал ему звонивший, ответил: «Вас понял, сэр», повесил трубку и снова вышел на порог будки. Тор откинулся на спинку сидения и стал ждать. 

Спустя пять минут и сорок секунд (кто же виноват, что часы на приборной панели показывают время с такой точностью?) со стороны вилл к шлагбауму подъехал небольшой, но очень дорогой автомобиль — черный или темно-синий, при таком освещении не разберешь. Охранник нажал нужную кнопку, шлагбаум поднялся, автомобиль проехал еще несколько метров и мягко затормозил прямо перед джипом. За рулем сидела незнакомая Тору женщина в форме водителя. Разглядеть сидящего на заднем сидении пассажира он не мог, но очень надеялся, что это Локи.

Женщина вышла, не спеша обошла автомобиль сзади и почти с церемонной учтивостью открыла заднюю дверь. Локи вышел столь же не спеша, кивнул водителю и направился к джипу. Тор наклонился и нажал на ручку пассажирской двери.

— Если будешь и дальше так широко улыбаться, превратишься в Гуинплена, — усмехнулся Локи, усаживаясь в машину.

Тор наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его, но Локи предупреждающе сжал пальцами его запястье и уже совсем другим голосом — серьезным и несколько напряженным — попросил:

— Поехали отсюда.

Столбики по краям Ут-Гард-драйв сияли отраженным светом, который они столько искусно выдавали за свой собственный. Локи молчал. Наконец, Тор не выдержал:

— Ты в порядке? Что случилось? Как ты вообще тут оказался?

Локи рассеянно кивнул.

— Я в порядке, просто… дай мне еще минут пять. Потом я все тебе расскажу, обещаю.

Они уже выехали на федеральную трассу, когда Локи вдруг издал странный фыркающий звук.

— Ты видел этот шлагбаум и забор? Весь Кингс-Парк окружен этим забором. И территория каждой виллы тоже обнесена забором. Они живут за двойным ограждением, как особо опасные преступники, и при этом называют себя королями! Впрочем, короли преступного мира — это ведь уже устойчивое выражение.

Тор снова напрягся.

— Как ты там оказался?

Локи махнул рукой в сторону заправочного комплекса (с кафе и небольшим супермаркетом).

— Давай припаркуемся. 

Тор послушно включил поворотники.

Кафе рядом с заправкой работало, и, судя по всему, в нем было полно свободных мест, но они туда не пошли, остались сидеть в машине. Тор погасил фары, Локи отцепил ремень безопасности и повернулся к нему лицом, поджав под себя левую ногу.

— Я был на вилле Ла Фея.

— Внезапно.

— Более чем. 

*****

Ларри Фейтон приехал в галерею вскоре после обеда. Не тратя время на осмотр новой экспозиции, он направился прямиком в кабинет Анны-Марии, где застал ее и Локи за обсуждением текущих дел. После непродолжительного обмена любезностями, Ла Фей наклонился к Анне-Марии и театральным шепотом спросил:

— Могу я похитить у тебя этого молодого человека до конца дня? Я хочу ему кое-что показать.

Анна-Мария посмотрела на Локи.

— У тебя еще есть какие-нибудь срочные дела? Если нет, поезжай.

За рулем светло-серого лимузина сидела молодая женщина с внешностью амазонки. Она посмотрела в зеркало заднего вида, ожидая распоряжений, но Ла Фей ограничился лишь небрежным взмахом руки. Очевидно, этого жеста было достаточно, потому что больше она к ним не оборачивалась, сосредоточив все внимание на дороге.

Когда они пересекли центр и направились на юг города, Локи решил уточнить:

— Разве мы едем не к вам в офис? — в офисе Ла Фея он бывал два или три раза, когда сопровождал из галереи его особо ценные приобретения.

— Не совсем, — ответил Ла Фей, сопроводив свой лаконичный ответ загадочной улыбкой.

Локи стало неуютно в этом просторном лимузине. Его беспокойство усилилось еще больше, когда они выехали из города, а потом свернули с федеральной трассы на безымянную дорогу, ведущую, если верить указателю, на Ут-Гард-драйв и к Кингс-Парку. 

— Доводилось здесь бывать? — светским тоном поинтересовался Ла Фей.

Локи отрицательно покачал головой.

— Я так и думал.

Преграждающий въезд на территорию Кингс-Парка шлагбаум взметнулся вверху как рука солдата, салютующего генералу. Водитель снизила скорость, только когда лимузин миновал будку охраны.

— Я не знал, что вы живете за городом, — признался Локи.

— У меня есть пара квартир в Йоттинхэме, но здесь мне больше нравится. Может быть, потому что Кингс-Парк — целиком и полностью мое детище.

Локи не стал скрывать своего удивления:

— «Ут-Гард Девелопмент» принадлежит вам? 

— Крохотная часть моей Ледяной Империи, — так Ла Фей называл созданную и контролируемую им корпорацию «Фрост Джайент Груп». 

Лимузин притормозил возле кованых ворот. По сигналу от пульта дистанционного управления ворота бесшумно раскрылись, машина свернула на подъездную дорожку виллы Ла Фея.

Вилла была построена по образцу средневековых норманнских замков: двухэтажный четырехугольник «крепостной стены», украшенный по углам небольшими башенками, опоясывал восьмиугольный донжон на четыре этажа. В отличие от традиционной замковой архитектуры, в этом строении было больше стекла, чем камня. Местами даже виднелись многоцветные витражи.

— Нравится? — Ла Фей ждал его ответа, как художник ждет вердикта придирчивого критика.

— Не то слово! — восторг Локи был вполне искренним. 

На пороге их поджидала еще одна молодая женщина, которая вполне могла быть родной сестрой той, что осталась сидеть за рулем лимузина. 

— Мы будем обедать в кабинете, — бросил ей Ла Фей вместо приветствия и направился прямиком к галерее, соединяющей «крепостную стену» с «донжоном». 

Галерея больше напоминала зимний сад: из-за стеклянных стен и потолка и обилия тропических растений, между которыми были расставлены крохотные скамеечки. Сквозь густые заросли сложно было разобрать, что расположено во внутреннем дворике за стеклянными стенами галереи. Ла Фей словно прочел мысли Локи:

— Сейчас снаружи ничего интересного, — сказал он, когда они начали подниматься по широкой винтовой лестнице,— Все завалено снегом. Я специально распорядился, чтобы его не расчищали — мне нравится некая дикость этих сугробов. Но настоящая дикость — вот там, — широкими шагами он пересек просторное помещение, судя по обстановке совмещающее в себе гостиную, столовую и в одном углу даже библиотеку, и подошел к огромному окну, через которое открывался потрясающий вид на огромное снежное поле. Локи застыл, очарованный этой белизной. 

— Потрясающая картина, не так ли? — Ла Фей стоял, скрестив руки на груди и подняв подбородок, как полководец, с вершины холма озирающий свое войско. — Но особую прелесть ей придают едва различимые водяные знаки, как на денежных купюрах или ценных бумагах, — четкими движениями он отметил в воздухе несколько мест, где, по его мнению, видны эти знаки. — «Это все принадлежит мне!». Ни с чем несравнимое чувство!

Брови Локи дрогнули в легком изумлении, но и только. 

Ла Фей предложил ему пройтись по всему дому. Как оказалось, «донжон» располагался не в центре внутреннего двора: одной стороной своего восьмиугольника он плотно примыкал к самой дальней части «крепостной стены». Через расположенную на первом этаже центральной башни бильярдную они попали на гостевой этаж «стены»: спальни, ванные комнаты, библиотека, салон, столовая, еще спальни. На втором этаже, разделенном на две почти равные части, располагались личные комнаты хозяина дома (слева от центрального входа) и комнаты обслуги. Кухня, кладовые, винный погреб и прочие служебные помещения занимали обширный полуподвал. 

Локи не мог не заметить, что Ла Фей очень тщательно отбирал произведения искусства для украшения своей маленькой крепости. Из всего, что он покупал в галерее Анны-Марии, в этом доме были только две вещи — наиболее ценные не из-за своей стоимости, а с художественной точки зрения. 

— Куда вы деваете весь тот хлам, который по непонятной для меня причине покупаете у нас в галерее? — полюбопытствовал Локи.

— Дарю своим партнерам и конкурентам! — рассмеялся Ла Фей. — Часть из них ничего не смыслит в искусстве, для них важнее ценник. Другая часть слишком меня боится, чтобы отказаться от подарка.

— Это жестоко, — с улыбкой упрекнул его Локи.

— Не могу отказать себе в этой маленькой забаве, — признался Ла Фей. — К тому же я убиваю двух зайцев: помогаю Анне-Марии избавиться от этого, как ты выражаешься, хлама, и проявляю «знаки внимания» к тем, кто других знаков недостоин.

— Недешевая забава. 

— У меня есть на это средства. Но, раз уж мы заговорили об этом, я бы предпочел их тратить на что-нибудь более стоящее. А Анне-Марии давно пора отделаться от этого пройдохи Скаута: это не агент, а барахольщик! Если ей нужны деньги, чтобы рассчитаться с долгами, пусть обратиться ко мне.

— Мы как раз обсуждали этот вопрос сегодня утром. И я скажу ей о вашем предложении.

К тому моменту они снова вернулись в «донжон». На втором этаже, в котором почти не было мебели, за исключением нескольких до неприличия мягких диванчиков, низких столиков и огромного музыкального центра в дальнем ее конце, их уже поджидала все та же женщина, которая встречала их на пороге дома. Локи подумал, что так и не знает, как ее зовут. И снова она не произнесла ни слова. Ла Фей увидел ее и повернулся к Локи с улыбкой радушного хозяина:

— Обед готов. Сейчас ты увидишь еще один мой офис.

Сначала Локи подумал, что попал в Зал Славы «Фрост Джайент Груп»: широкие панели, изготовленные из разных сортов дерева и покрытые лаком, делили стены четвертого этажа «донжона» на равные секции. В центре каждой такой секции на уровне глаз висел логотип той или иной компании, входящей в состав Ледяной Империи. Всего Локи насчитал десять таких логотипов. Остальное пространство стен занимали развешанные в «художественном беспорядке» полочки с наградами, рамки с фотографиями, дипломами, сертификатами, благодарственными письмами. На некоторых фотографиях был запечатлен Ларри Фейтон в компании с видными политиками, бизнесменами, актерами. Другие представляли собой промышленные или природные пейзажи.

Одну часть восьмиугольника занимали книжные стеллажи, к которым была приставлена деревянная лестница. Два в меру мягких кресла с высокими спинками стояли возле стеллажей как охранники перед входом в хранилище ценностей. Следующая стена представляла собой один огромный витраж с абстрактным сюжетом — Локи без труда узнал стиль художника, выполнившего эту работу. Нижнюю часть витража загораживал массивный письменный стол. Камин в кабинете Ла Фея, впрочем, как и в других помещениях его удивительной виллы-замка, был настоящим, а не электрическим. 

— В отличие от большинства людей, я люблю, когда в доме царит прохлада, — признался Ла Фей, усаживаясь за небольшой обеденный стол, стоящий в центре комнаты, который был накрыт на двоих. — Но иногда балую себя видом живого огня. Прирученного огня, разумеется, — с улыбкой уточнил он. — Иначе бы я давно превратился в пиромана — с моим-то стремлением делать все по максимуму.

Судя по качеству поданных блюд, на кухне трудился один из лучших шеф-поваров Йоттинхэма. На протяжении всего обеда они обменивались малозначительными фразами, большей частью о текущей экспозиции галереи, истории города, последнем путешествии Ла Фея в Европу.

На десерт подали облитые шоколадом ягоды и кусочки фруктов на крохотных бисквитных подушечках. Молчаливая помощница Ла Фея откупорила еще одну бутылку вина — после того, как Ла Фей одобрил ее выбор, и, наполнив бокалы, удалилась.

— Хорошее вино, — произнес Ла Фей, откидываясь на спинку стула.

Локи сделал еще один глоток и, посмаковав, кивнул.

— Отличное. Никогда такое не пробовал.

— Неужели Один Боррсон пожалел для сыновей хорошего вина из своих запасов?

Локи едва не поперхнулся.

*****

— Постой, постой! — Тор прервал его рассказ. — Ты хочешь сказать, он знает, кто ты такой на самом деле?

— Он знает, кто _мы_ такие.

— Черт. И давно?

— С его слов, он узнал меня сразу, как только увидел, — Локи провел ладонями по лицу и вздохнул. — У тебя есть вода или кола? У меня во рту пересохло. 

Тор достал из бардачка дежурную бутылку с питьевой водой. Локи сделал несколько жадных глотков и продолжил:

— Ла Фей — псих. Он абсолютный псих. И импотент.

— А это-то ты как выяснил?! — нахмурился Тор.

— Успокойся. Физического контакта для этого не понадобилось. Он вообще ни разу до меня не дотронулся, даже мимоходом.

— Тогда я не понимаю!..

— Давай, я расскажу все по порядку, ОК?

Тору ничего не оставалось, кроме как согласиться.

*****

— Мы с Одином знакомы еще с университета, — как ни в чем ни бывало продолжил Ла Фей. — Ты знал об этом?

Локи кивнул.

— Мама мне говорила.

— Ваша мама! — резкие черты Ла Фея неожиданно смягчились. — Фригг — потрясающая женщина! Одна на миллион! Да что я говорю — одна на миллиард! Другой такой я больше никогда не встречал. Она всегда была особенной, и в юности, и сейчас.

Локи ничего не ответил, ожидая продолжения.

— Я любил ее. Об этом она тебе говорила?

Локи неопределенно пожал плечами: Фригг говорила, что Ла Фей пытался за ней ухаживать и, возможно, был по-юношески влюблен, но не более того.

— Один увел ее у меня, — длинные суставчатые пальцы Ла Фея сжались в кулаки.

Локи хотел было напомнить ему, что женщина — не безвольная овечка, чтобы ее уводить, но вовремя воздержался от этого комментария. Что-то подсказывало ему, что Ла Фей не оценит его сарказм.

— Один постоянно забирает у меня все самое лучшее, — продолжал Ла Фей. — Он как сорока, которая тащит себе в гнездо все, что ярко блестит, независимо от того, нужно это ему или нет. Он перехватывает у меня компании, о существовании которых даже не подозревает, пока его ушлые помощники не положат перед ним информационный бюллетень, и за которыми я слежу на протяжении нескольких лет. Он женился на женщине, которую я любил, и где она теперь? О, не делай такие глаза, я знаю, что Фригг сейчас в Италии и не собирается возвращаться. Конечно, о разводе пока никто не говорит, но я уверен, что это дело времени. И вот тогда я верну ее себе. Как уже вернул себе две компании, про которые Один думал, что отобрал их у меня навсегда.

Зная Одина, Локи был более чем уверен, что тот даже и не вспоминал о Ла Фее, когда покупал или продавал эти компании. Как и не думал о нем, когда вел к алтарю свою молодую невесту.

— Но и это еще не все! Один Боррсон — дурак, если считает, что может иметь все, что захочет, стоит ему только пальцами щелкнуть. У него были два сына. Сейчас у него нет ни одного, и он еще не до конца это осознал. Он все еще верит, что Тор вернется к нему — к своему наследству. У Одина есть, что передать своему наследнику, его беда в том, что он выбрал на эту роль не того сына. 

Локи стоило больших трудов сохранить на лице прежнее выражение вежливого любопытства: он начал понимать, куда клонит Ла Фей.

— Моя Ледяная Имерия ничуть не меньше империи Одина Боррсона, — Ла Фей взял бутылку и наполнил опустевшие бокалы. — Но в отличие от него, у меня нет сына, ни кровного, ни приемного. Мне некому передать все это, — он сделал небрежный жест в сторону Зала Славы. — Я — коммерсант, Локи. Я привык начинать думать над проблемой намного раньше, чем она возникает. Несколько лет назад я задумался над тем, чтобы усыновить кого-нибудь. Но это всегда такой риск, как лоттерея. Я стал приглядываться к многообещающим молодым людям из местного университета: среди них много блестящих умов, я это вижу, но почти нет тех, кого бы я хотел сделать своим преемником. Параллельно с этим я следил за всем, что происходит в вашей семье — в семье Одина Боррсона. Не смотри на меня так, в то время я еще не знал, что ты приемный. 

— Но вы, наверняка, видели мои фото, — не выдержал Локи. — И вы знали, что в молодости у Фригг были светлые волосы.

Ла Фей расхохотался.

— Во времена нашей молодости у девяноста процентов девушек были светлые волосы. Мода! Я подумал, что она просто перестала их осветлять. Но вернемся к тебе, мой мальчик! — он отсалютовал Локи бокалом и сделал глоток. — Специально нанятый человек в моем центральном офисе собирал для меня всю — я подчеркиваю: всю! — информацию о семье Одина Боррсона. И со временем я начал замечать, что он явно предпочитает своего старшего сына тебе, младшему, но, определенно, более одаренному. Сначала я думал, что Один достаточно старомоден, чтобы цепляться за первородство, но когда всплыла история с усыновлением…, — Ла Фей покачал головой. — Поверь мне, мне очень жаль, что тебе пришлось пройти через все это, но с другой стороны, я безумно рад, что эта тайна, наконец, раскрылась. Я вижу в этом свой большой шанс. Наш большой шанс, мой мальчик.

Локи смотрел на него, не моргая. Он не был глупцом, поэтому понял все раньше, чем Ла Фей заговорил о большом шансе: эти два и два сложились без малейших усилий с его стороны. И все-таки он спросил:

— Могу я узнать, в чем именно заключается этот большой шанс?

— Конечно! — воскликнул Ла Фей. — Конечно, ты можешь спросить. Ты можешь все, Локи! Самое главное — ты можешь стать моим наследником. Будь ты помоложе, я бы предложил тебе свое опекунство, но сейчас мы можем обойтись и без этого. Ты можешь сменить фамилию, стать Локи Фейтоном. Можешь получить образование, какое захочешь и где захочешь. И потом, однажды, все это, — он еще раз махнул рукой в сторону деревянных панелей с логотипами компаний, — станет твоим! Ты только послушай, как это звучит: Локи, наследный принц Ледяной Империи! Локи Фейтон, президент «Фрост Гайент Груп»! Локи Фейтон, король Кингс-Парка!

Голос Ла Фея звенел от восторга и предвкушения, он пристально смотрел на Локи, ожидая его реакции. Локи молчал.

— Ах, да! — Ла Фей улыбнулся и заговорщически ему подмигнул. — Локи Фейтон, законный супруг Тора Боррсона! Ты ведь знал, что Йоттинхэм весьма лоялен к однополым парам? 

*****

— Я даже не задумывался над этим, — пробормотал растерянный Тор.

— Зато я задумывался, — усмехнулся Локи. — Думаешь, я просто так поехал именно сюда, когда сбежал из дома? Этот штат одним из первых принял закон об однополых браках. 

Тор застонал:

— Нам-то какая польза от этого закона? По основным документам мы — братья.

Локи смотрел на него как-то странно, как будто впервые видел.

— Ты что, правда, хотел бы?.. Если бы у нас была такая возможность?..

Тор взял его за руку и с улыбкой спросил:

— Локи Заффиро, ты согласен?..

Он не успел договорить, в окно автомобиля постучали. Снаружи стоял сурового вида охранник. 

— И что вы тут затеяли? — сердито поинтересовался он.

— Мы просто разговариваем, — Тор нехотя отпустил руку Локи и повернулся к приоткрытой двери. — Нам нужно обсудить один важный вопрос. Очень срочный вопрос, поэтому нет, до дома не потерпит. И в кафе мы не хотим идти, там слишком много народу. Поверь, приятель, мы не делаем ничего предосудительного, просто не хотим обсуждать жизненно важные темы, когда один из нас ведет машину. 

Охранник окинул его внимательным взглядом таможенника в международном аэропорту, затем так же пристально оглядел Локи, посветил фонариком на заднее сидение джипа и, наконец, не обнаружив никаких следов противозаконных действий, отступил назад. 

— Важный разговор или нет, но чтобы через полчаса вас тут не было! 

— Как скажешь, босс! — ответил ему Тор, закрывая дверь автомобиля.

В полном молчании они наблюдали за тем, как охранник обходит стоянку и возвращается на заправку.

— Мы могли бы это сделать, — с грустью произнес Локи, — если бы я принял предложение Ла Фея. 

— Ты отказался? 

— Еще нет. Сказал, что мне нужно подумать. Он дал мне месяц, — Локи усмехнулся. — Очень щедрый человек, господин Ларри Фейтон.

Тор не знал, как реагировать. С одной стороны, предложение Ла Фея было более чем заманчивым («Еще одно искушение», — с горечью подумал он), а с другой, многое в этой истории вызывало у него тревогу. 

— Ты назвал Ла Фея психом и импотентом, — напомнил он Локи.

— Конечно, он псих! Человек с его потенциалом и состоянием тратит жизнь на то, чтобы отомстить тому, кого он знает лишь по редким деловым встречами, благотворительным аукционам, журнальным публикациям и информацией от частных детективов, и только лишь за то, что когда-то в молодости тот «увел» у него любовь его жизни! Ты помнишь, что мама рассказывала о нем? Похоже это было на большую любовь?

Тор покачал головой.

— И тут мы плавно подходим к вопросу импотенции, — продолжил Локи. — Я не отношу это к его недостаткам. В конце концов, мне не замуж за него выходить. Однако такой вывод делается сам собой, если сложить вместе все имеющиеся у меня факты. А именно: он утверждает, что любил нашу маму, когда ухаживал за ней в университете, и это при том, что даже не попытался удержать ее или даже отбить у Одина, когда тот появился на ее горизонте. Он даже не говорил с ней на эту тему, просто исчез из ее жизни, будто добровольно от нее отказался. Он никогда не женился, хотя это явление не такое уж и редкое, но у него и любовниц никогда не было, не говоря уже о любовниках. Это не тайна, Анна-Мария рассказала мне об этом как о подтвержденном факте, и я ей верю. Заметь также, что у него даже мысли не было завести ребенка вне брака, он рассматривал только вариант усыновления или опекунства. В его штате 80% сотрудников — женщины, включая его телохранителей и водителя. Время от времени он упоминает о своих интрижках с кем-нибудь из них, но никогда, даже в шутку не выводит в свет пассию из своего круга или девушку из службы эскорта. То есть во всех его амурных историях фигурируют только те, кто на него работает. Очень удобно и безопасно, если знать, что девушки никому ничего не расскажут — и все только потому, что ничего, на самом деле и не было. Можно сочинять байки, поддерживать реноме ловеласа и держать при этом ширинку застегнутой. С любовницей такое не пройдет, обиженная любовница может быстро начать говорить не то, что ему хочется. А даже уволенная и недовольная бывшим работодателем сотрудница никак не попортит его репутацию: секса-то не было, все только на словах! Ну, такие у богатых людей шутки, что с них взять?! Все это время он продолжает тешить свою фантазию историей о неудачной любви, и тут вдруг такой подарок — его бывшая возлюбленная уходит от своего мужа, уезжает в Италию, возможен развод. Можно снова начать за ней ухаживать, ничем при этом не рискуя — в его нынешнем возрасте проблемы с потенцией уже не такое редкое явление.

Локи резко выдохнул, переводя дух, и сердито добавил. 

— Пусть мечтает дальше! 

Тор наклонился к нему, убрал с его лица непривычно длинную челку, провел кончиками пальцев по его щеке.

— Если ты уже все решил, стоит ли откладывать ответ на целый месяц? Скажи ему сейчас.

Локи нервно облизнул губы.

— Я так и хотел.

Тор насторожился.

— Случилось еще что-то?

— Когда ужин и весь этот разговор уже почти закончились, Ла Фею кто-то позвонил на мобильный. Он сказал тому, кто звонил, чтобы тот ждал его в бильярдной, извинился передо мной, пообещал скоро вернуться и ушел вниз. Я сначала обошел весь кабинет по периметру, потом спустился вниз на один этаж, потом еще на один. А потом я услышал голоса — Ла Фея и еще одного человека.

— И?

— Я узнал второй голос, — Локи инстинктивно потянулся к шраму на лбу, но тут же отдернул руку. — Ла Фей разговаривал с одним из тех подонков, которые напали на меня тогда в переулке. Именно этот тип прижимал меня к стене и говорил всякую похабщину. И я тут же вспомнил, где я его раньше слышал: он как-то приезжал в галерею, чтобы передать Ла Фею какую-то информацию. 

— Ты уверен? 

— Абсолютно. Как только я это понял, я вернулся в кабинет и позвонил тебе, чтобы ты за мной приехал.

— Думаешь, Ла Фей знает о его причастности к этому нападению?

— Думаю, он же его и организовал.

— Но зачем?! — Тор не понимал, как такое вообще возможно. — Если он настолько тебя ценит, что даже предложил тебе стать его наследником… Зачем организовывать бандитское нападение на тебя? Бред какой-то!

— Я же говорю, что он псих! — сердито выкрикнул Локи. — Когда он вернулся, он завел разговор о том, как все хорошо организовано в Кингс-Парке: удобно, красиво, достойные соседи. И главное, безопасно. Он почти полчаса, если не больше, распространялся о важности личной безопасности. Видимо, то нападение должно было послужить мне уроком, демонстрацией того, как неуютно обычному человеку в большом городе. Сначала он сделал так, чтобы я испугался, а потом выехал на авансцену на белом коне и с золотым щитом. 

— Безумие какое-то, — пробормотал Тор. — И что теперь делать? Идти с этим в полицию?

— Ты шутишь? — усмехнулся Локи. — Ты забыл наш визит в участок номер 35? «Мы пришли пожаловаться на самого богатого человека вашего штата!». Ха-ха-ха! Не смешно, Тор.

— Я и не смеюсь, — нахохлился Тор. — Опишешь мне того ублюдка, я сам его найду. Снейка попрошу помочь, у него должны быть знакомые, которые…

— У меня есть идея получше, — прервал его Локи. — Мы позвоним Хеймдаллю.

— Но…

— Погоди, выслушай меня! В этой ситуации мы можем задействовать ресурсы «Асгард Меканикс» на выгодных для обеих сторон условиях: если все сложится в нашу пользу, Хеймдалль, а, значит, и АМ, получит компромат на одного из конкурентов Одина. И я уговорю Хеймдалля сохранить наш разговор в тайне от Одина. До поры, до времени. 

Тор вовсе не был уверен в правильности такого решения, но не нашел, что возразить, поэтому просто согласился. Отведенные строгим охранником полчаса давно истекли, поэтому звонок Хеймдаллю они отложили до возвращения домой.

— Как прошла встреча с Фандралом, — спросил Локи, когда они пересекли границу города.

— Да нормально, — пожал плечами Тор. — Вспомнили общих знакомых, посплетничали немного, — он решил не говорить пока Локи о «Молнии» — хватит с него на сегодня ошеломительных новостей.


	39. Chapter 39

Локи заварил себе чай с мятой. Тор принюхался и решил в этот вечер изменить своей излюбленной коле с ароматным чаем, разлитым в пол-литровые кружки с толстыми стенками. 

Они уселись на диване в гостиной, Тор нашел в списке контактов номер Хеймдалля и продиктовал его Локи. Тот проворно набрал нужные цифры и нажал кнопку вызова.

— Здравствуй, Страж Асгарда! – с улыбкой приветствовал он старого знакомого еще одним его неофициальным прозвищем. – Это Локи, — Хеймдалль что-то ответил, и улыбка слетела с губ Локи, его кадык нервно дернулся и он пробормотал скороговоркой: — Не надо. Я давно уже вырос, да и титула меня лишили, — пока Хеймдалль говорил, Локи покосился на Тора и, перехватив его настороженный взгляд, покачал головой и взмахнул рукой: «Все в порядке, потом объясню». – Хеймдалль, — сказал он в трубку. – Тор рядом со мной, я включу громкую связь, если ты не возражаешь. 

Получив согласие, Локи нажал нужную кнопку, и Тор услышал густой баритон Хеймдалля:

— Привет, Тор!

— Привет, — откликнулся Тор, наклоняясь ближе к крошечному микрофону. – Мы звоним по делу. Локи тебе все объяснит.

Хеймдалль попросил минуту на то, чтобы дойти до своего кабинета. Сначала в трубке были слышны приглушенные голоса, затем все посторонние звуки исчезли: Хеймдалль вошел в кабинет и плотно прикрыл за собой дверь.

— Рабочий день закончился, но у нас тут еще есть кое-какие дела, — пояснил он.

— Если ты занят…, — начал было Локи, но был прерван категоричным заявлением, что для срочных вечерних дел есть подчиненные, которым за это неплохо платят, а их босс может иногда позволить себе переключиться на что-нибудь другое.

— Я не уверен, что это будет что-то совсем другое, — Локи сделал глоток полутеплого чая; было заметно, что он немного нервничает. – Мне…, — он покосился на Тора и исправился: — Нам нужна помощь профессионального детектива, не имеющего отношение к полиции и прочим государственным органам. И мы не знаем никого, кто лучше тебя разбирался бы в таких делах. 

— Это как-то связано с «Асгард Меканикс»? – Хеймдалль, как никто другой, умел быстро переключаться на деловой тон.

— И да, и нет, — столь же деловито ответил Локи. – В основном дело касается лично меня, Тор выступает в нем как свидетель и сочувствующее лицо. Но если результаты расследования окажутся положительными, у тебя на руках окажутся некоторые материалы, которые можно считать компроматом на одного из конкурентов Одина.

— Мне казалось, что ты достаточно обижен на Одина, чтобы не делать ему никаких подарков, особенно таких.

— Это не подарок. Это моя плата за использование некоторых ресурсов, которые являются его собственностью. Я знаю, что услуги детектива стоят недешево, и мог бы, пожалуй, поднапрячься и найти нужную сумму, но что-то мне подсказывает, что ты бы отказался от денег, даже если бы согласился помочь.

— Я соглашусь помочь, если моя помощь не пойдет во вред «Асгард Меканикс».

Тор отметил про себя, что Хеймдалль не сказал «во вред Одину», и Локи явно тоже это услышал. 

— Клянусь, что это никак не повредит АМ.

— В таком случае я, действительно, отказываюсь от любого денежного вознаграждения, но если ты предоставишь мне какие-то материалы, которые я в будущем смогу использовать для защиты интересов «Асгард Меканикс», я буду весьма признателен.

Локи рассмеялся.

— Если бы мои руки не были сейчас заняты телефоном и кружкой с чаем, я бы ответил тебе громкими аплодисментами. Браво! И спасибо! 

— Я еще ничего не сделал.

— Ты согласился помочь. В нашем положении это очень дорого стоит.

Хеймдалль промолчал, ожидая продолжения. Локи снова перешел на деловой тон:

— У меня еще одна просьба. Если все получится, и ты получишь такие материалы, я попрошу тебя не показывать их Одину – и вообще, не говорить ему ничего о нашем разговоре и о расследовании, если ты на него согласишься.

— Боюсь, что это…, — даже на расстоянии чувствовалось, что Хеймдалль озабоченно нахмурился.

— Подожди! – прервал его Локи. – На время, Хеймдалль, только на время! На несколько месяцев, максимум на полгода. Потом сможешь делать с этой информацией все, что захочешь. Но до тех пор…, — он прикусил губу, словно в нерешительности, стоит ли продолжать или нет.

— Я так понимаю, у тебя есть джокер в рукаве на случай несоблюдения этого условия? – в голосе Хеймдалля послышалась уважительная усмешка.

— Да. Я могу сделать так, что вы не сможете воспользоваться этой информацией. 

— Что, научился уничтожать документы на расстоянии?

— Нет. Все намного проще: без моего подтверждения они будут равноценны рулону туалетной бумаги – я просто откажусь от своих претензий, и никто не сможет ничего с этим сделать. Послушай, Хеймдалль, если ты просто дашь мне слово, что не передашь эту информацию Одину, пока я сам тебя об этом не попрошу, я тебе поверю, но бывают и форс-мажорные обстоятельства. Вот именно на этот случай у меня есть что противопоставить любой попытке сделать что-нибудь без моего ведома.

— Один сделал большую ошибку…, — с грустью произнес Хеймдалль.

— Я знаю! – несколько нервно выкрикнул Локи. – И все это знают, только он!..

Тор предостерегающе сжал пальцы на его колене, Локи выдохнул и снова успокоился, по крайней мере, внешне.

— Могу я узнать, в чем суть дела? – поинтересовался Хеймдалль.

Локи вкратце пересказал ему историю нападения.

— Полиция? – деловито уточнил его собеседник.

Тор и Локи одинаково дружно фыркнули, Локи объяснил их реакцию Хеймдаллю. 

— Ясно. Теперь ты хочешь, чтобы я нашел тебе этих подонков?

— Да. То есть, не совсем. Это еще не все. Еще в тот вечер, когда на меня напали, мне показалось, что я знаю одного из них. Того, кто держал меня за руки, прижимал к стене и говорил всякие пошлости. Его ошибкой было, что он говорил их, не меняя свой голос или манеру произносить некоторые слова. В общем, как я сегодня узнал, мне не показалось – я, действительно, его знаю. Вернее, сталкивался с ним раньше, один раз. И теперь самое интересное, по крайней мере, для тебя и для АМ: этот подонок имеет какое-то отношение к Ла Фею. Ларри Фейтону из «Фрост Джайент Груп».

— Я знаю, кто такой Ла Фей. И знаю, что ты с ним знаком.

— Да, конечно, — усмехнулся Локи. — Как я мог забыть! Так вот. Возможно, этот громила работает на него. И возможно, именно Ла Фей приказал ему напасть на меня.

— Зачем?

— Ты знаешь, какие вопросы задавать, Хеймдалль, — Локи посмотрела на Тора, и тот понял, что он не хочет рассказывать Хеймдаллю о предложении Ла Фея. – Тебе будет достаточно, если я скажу, что у него был повод так поступить, и этот его план (если он, на самом деле, его) мог бы сработать, если бы я не узнал голос нападавшего. 

— Не скрою, что предпочел бы знать больше, но ты прав, пока этого достаточно.

— И еще…, — Локи задумчиво постучал кончиком пальца по переносице. – Ла Фей знает, кто мы с Тором на самом деле. Он знал с самого начала нашего личного знакомства. 

— Я не удивлен, — спокойно заметил Хеймдалль. – Могу я узнать, каково его отношение к данной ситуации? К тому, что вы оба живете вне семьи и под фиктивными именами?

— Ты же умный, и ты знаешь Ла Фея – догадайся!

— Он в восторге.

— Разумеется!

— Я понял, — подвел черту Хеймдалль. – Значит так. Завтра в Йоттинхэм приедет один человек, Кларенс Ли. Это мой человек, Локи, к АМ он не имеет никакого отношения. У него свое сыскное агентство, небольшое, но весьма эффективное. Он хорошо ориентируется в Йоттинхэме.

Он не стал этого говорить, но и Локи, и Тор сразу поняли, что речь идет о человеке, который осенью собирал о них информацию для Одина.

— Ли многим мне обязан, поэтому достаточно надежен. Можешь говорить с ним так, как если бы говорил со мной. Один момент хочу оговорить особо: обо всем, что найдет, он будет сообщать тебе. Мне он передаст собранную информацию только после того, как ты ему это разрешишь. До того момента это будет твое частное дело. После – дело, касающееся «Асгард Меканикс». Дальше уже вступает в силу наша договоренность о полугодичном молчании. Полгода, Локи, больше я обещать не могу!

— Договорились.

— Оплата всех его расходов – за мой счет. Я передам ему номер твоего мобильного, завтра он позвонит тебе, как только приедет в Йоттинхэм. Ты уже знаешь, где хочешь с ним встретиться?

Локи вопросительно посмотрел на Тора. Тот собрался было пожать плечами, но потом вдруг его осенило:

— У Майка! В «Орле и Драконе». Майк может описать еще одного человека, который может быть к этому причастен. Тот парень тоже интересовался Локи несколько месяцев назад, и мы так и не узнали, кто он такой.

— Хорошо. Чем больше зацепок, тем лучше.

В кабинете Хеймдалля мелодично прозвонил сигнал внутреннего коммутатора. Хеймдалль ответил на вызов коротким «Через пару минут», и спросил у Локи.

— Еще что-нибудь?

— Нет, пока все, — заверил его Локи. – Спасибо, Хеймдалль!

— Мы уже обсудили этот момент, — усмехнулся Хеймдалль, и вдруг добавил: — Всего хорошего, Маленький Принц! Пока, Тор! – не дожидаясь ответа, он нажал кнопку отбоя.

— Маленький Принц? – переспросил Тор. – Он что, так тебя называет?

Локи смущенно вертел в руках умолкший телефон.

— Называл, когда никто не слышал, — нехотя признался он. – Я ему сказал, что уже давно не маленький, и титул… Его у меня никогда и не было, — он бросил телефон на стол и, схватив кружку, вскочил с дивана, намереваясь скрыться на кухне. Тор поймал его за руку.

— К черту все эти империи, Локи! Мы создадим свое королевство, маленькое, но наше.

Локи сердито дернул плечами и высвободил руку.

— Если для тебя это настолько важно, — крикнул Тор ему в спину, — почему ты хочешь отказаться от предложения Ла Фея? Только из-за нападения?

Локи резко повернулся.

— Ты, правда, не понимаешь? Его предложение ничего мне не даст. Ничего из того, что я хочу. Он видит во мне инструмент, возможность задеть Одина: прибрать себе то, что тот выбросил — меня, а заодно и то, что ему по-настоящему дорого – тебя. Я ни на миг не поверил в то, что он не нашел подходящую кандидатуру в свои наследники среди выпускников Йоттинхэмского университета – одного из сильнейших в стране! И еще! Ла Фей может быть трижды импотентом в сексуальном плане, но физически он здоров как бык и проживет еще не один десяток лет. Так неужели ты думаешь, что он отдаст власть над своей Ледяной Империей кому бы то ни было, пока сам в силах дергать за все эти вожжи и ниточки?

Тор покачал головой, но не в знак отрицания, а признавая правоту Локи.

— А то, что он говорил о нас с тобой? – чуть слышно пробормотал он. – Ведь просто смена фамилии на Фейтон ничего не даст. Думаешь, он знает другие пути?

Локи снова опустился на диван, обеими ладонями сжимая кружку с холодным чаем.

— Нет никаких других путей, Тор, — устало произнес он. – Он просто решил сыграть на моих… на наших надеждах и желаниях, — он поднял глаза, почти черные в вечернем свете, и пристально посмотрел на Тора. – Нет никаких путей, — повторил он.

— Но…

— Я устал, Тор. Я чертовски устал сегодня, — он поставил кружку на стол рядом с телефоном и уткнулся лбом в плечо Тора. – Завтра приедет человек от Хеймдалля, в выходные прилетает Джемма, и бог весть что произойдет в промежутке. Пойдем спать, а?

Тор еще многое хотел обсудить, но Локи был прав – день выдался тяжелым, впереди были не менее напряженные дни, им обоим нужен был отдых. Он встал сам и помог Локи подняться – тот уже совсем обмяк и едва держался на ногах.

— Сам дойдешь, или тебя отнести?

Локи вскинул голову и голосом капризного ребенка попросил:

— На ручки!

Тор рассмеялся и подхватил его на руки.

— Как прикажете, Ваше Высочество!

За что тут же получил шлепок ладонью по спине.

— Прекрати!

— А ты меня заставь!

Локи на мгновение притих, а потом еще более усталым голосом пообещал:

— Завтра.


	40. Chapter 40

На следующий день Локи получил сообщение с неизвестного номера: «Готов встретиться. Время? Ли». Посоветовавшись с Тором, Локи назначил встречу с детективом на половину шестого.

Не успели они устроиться в своем излюбленном уголке (Локи заранее позвонил в «Орел и Лев» и попросил забронировать для них стол) и оглядеться (посетителей было еще довольно мало), как дверь бара снова открылась, пропуская внутрь мужчину средних лет и среднего роста, который, не раздумывая, направился в их сторону. Видимо, он ждал их появления, сидя в машине напротив входа в бар. 

— Кларенс Ли, лучше просто Ли, — представился мужчина, протягивая руку сначала Локи, затем Тору, назвав при этом каждого по имени.

По пути в бар Тор и Локи заключили пари по поводу внешности Кларенса Ли. Тор представлял его чуть ли не Джеймсом Бондом, Локи высмеял его мальчишескую наивность и оказался прав: присланный Хеймдаллем детектив был невысок, немножко полноват, носил мешковатые джинсы, темно-коричневую (почти черную) куртку и вязаную шапочку, под которой скрывались жесткие черные волосы, торчащие как иголки у заспанного ежика — кошмар парикмахера. Ли сунул шапку в карман, расстегнул куртку (под ней обнаружился тонкий темно-бордовый свитер ручной вязки) и сел напротив Локи. 

В ту же секунду возле их стола появился Майк. Тор и Локи заказали «как обычно», Ли ограничился бутылкой минеральной воды и фисташками. Прежде чем Майк ушел, Тор спросил его, сможет ли он попозже присоединиться к ним на несколько минут. Майк пообещал вернуться через четверть часа.

Они сидели молча, пока официантка не принесла заказанное пиво, сок, воду и фисташки. Ли заговорил первым:

— Давайте уточним, мистер Заффиро, какого результата вы ждете от этого расследования. 

Локи на минуту задумался.

— Мне нужно подтвердить — или опровергнуть — мое предположение, что некое влиятельное лицо, — Ли кивнул, одобряя его нежелание озвучивать имена, — имеет отношение к нападению, которому я подвергся несколько дней назад. Я подозреваю, что это сделали люди, которые работают на него. С его ведома и по его распоряжению.

Ли снова кивнул, на этот раз сигнализируя, что все понял. Локи продолжил:

— Также у меня есть подозрение, что я уже встречался с одним из напавших на меня людей при других, более мирных обстоятельствах. У него довольно приметная манера говорить: он тянет гласные «а» и «о» и почти каждую фразу превращает в вопрос, добавляя в конце «так?». 

— Вы только слышали его? — уточнил Ли. — При той первой, мирной встрече, или видели тоже и можете описать?

— Видел. Он приезжал в галерею, чтобы передать упомянутому влиятельному лицу какую-то информацию. Он выше меня ростом, примерно на полголовы. Плечи неширокие, уже, чем у Тора. Он вообще выглядит не столько мускулистым, сколько жилистым. Волосы светлые, очень коротко стриженные, из-за чего издали кажется, что он лысый. Нос и рот обычные, ничем не примечательны, брови широкие, но не густые, глаза глубоко посажены, цвет я не разглядел. Справа на шее то ли маленькая татуировка, то ли родимое пятно, не могу сказать точно. На среднем пальце левой руки — широкое кольцо из белого металла, с узором или надписью, в любом случае оно не гладкое. Когда он приезжал в галерею, на нем был деловой костюм, но было заметно, что он не привык его носить. Напавшего на меня я не видел, но рост и комплекция совпадают.

— Они оба были в куртках с капюшонами, — подсказал Тор. — Ничего примечательно.

— Что за информацию он передавал тому господину в галерее? — уточнил Ли, отправляя в рот очередной орех. — Вы что-нибудь расслышали?

Локи покачал головой.

— Совсем немногое. Сначала он довольно громко расспрашивал наш сотрудницу о том, где ему найти… того господина, и одновременно пытался с ней флиртовать — тоже громко и довольно неуклюже. Тогда-то я и обратил внимание на то, как он говорит. Потом, когда интересующий его человек появился, они пару минут разговаривали шепотом, затем… тот господин хлопнул его по плечу и уже громче добавил, чтобы тот ждал его в машине, он скоро закончит, и они поедут в офис. Этот тип проворчал что-то в духе, что неплохо бы некоторым кончать валять дурочку в больнице и возвращаться за баранку, а то у него дела стоят, на что тот господин резко ответил, что до тех пока, пока он, этот тип, работает на него, своих дел у него быть не может, и если понадобится, то он не только за руль сядет, но и в стрип-клубе у шеста работать начнет. На этом их разговор закончился. Больше я его не видел.

Ли запрокинул голову, будто дожидаясь, когда полученная информация осядет и закрепится в его мозгу. Локи посмотрел на Тора, тот откашлялся и произнес:

— Возможно, что Майк, владелец этого бара, видел второго нападавшего. Он говорил, что за Локи следил один тип, тоже коротко стриженный, но у того еще была косичка от виска, — он помялся, но все же решил уточнить: — Если только это не один из ваших.

Ли отрицательно покачал головой.

— У меня таких нет. 

Майк подошел к их столу одновременно с официанткой, которая принесла заказ. По просьбе Тора он присел на свободное место и рассказал о подозрительном парне, который, как ему показалось, слишком пристально приглядывался к Локи. Когда он ушел, Ли выпрямился и, отодвинув в сторону чашку с ореховой скорлупой, сказал:

— Что ж, мне есть, с чего начать. Встретимся в следующий понедельник, место выберу я, время назначите вы. Номер, с которого я отправлял сообщение сегодня днем, можете удалить, он больше не понадобится. Если я обнаружу что-то важное, я сразу с вами свяжусь. 

— А если мы обнаружим что-нибудь важное? — уточнил Тор.

Ли задумался.

— Мало что может быть настолько срочным, чтобы не дождаться понедельника. Только если на вас снова нападут, или определенное влиятельное лицо предпримет активные шаги, непосредственно связанные с нашим делом, дайте мне знать через человека, который направил меня сюда. Просто позвоните ему по любому незначительному поводу, не вдаваясь в подробности, он все поймет. В остальном же старайтесь избегать общения с ним — в любой форме, — Ли встал и начал застегивать куртку.

— Это все? — удивился Локи.

— А вы ждали чего-то еще? Или вы не все мне рассказали?

— Все, что знали или вспомнили, — поспешил заверить Локи.

По лицу Ли было заметно, что он ему не поверил, но настаивать он не стал. 

— В таком случае до понедельника.

Когда детектив вышел из бара, Тор наклонился к Локи и спросил:

— Почему ты не рассказал ему о том, что едва не столкнулся с тем типом на вилле Ла Фея?

— Потому что это неважно. Заведи я разговор на эту тему, мне бы пришлось объяснять, как я сам там оказался, а я не хочу этого делать. Не хочу, чтобы Ли догадался или хотя бы предположил, что Ла Фей как-то во мне заинтересован. 

— Но такой вывод напрашивается сам собой, — резонно заметил Тор. — Иначе зачем бы ему организовывать нападение на тебя? 

— Чтобы досадить Одину, например. Ла Фей ведь может и не знать, что тот выгнал меня из дома. Да мало ли причин, в конце концов!

Тор пожал плечами, неудовлетворенный таким объяснением.

— Ты ему не доверяешь, — догадался он. — Этому Ли.

— Тебя это удивляет? Он следил за нами!

— Он делал то, что ему сказал Хеймдалль, а тот выполнял поручение отца. Теперь ты — главное звено в этой цепочке. Ты позвонил Хеймдаллю и попросил его о помощи, а теперь решил, что не доверяешь его человеку? Иногда ты действуешь довольно нелогично.

— Я не машина, чтобы всегда поступать логично, — огрызнулся Локи. — Если в понедельник выяснится, что без этой информации Ли не продвинется, я расскажу ему. Пока же не вижу в этом большой необходимости.

— ОК, — сдался Тор. — Твое дело, тебе и решать.

— Мое дело? — прищурился Локи. — То есть ты все-таки в стороне?

— Нет, не в стороне! — сердито выкрикнул Тор и, оглядевшись, понизил голос до сердитого шепота: — Порой мне кажется, что ты нарочно притворяешься, что не понимаешь, что я сказал. 

— Что ты сказал и что ты хотел сказать — это две большие разницы, — проворчал Локи, хватаясь за вилку. 

— Возможно. Но не всегда. Хорошо, я скажу по-другому: в этом деле ты — главный пострадавший, поэтому тебе и решать, что и когда говорить детективу, но я заинтересован в результатах этого расследования не меньше тебя, — Тор придвинул к себе кружку с пивом, но пить не стал. — Но ты ведь это и так знаешь, — добавил он.

Локи ничего не ответил, что, впрочем, было неудивительно: иногда, в приступе необъяснимого упрямства, он подолгу отказывался признать, что был неправ. Желая сменить тему, Тор вдруг сказал:

— Хогун продал «Молнию» Фандралу.

Локи застыл, не донеся вилку с брокколи до рта.

— Что?!

— Новый владелец «Молнии» — Фандрал. Но он хочет вернуть ее мне, — и Тор пересказал свой недавний разговор с Фандралом.

Локи выслушал его очень внимательно, затем положил вилку и нож и пересел на скамейку рядом с Тором.

— Ты этого хочешь.

— Очень. Но это невозможно.

— Почему?

— Ты же слышал — они все хотят, чтобы я снова вышел на трек.

— Значит, ты должен выйти.

Тор отстранился и недоверчиво посмотрел на Локи.

— Ты шутишь?

— Вовсе нет.

— Но…

— Послушай, — Локи сжал его локоть. — Я знаю все твои доводы наизусть, мы не раз их обсуждали, но давай посмотрим на ситуацию по-другому. Мы не можем жить здесь и прятаться бесконечно. Я шарахаюсь от фотокамер на открытии выставки, которую курирую, ты не ходишь на встречи местных байкеров, опасаясь, что так тебя быстрее узнают. Теперь ты отказываешься от своего шанса вернуть свою драгоценную «Молнию», потому что для этого тебе надо выйти на трек и привлечь к себе внимание журналистов. Ла Фей с самого начала знает, кто мы такие, где гарантия, что он не расскажет кому-то еще? Дальше — больше, как снежный ком. 

Тор угрюмо кивнул и начал обкусывать ноготь, Локи ударил его по руке, чтобы он прекратил.

— Опасаясь разоблачения, мы упускаем один шанс за другим.

— Мы можем уехать. Куда-нибудь, где иначе смотрят на некровный инцест. Таких мест полно.

— Но все они слишком далеко от Йоттинхэма, от Аймир-Сити, от наших друзей. 

— Если они узнают…

Локи нахмурился.

— То что? Они отвернутся от тебя? А если бы на твоем месте был, например, тот же Фандрал? И он бы признался тебе в своих далеко не братских чувствах к своему брату, который бы вдруг оказался неродным? Ты бы от него отвернулся?

Тор покачал головой.

— Ты же знаешь, что я всегда недолюбливал всю эту твою компанию, — напомнил ему Локи. — Я ревновал тебя к ним, — признался он. — И до сих пор ревную, но дело не в этом. Что я хочу сказать: даже при моем эгоцентризме — не спорь, я знаю за собой такую черту! — я не могу не признать, что они были важной частью твоей жизни в прошлом, и могут поддержать тебя в будущем. Но! Если они узнают о твоих проблемах из газетных публикаций… Я бы на их месте сильно обиделся и, возможно, не захотел бы после этого иметь с тобой дело. 

Тор растерянно почесал щеку.

— А как насчет твоих друзей?

— Которых?

— В Ванахилле.

— Дюк и Сэм? — Локи пожал плечами. — Они знают. И не отвернулись от меня.

— И ты им доверяешь? Ведь ты знаком с ними меньше, чем я с…

— Тут другое, — перебил его Локи. — У них свои скелеты в шкафу, и мне о них известно. 

— Они что, тоже?..

— Ой, нет, расслабься. У них совсем другая история, и они не родственники, ни по крови, ни по бумаге. Давай вернемся к тому, о чем мы говорили. Ты прав, мы можем уехать уже сейчас, но я хочу сделать только тогда, когда нас к этому вынудят, не раньше.

— Добиться здесь чего-нибудь существенного, а потом вдруг все бросить?

— Я смотрю на это немного иначе. Мы уедем с большим багажом, чем у нас есть сейчас. Опыт, знания, а в твоем случае, если повезет, еще и «Молния». Разве не повод рискнуть? 

Тор надолго задумался. Локи успел не спеша выпить целый стакан сока, прежде чем он снова заговорил:

— Так что ты предлагаешь? Принять предложение Фандрала и рассказать все ему и ребятам?

— Да, но сначала ввести в курс дела Гржегора и Анну-Марию. Думаю, они оба имеют право знать. Если получится по-плохому, то есть кто-нибудь из них, или даже оба не захотят больше с нами общаться… Что же, кому-то из нас, или сразу обоим придется начинать все сначала. Но может ведь получиться и по-хорошему! Мы не узнаем, пока не поговорим с ними. Невозможно постоянно жить в страхе, что нас узнает еще кто-нибудь, что нас разоблачат, ославят на весь Йоттинхэм и далеко за его пределами. В конце концов, столько людей уже приняли нас такими, какие мы есть, включая маму. Вспомни про Джемму, дядю Джона, Хеймдалля, нашего соседа Теда Смита. Конечно же, если дело дойдет до прессы, то нам сильно не поздоровиться, но нам хотя бы не придется краснеть перед теми, кто нам дорог — не за то, как мы живем и с кем, а за то, что не сочли их достойными нашего доверия. 

Тор нерешительно кивнул.

— Наблюдая за Одином, я много чему научился, — Локи сердито прищурился. — В том числе тому, что, отвергая кого-нибудь, ты навсегда лишаешься его поддержки. Смертельных врагов заполучить легче, чем найти новых и надежных друзей. Если бы я мог перемещаться с места на место, щелкнув пальцами, менять внешность, хлопнув в ладоши, или уничтожать врагов смертельными лучами с километрового расстояния, я бы еще задумался, нужны ли мне друзья, но мы живем в мире, где все материально, и только воля, расположение, любовь или ненависть других людей способны добавить нам (или отобрать — тут уж как получится) и «маны», и «здоровья» и еще много чего. Вот такая дурацкая «игра»…

Тор глубоко вдохнул, затем медленно выдохнул. 

— Если ты все еще сомневаешься, давай обсудим это еще раз, когда прилетит Джемма, — предложил Локи. — Может быть, она что-нибудь дельное подскажет.

— Я тебе говорил, что ты больше похож на ее брата, чем на моего?

— Раз сто, — рассмеялся Локи. — Или тысячу. В любом случае, у Джеммы уже есть один брат, а у тебя в итоге нет ни одного.

— Меня устраивает такой расклад, — улыбнулся в ответ Тор. — И ты прав. Уже сейчас прав, не дожидаясь разговора с Джеммой. На следующей неделе я поговорю со Снейком. 

— А я с Анной-Марией, — Локи пересел на свое прежнее место. — А сейчас давай обсудим, как будем развлекать Джемму.


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ОК, я очень-очень виновата в задержке с продолжением. Раскаиваюсь и обещаю исправиться. :(
> 
> Новая глава - даже не глава, а вступление к очень большой главе, посвященной короткому, но очень насыщенному визиту Джеммы. Считайте эту прелюдию свидетельством того, что фик не заброшен и будет завершен уже в этом году *зачеркнуто* до конца лета. :)

— Эту или эту? 

В одной руке Тор держал синюю футболку с псевдо-потертым белым принтом, в другой – еще одну черную футболку с люминесцентным рисунком. 

Локи обреченно вздохнул.

— Я был уверен, что черную ты давно выбросил.

Тор виновато покосился на футболку с ядовито-зелеными пятнами.

— Это ты ее выбросил. Мне она нравится.

Локи всплеснул руками.

— Потому что на ней нарисован мотоцикл, конечно! – он откинул со лба влажные пряди волос и вздохнул. – Слушай! Если бы я не знал, что ты едешь встречать Джемму, и если бы я не ехал вместе с тобой, я бы уже начал серьезно беспокоиться и ревновать, — пробежав глазами и пальцами по стопке футболок, он вытащил из самой середины серую с длинными рукавами и без рисунка, затем сдернул с вешалки темно-бордовую фланелевую рубашку и бросил обе вещи на кровать. – Собираешься, как школьница на первое свидание. Это же Джемма! Она видела тебя…, — он задумался, вспоминая, — разве что совсем нагишом не видела. Или видела?

Тор покорно отложил черные футболки в сторону и натянул на себя серую. Локи знал, о чем говорил: вспомнить хотя бы те глупые фото, на которых Тор позировал в подаренных им же (в отместку или скорее в благодарность за пижаму с драконами) пожарного цвета боксерах с мультяшными машинками. В тот день они полвечера дурачились: Локи изображал модного фотографа, а Тор – капризную супер-модель, рекламирующую эксклюзивное нижнее белье. Большая часть фотографий осела на жестком диске одного из ноутбуков. Когда Тор узнал, что Локи отослал несколько фото Джемме, он еще полвечера на него дулся. На следующий день Локи процитировал ему восторженный отзыв кузины, и Тор смирился. В конце концов, если вспомнить пляжные шорты, в которых он разгуливал по средиземноморскому пляжу во время их последнего визита в Италию, мультяшные машинки на ярко-красном фоне уже не казались ему настолько уж неуместными, чтобы скрывать их от глаз любимой и любящей двоюродной сестры.

В любом случае, Джемма была единственным человеком, кому Локи показывал их «интимные» фото (он отправлял их с шутливой пометкой «рейтинг PG-13» в заголовке письма). На этих фотографиях не было ничего, что стоило бы держать только в закрытом ящике прикроватной тумбочки или в защищенной паролем папке на ноутбуке, и все же было в каждом из таких кадров что-нибудь такое, из-за чего Локи не решался показывать их кому-то еще. При этом и он, и Тор хорошо понимали, что под «кем-то еще» подразумевался только один человек – их мать. Фригг не видела не только смешных фото Тора в красно-машинковых боксерах, но и тех, на которых они сидели обнявшись, или той, на которой Тор целовал Локи в висок (первые сделала Лиз, подруга Гржегора, а последнее было удачным «селфи», которое Локи снял на свой смартфон).

— Не видела, — проворчал Тор.

— Не важно, дело не в этом. Обычно тебе совершенно наплевать на то, что ты носишь, а тут…, — Локи пренебрежительно махнул рукой в сторону разбросанных по комнате вещей. – Ты собираешься дольше меня. Что происходит.

Тор опустился на край кровати.

— Ты будешь смеяться.

— Пока мне хочется плакать. Или разбить что-нибудь для разнообразия.

— Пообещай.

— Что?

— Что не будешь смеяться.

— Ты шутишь? – Локи стоял в двух шагах от кровати, уперев руки в бедра. — Скажи, что ты шутишь. Ты меня знаешь, я не даю таких обещаний. Лишить себя удовольствия…, — что-то во взгляде Тора заставило его прерваться на полуслове. – ОК, я не обещаю, но постараюсь. В чем дело?

Тор почесал затылок, затем шею, потом положил обе ладони на колени.

— Помнишь фильм, который мы недавно смотрели? Комедия такая дурацкая. «Знакомство с родителями» или что-то в этом роде.

— Ну, — Локи ждал продолжения, но Тор замолчал и посмотрел на него снизу вверх в надежде, что тот сам догадается – и Локи догадался. – О! То есть… Ты вроде как тот бедолага бойфренд? А Джемма – как папаша его сумасшедшей подружки? О… Но… Эм-м-м…, — Настал его черед чесать в затылке – он явно не знал, как на это реагировать. 

Глядя на его растерянное лицо, Тор нервно хихикнул. Локи нахмурился. Тор попытался подавить неожиданный приступ смеха, но не сдержался. Локи еще больше нахмурился и даже топнул ногой.

— Эй! Это мне следует смеяться!

— Прости, — Тор смахнул со щек слезы и, схватив Локи за бедра, притянул его к себе. – Прости. Когда ты это сказал, я сам понял, насколько глупо это звучит, — он усадил Локи себе на колени. – Не то, что ты сказал, а то, что я такое подумал. Глупо. И смешно, — он покачал головой и снова хихикнул. 

Локи рассмеялся и слегка надавил кулаком на его висок.

— Какой же ты иногда… 

— Идиот?

— Клоун.

— Но я твой клоун? – Тор смотрел на него с обожанием и надеждой.

— Абсолютно и всегда! – заверил его Локи. — Собирайся, а то опоздаем.


	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Первая часть визита Джеммы в Йоттинхэм, продолжение - завтра-послезавтра.

Молодая красивая итальянка с коротко стриженными темными волосами и пронзительно голубыми глазами рассекала толпу прилетевших и встречающих как ледокол, разбивающий сантиметровый лед. Отстраняя улыбкой или жестом очередное живое препятствие, она продолжала шагать к выходу из аэропорта уверенной походкой спортсменки, идущей к пьедесталу. Ее спутники намеренно отстали от нее на пару шагов. Темноволосый юноша, шел, спрятав руки в карманы своей кожаной куртки. Атлетического сложения блондин нес объемную дорожную сумку, судя по цвету и стилю, дамскую. 

Уклонившись от столкновения с большой группой подростков, девушка воскликнула:

— О, Мадонна! Как я ненавижу аэропорты!

— Помнится, ты говорила, что любишь летать.

— Выбрось свой сарказм вон в ту урну, Локи, он не работает! Я люблю летать, но ненавижу аэропорты! В начале был Хаос, затем ему дали имя Аэропорт!

— В таком случае готов поспорить, что Пит обожает аэропорты, ибо второе имя Хаоса – Пьетро Заффиро.

— Ха-ха-ха, Тор, очень смешно! А я живу с этим стихийным бедствием всю свою жизнь! 

— Не так уж и долго, Джем, — усмехнулся Локи, — даже если забыть о вселенских масштабах.

— Неплохой комплимент, каро мио, но лучше прибереги его для моей матушки, она больше оценит.

Снаружи Джемма остановилась и окинула окрестности взглядом полководца, оценивающего состояние его войск. 

— Такси или?..

— Или, — ответил Тор и махнул рукой в сторону джипа. – Вон та повозка.

— Хорошая карета, — одобрила Джемма, усаживаясь на переднее пассажирское сидение. – Ваша?

— Это машина Снейка, — Локи сел позади нее и тут же наклонился вперед, чтобы видеть лицо Джеммы в зеркале заднего вида, — Я тебе о нем писал. Босс и друг Тора. 

Тор поставил сумку в багажник, задумчиво посмотрел на нее, а потом крикнул:

— Разве нам не нужно было получить твой багаж? Даже в отпуск берут больше вещей, чем в этой сумке.

— Все мои чемоданы летят грузовым рейсом сразу в Буэнос-Айрес, — успокоила его Джемма. – Я бы тоже могла лететь без пересадки, но мне очень хотелось увидеть своих любимых мальчиков.

Тор сел за руль и, поворачивая ключ зажигания, спросил:

— С чего начнем, Ваше Высочество?

— А какие у нас варианты? – деловито уточнила Джемма.

— Кофе и круассаны в каком-нибудь уютном кафе, — начал перечислять Локи, пока Тор выруливал к шлагбауму, перекрывающему выезд со стоянки, — что-нибудь посытнее круассанов плюс пиво в одном нашем любимом баре, что-нибудь покрепче пива плюс закуски из супермаркета у нас дома. Это что касается пищи телесной. Из культурных развлечений у нас экскурсия по городу, визит в галерею, где я работаю, и беседы о высоком и прекрасном – везде, где пожелаешь.

— А мотоциклы? – нахмурилась Джемма.

— В другой раз, Джем, — покачал головой Тор. – Ты прилетишь к нам летом или в конце весны, и я обещаю тебе целый день на мотоциклах.

— ОК, — покорно согласилась она. – Прилечу на День рождения Локи.

Локи послал ее отражению в зеркале заднего вида воздушный поцелуй. Тор усмехнулся и нажал кнопку плеера. Салон джипа наполнился звуками знакомой песни:

_«Кажется, то, что я говорю, имеет значение, и я буду держать язык за зубами,_   
_И использовать губы, чтобы поцелуем прогонять хмурое выражение с твоего лица,_   
_Чтобы сомнения не омрачали твой день,_   
_Чтобы ты держала голову высоко, и — будь что будет!»*_

После короткого совещания решили начать с кофе и круассанов. Чтобы совместить завтрак с экскурсией по значимым местам, Тор предложил кафе напротив кинотеатра, в котором он нашел Локи. Джемма в мельчайших деталях знала всю историю, связанную с уходом Локи из дома, но все же настояла на том, чтобы парни еще раз пересказали ей события того знаменательного дня в красках и со всем подробностями.

После второй чашки фруктового чая (Тор заказал капуччино, а Джемма – латте макиато) Локи спросил:

— Точно помню, что спрашивал тебя в одном из писем, но ты так и не ответила: как твой жених отнесся к тому, что ты летишь в Аргентину на целый год?

— Жених? – переспросила Джемма, — Ты о Нико? 

Локи кивнул.

— О! Так мы расторгли помолвку!

Тор и Локи озадаченно переглянулись.

— Этот бастардо тебе изменял? – нахмурился Тор.

— Нет, что ты, каро мио! Нико – хороший мальчик, я его очень люблю, но сейчас только как друга. Собственно, мы расстались хорошими друзьями. Мы поговорили, Нико быстро согласился, что мы оба пока не готовы к семейной жизни. Он хочет заняться своей карьерой, а это длительные командировки и все такое, а я…

— Джемма! – прервал девушку Локи. – Что на самом деле произошло?

— Пф-ф-ф-ф! – раздраженно выдохнула Джемма. – От тебя ничего не скроешь! Но учти – вы оба учтите! – что если кто-нибудь из вас хотя бы заикнется о психоаналитике!..

— Продолжай в том же духе, и я силой тебя к нему отведу, — пригрозил Локи. – Ближе к делу, кара миа!

Джемма пожала плечами и отодвинула пустой стакан. Скрестив руки на груди, она откинулась на высокую спинку стула и сказала:

— Мы редко где бывали вместе, только на «небольших», — она нарисовала в воздухе крупные кавычки, — семейных праздниках. А потом наш университет устроил мероприятие для своих выпускников. Пит «внезапно», — снова кавычки, — умотал в Германию с друзьями, а у Нико был перерыв между командировками, и я сказала ему, что он пойдет со мной. В течение вечера человек двадцать приняли Нико за Пита, а один профессор долго не унимался на тему «Ну надо же, как похож!». Мы с Нико оба смеялись, кивали, а потом, дома, я задумалась. И поняла: Нико на самом деле очень похож на Пита, но только внешне. Уже через пять минут общения заметно, насколько они разные по характеру, но первое впечатление…

— Ты хочешь сказать?... – начал было Тор, но Джемма тут же его перебила.

— О мио дио, Тор! Я знаю, как это выглядит со стороны, но подумай, сколько девочек выбирают себе в женихи парней, которые похожи на своих отцов! Или братьев, если уж на то пошло. Я нежно люблю Пита, мы же близнецы, в конце концов, но…

— Ты считаешь, что это неправильно? – спросил Локи. — Выбирать парня за то, что он похож на твоего брата?

— Если это единственный критерий выбора, то да, это неправильно. Нико – отличный парень, но мы совсем разные, у нас разные цели в жизни, разные предпочтения, все разное. Сейчас я уже хорошо понимаю: я подошла к нему знакомиться на том пляже только потому, что он чертовски похож на Пита! И пока ты не спросил – нет, меня это не смущает, смотри мой комментарий по поводу девочек и их отцов.

— Но?

— Но я хочу, чтобы такое сходство было не главной привлекательной чертой в мужчине, а всего лишь чем-то вроде вишенки на торте – хорошо, но необязательно. И чтобы мои знакомые, видя меня с моим женихом, в первую очередь восклицали: «Какая вы прекрасная пара!», а не «Как он похож на Пита!».

— И поэтому Аргентина? – рассмеялся Тор. — Страна, где Пита никто в лицо не видел, и в то же время множество шансов встретить такого же черноволосого красавца как он?

— Смейся, смейся! – насупилась Джемма. – Аргентина просто кстати пришлась. Вскоре после той вечеринки в университете мы с вашей мамой говорили о работе фонда. Фригг сказала, что планируется открытие детского центра недалеко от Буэнос-Айреса, и туда нужен менеджер, которому она могла бы доверять. Я ухватилась за эту идею и – та-дам! – теперь, мио каро, я работаю на вас. 

Тор вопросительно посмотрел на Локи.

— На нас?

Локи и Джемма одновременно всплеснули руками.

— Мы – совладельцы фонда. Ты что, не помнишь? 

— Если честно, я забыл об этом сразу, как только мама уехала. 

— Я уже заметил, что ты не любишь забивать голову такими вещами.

— А какой смысл? Да, где-то у нас доля в мамином фонде, но, насколько я помню, от нас по этому поводу никаких телодвижений не требуется.

— Все так! Но напрочь позабыть о том…

— Баста! – Джемма ударила ладонями по столу с такой силой, что посуда со звоном подскочила, а Тор и Локи от неожиданности замерли. – Хватит! Свои милые семейные разборки оставьте, пожалуйста, на потом, — и уже с улыбкой добавила: — Мне надоело сидеть, я хочу пройтись!

Сославшись на то, что торговые центры везде одинаковые, в парках зимой не очень уютно, а бродить по улицам втроем неудобно, Тор предложил поехать в оранжерею ботанического сада. День был не по-февральски солнечным, под куполом оранжереи было тепло и влажно, так что они почти сразу сняли свои куртки. Джемма пошутила, что через пару дней будет иметь такую флору под боком целый год.

— С твоей личной жизнью мы разобрались, — сказал Локи, — а как дела у Пита?

— О! У моего братишки все хорошо. Он со своим бойфрендом сейчас в Амстердаме, возвращаются домой на следующей неделе.

От неожиданности Локи споткнулся об ограждение и едва не упал, Тор подхватил его под руку и уставился на Джемму.

— Бойфренд? В смысле, парень?

— Да, Киан. Ирландец. Рыженький такой. Сейчас покажу, — она полезла в сумочку за смартфоном.

— Погоди! – остановил ее Локи. – Но Пит ведь… Он же говорил…

— Что он не по этой части? Ой, да ладно! – отмахнулась Джемма. – Пит за свою жизнь много чего наговорил. Он сам еще не определился, по какой он части – полгода назад у него была подружка. Гречанка, кажется. До нее – девочка-студентка из Канады, но она вскоре уехала домой. До нее – наш однокурсник, Паоло. Их «большой любви» хватило ровно на три месяца. Нынешний, Киан, держится дольше всех, но я уже ни в чем не уверена, когда речь идет о моем брате. Вот!

Она протянула Локи смартфон, с экрана которого смотрели два широко улыбающихся молодых человека: черноволосый и смуглолицый Пит и рыжеволосый, веснушчатый парнишка. 

— Щелкнула их неделю назад, — пояснила Джемма. – Я ему уже предложила смириться с тем, что он би, но он продолжает твердить, что все еще в поисках себя. Да чем бы дитя не тешилось, лишь бы предохранялось.

— И как ваши родители к этому относятся? – поинтересовался Локи, передавая смартфон Тору.

— Вы же знаете нашу маму – ее мало что может потрясти, особенно, когда дело касается Пита. А папа… Братишке повезло, что папа в таких вопросах – не типичный итальянец, иначе бы Этна уже давно от зависти лавой подавилась. Возможно, сказывается мамино влияние, но папа ограничился тем, что прочел своему оболтусу-сыну пространную лекцию о безопасном сексе и заявил, что полный доступ к своему трастовому фонду Пит получит только тогда, когда окончательно определиться с партнером – независимо от пола этого партнера. Но Пит, похоже, пока не торопится остепениться. 

Тор изумленно присвистнул. 

— Веселая там у вас жизнь!

— Кто бы говорил, каро мио! – живо парировала Джемма.

Тор и Локи одновременно нахмурились.

— Эй! – Джемма спрятала смартфон в сумку и подхватила обоих кузенов под руки. – Я на вашей стороне, не забыли? И всегда была. Хотя…

— Жалеешь, что подтолкнула нас тогда? – спросил Локи, имея в виду их с Джеммой разговор тем памятным итальянским летом.

— Я думала над этим, — призналась Джемма. – Был момент, когда я думала, что не следовало мне так в лоб — этим «живешь один раз» и все такое. А потом говорю себе: «Фигушки! Ты же их видела – с твоей помощью или без нее, они бы все равно к этому пришли», — помолчав она добавила: — И, возможно, случись это позднее, масштабы катастрофы были бы куда больше.

— Все-таки катастрофа! – невесело хохотнул Тор.

— Конечно! – топнула ногой Джемма. – Если посмотреть, как вас в результате разбросало: где вы, где ваша мама, где дядя Один. С другой стороны, сколько «нормальных» семей разносит по разным углам света по менее примечательным причинам. Но вы-то, вы двое — вместе! И мама ваша, пусть она даже сейчас в Италии, но она тоже с вами. Ваш отец – это другая песня, и давайте мы ее споем вечером у вас дома, мне для такого разговора нужно что-нибудь покрепче колы.

Тор согласно кивнул, а Локи, чтобы сменить тему, предложил прервать ознакомление с тропической флорой и поехать в галерею.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * All the Way / 4U (группа Poets Of The Fall)


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Думаю, надо кое-что пояснить по поводу близнецов Джемму и Пьетро Заффиро. Когда они впервые появились в "Пазле" (почти два года назад), я еще не очень хорошо ориентировалась во вселенной Marvel и практически ничего не знала про Ванду и Пьетро Максимофф (Алая Ведьма и Ртуть). Таким образом, близнецы Максимофф не имеют к близнецам Заффиро никакого отношения, все совпадения абсолютно случайны.

Тор предложил сделать крюк, чтобы показать гостье центр города. День был морозный, но ясный, на небе – не облачка. Стекла высоких окон административных, офисных и торговых центров, а также столь популярные в Йоттинхэме декоративные элементы из стали и полированного белого мрамора отражали солнечный свет как причудливые горы льда и замерзшего снега.

— Бр-р-р! – передернула плечами Джемма, привыкшая к теплу средиземноморской архитектуры. – Какой холодный город! 

— Возможно, — нехотя согласился Локи. – Но мне здесь нравится. Я чувствую себя здесь дома. Хотя бы потому, что этот город принял меня таким, какой я есть.

— Или таким, каким ты ему себя показал? – уточнила девушка.

— Или так, — пожал плечами Локи. – В принципе, это ничего не меняет.

— А ты? – Джемма посмотрела на Тора, который в этот момент высматривал просвет в плотном потоке машин. – Где для тебя дом?

— Везде, где есть мотоциклы.

— И всё?

— И…, — не отрывая глаз от ползущего впереди них минивэна, он кивнул через плечо в сторону Локи.

— О! – со смехом воскликнула Джемма. – Как я не догадалась! Не думала, каро мио, что ты вырастешь в такого романтика.

— Прости, что разочаровал, Джем, — губы Тора дрогнули в попытке изобразить улыбку, — Но я вообще большой специалист по части неоправдания чужих надежд.

— Что за чушь, Тор! Я же не сказала, что разочарована. Будем считать, что это была приятная неожиданность — романтизм тебе к лицу. Что думаешь, Локи?

— Меня не спрашивай, Джем, мне сложно судить – я слишком предвзят в этом вопросе. 

— В каком вопросе? Относительно его лица?

Все дружно рассмеялись – вопрос был явно риторическим. 

Когда Тор вырулил, наконец, на проспект, ведущий к галерее, Локи спросил:

— А Пит знает?

— О чем?

— О «вишенке на торте».

— О том, что я выбрала Нико, потому что он похож на Пита? Конечно, он знает, я сразу ему рассказала. Ну, то есть, сразу, как сама это поняла, и как только он вернулся из очередных мотаний по Европе.

— Вы вообще ничего друг от друга не скрываете?

— А смысл? Мы же близнецы, Локи, мы с рождения вместе. Первые 15 лет жизни вообще были почти неразлучны и всегда будем близки, так что какой смысл творить секреты на ровном месте? А нет, вру! Я попросила Пита некоторые подробности его сексуальной жизни оставлять при себе. Как тут у вас говорят? Слишком много информации.

Это признание вызвало очередной приступ смеха.

— В следующий раз отправляй его с такими подробностями ко мне, — предложил Локи, на что Тор лишь покачал головой, а Джемма подозрительно прищурилась.

— Ты точно не из клана Заффиро? С папиной стороны вся родня – большие любители кровавых или сальных подробностей.

— Знаешь, Джем, я бы не отказался от вашей родни. Если честно, от любой кровной родни, — Локи почувствовал, что своим ответом придал разговору слишком серьезный тон, и поспешил вернуть его в прежнее русло: — Так как Пит среагировал на твое признание?

— О, Мадонна! – всплеснула руками Джемма. — Ты определенно один из Заффиро! Пит был в восторге. Полчаса он ржал, как конь, потом два дня пытался играть со мною в психоаналитика, а затем еще неделю подкалывал меня, предлагая не тратить больше силы и время на людей со стороны и «сохранить все в семье». О мио дио! Тор, расслабься, каро мио, не делай такое лицо! Это была шутка! Ты же знаешь Пита! Когда эта тема ему наскучила – а произошло это довольно скоро – он подхватил свою дорожную сумку, дражайшего Киана и умотал с ним в Португалию. 

— Черт! Я по нему скучаю! – сквозь смех признался Локи.

— Слетайте с Тором в Италию, — предложила Джемма. – Все будут рады вас видеть, не только Пит.

— Я не знаю, Джем. Столько всего надо решить здесь и сейчас. Может быть, в следующем году.

— Пф-ф-ф! Ты говоришь, как наш отец! Не можете сами туда, пригласите Пита сюда, у него точно нет никаких обязательств, сковывающих его передвижение – к большому огорчению наших родителей.

Локи поймал взгляд Тора в зеркале заднего вида и, улыбнувшись, сказал:

— Я позвоню ему, как только мы посадим тебя на самолет. Скажу, чтобы хватал сумку и своего ирландца и летел к нам.

— Если они к тому моменту не разбегутся, — усмехнулся Тор.

— Тогда мы найдем ему кого-нибудь здесь. У Майка в баре бывают интересные персонажи. 

— Кто такой Майк? – встрепенулась Джемма.

— Один наш хороший знакомый, — ответил Локи. – Ты с ним сегодня встретишься.

На подъезде к галерее они напомнили Джемме, что для всех их знакомых в Йоттинхэме она – двоюродная сестра Локи. Анну-Марию они обнаружили в одном из залов, где шла подготовка новой экспозиции.

— Локи, детка! – воскликнула она, устремляясь им навстречу. — Как хорошо, что ты появился! Я хочу, чтобы ты проконтролировал этих бандитов, — она махнула рукой в сторону помощников, занимающихся развешиванием картин. – У меня такое ощущение, что они делают что-то не так, но мне некогда с ними разбираться – в первом зале ждет клиент, и я не могу его упустить, — без малейшей паузы она переключилась на Джемму и Тора: — Вы уж простите, мои хорошие, но у нас тут порой бывает такой бедлам, что волосы дыбом! Ты, должно быть, Джемма? Несложно догадаться, вы с Локи так похожи, только у тебя глаза голубые. Пойдем, милая, я тебе кое-что покажу.

Анна-Мария подхватила слегка оторопевшую от такого напора Джемму под руку и, продолжая разговор на бойком итальянском, увела ее в соседний зал.

— Я отлучусь в туалет, — сказал Тор, но его уже никто не слышал – Локи с ходу погрузился в бурную дискуссию с одним из помощников.

Вернувшись, Тор обнаружил Локи в крайне возбужденном состоянии. Он держал перед собой большой лист бумаги и, тыкая в него пальцем, отчитывал стоящего перед ним ассистента:

— Если бы я не видел ваши документы, когда мы нанимали вас на эту работу, я бы подумал, что вы неделю назад иммигрировали сюда из страны, где из английских слов знают только «привет»! На этой схеме все четко размечено – какую картину куда вешать! Нарисовано и расписано! Нормальным английским языком! Ни одного термина, который бы ни понял обычный подросток. Какое слово в инструкции «Триптих «Ирисы» повесить на центральную панель в центре зала» вы не поняли? Триптих? Или «в центре зала»?

Ассистент что-то промямлил, Локи рассерженно фыркнул и сунул ему в руки злополучную схему.

— Сделайте все, как тут написано, иначе я вынужден буду заплатить вам как неквалифицированному персоналу и в следующий раз потребую свидетельство о прохождении языковых курсов!

Сразу несколько человек принялись поспешно перевешивать картины. Локи пристально наблюдал за их работой, сложив руки на груди и нетерпеливо постукивая ногой по полу. В своем негодовании он сам был похож на произведение искусства, и Тор, в очередной раз очарованный, смотрел на него, прислонившись к стене у входа в зал.

— Дежа вю, — раздался у него за спиной голос Джеммы.

Тор обернулся. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Однажды я это уже видела, — девушка перевела взгляд с Тора на Локи и обратно. – В Италии, помнишь? Локи в центре зала, разглядывающий картину, и ты…, — указательным и средним пальцами правой руки она нарисовала в воздухе прямые линии от своих глаза в сторону Локи, а потом прижала ладонь к груди на уровне сердца и изобразила учащенное сердцебиение.

Тор смущенно улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Да, типа того.

— Ты ведь не жалеешь? – Джемма подошла поближе и взяла его под руку.

— Ни секунды.

— А он?

— Надеюсь, что нет, — подумав, он добавил: — Единственное, о чем я жалею, и, уверен, что Локи тоже, так это о том, что для всего мира мы – братья, хотя ни он, ни я…, — он покачал головой. – Это удручает, Джем. Такое ощущение, что мы в двух шагах от тупика, из которого не сможем выбраться.

Джемма легонько сжала пальцы на его предплечье.

— Может быть, в том тупике найдется плохо прибитая доска, открывающая проход на соседнюю улицу. 

— Остается только надеяться, Джем.

В этот момент к ним присоединилась Анна-Мария. Локи, наконец, обратил на них внимание и, бросив одному из помощников пару уточняющих фраз, направился к выходу.

— Все в порядке? – спросила Анна-Мария.

— Теперь да, — заверил он. – Они немного напортачили, но уже все исправили.

— Вот и славно! – она одобрительно похлопала его по плечу. – Я показала вашей гостье нашу действующую экспозицию. Жаль, что не могу уделить вам побольше времени – мне нужно сделать пару важных звонков. О, чуть не забыла! С утренней почтой доставили пакет, адресован тебе лично. Он в твоем кабинете.

После непродолжительного обмена любезностями, благодарностями и обещаниями будущих визитов, они попрощались с Анной-Марией и отправились в кабинет Локи.

Пока Джемма разглядывала висящие на стене акварели, а Тор предавался приятным воспоминаниям, связанным с этой комнатой, Локи изучал содержимое большого желтого конверта. В нем обнаружился красочно оформленный каталог. Внутри, на глянцевых разворотах, набранный изящным шрифтом текст перемежался фотографиями помпезных вилл, современных коттеджей и богатых интерьеров. Пролистав книгу, Локи сердито выдохнул и отбросил ее на стоявшее у стены кресло.

— Я знал, что его обещаниям – грош цена!

Тор и Джемма одновременно потянулись за книгой, Джемма оказалась проворнее, Тору пришлось довольствоваться видом через ее плечо.

Супер-обложку украшала фотография виллы, похожей на средневековый нормандский замок, поверх которой золотыми буквами было написано «Ут-Гард Девелопмент» и в два раза крупнее — «Кингс-Парк». Тор раскрыл книгу и на титульном листе прочел: «Красиво. Безопасно. По-королевски».

— Что это? – спросила Джемма.

— Подарочек от Ла Фея, — догадался Тор.

Локи отобрал у девушки книгу, запихал ее обратно в конверт и швырнул в мусорную корзину.

— Тот самый Ла Фей? – уточнила Джемма.

— Именно, — процедил сквозь зубы Локи. – Я знал, что его обещание оставить меня на месяц в покое – чушь собачья! 

— Я не понимаю, — призналась Джемма, — Что плохого в этом каталоге?

Локи вкратце рассказал ей о своем визите в «Кингс-Парк», о неожиданном предложении Ла Фея, о возможной связи бизнесмена с хулиганским нападением и о частном сыщике, которого прислал Хеймдалль.

Джемма совсем не по-женски присвистнула. Тор согласно кивнул.

— А к чему каталог? – не унималась девушка. – Что тебя в нем так разозлило?

— Фото на обложке – это вилла Ла Фея. И слово «безопасно» на титульном листе. Он продолжает меня обрабатывать, несмотря на то, что обещал мне время на размышление. Он не догадывается о наших подозрениях. Думает, что намек на личную безопасность подтолкнет меня в нужном ему направлении.

— Какой-то извращенный способ достичь желаемого, — пожала плечами Джемма. – Почему ему просто не предложить тебе все это, без всех этих игр в кошки-мышки?

— Возможно, он полагает, что разыгрывая карту с личной безопасностью для Локи, он гарантирует себе джек-пот.

— Джек-пот – это Локи в качестве его наследника?

— Нет, Джем! – сердито воскликнул Локи.— Джек-пот для него – это возможность по-крупному насолить Одину Боррсону. Проехать бульдозером по всем его мозолям и попутно натереть ему новые! Я – всего лишь инструмент! Кнопка стартера на панели этого бульдозера! А Тор – приятный бонус во всей этой афере. 

— Если всё так, то этот Ла Фей болен на всю голову.

— Я в этом не сомневаюсь! – фыркнул Локи.

— И что теперь?

— Теперь мы ждем, что накопает детектив, — Тор присел на край стола рядом с Локи и взял его за руку. – Локи не собирается принимать предложение Ла Фея, но если нам нечего будет ему противопоставить, он может сильно подпортить нам жизнь – он знает, что по оригинальным документам мы – братья. А все наши друзья и знакомые в Йоттинхэме знают нас как…

Джемма нетерпеливо взмахнула рукой, давая понять, что поняла его мысль.

— А если детектив ничего не найдет? Какой-нибудь запасной вариант у вас есть?

— Рано или поздно мне придется сказать Ла Фею, что я не заинтересован в его предложении. У меня три недели на то, чтобы опередить его возможную реакцию, и… Мы с Тором решили, что нам следует рассказать о юридической стороне наших с ним отношений. Я имею в виду, рассказать тем, кто еще не в курсе, кто так или иначе нам близок, и чьим мнением мы дорожим. Мы не хотим, чтобы они узнали обо всем из какой-нибудь газеты. 

— О дио мио! – Джемма подошла к ним и попыталась обнять обоих одновременно. – Мне так жаль!

— Все в порядке, — заверил ее Локи. – Рано или поздно нужно это сделать. Ла Фей лишь катализатор, он только ускорил процесс. Вообще, мы настроены на «каминг-аут» независимо от того, что накопает детектив. Иначе…

— Иначе тупик, каро мио, я понимаю.

Желудок Тора издал громкий урчащий звук. Все трое рассмеялись.

— Думаю, пора навестить нашего друга Майка, — предложил Локи, похлопав Тора по животу.


	44. Chapter 44

Майк всегда обращался с женщинами, как настоящий джентльмен, независимо от их возраста, внешности, рода занятий и доли стервозности в характере дамы. На Джемму Заффиро, с первой секунды ее появления в «Орле и Драконе», он смотрел как на богиню. В какой-то момент Локи даже пришлось осторожно пнуть его и напомнить, что «пялиться неприлично». Майк густо покраснел, пробормотал что-то среднее между «прошу прощения» и «сейчас все принесут» и поспешил скрыться на кухне. Через пару минут он снова появился в зале, но к их столу не подошел, найдя какое-то занятие за барной стойкой. Локи, который сидел лицом к бару, удивленно приподнял брови и сказал:

— О!

Тор и Джемма обернулись как раз в тот момент, когда несчастный Майк поставил на стойку очередной стакан с пивом и посмотрел в их сторону. Поймав их заинтересованные взгляды, он снова покраснел и виновато пожал плечами. 

— Что значит «О!»? – спросила Джемма, поворачиваясь к Локи.

— Майк сменил футболку, — с улыбкой пояснил Локи. – И причесался. 

— О! – одновременно воскликнули Джемма и Тор и снова попытались обернуться, но Локи схватил их за руки. – Не надо. Он и так пунцовый от смущения.

— Никогда его раньше таким не видел, — признался Тор.

— Взгляд нашей Джеммы пронзил ему сердце.

— Идиоты! – нахмурилась Джемма.

В этот момент одна из официанток принесла заказанные напитки – фирменный безалкогольный коктейль для всех. Джемма сделала глоток, потом взяла свой бокал, встала из-за стола и направилась к бару, бросив через плечо:

— Не скучайте, я сейчас вернусь!

Тор, которому надоело оставаться в неведении, пересел на диванчик рядом с Локи. Вдвоем они наблюдали за происходящим, притворяясь, что их больше интересует содержимой бокалов, а не хозяин бара и очаровавшая его дама.

Между Джеммой и Майком завязалась оживленная беседа. Время от времени Майк отвлекался на очередной заказ, и пока он смешивал коктейль или наливал пиво очередному клиенту, Джемма потягивала свой напиток и терпеливо ждала, когда он освободиться. Потом за стойкой появился еще один бармен, который, видимо, отлучался на перерыв, и Майк все свое внимание устремил на девушку. О ее спутниках они, очевидно, совершенно забыли.

— Знаешь, что странно? – задумчиво произнес Локи. – До сего момента я ни разу не задумывался, какая у Майка жизнь за стенами «Орла и Дракона». Знаю только, что живет он в этом же здании, у него квартира этажом выше, но я не об этом… Мы говорим о нем, как о хорошем знакомом или даже как о друге, и при этом понятия не имеем, есть ли у него семья, жена или подружка.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что ни жены, ни постоянной подружки у него нет, — предположил Тор.

— Похоже на то, — согласился Локи. – Майк не из тех людей, кто будет флиртовать налево-направо только из спортивного интереса.

— Видишь, хотя бы это мы о нем знаем, — усмехнулся Тор. – Но вообще, ты прав, конечно. Мы так сконцентрировались на своих собственных проблемах, что мало что знаем о тех, с кем общаемся, если только они сами что-нибудь о себе не расскажут. Майк не любит говорить о себе, а мы не спрашиваем.

— Надо как-нибудь зайти к Майку ради Майка.

Тор согласно кивнул.

Через четверть часа официантка принесла заказанные ими блюда. Заметив это, Майк что-то сказал Джемме и кивнул в их сторону. Она подхватила бокал с коктейлем (уже второй по счету) в левую руку, правую же протянула через стойку бара для рукопожатия. Майк взял ее ладонь и галантно поцеловал кончики пальцев, чем вызвал пару шутливых реплик от стоявших поблизости клиентов. Джемма вернулась за стол и села спиной к бару.

— Хочешь поменяться местами? – предложил Тор.

— Не надо, иначе я буду отвлекаться. В конце концов, я ваша гостья, так что…, — она не закончила и взялась за приборы.

— Майк – хороший парень, — заметил Локи, — но он совсем не похож на Пита.

Джемма закатила глаза.

— Кто сказал, что меня привлекают только те мужчины, которые похожи на моего братца? И кто сказал, что Майк интересует меня как…

Локи вскинул руки, признавая свою оплошность.

— Прости, Джем, уже никто ни о чем не говорит! Ты взрослая девочка, вольна общаться с кем угодно и когда угодно. Мне просто стало любопытно, вот и все.

Джемма энергично кивнула.

— Ну, почему же, давайте поговорим, я ведь за этим сюда прилетела, — прищурившись, она посмотрела на Локи, а затем спросила: — Что тебя беспокоит, каро мио?

— Как я уже сказал, Майк – хороший парень. А ты завтра улетаешь, — он многозначительно приподнял брови.

Брови Джеммы тоже приподнялись, но от удивления.

— Ты же не думаешь, что после получасового общения через барную стойку ваш хороший парень Майк ожидает от меня каких-то серьезных отношений, и мой отъезд разобьет ему сердце? Я знаю, что ты любишь кино, Локи, но не думала, что у тебя слабость к мылодрамам. 

Тор фыркнул в вилку, то ли над словом «мылодрама», то ли над самой мыслью, что Локи могут интересовать такие истории.

Локи задумчиво уставился на стоявшую перед ним тарелку. После минутного молчания он поднял глаза на Джемму и с улыбкой произнес:

— Ты права, Джем, я слишком драматизирую. Но говорят, что такое случается, когда речь о людях, которые тебе симпатичны. Я люблю тебя, и мне очень нравится Майк… 

— Мне Майк тоже понравился, — заверила его Джемма, — Но как ты верно заметил, завтра я улетаю. Оба эти факта не противоречат моему желанию иметь в этом городе знакомых помимо вас двоих. Я прилечу сюда в мае, я уже обещала. А через год – кто знает? За год многое может произойти, каро мио. Вдруг я настолько устану от южного солнца, что мне захочется йоттинхэмского льда, – она подмигнула Тору, который все это время молча поглощал телячью отбивную, и снова взялась за бокал. – За солнце, лед и за хороших людей!

Тор и Локи с готовностью ответили на ее тост, после чего разговор пошел в другом направлении.

Когда через час они собрались уходить, Джемма заявила, что ей нужно «попудрить носик» и скрылась за дверью с буквой W в обрамлении дубовых листьев. Локи и Тор подошли к бару, чтобы попрощаться с гостеприимным хозяином. Наклонившись вперед через стойку, Локи спросил у Майка:

— Ты ведь уловил, что она завтра улетает?

Тор едва не всплеснул руками, но ограничился тем, что демонстративно закатил глаза. Майк похлопал Локи по плечу и улыбнулся:

— Не беспокойся, амико мио, я это уловил.

— Амико мио? – переспросил Тор.

— Должна же быть какая-то польза от сериалов про итальянскую мафию, которые я иногда посматриваю, — хохотнул Майк. 

К бару подошла шумная стайка студентов, жаждущих сидра. Тор потянул Локи к выходу.

— Пойдем, подождем Джемму снаружи.

Уже в машине он развернулся лицом к усевшемуся на заднем сидении Локи и поинтересовался:

— Ты все еще не можешь успокоиться. Я иногда могу быть болваном, как ты выражаешься, но я же не слепой. Ты что, ревнуешь?

— Я никогда не называл тебя болваном всерьез.

— Локи! Не уходи от ответа. 

— Нет, я не ревную. В отличие от тебя, я питаю к Джемме исключительно братские чувства, — осознав, что он только что сказал, Локи уперся лбом в подголовник переднего сидения и простонал: — О, мой бо-о-о-г! Тор! Я не это имел в виду.

— Я понял, что ты имел в виду, — заверил его Тор. – Ко мне ты испытываешь какие угодно чувства, кроме братских.

Локи попытался кивнуть, не отрывая лба от подголовника.

— Тогда в чем дело? – не унимался Тор. — Почему ты так напрягаешься из-за банального флирта между двумя взрослыми людьми?

Локи выпрямился и поднял глаза к потолку.

— Я только хотел убедиться, что они оба понимают, чего можно ожидать в сложившихся обстоятельствах, — он посмотрел на Тора и усталым голосом пояснил: — Потому что несбывшиеся ожидания, основанные на неполной информации и неверных предпосылках, – это очень больно. Я знаю. Я в этом большой специалист.

Тор сразу понял, что он имеет в виду. Будь Локи сейчас на соседнем сидении, он бы притянул его к себе и обнял как можно крепче, но их разделяли спинки автомобильных сидений, поэтому Тор ограничился тем, что протянул руку и крепко сжал колено Локи.

— Это пройдет.

Локи хотел что-то возразить, но в этот момент из бара вышла Джемма, на ходу пряча в сумочку прямоугольный кусок темно-зеленого картона, похожего на визитку.

— Ну, каро мио! Куда теперь?

— Покатаемся по городу еще часа два, а потом – к нам, — сообщил Тор.

— Мы тебе там сюрприз приготовил, — загадочно усмехнулся Локи.


	45. Chapter 45

— Ну, и где ваш сюрприз? — Джемма отодвинула ноутбук подальше от края стола. — Фото замечательные, Тор, но вряд ли сюрприз — это они, потому что я о них уже знала.

Тор нахмурился и развернулся всем корпусом к сидящему рядом Локи. Тот пожал плечами.

— Я забыл тебе сказать.

— Ну да, — недоверчиво фыркнул Тор, — Забыл, как же!

— Девочки, не ссорьтесь! 

Столь неожиданное обращение вернуло Джемме внимание кузенов. Она приподняла брови и еще раз напомнила:

— Сюрприз.

— Завари, пожалуйста, чай, — предложил ей в ответ Локи. — По-настоящему, в чайнике. Пусть минут десять постоит для верности.

Джемма не поверила своим ушам.

— Чай?

— И не отходи от чайника все эти десять минут, — дополнил инструкции Тор, подымаясь с дивана. — Пожалуйста, — насладившись выражением растерянности на лице кузины, он добавил: — Будет тебе обещанный сюрприз, Джем, нам подготовиться нужно.

Локи ткнул его локтем в бок.

— Болтун!

— Я не проболтался!

— Почти!

Не дожидаясь развития очередной перебранки, Джемма всплеснула руками и скрылась на кухне, демонстративно закрыв за собой дверь.

Ровно через десять минут дверь на кухню распахнулась. Жестом, который обычно сопровождается возгласом «Вуаля!», Тор пригласил ее обратно в гостиную.

Джемма окинула взглядом изменившуюся за время ее отсутствия комнату и с улыбкой признала:

— Что я могу сказать? Сюрприз удался.

Мебель, которая раньше стояла посреди комнаты, теперь была отодвинута к стенам. На ее месте незавершенным треугольником были разложены надувные матрасы, покрытые простынями, одеялами и подушками. В центре, на расстеленной поверх ковра непромокаемой скатерти стояли миски со снэками и пустые стаканы. 

Сияя широкой улыбкой человека, довольного результатами своих трудов, Тор протянул Джемме пестрый пакет с чем-то мягким.

— Что это?

— Пижама. У нас будет пижамная вечеринка.

В этот момент из спальни вышел Локи, который успел переодеться в любимую спальную футболку с дракончиками, заменив парные с нею шорты на трикотажные брюки — видимо, из-за соображений приличий. Джемму шорты вряд ли бы оскорбили, в то время как Тора обнаженные ноги Локи наверняка бы отвлекли от задушевных разговоров — да вообще от любых разговоров. 

— Пижама мужская, но она абсолютно новая, — пояснил Локи, поправляя завязки на поясе своих штанов. — Можешь переодеться в спальне или в ванной.

Джемма выбрала ванную. 

Вернувшись, она обнаружила, что на импровизированном столе появились закуски из холодильника, фрукты, большая бутылка колы и пара коробок с соком. Спиртного в меню не было.

— Мы без алкоголя, ты не против? — уточнил Тор, устроившись на одном из матрасов в позе римского патриция, готового приступить к трапезе.

Джемма покачала головой — трезвая пижамная вечеринка в компании любимых кузенов ее вполне устраивала. Локи сдвинулся к краю матраса, на котором сидел, и сложил ноги по-турецки.

— Сядешь рядом со мной, Джем? 

После непродолжительного ерзания и пары неудачных попыток устроиться поудобнее Джемма села спиной к Локи, откинувшись на его грудь как на спинку кресла, и он тут же принялся плести на ее голове косички. Стрижка у Джеммы была короткой, длины волос едва хватало на два-три переплетения. Когда Локи брался за новую косичку, предыдущая тут же начинала распускаться, но темные пряди при этом не опускались, а торчали во все стороны, придавая Джемме почти хулиганский, «пацанский» вид. 

— Еще пять минут таких манипуляций, каро мио, и я засну у тебя на коленях, — предупредила она. Локи усмехнулся, но занятия своего не бросил.

— Если Пит надумает здесь появиться, для него вы тоже устроите пижамную вечеринку на матрасах посреди гостиной?

— Пит — мальчик, мы его с собой положим, — не моргнув глазом ответил Тор. 

Пальцы Локи на мгновение повисли в воздухе, удерживая за кончики очередные пряди джемминых волос. 

— Он может прилететь не один, — подхватила игру Джемма. — С дражайшим Кианом, например.

Локи у нее за спиной заметно напрягся.

— У нас широкая кровать, — успокоил девушку Тор. — И четверо поместятся.

— Фигушки! — не выдержал Локи. — Это запретная территория! Никаких гостей на нашей кровати!

Тор и Джемма многозначительно переглянулись и одновременно прыснули от смеха.

— Малыш, успокойся! Я пошутил!

— Я не малыш! — насупился Локи. — А у тебя шутки дурацкие.

— Все лучшие шутки — твои, — примирительно заверил его Тор, и, обращаясь к Джемме, продолжил: — На самом деле мы уже подумываем над тем, чтобы снять квартиру побольше — с комнатой для гостей, кабинетом для Локи, еще одной ванной комнатой, тоже для гостей…

— Но? Слишком дорого?

Тор посмотрел поверх ее головы на Локи, который оставил, наконец, ее волосы в покое, обнял за плечи и положил подбородок на ее макушку. 

— Дело не в деньгах, Джем. Сейчас мы оба работаем, кое-что даже смогли отложить. Но вся эта история с Ла Феем и, как следствие, наши планы раскрыться перед друзьями здесь, в Йоттинхэме и в Аймир-Сити… Плюс вероятность публичного скандала… Либо Локи, либо я, а то и оба сразу можем остаться без работы и без перспективы найти новую.

— Вы опасаетесь, что придется перебираться дальше, чем в другой район города.

Локи кивнул, Тор пожал плечами.

— Надейся на лучшее, готовься к худшему.

Джемма высвободилась из некрепких объятий Локи и села на другом конце матраса так, чтобы видеть лица обоих кузенов.

— Говоря о возможном публичном скандале… Что напрягает вас больше всего?

Кивком головы Тор просигналил Локи, что настал его черед объяснять.

— Ты же понимаешь, Джем, что мы совсем не горим желанием впускать в нашу личную жизнь кого-то постороннего, будь то журналисты или простые любители горячих «светских» скандалов, а когда речь идет о семье такого крупного бизнесмена и влиятельного человека, как Один Боррсон, внимания прессы трудно избежать — черт! если бы не он, до нас бы вообще никому дела не было! В любом случае, если кто-то из тех, кто уже в курсе нашей ситуации или потом что-то разнюхает, случайно или намеренно выпустит джинна из бутылки… Что ж, мы это переживем. Но дело-то не только в нас! Ты сегодня познакомилась с Анной-Марией, ее иногда чуть-чуть слишком много, но она — прекрасный человек, который живет и дышит своей галерей. Со Снейком тебе не удалось встретиться, но он тоже душой и телом в своем деле, не только деньгами. Если наша история получит публичную огласку, это ударит не только по нам, маме или… Одину. Это заденет и тех, на кого и с кем мы сейчас работаем, и кто одновременно является нашими близкими друзьями. Вместо того чтобы говорить о новой выставке, в организации которой я принимаю участие, журналисты будут мусолить интимные подробности моей жизни с моим… «братом». По этой же причине Тор не хочет снова выходить на трек, стараясь оставаться в тени. Хотя согласись он на это, он бы смог вернуть «Молнию».

При этих словах Джемма даже подпрыгнула.

— Вернуть «Молнию»? Но как? — она уставилась на Тора, ожидая разъяснений. — Ты же ей продал.

Тор вкратце пересказал ей свой разговор с Фандралом. Джемма изумленно присвистнула, и тут же шлепнула себя по губам.

— Скуза, не сдержалась! Но, может быть, твой друг не будет настаивать на этом условии, если ты объяснишь ему свою ситуацию?

— Я даже не уверен, будет ли он мне другом после того, как я ему все объясню, — угрюмо заметил Тор.

— Не велика же у тебя вера в друзей, — Джемма укоризненно покачала головой. — И не надо мне про «верь в лучшее, готовься к худшему». Сколько лет вы дружите?

— Со средней школы.

— И часто они тебя подводили? Подставляли? Бросали?

Тор покачал головой.

— Не помню такого.

— Объясни ему — им — все как есть. Велик шанс, что они все поймут правильно. Предложи Фандралу выкупить «Молнию».

— У нас нет таких денег.

— Займи.

— Нет! Никаких долгов! К тому же… Какой смысл выкупать «Молнию», если выступать на ней я все равно не буду? Это же не городской мотоцикл. Замкнутый круг получается.

Джемма на секунду поникла, но почти сразу выпрямилась, а потом поднялась на ноги. 

— Ладно. Думаю, сейчас самое время.

— Самое время для чего? — насторожился Локи.

Вернувшись в комнату со своей дорожной сумкой, Джемма снова опустилась на матрас.

— Можно сделать по любителям «жаренного» упредительный удар.

— О чем ты?

— Не ждать, когда кто-то что-то про вас раскопает и напишет какую-нибудь гадость. Сделать первый шаг, самим все рассказать, и не только вашим друзьям. Но сначала…

Она раскрыла сумку и начала что-то в ней искать. Тор и Локи озадаченно переглянулись.

— Вот! — Джемма извлекла на свет плотную пластиковую папку, в которой обнаружилось несколько листов с распечатанным текстом. — Читайте, — она вручила распечатки Локи.

Тот пересел к Тору, и они оба начали изучать скопированный из Интернета текст. Когда Локи перевернул первый лист и пробежал глазами очередной абзац, руки его задрожали, и он опустил их на колени, подняв глаза на кузину.

— Это очень жестокая шутка, Джем, — процедил он сквозь зубы. Тор забрал у него распечатку и начал читать текст с самого начала.

— Это не шутка, каро мио, — заверила их Джемма. — Все абсолютно серьезно. Юристы, ваши, местные юристы подтвердили, что такой закон существует, правда он редко используется самими приемными детьми. Достаточно заявления об аннулировании усыновления от тебя и согласия обоих приемных родителей…

Увидев, как изменилось лицо Локи, Джемма осеклась и наклонилась к нему, намереваясь взять его за руку. Локи отшатнулся, а затем, оттолкнув Тора, вскочил на ноги. Глаза его сузились, ноздри задрожали.

— Это нечестно, Джем, — холодно произнес он. — От тебя… меньше всего ожидал… Это подло!

Едва не споткнувшись о пустующий матрас, он шагнул в сторону ванной.

— Локи! Я не…

Дверь ванной комнаты с громким стуком захлопнулась, но щелчка запиравшей ее защелки не последовало.

Джемма растерянно посмотрела на Тора, который успел отложить в сторону распечатки и теперь пытался подняться на ноги так, чтобы не задеть при этом расставленную на полу посуду.

— Тор, это не я! — она была готова схватить его за ногу, чтобы он не убежал и все-таки выслушал ее.

— Что значит «не ты»? — Тор тоже не был рад ее «подарку».

— Это не я нашла эту информацию.

— А кто?

— Фригг, — чуть слышно произнесла Джемма.

— Мама?! — выдохнул Тор.

В ванной послышался звук разбитого стекла, а вслед за тем — сердито-раздраженный возглас Локи: «Черт! Черт, черт, черт…», после чего еще что-то упало, но уже не разбилось. 

Тор в два шага пересек расстояние, отделявшее его от ванной, распахнул незапертую дверь, так что она ударилась о стену и снова отскочила, и замер на пороге. Поспешившая за ним Джемма не успела вовремя остановиться, и если бы не широкая спина Тора, перегородившая дверной проем, она бы пролетела через всю ванную комнату босяком по осколкам разбитого стакана.

Локи сидел на краю ванны, согнув правую ногу так, чтобы обнаженная ступня, с которой тонкой струйкой стекала кровь, лежала на его левом колене. Плотно сжав губы, он тянулся к висевшему на стене полотенцу. У него под ногами валялись флаконы с какими-то косметическими средствами, с одного из них слетела крышка. В ванной пахло ванилью и медом. 

— Черт! — выругался Тор. Не сходя с места, он стянул с себя футболку и бросил ее Локи, чтобы тот смог зажать рану. — Джем, на кухне под раковиной есть щетка и совок. И ведро прихвати, пожалуйста. 

Обувшись в старые кроссовки, за которыми ему пришлось отлучиться в прихожую, он вошел в ванную, достал из шкафчика над мойкой аптечку и сел рядом с Локи. Тот попытался отобрать у него антисептик и бинты, но Тор резко приказал ему крепче держаться за край ванны и не дергаться. Обработав и перевязав порез, он встал, подхватил Локи на руки и вынес его в гостиную, не забыв при этом оставить на пороге ванной кроссовки с прилипшими к их подошве осколками. Джемма стояла у стены с щеткой и совком в руках, и растерянно наблюдала за происходящим.

— Не входи туда, — предостерег ее Тор, — ты же тоже босяком! Сейчас я все уберу.

Он опустил Локи на диван, принес из спальни пару носков, которые тот тут же выхватил у него из рук и, бормоча что-то про нянек, без которых он прекрасно обойдется, осторожно натянул носок поверх повязки. При этом на белом трикотаже остались пятна от крови, в которой были испачканы его руки. Джемма достала из своей сумки влажные салфетки и протянула их Локи.

— Прости меня, каро мио, — сказала она, — Я не хотела тебя расстроить. 

Пока Тор убирался в ванной, Джемма стояла рядом с Локи, не зная, куда себя деть, а он упрямо ее игнорировал. Когда же Тор сел на диван и положил его ноги себе на колени, он поднял на кузину блестящие от влаги и злости глаза и все тем же холодным тоном произнес:

— Я не могу так с ней поступить. Ты не должна была…

Джемма открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но Тор ее опередил.

— С кем «с ней»? С мамой?

Локи кивнул и тут же покачал головой.

— Вы не понимаете.

Тор сосредоточенно смотрел на него, словно пытался прочесть что-то на его лице, а потом спокойным голосом сказал:

— Возможно. Но мне кажется, что я догадываюсь. 

Локи недоверчиво покосился на него и приподнял бровь, предлагая продолжать.

— Поправь, если я ошибаюсь… Мама — все, что у тебя осталось от семьи? От нормальной, настоящей семьи?

Локи нервно сглотнул и нехотя кивнул. 

— Подать заявление об аннулировании усыновления — это как отказаться от мамы. Так?

Локи снова кивнул. Джемма наблюдала за происходящим, прикрыв рот руками.

— Я мог бы сказать, что она все равно останется твоей мамой…

— Но ты этого не скажешь, — в голосе Локи явственно слышалось предупреждение, почти угроза.

— Хорошо.

Локи откинулся на спинку дивана и запрокинул голову.

— Это… предательство! Как ты могла это предложить, Джемма?

Джемма бросила на Тора беспомощный взгляд, ища у него поддержки или совета.

— Это не Джемма, — он осторожно погладил пострадавшую ступню Локи. — Эту распечатку ей дала мама.

Поначалу Тору показалось, что Локи его не услышал — он все так же сидел, запрокинув голову и уставившись в потолок. Ни одна мышца на его лице не дрогнула. Спустя две или три долгие минуты напряженного молчания Локи поднял голову.

— Почему? — вопрос его был таким же бесцветным и лишенным каких-либо эмоций, как и его глаза.

Джемма осторожно положила руку на его плечо, ожидая, что он ее сбросит, но он этого не сделал.

— Она тебя очень любит, каро мио.

— Неужели? Настолько, что предлагает мне от нее отказаться?

— Именно! Тор заверил тебя, что он этого не скажет, но я скажу: Фригг всегда была и всегда будет тебе мамой, настоящей мамой, с документами или без них. Мы много говорили с ней о вас обоих. О тебе. Она поняла, что ты будешь ее сыном, как только увидела тебя в детской кроватке в той больничной палате. Не приемным сыном, а просто сыном — ее ребенком. Ее материнской любви хватило настолько, чтобы принять ваши с Тором чувства друг к другу и остаться при этом вашей матерью, не разделяя вас по кровному родству. Для нее ваши отношения — не преступление, но даже если бы тебя, боже упаси, или Тора обвинили в нарушении закона, она бы наняла лучших адвокатов для вашей защиты, а в случае обвинительного приговора помогала бы пережить наказание и вернуться к нормальной жизни. Все ее заботы — о том, чтобы сделать вашу — и твою в особенности! — жизнь хоть чуточку проще. И аннулирование усыновления может вам в этом помочь. Вы перестанете считаться братьями и сможете устроить свою жизнь так, как захотите, без оглядки на досужий интерес тех, кого это, по большому счету, совсем не касается.

Она остановилась, чтобы перевести дыхание. Локи воспользовался паузой, чтобы возразить:

— Но я не смогу ее об этом попросить! Просто физически не смогу!

— И не надо! Тор, ты видел последний лист в той стопке?

Тор мрачно кивнул.

— Что там? — насторожился Локи.

— Мамино заявление, — пояснил Тор. — Подписанное и заверенное. В поддержку твоего, когда ты его напишешь. 

Локи закрыл лицо руками и помотал головой.

— Дурдом какой-то, — пробормотал он, уронив руки на колени. — Что нам делать, Тор?

— Это твой выбор, малыш. Тебе решать.

На этот раз Локи не огрызнулся на «малыша» — верный признак стресса, в котором он пребывал.

— Ну уж нет! Мы в этом вдвоем. Вместе. Разве нет?

— Вместе, ты же знаешь.

— Значит, и решать будем вдвоем. 

Они долго смотрели друг другу в глаза. Так долго, что Джемма уже начала подумывать о том, чтобы незаметно уйти на кухню и оставить их вдвоем, но тут, наконец, Локи снова заговорил:

— Хорошо. Это больно и совершенно неправильно, но другого выхода у нас, похоже, нет. Однако тут есть два подводных камня, — к нему вернулись привычные уверенность и способность рассуждать трезво и без лишних эмоций. — Даже не камни, а приличные такие скалы, не хуже тех, мимо которых пришлось плыть аргонавтам. Во-первых, согласие на аннулирование должны дать оба приемных родителя. Велика вероятность, что Один не поддержит мое заявление только из-за того, что он вообще не хочет ни в чем меня поддерживать. 

— Кто знает, — пробормотала Джемма, но Тор лишь покачал головой, признавая справедливость таких опасений.

— Во-вторых, при соответствующей подаче аннулирование может добавить скандалу вокруг наших отношений еще больше перца.

— Как раз с этого я и начала, — оживилась Джемма. — Вам нужно опередить «скандалистов». Найдите издание, которое отнесется к вашей истории с наибольшей симпатией, предложите им эксклюзивный материал, в котором все будет описано в более выгодном для вас свете.

— Вообще не представляю, как можно это все подать в более выгодном для нас свете, — возразил Тор. — Как не верти…

— Тед! — воскликнул Локи. — Тед Смит! Наш сосед журналист. 

— Какой прок от Теда? Он же на пенсии. К тому же он никогда не писал для колонок светской хроники.

— Неважно! Мы можем попросить его совета: как лучше подать информацию, где лучше ее разместить. 

— Ну… Хорошо, давай попробуем.

Локи резко выдохнул и облизнул пересохшие губы. 

— Ладно, довольно драмы. Я хочу пить. И есть!

Они снова расположились на матрасах вокруг импровизированного стола и около часа разговаривали о разных пустяках, постепенно перейдя к воспоминаниям о совместных детских переживаниях.

— А помните, как мы играли в шарады? — спросила Джемма, принимая от Тора стакан с соком. — Бедняжка Пит не смог отгадать ни одной, даже совсем простой. Мы хотели сделать для него медаль «Почетный проигравший», но мама все это дело вовремя пресекла. Сейчас я понимаю, что это было довольно жестоко с нашей стороны, но что поделать, если у Пита просто гениальная неспособность к решению различных головоломок.

— Кстати о головоломках! — вскинулся Локи. — Когда наша мама приезжала нас навестить, здесь, в Йоттинхэме, она упомянула пазл — в какой-то связи с нашей ситуацией. И что нам нужно спросить тебя, что ты имела в виду.

Джемма слегка нахмурилась, вспоминая.

— А! Это! Мы говорили об отношении к жизни, о том, как она складывается. Как пазл, понимаете?

— Не совсем, — признался Тор.

— Ваш отец, — она бросила быстрый взгляд на Локи и исправилась: — Один видит свою жизнь — и жизнь своих близких — как пазл из одной коробки. Самый простой способ начать его собирать — сложить вместе угловые и краевые элементы, чтобы получилась рамка, а уже потом заполнять пространство внутри нее, примеряя элементы к тем, которые уже заняли положенное им место. Для Одина аксиома, что из пазла должна получиться прямоугольная картина, начинать лучше с рамки, и у каждого элемента есть только одно определенное место, которое он должен занять. В реальной жизни все совсем не так. Не спорю, есть еще такие места, где картинка только одна, она прямоугольная, в рамке и с четким рисунком, но в большинстве случаев кто-то там наверху или у нас за спиной постоянно смешивает в одной коробке элементы от разных пазлов, и картинки, из которых они нарезаны — это не пейзажи, парусники или котята среди цветов, а нечто совершенно абстрактное и пестрое. И во всей этой мешанине два элемента, — она махнула рукой в сторону Тора и Локи, — уже сцепились сами собой. Не угловые, не с краю, а откуда-то из середины и, возможно, изначально вообще из разных коробок, но рисунок в итоге получается такой интересный, что уже не хочется их расцеплять, пусть даже они не вписываются ни в какую рамку. Если присоединить к ним другие элементы, может получиться что-то совсем не прямоугольное, но в то же время очень красивое, — она подмигнула Тору, который отсалютовал ей стаканом с колой. — Как-то так, каро мио. Не уверена, что Один одобряет «внерамочную» концепцию, отсюда и ваши разногласия.

— Будь его воля, мой «элемент» так бы остался лежать в коробке, если вообще не в мусорном ведре. 

— Его воля против вашей, Локи. Или точнее, его воля против нашей. Вы не одни собираете этот безумно красивый пазл, никогда не забывайте об этом. 

Торжественность момента нарушил зевок, который не смог подавить Локи.

— Прости, Джем, это не в твой адрес. Думаю, надо заканчивать этот день, каким бы интересным он ни был.

Когда они уже заканчивали убирать со «стола», Локи обнял Джемму сзади за талию и, уткнувшись носом в ее взъерошенные после его манипуляций волосы, негромко произнес:

— Спасибо.

— За что, каро мио?

— За чувство семьи. Я был не прав по отношению к тебе, семья — это не только мама. И бумаги тут, действительно, совсем не при чем.

Из гостиной донеслось предупреждение: «Еще минута, "элементы", и я выключаю свет!».


	46. Chapter 46

На рассвете Джемма открыла глаза и встретилась взглядом с лежавшим напротив нее Локи, за спиной которого похрапывал Тор.

— Привет, — прошептала она, улыбаясь. – Не спится в одиночку?

— Отвык, — так же шепотом и с улыбкой ответил Локи.

Джемма приподнялась на локте и пару минут смотрела на него, подперев рукой подбородок. Наконец Локи не выдержал:

— Что? 

— Знаешь, что меня больше всего радует?

Локи отрицательно покачал головой.

— Что ты не обозлился на весь мир, — Локи приоткрыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Джемма махнула рукой, сигнализируя, что еще не закончила. – Нет, я знаю, что ты злишься на Одина, и даже поддерживаю тебя в этом. Но так хорошо, что ты не позволяешь этой злости разъесть тебя изнутри. Я рада, что ты не планируешь какой-нибудь масштабной мести всем и вся. Погоди, дай мне договорить! Если тебе представится случай сделать Одину какую-нибудь пакость, я первая скажу: «Давай, Локи, врежь ему хорошенько!», а потом буду стоять рядом и махать зелеными помпонами, чтобы поддержать твой боевой дух. Но так здорово, что ты не планируешь месть ради мести! Это…, — она покрутила в воздухе пальцем, подбирая нужное слово.

— Это неконструктивно, — закончил за нее Локи. – А еще это неинтересно.

— Неконструктивно – да, и это тоже, — согласилась Джемма. – Но неинтересно? Боюсь, тут я тебя не поняла. Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Масштабная месть – это слишком просто…

— Вот как?..

— Теперь ты не перебивай, Джем. Я люблю сложные задачи. А в моей ситуации наиболее сложная задача – построить свою новую жизнь, сохранив как можно больше из старой. Как можно больше хорошего. И уйма сил уходит на то, чтобы… В общем, я не хочу тащить из прошлого только обиды, как это делает тот же Ла Фей – это было бы слишком…, — настал его черед подбирать слова.

— Кажется, я поняла. Тащить во взрослую жизнь детские обиды и строить на их основе большую-большую месть – этот слишком похоже на избитый сюжетный штамп и не так интересно. Ты это имеешь в виду?

— Да. Я хочу попробовать какой-нибудь другой сценарий, не столь очевидный. 

— Не забудь пригласить меня на какую-нибудь второстепенную роль!

— Считай, что твой контракт уже подписан, — рассмеялся Локи. 

Джемма послала ему воздушный поцелуй.

— Я тебя люблю, каро мио!

— Я тоже его люблю, — заворчал за спиной Локи разбуженный их разговорами Тор. – Но сегодня немного меньше – весь правый бок из-за него отлежал!

*****

После полудня Тор и Локи проводили Джемму в аэропорт, взяв с нее обещание оставаться на связи. Вернувшись домой, они привели квартиру в прежнее состояние, перемыли посуду и свернули лишенные воздуха матрасы, которые нужно было вернуть Гржегору. Остаток дня они провели в ничегонеделании, наслаждаясь паузой в напряженных событиях последних недель. 

Поздно вечером Тор взялся за телефон, но прежде чем набрать номер, предупредил Локи:

— Я собираюсь звонить маме. Она наверняка спросит, видел ли ты бумаги, которые она передала через Джемму. Я могу сказать, что ты пока не готов это обсуждать.

Локи решительно покачал головой.

— Я же сказал, что сделаю это. И я тоже хочу с ней поговорить.

Тор обменялся с матерью рядовыми новостями, сводками о состоянии повседневных дел и здоровья (не упоминая инцидент с разбитым стаканом), пообещал ей беречь себя и Локи и наконец передал ему трубку. Убедившись, что его присутствие не требуется, он удалился на кухню, прихватив с собой ноутбук. Спустя полчаса Локи присоединился к нему – глаза его слегка покраснели, но он улыбался и вообще выглядел довольно бодро. 

В понедельник вечером позвонил Кларенс Ли, частный сыщик, присланный Хеймдаллем. Не поздоровавшись и не обращаясь к Локи по имени, он сразу перешел к делу.

— Сегодня нет смысла встречаться.

— Ничего нового?

— Наоборот, но события еще развиваются, к четвергу они могут разрешиться в ту или иную сторону.

— Нам стоит беспокоиться?

— Насколько я знаю, нет. Я позвоню вам в четверг. Постарайтесь ничего не планировать на вечер, возможно, нам придется встретиться. 

— Хорошо.

Ли повесил трубку, не попрощавшись. 

— Этот парень не из болтливых, — заметил Тор после того, как Локи дословно пересказал ему свой разговор с детективом. 

— Да уж, как будто работает по тарифу за каждое слово.

— Интересно, что он накопал. 

— Надеюсь, что-нибудь полезное. Подождем четверга. 

Во вторник Локи сказал за завтраком:

— Я хочу сегодня поговорить с Анной-Марией.

— О нас?

— Да. Какой смысл тянуть?

— Не хочешь сначала узнать, что разнюхал Ли?

— Что бы он ни обнаружил, это уже никак не повлияет на тот факт, что мы с тобой братья по бумагам и любовники по жизни.

— Партнеры, — поправил его Тор.

— Да как угодно. Факт «инцеста», — он нарисовал в воздухе маленькие кавычки, — это не отменяет. Пожелай мне удачи!

— Ни пуха!

— К черту!

По странному стечению обстоятельств, в галерее в тот день зашел разговор о чертях. И ангелах. Известный художник, давний знакомый Анны-Марии (чуть ли не друг детства и бурной юности), написал серию картин, которую весьма неоригинально назвал «Между ангелом и бесом», и захотел выставить свои творения в их галерее.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты курировал эту выставку, — заявила Анна-Мария после того, как они посмотрели присланные художником фотографии картин. – Тебе нужно делать себя имя, если ты хочешь чего-нибудь добиться на этом поприще. 

— По поводу имени…, — Локи убедился, что дверь в кабинет Анны-Марии плотно прикрыта, и вернулся к столу. – Мне нужно тебе кое-что рассказать, прежде чем ты поручишь мне очередную выставку. Возможно, ты передумаешь.


	47. Chapter 47

В среду Тор позвонил Гржегору, чтобы договориться о встрече. Тот сказал, что будет дома, и «вообще классно, что ты позвонил, потому что мне тоже нужно с тобой кое-что обсудить». 

Лавируя на джипе по узким улочкам района, в котором жили Гржегор и Лиз, Тор пытался сглотнуть комок напряжения, который с самого утра прочно засел внутри него где-то на пути к желудку – кажется, как раз это место принято называть «под ложечкой». Самому себе он все-таки признался, что завидует Локи, у которого все запланированные объяснения-камингауты уже за плечами, в то время как ему, Тору, предстоял не один такой разговор, а целых два – и то, если ему удастся собрать своих аймир-ситевских друзей в одном месте в одно время.

Накануне вечером Локи вернулся домой в таком приподнятом настроении, что временами казалось, что он перемещается по квартире, пританцовывая. За ужином он рассказал, что Анна-Мария внимательно выслушала его историю, затем усадила его рядом с собой на крохотный диванчик, стоявший в дальнем углу ее кабинета, и несколько минут молчала, о чем-то размышляя. При этом она легонько поглаживала руку Локи, словно хотела его успокоить. 

— И знаешь, — с улыбкой вспоминал потом Локи, — она еще ничего не сказала, но я вдруг расслабился, как будто уже все позади, и ни о чем не нужно волноваться. 

Когда Анна-Мария наконец заговорила, она начала с того, что напомнила Локи о своей бездетности («По молодости и по глупости откладывала, а потом было уже поздно») и о том, что племянников и племянниц у нее тоже нет по той простой причине, что сама она была единственным ребенком в семье. 

— Локи, детка! Я не буду говорить, что ты мне как сын – у тебя уже есть мать. Давай сойдемся на племяннике. Я и Тора твоего уплемяннила, если ты еще не заметил, — они оба рассмеялись. – Вы оказались в очень сложной ситуации. Предложенный вашей мамой выход болезненный, но я ее понимаю – по-другому этот узел не развязать. Что касается твоего кураторства, публичности и прочего – не бери в голову. Во-первых, я хочу посоветовать Реджи написать еще одну картину для этой серии – ты же сам видишь, там просто просится еще одна для равновесия. На это у него уйдет не менее полугода, то есть выставка состоится не раньше осени, к тому времени вы с Тором успеете сделать все, что запланировали, — я имею в виду решение суда и публикацию в СМИ. Во-вторых, на выставке Реджинальда Блайда журналистам всегда есть чем заняться помимо личной жизни молодого куратора – какой бы потенциально скандальной она ни была. Я тебе покажу несколько фотографий и видео с предыдущих его выставок, ты сам все поймешь. Реджи обожает эпатаж, и я его особо попрошу подкинуть СМИ какую-нибудь особенно жирную косточку – он только рад будет! А пока журналисты будут эту кость «обгладывать», я познакомлю тебя кое с кем из его друзей-приятелей (а их у него наберется на небольшой фестиваль). Так что все будет хорошо!

Слушая вечером рассказ Локи, Тор с тоской подумал, что его-то точно никто не будет успокаивающе гладить по руке – такие жесты не были в характере его друзей, даже от Сиф не стоило ждать чего-то помимо сочувственного похлопывания по плечу. Как будто прочитав его мысли, Локи сжал его ладонь в своих и потер ее, приговаривая: «Все будет хорошо».

***

Дверь ему открыла Лиз. Тору нравилась эта миниатюрная девушка с азиатскими чертами лица и задорным нравом – на его взгляд, они с Гржегором несомненно были «два сапога пара», хоть и разноразмерные, причем ведущим «сапогом» был тот, что поменьше.

— Снейк в своем «логове», — с улыбкой сообщила Лиз. – Иди, я вам сейчас кофе принесу.

«Логовом» назывался кабинет Гржегора, который он обставил и оборудовал так, чтобы иметь доступ ко всему необходимому – второму ноутбуку, принтеру, стеллажам с книгами, крохотному верстаку с какими-то автомобильными деталями, зарядной станции для мобильного телефона, шнуру от вертикальных жалюзи – не вставая с основательно разношенного, но на практике очень удобного кресла. При этом обстановка не производила впечатление захламленности и бардака – просто она не была кабинетной в более привычном смысле этого слова.

Гость и хозяин обменялись кивками и рукопожатиями, после чего Тор присел на край верстака, отказавшись от предложенного Гржегором мягкого кресла – ему не хотелось расслабляться раньше времени.

— Ты сказал, у тебя какой-то разговор, — напомнил ему Снейк. 

— Да. Тут, короче, такое дело…

Снейк слушал его рассказ, не перебивая. Тор счел это хорошим знаком. Как только он закончил, дверь в «логово» распахнулась – в комнату вошла Лиз с подносом, заставленным большими кружками с кофе и мисочками с печеньем. Тор дернулся, чтобы забрать у нее поднос, но Гржегор его опередил. Лиз воспользовалась тем, что заветное кресло освободилось от бремени своего хозяина, и тут же устроилась в нем, поджав под себя ноги.

«Совсем как Локи», — подумал Тор.

Гржегор протянул ему одну из кружек и сказал, обращаясь к подруге:

— Он таки пришел рассказать, что они с Локи – братья. В смысле, что Локи – его некровный брат.

Тор поспешно поставил кружку на стол – от греха подальше. 

— Вы что, знали? – растерянно пробормотал он.

Гржегор пристроился на подлокотнике свободного кресла. 

— Еще с осени.

— С октября, — уточнила Лиз. – Снейк хотел посмотреть твои результаты на каких-то соревнованиях, и кто был твоими соперниками, я полезла в сеть и натолкнулась на старую статью о Локи. О том, что он тоже Боррсон, и что его усыновили.

Тор тяжело вздохнул.

— Все это время… И почему вы молчали?

— А о чем тут говорить? – пожал плечами Гржегор.

— Ну… Как же! Типа братья, а… ну, это…, — он сбился и прикусил губу.

— И что, по-твоему, я должен был по этому поводу делать?

Тор почесал в затылке – такого вопроса он не ожидал.

— Ну, не знаю. Гнать меня поганой метлой, например. Ради репутации компании и… Черт! Понятия не имею!

— Вот и я не имел, — ухмыльнулся Гржегор. – Поэтому просто забил на это все.

— Это у него такой способ решать проблемы. Если проблема решаема – вперед и с песней. Если решения не видно – забить и забыть. 

— Они собираются через суд аннулировать факт усыновления, — объяснил ей Гржегор. – Их мама предложила такой вариант, мнение отца еще не известно. 

— Вот видишь! – воскликнула Лиз. – Появилось решение, так что, как я уже сказала, вперед и с песней! – они с Гржегором чокнулись кружками.

Но Тор не унимался:

— Но вопрос репутации компании – и команды – это не отменяет! 

— Да ладно! – отмахнулся Гржегор. – Это еще почему? Компания-то тут причем?

— Но я же в ней работаю! – он вдруг замолчал, а потом вполголоса спросил: — Я же в ней еще работаю? После всего этого?

— Да после чего этого? Решайте вы уже свои семейные дела, и дело с концом. Лишь бы на работу твою не влияло. 

— Ну, мне, возможно, понадобиться пара-тройка дней за свой счет… Нет, погоди! – он помотал головой, надеясь, что блуждающие в ней мысли улягутся хоть в какое-то подобие порядка. – В августе наша команда выйдет на трек. А что если журналисты узнают? Кто-нибудь ведь раздует про «моральную нечистоплотность» или что-нибудь в этом роде. Я не хочу, чтобы ребят задело…

— Так! Теперь ты погоди! – Гржегор оторвался от кресла, подошел к Тору и встал перед ним, уперев руки в боки и нахмурив брови. – Давай не будем давать волю воображению и рисовать монстров, которых может и не быть. Когда вы планируете решить вопрос с аннулированием усыновления?

— Надеемся до июня это сделать. Плюс нами же подготовленные публикации в определенных СМИ… У нас есть сосед-журналист. В смысле, бывший журналист, но он из порядочных, из серьезных в смысле. Может быть, он нам поможет, подскажет, то есть, и…

— Эй, эй, приятель! – Гржегор схватил его за плечи и хорошенько встряхнул. – Я понял, понял. Приведёте в порядок документы, сообщите миру, что так и было задумано с самого начала, фото счастливой семьи – родители, родной сын, бывший приемный сын, а теперь почти зять – на паре глянцевых обложек. Все у вас получится, я жо…

— Снейк! – со смехом одернула его Лиз.

— Пардон! Я носом чую! А дальше будет «Жизнь продолжается и она прекрасна!». 

Лиз поднялась с кресла, подала Тору кружку с полутеплым кофе и пристроилась у Гржегора подмышкой. 

— Он прав, Тор. Можешь решить проблему – решай. Нет решения – забей и забудь. Пока я вижу только решения. Когда появится что-то нерешаемое, мы все вместе на это забьем.

— Угу, — ухмыльнулся Гржегор. – Вместе забивать всегда веселее!

Тор сначала хмыкнул, а потом рассмеялся во весь голос.

— Вы оба чокнутые!

— А то! – Гржегор и Лиз довольно переглянулись. 

— Ты говорил, что у тебя ко мне тоже какое-то дело, — вспомнил вдруг Тор.

— Да! Слушай! Мы тут были на семейной сходке клана Чжан, родственников Лиз. Премилые люди, и это я не подлизываюсь! – за эти слова он получил от подруги шутливый тычок под ребра. – Так вот. Один из кузенов Лиз, Дэниел…

— Дэн мне не кузен, он племянник, сын Роберта…

— Да-да, прости, племянник. Парню 18 лет, он с 12 – в инвалидном кресле. Неудачно в поход сходили. Так вот, несмотря на это он самый непоседливый из всех Чжан, ему все время куда-то нужно. Страстно мечтает стать гонщиком – аж глаза горят, когда об этом говорит. И вот я подумал…

— Гонки на колясках?

— Да! Есть же еще такие ребята, как Дэн! Возьмем их под свое крыло.

— Там же коляски особые нужны.

— В Европе выпускают, можно начать с них. А потом найдем производителя где-нибудь у нас, поближе. Может, свои идеи какие-то протолкнем…

— Эх, вот бы…, — начал было Тор, но тут же осекся.

— Что «вот бы»? — «паровоз» Снейка несся вперед на всех парах и никакого торможения он уже не признавал. – Ты толкай идеи, отметать потом будем.

— Да я подумал про экспериментальный отдел «Асгард Меканикс», там такие инженеры работают…

— Э-э-э…, — Гржегора и это не притормозило – он продолжал искать выход. – Давай начнем со шведских колясок. Потом нарисуем, что мы хотим, и разошлем по основным производителям у нас в Штатах. Вдруг Одину Боррсону не захочется, чтобы заказ от команды, соучредителем которой является его сын, взял на себя кто-нибудь из его конкурентов.

Тор ухмыльнулся, вспомнив историю с «Сурт Индастриз», чья «дочка» стала новым спонсором бывшей команды Тора, от поддержки которой так неосмотрительно отказался Один Боррсон. Однако он также помнил про безграничную упертость своего отца во всем, что касалось непокорного «блудного сына». 

Лиз заметила, что он сомневается.

— Твой отец – бизнесмен, Тор. Если он откажется, на карту будет поставлена его репутация как семьянина и как бизнесмена. 

— Да даже если он упрется рогом…

— Снейк!

— А что я такого сказал! В общем, даже если он упрется, есть ведь и другие производители. Будем налаживать новые связи.

Тор почувствовал, как заражается оптимизмом друга. 

— А! Была не была! Давайте попробуем!

Домой он возвращался в отличном настроении – этот разговор завершился лучше, чем он предполагал. Однако впереди его ждал еще один, которого он опасался больше первого. Он не боялся окончательно утратить шанс вернуть себе «Молнию» — в конце концов, он уже давно с ней попрощался. Намного больше его пугало, что друзья детства от него отвернуться. Он был готов уже сейчас позвонить в Аймир-Сити, чтобы договориться о встрече, но сначала им с Локи нужно было дождаться звонка от детектива Кларенса Ли.

**Author's Note:**

> **Этимология некоторых личных имен и географических названий**
> 
> Поскольку не все «источники» названий и имен, используемых в данном фике, очевидны, делаю отдельную страничку с примечаниями. Большинство из них взяты из скандинавской мифологии.
> 
> **Личные имена:**
> 
> Эмерсон (новая фамилия Тора) – hammer (молот) -> Hammerson -> Эмерсон. Кроме того реверанс в сторону энергетической корпорации Emerson Electric
> 
> Мимир (исл. Mímir) — в германо-скандинавской мифологии великан, охраняющий источник мудрости. Мимир охраняет колодец, вода которого дает испившему знания. Он не даёт никому пить из этого источника просто так. По легендам Один, чтобы обрести мудрость, пожертвовал своим правым глазом именно для этого.
> 
> **Географические названия и названия компаний, предметов и пр.**
> 
> "Асгард Меканикс" – от Асгард (мир асов, правителем которого является Один)
> 
> "Аймир-Сити" – от Имир (первое живое существо, инеистый великан, из которого был создан мир)
> 
> "Биврист" (вилла) - от Биврёст (в германо-скандинавской мифологии радужный мост, соединяющий Асгард с другими мирами). 
> 
> "Браги Мэйл" - от Браги, бога поэзии в скандинавской мифологии.
> 
> Ванахилл – от Ванахейм (мир ванов, известных своей ученостью)
> 
> Йоттинхэм – от Йотунхейм (мир ледяных великанов)
> 
> «Молния» (мотоцикл Тора) – от Мьёльнир (молот мифологического Тора) и, конечно, просто от слова «молния» 
> 
> «Орел и Дракон» (название бара) – мифологические дракон и орел обитают в корнях и на вершине мирового древа (ясеня) Иггдрасиль; они общаются с помощью белки Рататоска
> 
> "Скайблэйд" / Sky Blade (название дочерней компании Асгард Меканикс) – от Скидбладнир (волшебный корабль, который был самым большим судном в мире, но его можно было сложить и носить заткнутым за пояс)
> 
> "Сурт Индастриз", "Муспел Стайл" - от Сурт и Муспельхейм (в германо-скандинавской мифологии Сурт - огненный великан, владыка Муспельхейма). 
> 
> "Суттунг-джорнел" - от Суттунг (великан в германо-скандинавской мифологии, одно из действующих лиц в легенде о "мёде поэзии").
> 
> "Фенсалир Траст" - от Фенсалир (в германо-скандинавской мифологии так называется чертог, в котором живет богиня Фригга).


End file.
